Further Education
by Lanni Lu
Summary: Na Inglaterra atual, um grupo de jovens começa a Further Education - Educação Avançada - em meio a segredos, mal entendidos, amizades, estranhos relacionamentos e, claro, sexo, drogas e rock'n'roll. Um UA com o pessoal de Hogwarts.
1. Perfis

**MEU ESPAÇO . COM  
Site de Relacionamentos  
**

**PERFIS **

* * *

**Draco Malfoy**

**IDADE**: 16

**LEMA:** Faça algo, cara. Apenas faça algo que importe.

**SOBRE MIM**: Essa parada de internet, cara. Eu não entendo. Milhões de estudantes do caralho desabafando em seus teclados, reclamando de coisas. Reclamando do que está na TV, e coisas idiotas do tipo. Otários.

Vocês viram aquela porra daquele vídeo? Aquelas duas garotas vomitando uma na boca da outra? Nojento, cara. Mas é a VIDA, não? Pra melhor ou pra pior, é a realidade. É mais isso - é pra isso que a internet serve, certo?

Eu sou o Draco, a propósito. Tudo bem?

Eu postaria aquele vídeo, mas no computador em que eu estou, do meu amigo, os pais dele colocaram um bloqueio para ele parar de ver pornô. Isso é bem insensato.

Eu gosto de ver vídeos de futebol. Principalmente daquele babaca do Lampard sendo uma putinha chorona e John Terry se cagando de medo enquanto se prepara pra perder outro pênalti importante pra cacete. Material de classe, cara.

Tem esses sites onde você pode assistir toda a TV americana. A maioria é uma merda, mas tipo, tem esse programa que são esses dois caras zuando por aí com motos. American Chopper, se chama. Eu gosto dele. Gosto das barbas. Demonstram comprometimento.

Todo mundo está fazendo esse negócio de interação social na rede. Dando pokes um no outro e coisas do tipo. Eu entraria, mas só pra dar uma checada nos peitos das garotas - o que é o motivo que qualquer outro mané entra, de qualquer jeito. Além disso, eu só teria dois amigos - eles seriam o Harryeta e o Rony. Caras decentes para se conhecer, devo dizer. Harry - ele é legal e tudo o mais. Você sabe a história. E ele é bonito também. Rony - ele tem problemas mentais.

Esse seria o lugar onde eu normalmente colocaria todas as paradas que eu gosto, todas as bandas e jogadores de futebol e programas de TV que eu assisto, e tal. Foda-se isso, cara. Quem se importa? Quem tem tempo de ficar fazendo listas?

**BANDAS FAVORITAS**: Toots and the Maytails, Trojan Reggae

**PROGRAMAS DE TV**: The Shield

**ESTRELAS DE CINEMA**: Paddy Considine, Danny Dyer

**ENCONTRO DOS SONHOS**: Princesa Diana

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**IDADE**: 16

**LEMA:** Mais vale um pássaro na mão do que dois voando.

**SOBRE MIM**: Fazer trilha. Fumar maconha. Amigos. Sentar. Assistir. Aprender. Amar. Natureza. Garotas bonitas. Essas são as poucas coisas que fazem a vida valer a pena.

Er… é meio difícil pensar em algo a dizer que o Draco não vá zoar, mas, por sorte, ele não pode ler. Ou pelo menos eu não acho que ele possa. Se você não conhece o Draco, ele é aquele que vomitou nos seus sapatos na outra noite. Sério. Provavelmente foi ele mesmo. Especialmente no de vocês que vivem na Tailândia.

Eu moro em uma casa com meu padrinho. Ele é um quarentão conquistador, sabe? Minha mãe e pai estão mortos, caso você esteja pensando em deixar comentários na minha página com piadas de "sua mãe..." (já aconteceu antes). E tenho um primo e tios patéticos, mas que tenho que visitar às vezes. Mas além disso as coisas são boas, sabe?

O sol continua brilhando, as rodas continuam girando, tudo continua no ritmo.

Fique de boa…

Xf

**HOBBIES**: Eu gosto de trabalhos manuais. Mas é segredo.

**BANDAS FAVORITAS**: Cara, Beatles – sempre! Eles resumem a música e o rock. E Rolling Stones.

**PROGRAMAS DE TV**: No meu tempo livre eu gosto de fazer coisas interessantes. Eu odeio sentar e assistir a programação de merda da TV, mas eu sou, secretamente, meio que um fã do Aprendiz. Desculpa. Desculpa.

**ESTRELAS DE CINEMA**: Carmel Moore. Pega eu.

* * *

**Rony Weasley**

**IDADE**: 17

**LEMA**: Abençoados são aqueles que não viram e acreditaram.

**SOBRE MIM**: Eu sou uma daquelas pessoas que se maravilha pelas coisas simples da vida, como andar de avião e ficar deitado na grama vendo o sol se pôr. E não, eu não sou gay.

Eu poderia dizer que gostava de fazer maquetes, mas aí você leria que eu gosto de fazer maquetes e você pensaria que eu sou um louco solitário, "a não ser que ele faça maquetes como um álibi para cheirar cola", que não é o motivo para eu fazer isso (não que eu faça maquetes, eu nunca disse que fazia, e mesmo que eu tivesse dito, que direito você tem de me julgar, tirando o fato de que isso é a internet, e que ser julgado injustamente é para o que ela serve, é realmente apenas uma grande parede de grafite e a Wikipedia, você não pode sempre confiar nisso, pera aí, essa sentença está muito grande, desculpa, eu desperdicei seu tempo).

Se eu pudesse me resumir em uma palavra aí eu seria uma pessoa bem entediante, então eu não vou... Embora eu gostaria que a palavra fosse enigmático.

**BANDAS FAVORITAS**: Eu provavelmente deveria dizer Glasvegas, já que as pesquisas sugerem que 32% dos britânicos com idade entre 16 e 22 anos colocaram isso em seus sites de relaciomento, mas eu nunca ouvi falar deles. Ainda assim, é bom seguir a moda, portanto Glasvegas (seja lá quem forem).

**PROGRAMAS DE TV:** Eu gosto de programas de reconstrução de casas, só porque eu gosto de imaginar que um dia eles vão derrubar uma parede e encontrar um homem morto atrás dela, mas eles raramente encontram (de fato, até agora nunca encontraram. No entanto, com sorte, aumentam as chances estatísticas de que eles encontrarão um logo).

**ESTRELAS DE CINEMA**: Will Ferrell.

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson**

**IDADE:** 16

**LEMA:** Todo mundo dança na sua própria batida.

**SOBRE MIM:** Sou a Pansy. É uma merda de nome, eu sei. Moro com minha mãe e meu pai. Minha casa é meu reino.

Essas são as quatro coisas mais interessantes sobre mim:

1) Eu consigo pegar coisas com meus dedos do pé. Tipo, não só meias e merdas do tipo, mas coisas grandes. Frascos de ketchup. Cinzeiros. Ipods. É uma habilidade mais inútil do que você possa pensar.

2) Meu pai ficou tão bravo quando eu fui expulsa da bosta de escola particular e nojentinha que eu freqüentava que ele, literalmente, começou a gaguejar de raiva. Crazy, crazy.

3) Eu sou parente distande de uma aristocrata francesa do século XVII, chamada Cecile DeLacroix. Ela foi decapitada durante a Revolução Francesa. Os olhos dela continuaram piscando por 14 segundos após a cabeça dela ter sido separada do pescoço, e o amante dela costurou os dentes dela dentro do travesseiro.

4) Meu cheiro preferido é o de gasolina.

Se você quer saber mais, envie um envelope selado e endereçado, com 1000 libras em dinheiro, para Caixa Postal 64999.

**BANDA FAVORITA:** Não.

**PROGRAMAS DE TV:** TV apodrece teu cérebro e te faz infértil. História verídica.

**ESTRELAS DE CINEMA:** Não tenho nenhuma estrela de cinema preferida. Todo mundo envelhece e fica uma droga no final. Meu personagem de filme preferido é o Homem Elefante. Ele é gato.

**ENCONTRO DOS SONHOS:** ver última pergunta.

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

**IDADE:** 17

**LEMA**: Não sei... Mas estou em uma escola nova e vou ser mais do que apenas um cérebro agora.

**SOBRE MIM**: Perguntei a todos os meus amigos sobre o que escrever e, bem, eu perguntei a Pansy, porque ela é minha nova (melhor) amiga. Porque eu não sou muito ligada nessas coisas de sites de relacionamento, sabe? Ela disse que eu deveria descrever o modo como mataria um filhote de coelho. Acho que ela estava brincando. Pelo menos eu espero! Sabe, eu gosto de verdade da Pansy, mas às vezes ela é meio assustadora! Mas ao invés disso eu resolvi escrever sobre meu animal preferido e porquê eu o amo tanto.

Eu absolutamente amo lagartas. Acho que definitivamente são o mais interessante tipo de animal, inseto, que seja. Quando criança, meu livro favorito era "The Very Hungry Caterpillar". Tenho certeza de que você lá leu. Eu gosto de ler, mas não leio muito agora. Eu lia muito e era muito _nerd_ na escola antiga, e era muito sozinha, mas agora nessa escola nova eu decidi mudar, sabe? Porque eu não quero ficar sozinha para sempre. Então eu estou mais relaxada e não me preocupo com as notas como antes. Mas mesmo sem esforço minhas notas ainda são as melhores da classe. E tem até um garoto que eu gosto lá, mas eu não vou dizer o nome dele, caso ele leia isso.

Ah, e sim, borboletas têm lindas asas coloridas, mas lagartas também têm incríveis estampas detalhadas em suas peles.

Mais sobre mimmmm…  
**  
****BANDAS FAVORITAS:** Meu pai tem uma coleção mega, super, hiper, ultra gigantesca de vinis. De várias bandas de rock e derivados dos anos 60, 70 e 80. Gosto de umas coisas lá, mas música não é algo que eu penso muito sobre. É melhor perguntar ao papai as bandas favoritas dele. Ele sabe tudo de música e vai saber a resposta certa para isso.

**PROGRAMAS DE TV:** Não assisto muita TV, mas amo Jeremy Kyle.

**ENCONTRO DOS SONHOS:** Minha mãe diz que garotos são maus e me proibiu de ter um namorado antes dos 21. Pansy diz que mamãe está certa e que ter um namorado é perda de tempo. Ela diz que ter um amigo é muito mais eficiente quanto a tempo e prazer. Eu não entendi o que ela quis dizer, mas amigo parece ser divertido. Oh, não, preciso ir, mamãe está me chamando (estamos indo pra nossa aula de esculturas em cerâmica)...

MIONE x x x x x x x

P.S. Qual o seu animal preferido?

* * *

**Cho Chang**

**IDADE**: 17

**LEMA**: Paus e pedras vão quebrar seus ossos, mas rumores vão te assombrar pra sempre… Então não fode comigo!

**SOBRE MIM**: Eu sou a Lucy Liu no filme da minha vida, e vocês acabam de serem qualificados como extras. Vistam seus trajes, o buffet é perto do meu trailer eeeeeeeeee... ação!!!

Meu nome é Cho Chang e sim - antes que você pergunte: não, as fotos não passaram pelo photoshop -, eu sou linda assim na vida real.

Se você quiser me achar em meu habitat natural e me ver mais de perto, eu estudo no Colégio Rickerview. Estudo lá com minha melhor amiga, Marieta Edgecombe, e meu namorado super demais, Harry Potter.

Bem, as orientais são consideradas mulheres exóticas. Sim, também somos assim, mas eu estou aqui para acabar com isso e me impor, pelas colegas. De fato sou uma garota poderosa. Além disso, eu adoro sorrir. Eu tenho um lindo sorriso e fechar a cara é coisa de idiotas. Parecer uma laranja gigante porque exagerou no spray de bronzeamento artificial também é idiota. Eu moro na Inglaterra, não em Los Angeles, e gosto da minha cor natural. É verdadeira. Ser verdadeiro é a coisa mais importante no mundo.

Quanto ao futuro, fodam-se as ambições, elas apenas te restringem. Eu faço o que eu quiser, quando eu quiser, e não penso em nada por longo tempo. Quem sabe o que o amanhã pode trazer?

**MÚSICAS FAVORITAS**: Britney (antes de perder o controle), Amy (depois de perder o controle). Eu amo qualquer música que eu possa dançar e cantar junto também.

**PROGRAMAS DE TV OBRIGATÓRIOS**: Gossip Girl, Footballers Wives, Prison Break - ou qualquer coisa com o Wentworth Miller - Ele é incrível!

**ESTRELA DE CINEMA FAVORITA**: Marilyn, obviamente.

**ENCONTRO DOS SONHOS**: David e Vicky B.

* * *

**Marieta Edgecombe**

**IDADE:** 16.

**LEMA**: Essa é a pergunta mais absurda - que tipo de pessoa inventa um lema pra si mesma?!

**SOBRE MIM**: O nome Marieta tem origem italiana e é a variação de Maria, que significa senhora, soberana, "mulher que ocupa o primeiro lugar". O que eu acho bem irônico, pois tenho uma amiga, a Cho Chang, que sempre está em primeiro lugar. Eu não sei o que Cho significa... Será que acho no Google? Vou ver...

"Cho" significa borboleta em japonês, "Chang" livre em chinês. Uma borboleta é livre, não é? Mas não faz muito sentido... Apesar de que a Cho é livre, sempre faz o que quer e como quer.

**HOBBIES**: Eu gosto bastante de jardinagem. Eu sei que isso pode me fazer parecer uma estranha, mas eu não ligo mesmo. Esse é todo o propósito da internet - você provavelmente nunca me encontrará. O lance com jardinagem é que é bem terapêutico. Eu não sou uma dessas malucas que falam com as plantas e faz carinho na grama, mas eu apenas gosto de plantar coisas e regá-las, e assisti-las crescer e depois assisti-las morrer. O jardim é o único lugar calmo na minha casa. É bom. É diferente.

**PROGRAMAS DE TV**: Sabe aquele programa, Troca de Família? Quem em sã consciência iria se voluntariar para isso? Acredite em mim, se minha família fosse observada creio que levaria no máximo 4 dias até alguém ser preso ou levado para um hospício. Eu gosto de pensar que eu sou a única normal em casa. Pelo menos eu espero que seja.

**BANDAS FAVORITAS**: Eu acho estranho que eu consiga lembrar cada palavra de cada música das Spice Girls, embora eu não consiga lembrar nada sobre o meu texto de inglês da Educação Secundária, embora eu tenha feito a prova uns 3 meses atrás. Não que eu esteja dizendo que eu sou uma fã das Spice Girls. Porque eu não sou. A Cho me obrigava a aprender as danças com ela e aí fazíamos uns shows idiotas. Não era divertido.

**ESTRELAS DE CINEMA**: Dita Von Teese

**ENCONTRO DOS SONHOS**: Jack, o Estripador - só pra eu descobrir quem ele é.

* * *

**Ginevra Weasley  
**(sim, essa é a porra do meu nome verdadeiro. Ginevra, argh! É Gina, ok?)

**IDADE:** 16

**SEXO:** Não, obrigada.

**LEMA:** duas palavras: Barack - Obama.

**SOBRE MIM:** Eu não estou entrando nisso porque todo mundo está, mas porque eu gosto de fazer conexões com estranhos aleatórios… os interessantes. Que querem mudar o mundo sem se tornar uma esposa de jogador de futebol ou estrela pornô. A vida é sobre conhecer indivíduos interessantes que você encontra de jeitos que nunca esperaria. Como na vez que eu estava em um vôo de volta de Barcelona e notei uma gordinha bem bonita da Eslováquia, que parecia estar viajando sozinha. No tempo de espera antes do vôo ela não olhou para ninguém, não riu e tinha a cara mais azeda que tudo. Então, no avião, aconteceu de eu sentar bem do lado dela, e pensei "lá vamos nós, duas horas de um irritante tratamento de silêncio". Ao invés disso, do nada ela se tornou um incrivelmente animado, irradiante ser-humano e nós conversamos e rimos o caminho todo da volta. Pessoas julgam muito rápido. Nós somos muito obcecados com tecnologia, telefones e computadores e essas merdas para conversar entre si cara a cara nos dias de hoje. Deixem os dedos quietos e vamos conversar, pessoal! Parem de usar seus modernos telefones modelo 7300 de flip com GPS e tenham uma conversa decente! Portanto, Marta, se você estiver lendo isso entre em contato (seu número foi pra máquina de lavar junto com meus jeans, mas eu adoraria saber de você).

Eu acho que eu sou um tipo tradicional de garota, mulher, que seja. Eu só comprei um celular ano passado. Mas eu não sou e não serei uma dessas pessoas que se sustentam e precisam preencher cada silêncio pegando os celulares e mandando SMSs ou escutando mensagens de ligações de suas BFFs (Best Friends Forever - melhores amigas para sempre). Deixe isso de lado. Apenas seja você mesmo.

Então me adicione se você odeia o capitalismo global, ama beber chá mate como um inspirador revolucionário argentino que eu conheci, ou simplesmente se você está cansado de não ser ouvido e quer mudar. Não me adicione se for solteiro. Não vai acontecer. Acredite em mim.

PS: Qualquer um interessado em lutar contra as taxas de educação e outras injustiças, não só nesse país, mas pelo mundo todo, pode se envolver com o BATTLEFRONT - dá uma olhada no site, joga no google que você encontra o endereço -, jovens campanhistas fazendo política jovem para pessoas jovens!!! Tem uma marcha de protesto chegando logo, onde aqueles realmente engajados com isso irão.

**GOSTOS:** Minha mãe, apesar dela ser louca, e xadrez (a cor, não o jogo).

**BANDAS FAVORITAS:** Blondie, Sleater Kinney, Le Tigre, Chromatics.

**PROGRAMAS DE TV:** TV? Não me faça rir.

**ESTRELAS DE CINEMA:** Eu odeio o Orlando Bloom.

**ENCONTRO DOS SONHOS:** Dalai Lama. Na verdade, espera, não. Pois teria que ser uma refeição vegetariana, daí, não? Ok, o Dalai Lama em uma churrascaria Aberdeen Angus Steak House.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 - Todos  
**

Era o primeiro dia de aula do ano. Havia algum sol, mas que não aquecia verdadeiramente. Setembro prometia ser um belo mês, mesmo com o fim do verão.

Entre os vários jovens que seguiam para o colégio estava Gina Weasley. Ela subiu as escadas sem falar com ninguém, sem ligar para a gritaria e as pessoas se cumprimentando e se conhecendo. Ela parecia séria, e olhava com um certo desprezo a barulheira e a bagunça.

Lá dentro, um homem dizia: Alunos da _Further Education_* para a quadra, por favor. Alunos novos, dirijam-se para a quadra.

Mas Gina ignorou-o e preferiu ir procurar um armário. Ela sabia que era o que todos fariam assim que a primeira aula acabasse e, se demorasse, ficaria com um péssimo. Ela não demorou a encontrar um que parecia ter a localização perfeita e que, por sorte, estava desocupado. Por não ter nada que guardar ainda, apenas trancou-o e guardou a chave.

- Olá.

Ao seu lado, um garoto parou. Era Harry Potter. Ambos haviam estudado na mesma escola nos últimos anos, mas não se falavam realmente.

Gina bufou e pareceu irritada só de ouvir aquela voz.

- Olá, Harry.

- Então, hein?

Ele estava pegando o armário ao lado do dela. Jogou sua mochila ali e voltou-se para a garota.

- Então o quê?

- Com tanto colégio nessa cidade, viemos para o mesmo.

- É, alguém deve ter jogado uma praga em mim.

Ela deu um sorriso mordaz e saiu, deixando o rapaz ali.

A alguma distância, os amigos dele conversavam com uma garota. Eram Rony Weasley e Draco Malfoy, que também começariam as aulas naquele dia. Rony já havia estudo com Harry antes, mas Draco não.

- Ei, Harry – Draco chamou – vem cá.

Enquanto ia até seus amigos, Harry Potter ainda deu uma olhada para a direção que a garota tinha ido. Ela acabava de sumir em um corredor.

- Harry, cara – Rony falou –, nós estamos tentando convencer a... Qual seu nome mesmo?

- Hermione Granger. – a garota respondeu.

- Isso, nós estamos tentando convencer a Hermione aqui que os americanos realmente foram a Lua em 1969...

- Por quê? – Harry cortou-o.

- Uhhh... Por que o quê?

- Por que estão tentando convencê-la? Isso é irrelevante.

- Harry, irmão – Draco começou, puxando-o um pouco para longe, de forma que os outros dois não pudessem ouvi-los -, a gente não quer convencer ninguém de nada. Eu e o Rony só estamos testando uma teoria dele.

- Que teoria?

- Bem, ele diz que as garotas gostam de você muito mais pelo seu papo do que pelo seu pau. Então, nós fizemos uma aposta em que vou provar que Rony está errado, então pare de fazer perguntas e vamos vê-lo quebrar a cara, ok?

Harry riu.

- Não... Eu vou indo para a quadra. Depois vocês me contam o resultado dessa confusão.

- Ok.

O sinal bateu exatamente quando ele chegou lá. Harry viu Gina sentada sozinha nas arquibancadas, cercada por outros estudantes. Ela lia um livro, parecendo nem se importar com as pessoas falando ao redor

- Harry!

Alguém chamou-o e, quando olhou na direção da voz, já sabendo quem era, viu Cho Chang, sua namorada.

- Como foram as férias?

Ela chegou beijando-o. Harry afastou-a, olhando para a arquibancada.

- Eu já disse para você não fazer isso aqui, Cho. Estamos na escola, há regras.

- Quem se importa? Vamos nos sentar?

- Ah, pode ir. Estou esperando os meninos.

- Ta. Vou ficar ali com a Marieta, ok? Depois vai nos encontrar.

- Vou sim.

Assim que ela saiu, Harry voltou sua atenção para o lugar da arquibancada onde estava Gina. Ela guardou seu livro e olhou ao redor. Seus olhos se encontram por um mínimo instante, então ele os desviou, tentando fingir que não estava observando-a.

- Ai, senhor. – Gina falou para si mesma na arquibancada, de onde Harry não podia ouví-la – De novo, a merda da mesma coisa.

Ela tentou ignorar o fato e continuou esperando. Logo algumas pessoas, que claramente eram os professores, chegaram. Eles traziam folhas e pastas nas mãos, e conversavam. Pouco antes de sentarem nas cadeiras colocadas no meio da quadra, os amigos de Harry apareceram e se acomodaram a frente de Gina, dois bancos abaixo do dela. Ela nem reparou.

- Sejam bem-vindos, alunos de Hogwarts! – começou um dos professores. Era um senhor velho e de cabelos brancos, que se apresentou como o diretor Dumbledore.

Na arquibancada, Draco falava com os amigos:

- Rony, o fato dela ter te dado o telefone não interfere em nada. Você perdeu. Você não transou com ela.

- Mas esse não era o objetivo. O objetivo era ver se a cantada do papo funcionava, e funcionou.

- Não. O objetivo era ver se ela transava com você, o que não aconteceu.

- Você está errado, Draco.

- Não, Rony, não estou. Certo, Harry?

Harry estava longe, observando Gina disfarçadamente. Ela estava concentrada nas palavras do diretor.

- Harry? – Draco voltou a perguntar – Harry?!

- Oh, oi. – ele disse assustado – O que foi?

- Qual foi a aposta? – Draco perguntou – Ver se ele conseguia transar com a garota ou ver se a cantada funcionava?

- Hã... Eu... Não sei. Eu estava procurando um armário quando vocês decidiram isso.

- Merda! – Draco praguejou – Mas eu _sei_ que estou certo.

- Não está. – Rony rebateu – Você só não aceita perder.

- A questão não é perder, Rony. É transar. Eu sou muito bom nisso. Olha só...

Draco Malfoy olhou ao redor, procurando algo. Quando se virou para trás, deu de cara com Gina.

- Ei, ei, ruiva?

Ela olhou, séria.

- Eu tenho um pau de 20 centímetros.

Ela não sorriu.

- Que ótimo.

- Eu posso usar isso como _sex appeal_.

- Certo. – ela concordou - E você é um babaca completo.

Rony e Harry riram, o último discretamente. Ele estava se divertindo vendo Draco tentando dar em cima de Gina.

- Touché. – Draco olhou-a de cima a baixo, analisando.

- Imbecil.

- Boa.

Gina o ignorou, mas sorriu discretamente, de forma quase imperceptível. Nem Harry, que mantinha os olhos nela, percebeu o fato.

Draco, em vez de ficar bravo, riu. Riu e comentou com os amigos:

- Lá vamos nós.

Então ficou quieto, prestando atenção nos professores.

- ... e essas são as regras da escola. – Dumbledore terminou – Agora a Prof.ª Minerva McGonagall vai chamar os alunos das classes. Prestem atenção!

Assim, a mulher de aspecto severo, com cabelos pretos presos em um coque apertado e óculos de lentes quadradas se levantou, sorrindo para os estudantes.

- Levantem a mão quando eu chamar seus nomes. Classe BD1…

Entre os muitos estudantes a mulher chamou Cho Chang, Draco Malfoy, Gina Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley. Harry havia ficado feliz em cair na mesma turma de Gina, mas Draco pareceu vibrar. Assim que o nome dela foi chamado ele se virou e, com as mãos, fez algo como dar um tiro na direção da jovem. Isso não passou despercebido a Harry.

Quanto a Gina, ela não pareceu gostar muito dessa divisão. Mas não havia outro jeito...

- Ei, estamos na mesma turma que Hermione! – Rony Weasley comentou animado quando a chamada da primeira classe terminou. – Aposto que será um ótimo ano.

- Um ótimo ano! – Draco repetiu – Vocês já repararam como tem gatas nessa escola? – então ele voltou-se para Gina – Ei, ruiva, você percebeu que tem o mesmo sobrenome que meu amigo aqui? – ele indicou Rony com um gesto de cabeça.

Harry já havia reparado nisso há muito tempo. E Rony, que conhecia Gina de vista da antiga escola.

- Muitas pessoas têm o mesmo sobrenome. Você não faz idéia de quantas pessoas com o sobrenome "Idiota", que obviamente é o seu, eu conheço.

Mais uma vez, Draco riu.

- Já vi que você tem problemas para controlar sua raiva, Gina Weasley.

- Só quando falo com babacas.

- Haha... Então você não é parente nem nada do Rony.

- Não, Sr. Idiota.

Draco voltou para seus amigos e comentou:

- Eu gosto dela.

De alguma forma isso incomodou Harry, que não disse nada.

Quem falou algo foi Cho Chang, mas do outro lado das arquibancadas.

- Olha lá, ela já está dando em cima dos garotos! – ela comentou com sua amiga Marieta Edgecombe, que também ficaria na mesma classe que ela – Nossa, ela é uma piranha mesmo. Olha o Harry olhando para ela. Ela _já_ deve ter dado mole para ele.

Mas, na verdade, Harry continuava a olhar Gina sem motivos. Pela segunda vez naquela dia, seus olhares se cruzaram rapidamente. Gina não pareceu nada contente.

- Ei, amor? – Draco chamou-a.

Gina respirou fundo.

- Eu não sou seu amor.

- Bem, isso sou eu quem decide. Eu estive pensando... Eu comprei um novo jogo de cama. Que tal passar lá em casa para dar uma olhada?

- Cala a boa, Draco. – Harry falou – Me desculpe por ele, Gina.

Harry tentou fazê-lo se sentar direito e deixá-la em paz, mas não conseguiu. Então bufou e desistiu.

- Eu só estou tentando quebrar o gelo, cara. - Draco disse - Não é, ruiva?

- "Ruiva" não é meu nome. E como eu tenho o mesmo sobrenome do seu amigo, tenho certeza que não será difícil você conseguir se lembrar de "Weasley".

E depois ela o ignorou. Draco bem que tentou chamá-la mais uma vez ou duas, mas Gina fingiu não ouvir.

**xXx**

Quando a aula inaugural acabou, os estudantes saíram em diversas direções. Rony e Hermione começaram a conversar e logo foram deixados para trás por Harry e Draco. Quanto ao último, disse ao amigo que o acompanhava:

- Estou sentindo que esse dia tem potencial. Agora vamos ao que realmente interessa.

- Os estudos?

- Mulheres, Harry. Mulheres.

- Isso é tudo que você pensa?

- E o que você queria? Que eu pensasse em homens? – ele riu – Há tantas escolhas... A questão é separar as boas do lixo.

Eles estavam parados no mesmo corredor do começo da manhã. Agora ele estava lotado de pessoas, na grande maioria garotas, procurando um armário.

- É disso que estou falando. Olha, Harry – Draco apontou para uma garota morena a poucos metros dali – Aquela é uma das boas. Eu vou lá.

As últimas palavras de Draco não foram ouvidas por seu amigo. Ele havia percebido que Gina estava ali novamente, mexendo em seu armário. Enquanto ia até ela, ouviu Draco perguntar à garota que antes ele havia apontado seu nome e ela responder Pansy Parkinson. Mas não deu muita atenção a isso e seguiu em frente.

- Olá de novo, Gina.

- Mexa no seu armário e ignore minha presença. – ela respondeu.

- Uhh... ok.

Ele não queria nada ali, mas abriu o armário e fingiu procurar algo na mochila. Entretanto, logo se encheu aquilo.

- Bem, acho que não gostei desse armário. Se importa se eu pegar o do outro lado do seu?

- Você pode pegar tudo que quiser, desde que não me incomode.

Ele sentiu a cortada.

- Ótimo. – silêncio. – Olha, Gina, isso tudo é novo, é um recomeço, então, sabe, eu acho que, provavelmente, a gente devia se conhecer.

Pela primeira vez naquele dia, ela o olhou diretamente.

- Eu conheço você. Eu estudei na mesmo escola que você nos últimos cinco anos.

- Mas a gente nunca se falava, então as coisas...

- Olha, Harry, as coisas estão bem assim pra mim, ta? Com licença.

Ela saiu, deixando Harry sozinho de novo. Chateado, ele foi atrás de Draco.

- Vamos, Draco.

- Ei, Harry. Olha que sorte: eu descobri que a Pansy vai estudar com a gente. Não é, Pansy?

- É.

- Ótimo. – Harry comentou – Então vamos para a aula.

Quando chegaram na porta da sala, Rony e Hermione estavam parados lá, conversando com Cho e Marieta. Harry só queria ter a aula e ir para casa, porém parecia que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis assim.

- Olá – Draco disse a todos – Essa é Pansy. Pansy, esses são...

Apresentações feitas, eles voltaram a conversar. Cho dizia a Harry:

- Vamos nos sentar juntos. Podemos bater papo. – E então: – Ah, não! – todos olharam para ela – Lá vem ela. Vadia total!

Harry olhou para trás, na direção onde Cho olhava. Andando distraída vinha Gina. Logo ela percebeu que os sete olhavam para ela; Cho de modo desafiador.

Gina fitou Harry como se o acusasse. Parou exatamente de frente para Cho, que bloqueava a entrada da sala.

- Com licença – Gina pediu.

Cho se limitou a sair e, quando a outra garota passou, falou:

- Não falem com ela. Ela tentou agarrar o Harry na festa de final de ano do ano passado, mesmo nós estando juntos. Uma vaca, não é?

Talvez ninguém tivesse percebido, mas Harry estava com uma cara muito estranha.

- Cuidado, Cho – a voz de Gina veio de dentro da sala, então ela saiu de novo, encarando a outra -, eu posso me confundir e tentar dar uns pegas em você na próxima vez.

A garota entrou novamente, enquanto Harry sorria muito disfarçadamente e os outros, fingindo que Gina não tinha dado uma bela tirada em Cho, olhavam o chão ou qualquer coisa ao redor.

- Cadela ladra de namorado. Simplesmente pulou em você, não é, Harry?

- Deixa isso, Cho.

- Que seja. Vamos.

Eles entraram para ver uma sala com metade dos lugares ocupados. Rony e Hermione se sentaram próximos, assim como Draco e Pansy e Harry e Cho. Marieta sentou atrás da amiga.

InstantesMinutos depois o professor entrou. Ele disse que tinha de passar um DVD para a turma sobre "Como se enturmar", mas que antes iriam se apresentar e dizer um fato único sobre eles.

- Eu começo. Sou o professor Lupin e adoro ensinar. Agora você.

Rony se levantou e disse:

- Meu nome é Rony Weasley. Eu tenho cinco irmãos mais velhos.

- Uau, cinco? – Lupin perguntou – A garota na carteira ao lado.

- Sou Hermione Granger. Eu adoro aprender sobre coisas novas.

Então alguns outros alunos se apresentaram, chegando em Cho:

- Sou Cho e nunca fiquei sem um namorado desde os 7 anos. - ela sorria com orgulho do seu fato único.

- Nossa, que sorte. – o professor comentou – O garoto de cabelos negros do lado.

Harry se pôs de pé.

- Eu sou Harry Potter. Eu, hã... tenho olhos verdes.

A turma riu.

- Esse não pode ser seu fato único – Lupin disse -, muitos têm olhos verdes.

- Bem, eu... sou órfão e vivo com meu padrinho. Ta bom?

- Melhor. A ruiva aqui na frente.

Gina se levantou e pigarreou antes de falar:

- Sou Gina Weasley...

- Weasley? – o professor a interrompeu – Você é uma das irmãs do ruivo ali, o Tony?

- Rony, professor. – Rony corrigiu-o.

- Isso, Rony. Você é irmã dele?

- Não. – Gina respondeu.

- Eu não tenho irmãs, só irmãos. – Rony informou.

- Ok – disse Lupin – Continue, garota.

- Bem, eu sou Gina Weasley. Eu odeio injustiça... E que pessoas contem mentiras sobre mim. – Gina lançou um olhar para Harry. Ficou claro que aquilo era uma indireta.

- Você, aí atrás – disse Lupin.

Harry continuou fitando-a, sem que ela percebesse, quando Gina se virou novamente para a frente. Lentamente, cada um se apresentou e disse seu fato único. E Harry continuou fitando-a.

* * *

* O período de estudo obrigatório para os britânicos é até os 16 anos. Para aqueles que optam por continuar seus estudos, inicia-se o nível chamado _Further Education_ (Educação Adicional), que vai dos 16 aos 18 anos e compreende a formação profissional direcionada para o curso de graduação ou a carreira profissional que o aluno pretende seguir. Nele, estuda-se matérias escolhidas pelo estudante e no fim presta-se os A-Levels, que são necessários para entrar na faculdade.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 - Draco**

Draco chegou à sala de aula gritando:

- Festa hoje à noite! U-hu! Festa, festa, FESTAAAAA!

Ele era o centro das atenções com seus berros escandalosos. Estava avisando a todos da festa que daria daquela sexta-feira. Depois de alguns dias de aula, todos já estavam começando a se acostumar com seu jeito de sempre ser o centro das atenções.

- É meu aniversário – ele dizia para uma garota – Você vai, né? Todos estão convidados – ele gritou para a sala -, até você.

Ele indicou Gina, que tinha acabado de chegar.

- Convidada? Para quê?

- Para minha festa. Hoje à noite. No _Irish __Tavern_. Que tal?

- Eu não acho que possa ir. Mas talvez apareça por lá.

Quem visse de fora iria pensar que ela estava dizendo aquilo apenas para que Draco a deixasse em paz.

- Legal. FESTA, haha!

O professor chegou e todos tiveram que fazer silêncio. Mas os murmúrios continuavam: _Irish Tavern_, festa, aniversário de Draco...

- Você vai, né? – Cho perguntou a Harry, sentado ao seu lado.

- Claro. Draco me mata se eu não for.

Ela sorriu. Já Harry estava sério.

**xXx**

Quando todos saíram na escola, Draco cantava a altos berros.

- Cara, se acalme, sim? – Harry pediu – Ainda é cedo.

- Foi mal... Na verdade, não. Não foi mal. Eu estou tão animado! FAÇO 17 ANOS HOJE! É um marco, um horizonte de eventos se abre.

- Não é 18 a idade tradicion... ? – Rony começou.

- Dane-se a tradição. – Draco disse.

E Harry:

- Só torça para alguém aparecer na sua festa.

- Eles vão aparecer, você vai ver.

- Você convidou metade da escola – Rony comentou.

- Tudo o que sei – Draco dizia – é que essa noite envolve eu e uma garota. Vamos nos divertir!

Ele continuou cantando e pulando á frente, mexendo com todo mundo.

Um pouco atrás deles, Gina e Hermione discutiam com o professor um tópico da aula. Cho olhou para a ruiva com nojo e seguiu seu caminho.

Cada um dos três garotos foram para sua casa resolver seus próprios assuntos e, então, se arrumar. As 18h eles se reuniram novamente e foram direto ao _Irish __Tavern_. O local pertencia a um tio de Draco. Por lá as coisas estavam arrumadas em um clima festivo, e tudo corria conforme o combinado.

- Aqui estamos. O melhor _pub_ do oeste. – Draco falou quando entraram.

Foram recebidos por uma mulher voluptuosa. Logo o tio de Draco veio parabenizá-lo.

- Draco, meu filho. Gostou da decoração?

Bexigas e mensagens de "Feliz Aniversário" enfeitavam o lugar.

- Claro! Esses são meus amigos Harry e Rony... Esse é o tio Lestrange.

- Olá, garotos. Então... Vamos beber?

Canecas enormes de chopp foram providenciadas. Harry e Rony viram o tempo passar enquanto o tio babaca de Draco contava histórias e piadas idiotas e sem sentido, e Draco ria. Os dois meninos, ao contrário, estavam achando aquilo tudo uma tremenda palhaçada.

- Bem, vejo vocês por aí. – o tio de Draco enfim se despediu – Preciso cuidar do meu negócio. Feliz aniversário, Draco.- o senhor lhe entregou algo que Harry e Rony não puderam ver o que era.

- Uma lenda, não? – Draco comentou, indicando o tio que acabava de lhes dar as costas.

- Uma lenda para quem? – Rony perguntou.

- Para mim – Draco respondeu como se aquilo fosse óbvio. Ele parecia não enxergar na cara dos amigos que eles achavam o tio dele um grande idiota, como realmente o era -, para os caras dos pubs, para Christina, a balconista... Pras pessoas.

- Eu o acho louco. – Harry disse.

- Exatamente! – Draco concordou e terminou seu copo – Mais uma, Christina!

Nesse exato momento Cho, Marieta, Pansy e Hermione chegaram, seguidas por alguns meninos da turma deles. Draco gritou de felicidade.

- Garotas, haha! Coisa de primeira.

Ele empurrou os amigos e foi cumprimentar, animado, as recém chegadas.

- Pessoal, pessoal... Olá, querida. – disse a Pansy – Estou muito feliz de apresentar vocês a minha festa de aniversário. Menos para vocês. – ele indicou os garotos que haviam chegado também.

- Mas eu... – um deles disse.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Draco o cortou, bravo – Vocês queimam meu bar! Caiam fora, caiam fora! – ele parecia querer bater neles. Os garotos logo saíram por onde entraram.

Os outros olharam com espanto.

- O quê? Eu não quero homens na minha festa. Só vocês dois – ele indicou Harry e Rony -, que são meus amigos. Bem... – ele pegou outra caneca cheia sobre o bar – hoje vale tudo. Eu faço 17! E se festejar é um crime, quem vai ser preso primeiro? VAMOS PIRAR, haha!

Então virou o copo, bebendo, molhando a camisa e rindo sempre.

- FESTA, PESSOAL!

Apesar da loucura aparente de Draco, todos riram. Por fim se reuniram ao redor de uma mesa. A bebida não parava de chegar, Draco cuidava disso, gritando "Mais bebidas, mais bebidas, mais bebidas!" toda vez que um copo ficava vazio.

O _pub_ estava vazio exceto por eles, e por isso tudo estava desanimado. Sentados um ao lado do outro, entediados, eles ouviam Draco falar e contar histórias, sem ter muito mais o que fazer.

- Eu vou pegar mais bebidas – Draco comentou se levantando. Logo voltou com várias doses de tequila. – Quem vira de uma vez? Vamos lá?

Cada um pegou uma e virou, mas Draco bebeu seis doses seguidas.

- Como ele consegue? – Hermione murmurou a Rony, que apenas deu de ombros. Não apenas ela, mas todos pareciam impressionados com a façanha de Draco.

Logo em seguida a porta do bar se abriu, chamando a atenção de todos. Gina parou por um instante, então continuou.

- Ótimo – Cho comentou chateada -, aquela vadia louca por homem alheio veio nos encher.

- Shhh! – Harry a repreendeu, baixo – Eu disse pra você... Só deixa pra lá, cacete!

- Oi, gente. – Gina cumprimentou-os, sentando-se ao lado de Harry no único lugar vazio.

Todos deram um "Oi" sem graça. Gina percebeu o silêncio constrangedor, como se tivessem acabado de falar dela - o que de fato tinha acontecido, mas ela não podia saber -, e se limitou a dar um sorriso sem graça também.

- Feliz aniversário, Draco.

- Valeu. Ei, – ele se debruçou sobre a mesa, de forma a se aproximar mais dela -, quer ouvir um segredo?

- Qual?

- Eu tenho a cura.

- A cura pra quê?

- Pra sua falta de homem. É o meu pau – ele sussurrou como se fosse um segredo, mas alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem.

Todos ao redor da mesa riram.

- Do que você ta falando? – Gina perguntou irritada, então bufou e se calou.

Harry a ouviu dizer a si mesma: "Eu não devia ter vindo". E tentando melhorar o clima para o lado da garota, mudou de assunto repentinamente:

- Ei, parece que alguém trouxe algo. – ele apontou para um presente sobre uma das mesas atrás deles.

- É meu, quase esqueci. – Hermione disse, dando-o a Draco – Eu fiz. Feliz aniversário.

- Uau! Valeu. – a caixa escondia um lindo e suculento bolo de chocolate. - Um bolo! Mandou bem, Hermione.

- Tem duas camadas de chocolate e _cookies_.

Rony tentou roubar um pedaço do chocolate que enfeitava a guloseima, mas Draco lhe deu um tapa na mão.

- É meu bolo! MEU bolo!

E, com as mãos, ele começou a comer.

- Uhhh... Muito bom! – a boca dele estava tão cheia que mal dava para compreender as palavras – Acertou, Hermione.

Todos ficaram espantados vendo Draco comer sozinho o bolo, apenas Pansy riu. E ele comeu _tudo_! Não era um bolo enorme, mas era o suficiente para todos, caso ele resolvesse repartir, o que não aconteceu. Quando só havia migalhas na bandeja, Draco ainda virou a caneca de chopp a sua frente.

- Ahh... – ele resmungou.

- Você está bem? – Rony perguntou.

- Sim, totalmente na boa. Só um pouco... sabe, cheio.

- Não acredito que você comeu tudo – Harry comentou.

- Alguém tinha que começar a festa.

- Festa?! – Cho se espantou – Você chama isso de festa? Cadê a conversa? A dança? Os homens?

- Nós somos homens – Draco respondeu.

- São garotos.

- Garotos?! Você quer medir meu pinto? É tamanho de papai. Então todos acham que a festa está uma merda, é?!

Murmúrios inteligíveis começaram ao redor da mesa. Alguns comentários como "Ah, bem...", "Você sabe" e "Talvez um pouco..." surgiram entre eles; ninguém parecia ter coragem para dizer a verdade. Gina foi a única que não disse nada e continuou quieta em seu canto. Às vezes Harry olhava para ela.

- _Está_ uma merda. – Pansy por fim disse, quando todos continuaram com as meias palavras.

Draco se levantou e saiu. Depois de um minuto o celular de Rony tocou e ele saiu também.

- O quê? – lá fora, Draco ouviu Rony perguntar ao celular – Não, mãe, não, eu já disse que vou... Mais tarde... Bem mais tarde... Sim, sim... Ok, pode deixar. Tá, mãe, tá, Tchau. Tchau... OK, MÃE! Merda.

- O que foi? – Draco quis saber.

- Minha mãe. Ela quer que eu vá agora para a festa de noivado do meu irmão.

- Do Gui? É hoje a festa dele?

- É, mas eu só vou depois do seu aniversário, não se preocupe. Eu ainda tenho que ir em casa e trocar de roupa.

- Não precisa – Draco sorria -, vai assim. Vamos todos.

- O-o quê?

- Vamos para o noivado do seu irmão.

- Hã... não!

- Por que não? A festa aqui não está funcionando. E lá é _open bar_, entrada grátis, esse tipo de coisa, né?

- É, mas... Não, não, não, não, não, Draco. Você sempre faz alguma merda. Se você estraga a festa do meu irmão, a Fleur e minha mãe me matam. Nem vem.

- Por que não?

- Porque não. A gente não vai. De jeito nenhum!

**xXx**

Draco chegou ao clube gritando de alegria, mas o segurança o barrou.

- Festa privada. Você não vai entrar. Nenhum de vocês.

- Rony! – Draco reclamou.

- Eu vou ligar pra minha mãe.

Mas quem apareceu logo ali não foi a mãe de Rony, mas a noiva de seu irmão: Fleur Delacour.

- O que é, Ronald?

- Eu e meus amigos. O segurança não quer nos deixar entrar.

- Seus amigos?

- Oi! Eu sou Draco. – Draco se apresentou após medi-la se cima à baixo – Então você é a noiva?

- Sim.

- Uma beleza. Que desperdício se casar... Fleur, né? Olha, meu bem, – ele a abraçou, e Fleur fez uma cara muito estranha com a aproximação – hoje é meu aniversário. Eu só quero umas bebidas e uma dancinha. Você nos deixar entrar?

- Bem, tem um código de vestes bem estrito...

- Nós não ligamos.

Ela pensou um pouco.

- Ok... Entrem. Mas não aprontem nada!

- Legal! E até posso te presentear com uma despedida de solteira no banheiro, que tal?

- Cai fora! – Fleur o empurrou – E se algum de você estragar minha festa, eu mato. Deixei-os entrar. – ele disse ao segurança, e voltou lá para dentro.

Rony parecia dividido entre o alívio e a preocupação.

A festa não era exatamente o que esperavam. O lugar estava decorado com excelente bom gosto e cheio de pessoas bem vestidas tomando champanhe e conversando. Uma música suave tocava, mas ninguém parecia querer dançar.

Harry comentou:

- Quando ela disse festa...

- Você pensou que ela queria dizer uma _rave_ cheia de ácido e sexo, sem essa gente. – disse Cho.

- Isso é mais... – Rony começou.

E Pansy completou:

- Gelatina e sorvete.

No bar montado, Draco bebia e bebia. Ele voltou para perto dos amigos com três taças de bebida nas mãos.

- Bebidas de classe de graça. Adoro isso!

- Draco, você não bebeu o suficiente? – Hermione perguntou.

- Não. A noite mal começou! A gente precisa agitar isso aqui.

- Podiam começar pela música. – Pansy disse – Essa ta uma porcaria. Eu vou falar com o DJ. Tem uma pista vazia lá fora.

- Boa, garota! – Draco gritou. – Agora eu só preciso encontrar alguém para transar.

- Eu pensei que você estivesse com a Pansy – Harry falou.

- Você sabe... Ela é boa, mas já a peguei. De primeira.

- Quando?

- No primeiro dia de aula. Além disso, ela vai procurar algum sangue fresco também. Nós somos o último recurso um do outro, entende? Ela é das minhas, eu disse.

- Você é uma grande idiota, isso sim, Draco – Cho lhe disse.

- Bem, você pode ver o que é grande dentro das minhas calças, que tal?

- Draco! – Harry o repreendeu, aborrecido – Eu to aqui.

- Ela começou. Ouçam! A música melhorou. Vamos para a pista.

Rony e Hermione conversavam como se só existisse um e o outro. Cho e Marieta fofocavam, e Draco foi animado à frente do grupo. Enfim, todos foram para fora, para pista de dança montada, menos Gina. Ela foi em outra direção. Harry reparou no fato e a seguiu.

No lado de fora no clube ele a alcançou.

- Gina... espera!

- O quê é? – ela não parou de andar.

- Aonde está indo?

- Pra casa.

- Não vá.

Por fim ela parou e olhou para Harry.

- Por que não?

- Não sei... porque...

Ele se calou. Não disse mais nada.

Gina olhou ao redor e depois de novo para Harry, e perguntou:

- Por que sua namorada pensa que eu dei em cima de você?

Harry parecia não ter o que dizer.

- Desculpe.

Gina respirou fundo.

- Te vejo por aí, Harry.

Gina se foi. Harry ficou parado ali, vendo-a se afastar. Ela ficava cada vez mais distante, caminhando agarrada a sua bolsa jeans... Era apenas um pequeno contorno agora.

Por fim Harry desistiu e foi para casa também.

No lado de dentro do clube todos os outros dançavam. E Draco bebia e se divertia na noite de seu aniversário.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 - Rony**

Rony acordou com o barulho da campainha e com as fortes batidas na porta.

Ele estava dormindo na sala de sua casa, entre garrafas e latas vazias, peças de roupas, guimbas de cigarro, embalagens de alimentos, pratos e copos sujos, cadernos e livros escolares, restos de comida... E as batidas insistentes e a campainha incessante _gritavam_ para ele.

- Já vou! – anunciou ao mesmo tempo em que tropeçou e quase caiu em meio aos objetos e lixo. – Cacete!

Venceu o caminho até a porta e abriu-a para dar de cara com um homem atarracado e com a barba por fazer.

- Olá, Rony.

Mundungo Fletcher entrou, observando o lugar desordenado. Sua expressão era de indiferença.

- Isso aqui está um verdadeiro chiqueiro, hein? Cadê sua mãe que ainda não te matou por isso?

- Está viajando – Rony jogou todo o conteúdo de uma poltrona no chão e sentou-se -, só volta em duas semanas.

- Aonde ela foi?

- Encontrar meu pai.

- Seu pai? Mas eles não tinham se divorciado?

- Sim. Não. Quer dizer... Eles deram um tempo. Ela viajou para acertar isso. Para decidir como tudo vai ficar.

- É um vai ou racha então?

- Algo assim. Não que seja da sua conta.

- Mas é. Eu sou da família.

- Família? Você é só um primo muito distante, Dunga

- Família do mesmo jeito. – ele olhou ao redor - Você vai limpar isso aqui antes de Molly Weasley chegar, não é?

- Claro. Quero ficar vivo por muito tempo ainda.

- Bom. Eu também te quero vivo.

A expressão de Rony se tornou curiosa.

- Ah, é? Por quê?

- Porque morto você não pode pagar a dívida que tem comigo.

O jovem ruivo ficou totalmente desperto e também um pouco receoso.

- Eu não tenho dívida nenhuma com você.

- Claro que tem, Rony.

- Não, não tenho. Eu não comprei nada que não tenha pago ou...

- _Você_ não. Mas _seu_ amigo, que _você_ me apresentou e _você_ garantiu que era confiável, não pagou o que me deve. E como eu não o encontro em lugar algum, a dívida é sua.

- _O quê_?! Por quê? Que dívida?! Que amigo é esse?!

- Draco Malfoy. Ele me deve 200 libras.

- 200 libras?! De quê?

- Bem, de algumas substâncias que...

Mundungo não precisou terminar para Rony entender.

- Dunga, você vendeu _drogas_ para o Draco? Quando? Eu nunca o apresentei a você e nem...

- Apresentou sim. No noivado de seu irmão, não se lembra? – Mundungo parecia estar se divertindo ao falar com Rony, que negou recordar de qualquer coisa – Provavelmente porque estava bêbado. Mas o fato é que seu amigo sumiu me devendo 200 libras.

- Draco comprou 200 libras em drogas?

- Não, mas eu cobro juros, é claro. E se você não me pagar logo vai subir para 250 libras.

- Eu não tenho esse dinheiro, Dunga. Eu já gastei todo dinheiro que minha mãe me deixou e nem...

- Isso não é problema meu.

- Nem meu. É do Draco. Eu não estou mais falando com ele. Você estava no noivado do Gui e da Fleur, viu o que ele aprontou. Por causa das suas drogas, provavelmente. Quase acabou com a festa e me deixou de castigo. Estou sem mesada por três meses.

O homem estava indiferente.

- É, ele realmente causou problemas. Mas esse é outro assunto que não é problema meu. Eu vim negociar a dívida.

- Mas não é uma dívida minha! – Rony, nervoso, se pôs de pé – Eu não tenho como te pagar.

- Você precisa, Rony. Porque senão vai se arrepender, é claro. Você conhece aquele ditado, não é? Amigos, amigos, negócios à parte. Serve para a família também.

Rony empalideceu rapidamente. Ele conhecia a fama de Mundungo Fletcher com aqueles que não o pagavam.

- Eu não tenho esse dinheiro, Mundungo.

O homem tirou um cigarro suspeito do bolso e o cheirou. Não respondeu imediatamente a Rony; limitou-se a acender o cigarro e tragar, soltando anéis de fumaça.

- Rony, Rony... Então você vai me pagar com um favor.

Rony sentou-se novamente. Sua expressão denunciava temor.

- Que favor?

- Você vai vender uma coisa para mim. Meu funcionário infelizmente ficou indisponível.

A "coisa" que Mundungo Fletcher queria vender só podia ter um significado.

- Que coisa?

- Você sabe, Rony. Você é esperto o suficiente para saber o que é e o que vai acontecer com você se não me fizer esse favor. E com seu amigo Draco Malfoy, quando eu encontrá-lo.

- Mas, eu... – Rony parecia estar no meio de um sonho bizarro - O que eu vou ter que fazer exatamente?

- Vendas, é fácil. Passe lá em casa amanhã à tarde para pegar a mercadoria. Você vai ter o fim de semana para vender tudo. Então, até segunda-feira, você precisar me entregar 600 libras.

- 600?! Mas não eram 200?

- Duzentas libras é a sua dívida e do seu amigo. O que você vai vender vale 600.

- Ai, meu Deus. Ai, meu Deus...

Rony segurava a cabeça entre as mãos, preocupado.

- Deus não vai te ajudar, Rony. Eu vou.

- Onde eu vou vender isso? E eu for preso?

- Vá em festas. Procure alguma. A gente está na Inglaterra, pelo amor de Deus! Aqui todo mundo fuma baseado. Vender não vai ser problema. E se você for burro o suficiente para ser preso, diga as palavras mágicas e tudo ficará bem: Mundungo Fletcher.

- Eu não tenho certeza se isso é...

- Acredite em mim – o homem parecia muito sério agora –, esse é o melhor para você. Eu não quero ver minha família machucada.

O garoto engoliu em seco.

- Ok.

- Então está tudo combinado, Rony?

- Hã, bem... Argh... Sim. Se não tem outro jeito – ele murmurou a última parte para si mesmo.

- Nesse caso, até amanhã. Se você não tiver as 200 libras, vai ter que me fazer esse favor. E não se esqueça de arrumar essa casa antes da Molly voltar, ok?

O homem saiu sem esperar resposta ou que Rony o levasse a porta. Quando esta bateu, o jovem e ruivo Rony Weasley afundou na poltrona.

- Eu estou sonhando. Vou acordar a qualquer momento. E to ferrado. Totalmente!

Rony xingou antes de sair procurando seu celular entre as coisas jogadas no chão. Depois de quase 15 minutos, achou-o e discou um número. Do outro lado da linha, atenderam:

- Alô?

- Sou eu, Harry. Preciso da sua ajuda.

**xXx**

- Eu não sei o que fazer. – Rony disse a Harry – Aconteceu tão rápido que eu podia jurar que era um sonho. Ele tava lá e menos de cinco minutos depois já tinha ido.

Ambos estavam sentados do lado de fora da escola, onde as aulas já tinham acabado.

- Eu não tenho 200 libras, Harry. Se ligar para minha mãe pedir ela vai ficar uma fera. Quer dizer, hoje é quinta, ela viajou segunda. Vai querer saber como gastei todo o dinheiro que ela deixou em apenas três dias.

- Aí você diz.

- Eu não posso dizer que sair pra farrear com meus amigos e gastei tudo.

- Então você vai ter que fazer esse favor pro Mundungo.

- Você não tem 200 libras?

- Não. E não posso pedir ao meu padrinho. Ele nunca vai me dar.

Harry olhou ao redor. Não havia ninguém. Ele tirou um cantil para bebidas da mochila, bebeu um gole e passou-o a Rony.

- É só não dizer para que é.

- Não vai funcionar. Acredite, ele é esperto. A gente devia...

- O quê?

- Ir atrás de Draco. A dívida é dele, Rony.

- Aquele filho da mãe. Depois do que ele aprontou na festa do Gui não queria vê-lo nem pintado de ouro. E ele não está em lugar nenhum. Não tem ninguém na casa dele, o celular está sempre fora da área de cobertura. Ele sumiu.

- Ele sumiu porque sabe que tem que pagar a dívida. Só tem um lugar em que ele pode estar.

- Onde?

- No lugar de sempre. Com o tio dele.

- Então a gente devia ir àquele _pub_ e arrancar 200 libras de Draco.

- É claro que ele não tem esse dinheiro.

- O tio dele deve ter. Ou os pais dele.

- Os pais dele não estão nem aí, você sabe. E o tio dele é mais duro do que nós três juntos.

- É... Vamos ao _pub_?

Rony e Harry saíram pelas ruas da cidade para o _Irish __Tavern_. Era de tarde, mas o local já estava aberto.

Foi mal por o pé no bar e a balconista, Christina, já queria saber o que eles iam beber.

- Nada. – Harry respondeu – Estamos procurando o Draco.

- Ele não está aqui.

- E onde ele está?

- Eu não sei.

- Oh, vamos lá. – Rony disse – Ele só pode estar aqui. Diz que é o Harry e o Rony procurando-o. Por favor.

A mulher ficou pensando por um minuto e, por fim, desapareceu por uma porta no fundo do local. Logo já estava de volta.

- Sigam pela porta e subam a escada no fim do corredor.

Os dois garotos fizeram o caminho indicado e chegaram à sala de um apartamento. Draco estava sentado no chão de madeira, apenas de _jeans_, comendo um sanduíche.

Rony imediatamente partiu pra cima dele, derrubando tudo no caminho. Eles rolaram pelo chão em meio a socos e pontapés, enquanto Harry tentava separá-los.

- Parem com isso! É besteira brigar!

Apesar da tentativa, Harry não conseguiu afastá-los. Então ele apenas se pôs de lado e esperou.

- Se quiserem se matar, que se matem!

Depois de uns cinco minutos, ou menos, o garoto loiro e o ruivo desistiram de brigar, ambos sem fôlego. Rony parecia irado.

- O que foi tudo isso? – Draco gritou – Só por causa daquele incidente na festa da Fleur...

- Incidente? Ficar chapado, bater em um convidado e roubar o microfone para ficar cantando canções de amor à noiva foi um incidente? Imagine se tivesse sido proposital, Draco! Estou três meses sem mesada por ser seu amigo, por estar "metido" – Rony fez o gesto de aspas com as mãos - em algo que não tive nada a ver. Você é um filho da puta egoísta. Eu não sei porque me importo, realmente. Você não vale nada. E ainda me ferrou com Dunga.

- Quem?

- Dunga. Mundungo Fletcher. Esse nome te diz alguma coisa?

- Oh, bem...

Draco se calou.

- Não vai dizer mais nada? – Rony gritou – Contraiu uma dívida que _eu_ vou ter que pagar! Você está sempre nos metendo em encrencas.

- ENTÃO POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI? POR QUE VIERAM ATRÁS DE MIM SE ME ODEIAM TANTO?

- PORQUE VOCÊ FERROU COMIGO! PORQUE VOCÊ ME DEVE!

- Caras... – Harry tentou interromper.

- CALA A BOCA! – Draco e Rony lhe disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ok.

Rony, amassado e levemente machucado, se levantou do chão e acendeu um cigarro. Olhava para Draco ainda com raiva.

- Você tem que me dar 200 libras.

- O quê? – Draco perguntou - Eu não tenho que fazer nada.

- Eu preciso pagar o Mundungo até amanhã. Senão ele vai vir atrás de mim e de você.

- Ele não vai me achar aqui.

- Cedo ou tarde, ele vai. Você sabe.

Draco ficou parado ali no chão, pensando, enquanto Rony terminava o cigarro e Harry observava a ambos. Minutos depois, o jovem loiro disse:

- Eu não devo tudo isso a ele.

- Com juros são 200 pratas. E, afinal, o que você comprou? Cheirou ouro em pó?

- Não foi só pra mim, ok? E ele cobrou caro. Era o único fornecedor na festa da Fleur.

- Merda! - Rony sentou-se ao lado de Harry com a cabeça entre as mãos. - Eu não acredito que você comprou erva, na festa da minha família, e distribuiu para os convidados. Me diz você não fez isso, Draco.

- Eu fiz, Rony. – Draco parecia se desculpar.

Rony xingou bem baixinho.

- Ainda precisamos de 200 libras. – Harry falou.

- Eu não tenho. – Draco respondeu do chão - Nem meu tio. Não tenho para quem pedir.

- Mas você sempre tem dinheiro, Draco. – Rony acusou-o – Não é possível! Seus pais sempre te mandam dinheiro.

- É, mas é no início do mês. Isso vai ser só no fim da semana que vem. A gente não tem tempo, tem?

- Não.

- Então?

- Então? Então por que você comprou se não tinha como pagar?

Draco resmungou qualquer coisa.

- O quê? – Harry perguntou.

Draco resmungou de novo, mas novamente foi incompreensível.

- Fala mais alto.

- Eu gastei o dinheiro! Eu tinha, mas comprei uma coisa e gastei. Esqueci.

- Não se esquece uma dívida com Dunga. – Rony disse – O que você comprou?

Draco não disse nada. Ninguém disse nada por muito tempo.

Harry se levantou e foi até Draco, fazendo o amigo encará-lo.

- Você quer morrer, é isso? É isso que você quer? – Harry estava muito sério – Você está bebendo até cair, brigando com gângsters... Não quero nem saber onde meteu esse dinheiro. Está se arriscando para impressionar um velho babaca em um bar.

Draco ficou quieto, mas riu.

- Por que você está sorrindo?

- Porque somos nós. Não, é? Eu, você e o Rony. Melhores amigos para sempre.

Todos se calaram novamente. E logo Harry avançou e abraçou o amigo com companheirismo.

- Agora é a vez de vocês. – ele indicou Rony e Draco – Façam as pazes. Você não vai morrer por sua mãe falar no seu ouvido e cortar sua mesada por três meses, Rony. E, além disso, Draco nunca mais vai aparecer numa festa da sua família. Não é, Draco?

- Claro.

Com alguma relutância, Rony deu um abraço em Draco.

- Nós somos os três mosqueteiros – Draco sorriu animado -, não nos separamos.

- Claro – Harry disse -, mas a gente precisa resolver isso.

- Nós vamos resolver. Nem que seja preciso roubar um banco.

- Não vai ser preciso roubar nada, porque temos uma segunda opção. Muito mais arriscada, mas é uma forma de pagar a dívida.

- E vocês só me dizem isso agora? - Draco parecia surpreso e aborrecido – Por que não me disseram isso antes?

- É arriscado, Draco. – Rony respondeu – Dunga ficou sem um vendedor. Quer que a gente trabalhe para ele por um fim de semana.

Draco começou a rir. Começou baixo, depois sua risada ou aumentando e aumentando, até que ele estava gargalhando.

- O que foi? O que é isso? – Rony perguntou a Harry, que se limitou a dar de ombros. – O que é, Draco?

O loiro demorou a parar de rir.

- Essa é fácil! Vai ser a dívida mais fácil que já paguei. A gente vai para uma _rave_ e vende o que for preciso.

- Você é retardado. A gente precisa levantar 600 libras até segunda...

- Ok. Vai ser fácil.

- Não vai ser fácil.

- Vai ser sim! A gente mora na Inglaterra. Aqui _todo mundo_ fuma maconha. Todos sabem disso.

- Foi o que Dunga disse, mas...

- É! Mundungo sabe das coisas. Vai ser mole, Rony.

- Bem, se você diz. Você só tem que ir pegar tudo com ele manha à tarde, lá...

- Oh, oh, oh! Espera aí. – Draco interrompeu-o. – _Eu_ vou ter que ir pegar? Eu não vou. Ele vai me matar. Você vai pegar, a gente vende.

- Não, Draco, v...

- Rony? – Harry chamou - Sem mais problemas, ok? Você pega. Mundungo é da sua família, não vai machucar você de jeito nenhum, sua mãe o mataria. Você pega a droga, a gente procura uma festa, vende e dá as 600 libras para o Mundungo. Pronto, fim da história.

Rony ainda reclamou por um tempo. Entretanto, por fim concordou com os amigos.

E comemorando a reconciliação da amizade com Rony, Draco convidou os dois amigos para um brinde especial. Os três garotos desceram para o bar.

**xXx**

Era sexta-feira e a segunda vez na semana que Rony aparecia na aula. E mal o sinal final tocou e ele já estava saindo após trocar uma palavra rápida com Harry e Draco.

Estava no ponto de ônibus quando ouviu uma voz o chamando. Ao virar-se deu de cara com Hermione.

- Oi, Rony. – ela estava sem fôlego. Obviamente tinha corrido bastante para alcançá-lo - Como você está? Mal te vi essa semana. Você nem respondeu minhas mensagens. Pensei que estivesse doente.

- Estou bem. Só estava um pouco... Ocupado.

- Claro. Está indo para casa?

- Ah, não. Estou indo buscar umas... Coisas na casa do meu primo.

- Posso ir com você?

Hermione parecia ansiosa.

- Eu... Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia.

- Por quê?

- Bem...

Rony contou toda a história para Hermione enquanto esperavam o ônibus. Aproveitaram o horário do almoço e comeram suculentos _donuts_ que ele comprou.

- Então você está indo na casa do tal Mundungo pegar a droga agora? – Hermione perguntou quando ele terminou.

- Fale baixo... Exato.

- E por que eu não posso ir?

- Eu não sei se é ambiente adequado para você. Você é uma garota.

- E daí?

- Você não ia gostar de lá.

- Você não pode saber. Deixe-me ir.

Rony pensou por um tempo.

- Você vai me esperar do lado de fora da casa quando eu for entrar.

- Ta!

Hermione e Rony pegaram o ônibus e no caminho continuaram discutindo o assunto. Em determinado momento ela perguntou:

- Por que o Draco não pediu um adiantamento para os pais dele? Seria mais simples. E onde eles estão que precisam mandar dinheiro?

- Bem... A gente não sabe onde eles estão. Na última vez que Draco teve notícias, estavam numa cidadezinha na Escócia. Eles têm um barco e viajam pela Grã-Bretanha, podem estar em qualquer lugar. Por isso Draco não podia pedir dinheiro, não tem como entrar em contato.

- Que horrível! E por que os pais deles ficam viajando por aí? São exploradores?

- Não. Os pais de Draco eram ricos, mas parece que deu tudo errado. Desde então simplesmente saíram por aí. Os Malfoy nunca foram conhecidos pela nobreza, mas pelo mau caráter, é o que minha mãe diz. Ela falou que deixar o filho de seis anos com o tio era a cara deles.

- Draco mora com o tio? O dono daquele bar?

- É. O tio é o responsável legal por ele, mas agora Draco tem uma casa só dele. Não é muito grande, mas é só para ele, então... – Rony deu de ombros - Os pais dele compraram na última vez que vieram. Isso deve fazer uns três anos. Eu já conhecia Draco nessa época, me lembro. Nunca o vi tão feliz.

- E as contas, quem paga?

- Os pais dele. Sempre mandam dinheiro. Disso não esquecem.

- Talvez tenham ficado ricos de novo.

- Talvez nunca tenham ficado pobres. Só queriam sair daqui sozinhos.

Hermione olhou espantada para Rony.

- Você acha? Acha que eles fariam isso com o próprio filho?

- Eu não sei, nunca os conheci bem. O próprio Draco só conheci quando tinha 11 anos. Mas não diga a ninguém o que te disse. Draco me mataria se soubesse.

- Ok.

Logo eles chegaram ao local de destino. Não foi preciso andar muito até a casa que Rony procurava.

- Fica aqui – Rony disse a Hermione, deixando-a na calçada e atravessando o jardim para tocar a campainha.

Da janela do segundo andar Mundungo gritou:

- Pode entrar, está aberta.

O lugar estava estranhamente limpo. Mas o fato logo desapareceu da mente de Rony quando ele ouviu passos na escada.

- Grande Rony. – Mundungo pareceu ali – Me siga.

Eles cruzaram um corredor, chegaram à cozinha e saíram pela porta para o grande quintal dos fundos. O homem sumiu atrás de algumas árvores e Rony o acompanhou, dando de cara com uma grande estufa.

- Meus homens não estão aqui agora – Mundungo entrou no lugar, e logo após Rony. Era um pouco abafado ali. O rapaz ficou espantado pela beleza e estranheza das muitas plantas.

- Aqui é onde elas são secadas. Incrivelmente fácil.

- Claro.

- Essas são as suas. – ele indicou dois sacos cheios de folhas – Cabe na sua mochila?

- Vai caber.

- Ótimo.

Rony guardou tudo na bolsa e quando já estava dando meia volta para sair, Mundungo chamou-o de volta.

- O que é, Dunga?

- Leve isso. – era uma outro saco cheio de saquinhos plásticos bem menores – Você vai precisar para separar a erva em porções e vender. E lembre-se: 600 libras até segunda. Você não vai querer me passar para trás, não é?

- Não. Não se preocupe.

- Não vou.

Mundungo sorriu. Por um momento pareceu um homem bondoso e bobo.

**xXx**

- É aqui.

Rony abriu a porta de sua casa para Hermione entrar.

- Argh! Isso ta um bagunça. Você precisa limpar isso, Rony.

- Vamos para o quintal dos fundos. Lá é tranquilo e ninguém vai nos ver, podemos separar a erva.

Eles atravessaram a casa e chegaram ao quintal banhado pelo o sol branco do fim do outono. Deixaram os sacos em cima de uma mesa que havia ali e foram comer algo.

- Acho que tem lasanha congelada no freezer. – Rony disse – Vou ver.

Eles comeram a lasanha e foram para fora. Enquanto separavam as folhas em porções e colocavam nos saquinhos, conversavam.

- Não estamos colocando muito pouco não, Rony?

- Acho que não, Hermione. Acho mesmo que Mundungo nos deu demais.

- Vai ser difícil conseguir 600 libras.

- Talvez não, se for um baseado bom.

- E é bom?

- Só tem um jeito de descobrir.

Rony entrou em casa, mas voltou logo, trazendo papel e isqueiro.

- Você vai experimentar? – Hermione indagou.

Rony não respondeu. Um minuto depois sorriu e acendeu seu novo cigarro, dando uma tragada. Ofereceu-o a Hermione, que aceitou.

- Isso é bem melhor que o chá _Earl Grey_ da minha mãe – ela disse.

- Sim. E bem mais caro.

Hermione sorriu para Rony enquanto observava-o continuar o trabalho. Então aproximou-se dele e virou seu rosto para ela.

- Você é incrível – ela falou antes de lhe dar um beijo rápido, apenas um encostar de lábios.

Por um segundo Rony ficou parado no mesmo lugar, sem fazer nada, fitando-a. Então beijou-a de volta, com vontade.

- Agora eu entendo. – Hermione falou, sem fôlego, momentos depois. E voltou a beijá-lo, antes de ambos caírem para o chão.

**xXx**

No domingo à tarde, em uma área da cidade um tanto vazia e cheia de árvores, Draco fumava e esperava. Quando um táxi parou há alguns metros ele jogou o cigarro no chão e apagou-o.

Harry e Rony, este usando uma mochila, saíram do automóvel.

- Os bichinhas apareceram então – Draco disse em cumprimento.

- Tudo em cima? – Harry perguntou.

- Espero que fique. Meu pau. Entende? – Draco riu.

- Ele não aprende. – Rony comentou com Harry.

- Não. – o moreno concordou.

- Ainda estou chateado. – Rony falou para Draco – Nunca mais vou confiar em você de novo.

- Ah, deixa disso. – Draco não parecia se importar realmente – Ei, olha ali. Que produção!

Pansy, Hermione, Cho e Marieta tinham acabado de sair de um carro e iam na direção dos meninos.

- É, e todas elas te odeiam. – Rony disse.

- Por quê diz isso? – Draco contestou.

Harry explicou:

- Porque você é um idiota.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que falar para vocês, patetas? Sendo idiota eu consigo garotas.

- Consegue e perde. – Harry olhou para Draco - Até Pansy já enjoou de você.

- Ele nunca vai enjoar.

- Ela é terrível, Draco. Você não vê?

- Terrível? Ela é linda pra cacete.

- Ela é bonita _demais_. Tão bonita que todos a amam, que destrói tudo que toca. Você vai acabar mal, meu amigo

- Deixa de besteira. GAROTAS, haha! – Draco cumprimentou-as quando as quatro se aproximaram. – Estávamos falando de peitos e aí estão vocês.

- Idiota. – Cho lhe disse, sem modos – O que está pegando? Por que viemos até aqui?

Hermione tomou a palavra:

- Esse é o cara que vão ajudar esta noite. – ele tomou o braço de Rony – Ele e Draco precisam de 600 pratas até amanhã. Se isso não acontecer, Mundungo Fletcher...

- Mundungo Fletcher? – Marieta perguntou – O gângster?

- Exato. Rony tem 800 gramas de erva na mochila.

- E se vocês nos ajudarem a vender – Rony disse – posso lhes presentear com alguma parte disso, que guardei em casa. É uma erva excelente.

- Pós festa na casa do Rony se conseguirmos as 600 pratos. – Draco explicou.

- Oi! – alguém gritou e todos olharam para trás.

Era Gina que chegou acenando.

- Ah, Cristo. - Cho comentou aborrecida - De novo não. Quem ligou para ela? – perguntou a Harry, que respondeu:

- Por favor, Cho, não.

- Oi, desculpe pelo atraso. - Gina tentou ser simpática, mas era possível perceber que ela estava um pouco desconfortável. – Não conseguia um ônibus pra cá. Alguém precisa de ajuda?

- É, e você adora dar uma mão, não é, Gina? – Cho desdenhou.

Houve uma ou duas risadinhas. Harry permaneceu quieto e sóbrio.

Gina ficou séria e fechou a cara, dando as costas a todos. E se despediu:

- Vejo vocês.

- Que droga! – Harry reclamou para Cho – Ela não me beijou, ok?

- Beijou sim. Ela praticamente pulou...

- _EU_ a beijei. – a alguma distância, Gina parou – Eu estava bêbado, alguém me deu MDMA e eu senti vontade beijar alguém. Você não estava lá em lugar nenhum. Satisfeita?

Nesse momento Gina já tinha voltado ao grupo silenciosamente. Cho não disse nada. Ela não parecia capaz de falar. E Draco ria

- Eu estou satisfeito. – ele disse – Fiquem a vontade se quiserem mostrar pra gente, haha.

- Cala a boca, Draco. – Pansy mandou – Você prometeu uma festa, cadê ela?

Ele deu um passo para trás e abriu os braços.

- Venham e sintam, crianças.

- O quê? – Hermione, e todos, não entenderam.

- Está escondida no subsolo. – Draco deu um passo para o lado e levantou um alçapão que ninguém tinha reparado estar ali.

- Uau - alguém comentou.

- Venham, manés, vamos lá. – Draco foi a frente, partindo para a gritaria e agitação das pessoas lá embaixo.

Após descer, dividiram tudo o que tinham para vender. Cada um guardou onde era possível: bolsos ou bolsas.

Rony foi o que mais trabalhou duro, apesar de Draco também estar contribuindo muito na tarefa. Os outros seis também percorriam o lugar, vendendo e negociando em meio às músicas, danças e casais apaixonados, mesmo que só por uma noite.

- Eles tão juntos? – Draco perguntou a Marieta em determinado momento, indicando Rony e Hermione, que tinham acabado de se cruzar e trocar um beijo.

- Devem estar. Cedo ou tarde ficariam. – a garota seguiu seu caminho, e o rapaz também. Harry passou por eles e depois virou uma esquina entre as paredes de rocha, encontrando Gina.

- Quanto você vendeu? – ele perguntou. – Vendi seis saquinhos, 10 cada.

Ela fez um gesto de indiferença.

- Eu nem sei porque estou fazendo isso. – ela olhava ao redor. Não havia muita gente ali, apenas um pessoal dançando há alguma distância.

- Gina... Obrigado por ficar quieta.

Atrás dos dois, Pansy apareceu. Ela ficou parada e não os interrompeu.

- Eu não me importo com o que sua namorada pensa, Harry. Não me importo nem um pouco.

- Claro. Mas eu me importo. Obrigado, de qualquer forma.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada por um momento. Gina parecia estar mais interessada na decoração do lugar do que na conversa.

- Eu não tomei MDMA aquela noite. – Harry revelou – Eu só quis te beijar. Eu quero te beijar agora.

A cara de Gina denunciou seu espanto.

- Você ta louco?

- Não, não, eu só... – ele parecia confuso – Eu sinto muito.

- É, eu também – foi a resposta dela. A garota ruiva lhe deu as costas e saiu dali.

- Droga. Droga! – o rapaz praguejou. Voltou para seguir seu caminho, mas deu de cara com Pansy, que apenas deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Olá, gente. – Rony apareceu do nada – Tenho 308 libras. Nosso produto é o mais barato, meu Deus, eles amam!

- Eu tenho 140. – Pansy entregou o dinheiro a Rony.

- Ah, esse país é maravilhoso!

- É, não é? – uma voz disse atrás deles.

Os três se viraram e deram de cara com um homem mal encarado.

- Essa é a minha festa – ele falou -, só eu posso vender aqui. Vocês me entenderam?

- Sim. – Rony respondeu, inseguro.

- Então, passa para cá.

- Desculpe... O quê?

- Me dê o dinheiro – o homem disse.

- Ah... Um minuto – Rony pediu. Ele virou-se para Harry e Pansy, e falou baixinho: – Saiam daqui. Avisem a todos para saíram e se encontrar na entrada, onde estávamos. Eu vou distrai-lo.

- Mas Rony... – Harry começou.

- Vão. Vão!

Os dois foram. Pansy encontrou com Hermione, que estava com Marieta, no caminho para a saída. Harry, por sua vez, ligou para Cho e avistou Draco, em um canto, com uma garota.

- Ora de ir, camarada.

- Não, não. – Draco disse – Sai daqui, eu to ocupado.

- Sujou, Draco. Deu merda. É hora de ir.

O tom de Harry deve ter feito o outro entender, porque o loiro deu um último beijo na garota e lhe disse:

- Te reencontro por aí, Cinderela.

Os dois correram para as escadas. Não havia nenhum sinal de Rony, Harry reparou enquanto subiam.

- Justo agora quando as coisas estavam começando a ficar boas – Draco reclamou, quando chegaram lá em cima. Hermione, Marieta, Cho e Pansy já estavam lá.

- Cadê a Gina? – Harry perguntou.

- Lá. – Hermione respondeu, indicando um banco não muito longe dali – Ela já estava aqui quando chegamos. Acho que simplesmente desistiu da festa e veio pra cá. E o Rony, cadê ele?

- Eu não sei.

- Pansy disse que um homem apareceu. O segurança ou o dono...

- Isso. Chame a Gina, eu vou descer e procurar o Rony.

Hermione fez o que Harry pediu, mas ele não precisou ir procurar o amigo. Rony já estava subindo a escada.

- Vamos embora, vamos embora! – o ruivo gritou com pressa - Eles estão vindo!

Ninguém parou para perguntar quem eram "eles", só saíram correndo atrás de Rony; Hermione e Gina um pouco atrás.

O grupo percorreu um curto caminho até o ponto de táxi mais próximo, onde Rony se jogou dentro do maior veículo.

- Vem, gente!

O carro para cinco abrigou nove pessoas. O jovem motorista reclamou de tanta gente, embolada e apertada, mas Rony logo resolveu o problema.

- Eu te dou isso – ele sacudiu o último saquinho que tinha – se você sair daqui agora.

O motorista pareceu tentado, mas negou.

- A gente tem mais. Galera, passem tudo.

Uma pequena pilha, com menos de uma dúzia de saquinhos, se formou. Era tudo que tinham. O taxista concordou com o preço proposto e partiu com o carro pouco antes do homem que tinha encrencado com Rony e mais um aparecerem ali.

- Essa foi por pouco – Hermione disse, antes de sorrir para o ruivo e beijá-lo.

**xXx**

Apesar de já ser madrugada, Rony parou na casa de Mundungo e tomou a campainha. Como ele previa, seu primo distante ainda estava acordado.

- Aqui está, – Rony ofereceu o dinheiro assim que a porta foi aberta -, 600 libras. Estamos quites, Mundungo? Eu e Draco seremos deixados em paz agora?

O homem contou o dinheiro. Por fim sorriu.

- Tudo certo. Bom trabalho, Rony.

O rapaz voltou para táxi lotado e eles partiram novamente.

- Isso aqui está impossível. – Cho reclamou outra vez – Não consigo respirar.

Ela estava no colo de Harry, Pansy no de Draco, e Marieta e Gina lado a lado no banco de trás; Hermione e Rony dividiam o banco do carona.

- Aqui está tudo bem – Hermione comentou lá da frente, sorrindo, antes de dar o enésimo beijo da noite em Rony.

Para alívio do taxista e daqueles amassados na parte de trás do carro, eles enfim pararam. Todos desceram em frente a um supermercado 24 perto da casa de Rony.

- Me esperem aqui – ele pediu. Entrou no lugar e em cinco minutos estava de volta, carregando sacolas de comida e bebida.

Nesse meio tempo, quem passasse por ali veria um grupo de jovens diferentes e de gostos variados sentados um ao lado do outro no meio fio, dividindo risadas e cigarros no meio da noite.

- Eu perdôo você. – Cho disse para Harry, assim que Rony voltou para o grupo. – Você estava chapado.

O garoto entendeu e sorriu, mas não disse nada. Os dois se abraçaram. Porém, enquanto Cho descansava a cabeça no peito de Harry, ele olhava Gina conversando com Pansy.

- Vamos? – Rony convidou-os.

Os oito cruzaram o resto do caminho até a casa de Rony. Lá as _pizzas_ compradas foram para o forno e as cervejas abertas. Era quase dia e eles ainda estavam animados.

- Sobrou umas 80 libras – Rony disse a Harry, na cozinha

- Guarda para você. Afinal vai ficar três meses sem mesada, não é?

- Sim. Tudo pelo estrago na festa do casamento.

- É. Pelas merdas do Draco.

- Mas no fim tudo termina bem, não é?

- Termina. E você ainda conseguiu uma garota.

- A melhor possível. – Rony ergueu sua bebida em um drinde – Às namoradas.

Harry pensou por um momento.

- Às garotas que gostamos.

- A elas.

Eles se juntaram ao grupo levando as _pizzas_. Rony e Hermione preferiam não comer aquilo, mas sim os _donuts_ que ele comprara.

O resto do produto de Mundungo, que Rony havia guardado em casa, acabou conforme o dia clareava. Era segunda, mas nenhum deles iria à aula. E em meio às risadas e ao falatório, Hermione disse baixinho a Rony, cheia de segundas intenções:

- Me mostra seu quarto. Eu não o conheci quando vim aqui.

Ele olhou-a com atenção.

- Você tem certeza?

Ela concordou, deixando claro que entendeu a pergunta.

Os dois subiram despercebidos. Do andar de cima ainda era possível ouvir algumas risadas.

- Que pessoal escandaloso – Hermione comentou quando entraram no quarto -, dá para ouvi-los daqui.

- Porque estão doidões e mais barulhentos do que o normal. Os mais sóbrios dessa casa somos nós.

- Que bom.

Hermione sorriu, deitando na cama de Rony e chamando-o. Foi só ele deitar ao seu lado que a campainha tocou.

- Merda! – ele praguejou – Aposto que Draco está brincando com a campainha. Eu já volto.

- Não... Não, Rony, fica.

- Eu volto em um segundo, Hermione.

Ele desceu as escadas correndo e pronto para dar um soco em Draco, porém logo percebeu que não era o amigo na campainha. Ele e Pansy estava se agarrando no sofá da sala.

Rony cruzou o _hall_ de entrada e abriu a porta.

- Mal são oito da manhã, quem...?

- Olá, Rony!

A mulher de cabelos ruivos ficou parada na soleira sorrindo para ele.

- Estou esperando meu abraço, menino.

Rony, paralisado e assustado, se obrigou a movimentar-se.

- Era para você vir só na semana que vem, mãe. – ele soltou-se e olhou novamente a mulher - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu resolvi vir antes e fazer uma surpresa, meu filho. As coisas com seu pai simplesmente não funcionam. Acho que é o fim, Rony.

Molly Weasley moveu-se para dentro da casa. Nesse exato momento Rony viu Hermione surgir no pé da escada e perguntar:

- Rony, você vem ou não?

E tudo aconteceu de uma vez: Draco e Pansy, ela sem blusa, as pernas agarradas à cintura dele, caíram no _hall_;Marieta e Gina, com cigarros e garrafas nas mãos, apareceram rindo dos dois; e Cho e Harry saíram juntos do banheiro.

- Mãe, eu posso explicar. – Rony começou - Não é o que parece.

Molly estava lívida, prestes a explodir. Apenas disse:

- Faça suas malas! Você vai morar em Gales com seu pai.

O silêncio preencheu o lugar quando os jovens perceberam a presença e a fala da mulher. Ela passou por todos e subiu as escadas carregando a bagagem sem dizer mais uma palavra ou olhar para o lado.

Parado diante da porta ainda aberta, Rony deixou lágrimas silenciosas caírem.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 - Hermione**

Já fazia dias que Hermione andava meio deprimida. Os amigos faziam o possível para animá-la, o que nem sempre era possível. Como naquela manhã ela parecia mais para baixo que o normal, Pansy resolveu convidá-la para dormir em sua casa, a fim de se distraírem.

- Eu não sei se minha mãe vai deixar – Hermione retrucou quando a amiga fez o convite.

- Claro que vai. Por que não deixaria?

Hermione suspirou. Será que queria mesmo ir?

- Ta, vou ver.

Seus pais eram muito protetores, mas ela contou uma mentirinha e conseguiu convencê-los.

Quando a aula acabou, as duas tomaram juntas o ônibus. Chegaram à casa dos Parkinson e tudo estava quieto. Pansy parou de imediato.

- O que foi? – Hermione indagou.

- Não sei. Está muito _calmo_.

Encontraram a Sra. Parkinson na sala, fitando o nada.

- O que foi? – a filha perguntou, com pouca educação.

A mulher negou com a cabeça e disse:

- Nada.

A jovem saiu sem dizer mais nada. Hermione, que já havia estado ali antes, cumprimentou a mãe de Pansy e foi atrás da amiga, que subia as escadas.

- O que aconteceu com sua mãe?

- Com a _Felicia_? – havia desdenho em sua voz - Nada. Só que ela está tendo um caso.

Hermione congelou.

- O quê?!

- Mas meu pai não sabe. Não diga a ele.

Pansy continuou subindo como se tivesse acabado de comentar o tempo.

**xXx**

Antes de ir, Rony havia dado uma pulseira de couro a Hermione, que era dele. Ela a usava o tempo todo, em qualquer situação. Quando acordou aquela manhã no quarto de Pansy, tirou a pulseira e ficou examinando-a.

- Por favor, volte. – dizia – Volte, volte, volte, volte...

Em silêncio, sentada na poltrona atrás de Hermione, Felicia Parkinson observava a garota. Ela tinha exatos 46 anos e era bonita e jovial.

- Oi, fiz chá – falou, e Hermione sentou em um salto pelo susto. – Ah, desculpe, não quis te surpreender, Hermione...

- Ta tudo bem, Felicia. Ahn, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ah, sabe... – ela deu de ombros – Só olhando.

- Certo.

Em um gesto automático Hermione olhou para Pansy, como a mãe desta fazia.

- Pansy está um pouco desligada. – a garota disse. E depois continuou: – Ela é linda. Diferente de mim.

- Ah, parece que alguém gosta de você – Felicia indicou a pulseira nas mãos da jovem.

- Meu namorado me deu. Eu só o conheci por algumas semanas. Rony. Mas agora ele se foi.

- Mas foi divertido enquanto durou, não é? – a mulher parecia dizer aquilo mais para si do que para Hermione, cheia de lembranças – Tão divertido...

- É, se chama amor.

Felicia riu.

- Essa é uma palavra grande.

- Não sei, são quatro letras... – Hermione se calou, porque entendeu o que Sra. Parkinson havia dito – Claro.

Ela observou a pulseira - a cor, os trançados, o material...

- Mas tenho certeza que é amor. – a adolescente disse, com os olhos ainda no objeto - Tudo que você quer fazer é estar com ele, beijá-lo e... sabe... outras coisas. Coisas brilhantes.

A mulher parecia estar distante, mas pensando sobre aquilo, como se lembrasse de algo.

- É. Coisas brilhantes.

Então ela levantou da poltrona e sentou ao lado de Hermione.

- Talvez esse Rony pegue um trem e venha visitá-la.

- Ele não pode. Ele está em Gales agora, mas vai se mudar com o pai para a Austrália logo. Está quase partindo. Eu realmente sinto falta dele. Talvez ele nunca volte... Você acha que o amor conquista tudo, Felicia?

A Sra. Parkinson sorriu e beijou o rosto de Hermione antes de abraçá-la.

- Espero que sim, querida.

Ela se pôs de pé novamente e colocou as canecas de chá, que estavam equilibradas na poltrona, sobre a penteadeira.

- Por que não chama a Bela Adormecida e diz a ela que tem algo chamado "café-da-manhã" nesse país?

Hermione sorriu. E antes de começar a pular na cama e sacudir Pansy, disse "Ok".

**xXx**

Durante o café, na cozinha, Hermione estava contando sobre a noite anterior para Jimmy, o Jim, pai de Pansy. Esta estava reservada e calada, apenas olhando a mãe às vezes, que lavava vasilhas.

- Depois disso tivemos que sair mega rápido – Hermione dizia -, então escalamos uma cerca espinhosa e nos encontramos em um campo. E aí o que fizemos, Pansy?

- Não consigo lembrar.

- Bem, nós também fomos ao parque encontrar os garotos e aí compramos batatinha, ou ao contrário. Qual foi, Pansy?

Felicia olhou para trás e viu a filha encarando-a.

- Batatinhas primeiro.

- É, muito bacana! O molho absorve todo o _Red Bull_. – o Sr. Parkinson parecia realmente atento. – E aí fomos à loucura, porque o Draco abaixou as calças do Harry e todos que estavam lá viram e riram.

O celular de Hermione tocou, ela atendeu:

- Olá, mãe. Sim, obrigada... Noite super, hiper boa no centro juvenil. Eu fiz sopa, nós oramos e reciclamos coisas... Sopa, para os sem teto. Eles amam sopa.

O pai de Pansy olhou a filha com um olhar estranho, como se perguntasse: "De onde você tirou essa garota?".

No telefone Hermione continuou:

- Ahn, de creme de cogumelos... Certo. Pansy mandou um oi... É ela foi ao centro juvenil ontem também... Tchau. – desligou – Era minha mãe.

Como se precisasse explicar.

- Você acabou de...? – Jim Parkinson começou – Isso foi um monte de mentiras.

- Oh, você não pode contar a verdade a minha mãe. Ou ao meu pai. Só ia deixá-los de cabeça quente.

- O quê? – Jim perguntou.

Pansy explicou:

- Ela quer dizer que a verdade dói, pai. É para o próprio bem dela. – Felicia olhou a filha, que sustentou o olhar. Aquilo era uma indireta por ela não dizer _nada_ ao marido, e a Sra. Parkinson entendeu perfeitamente. – Caso contrário: bum! Iria machucar.

Um prato caiu e se espatifou no chão.

- Você está bem, amor? – Jim perguntou à esposa.

- Sim, eu só... Só tenho que... – ela respirou fundo, então disse a Pansy: – Pare com isso.

- Pare _você_.

- Alguém pode falar algo que eu entenda aqui nessa casa? – questionou o Sr. Parkinson – Do que estão falando?

A campainha tocou.

- Eu atendo. – Jim disse antes de se levantar.

Hermione, quieta, viu o homem sumir da cozinha e ouvi-o abrir a porta da frente.

- Oh, Steve, meu amigo! – ele cumprimentou alguém - Chegou cedo, pensei que tínhamos marcado a partida para as 10h. Eu vou dirigindo hoje?

Pansy e Felicia discutiam em baixíssimo tom.

- Jim... – o tal Steve começou, lá da entrada.

- Você vai fazer a exposição internacional de webcam/HD em Poodle, certo?

- Não posso fazer isso... – pelo tom, o homem recém fechado parecia mal.

- Jesus, devia ter me falado antes. Eu...

- Não. Não isso, eu...

- ...amo esses eventos de HD pra cacete.

Felicia desistiu da filha e saiu da cozinha, indo em direção ao marido.

- Jim, com quem está falando? – ela perguntou. Quando viu quem era, se encostou-se à parede, surpresa.

- É o Steve, meu chefe, Felicia.

- Eu preciso de você. – Steve disse.

- Ok, vou pegar as chaves do carro – Jim respondeu – Eu tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo, te deixo em Poodle rapidinho.

- Porra, eu te amo! – Steve gritou - Quando você vai entender isso?

Pansy e Hermione chegaram ao corredor a tempo de ver Jim se virar para o chefe com uma expressão pasma, e Felicia cobrir os olhos.

- Steve, colega... Eu... Eu sou casado. Sou hetero. Não gosto de pau, sem jeito, você sabe. Mas cada um na sua...

Steve atravessou a porta.

- Não suporto mais, Felicia.

- Eu te disse... – Felicia começou. Jim ficou quieto, observando a cena inesperada. As meninas estavam caladas e paralisadas.

- É tarde demais – Steve retrucou, então beijou a mulher. Na frente de Hermione, Pansy e de seu próprio marido, que ficaram de queixo caído.

Pansy saiu correndo e chorando de volta para a cozinha.

- Caramba! – foi tudo que Hermione pode dizer. Aquilo não costumava acontecer nos cafés-da-manhã de sua casa.

**xXx**

Hermione e Pansy, sentadas à mesa da cozinha, podiam ouvir os Parkinson brigando no andar de cima. Steve já havia ido embora.

- Piranha! Piranha! Piranha! Piranha! - Jim gritava.

- Você não entende! – Felicia rebateu – Jim, por favor, ouça!

- Todos aqueles fins de semana!

- Por favor! – a mulher chorava em meio às palavras.

- Todos os fins de semana se dobrando na maldita _yoga_ em Dartmouth!

O rosto limpo de Pansy, sem maquiagem, o que era raro para ela, trazia marcas de alguém que havia chorado. Mas agora ela estava silenciosa, apenas olhando para Hermione, que a fitava com a mesma atenção.

– Jim, por favor!

O homem estava novamente no corredor agora.

- Ah, você estava se dobrando mesmo, não é, Felicia?! – as meninas olharam para o Sr. Parkinson, bravo, carregando uma mala – Em todas as porras de lugares certos!

O homem viu as garotas observando-o, então se calou.

- Jim! – Felicia vinha descendo as escadas – Por favor, me deixe explicar! Eu só quero explicar!

Pansy estava quase voltando a chorar.

Jim olhou para a mulher com desprezo. Enquanto caminhava para a porta, disse:

- Você já explicou o bastante, não?

- Jim, me desculpe.

- Eu amo você. – o homem voltou – Por favor, não me deixe. Eu quero que isso continue.

A mulher não disse nada, não sabia o que dizer, não podia. Então o saiu definitivamente, batendo a porta ao passar. Felicia voltou correndo para cima, chorando alto.

Hermione, muito quieta, segurou a mão da amiga.

- Eles fodem com você. – Pansy disse.

- Não é a intenção.

Pansy olhou-a com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Mas fodem.

O celular de Hermione começou a tocar no mesmo instante que Pansy saiu correndo de casa.

- Agora não, mãe. – foi só o que ela disse antes de desligar.

No lado de fora da casa, viu Pansy correndo no fim da rua, virando uma esquina. Hermione seguiu a outra garota e só parou quando a alcançou na alameda seguinte.

- Espere por mim! Aonde está indo?

Pansy deu de ombros.

Elas andaram por alguns quarteirões até chegarem a um píer. Hermione estava cansada de andar. Pansy ficou parada de braços cruzados em frente à água.

- Você tem fogo, Mione?

- Não.

- Merda!

Com um cigarro apagado na mão, Pansy sentou-se no chão. Hermione acompanhou-a.

- Os pais do Rony também se separaram. Talvez não seja tão ruim.

- Vai ser ruim.

O lugar não estava muito movimento àquela hora da manhã. Não era muito cedo, mas as pessoas não pareciam animadas em ir ali. Entretanto, foi bom para as garotas, porque era um lugar tranqüilo, onde podiam _respirar_.

Hermione perguntou depois de um tempo:

- Você acha que sua mãe e o tal de Steve estiveram fazendo, você sabe... _coisas_?

- Sim, Hermione, com certeza eles estiveram.

Pansy secou o rosto.

- Pansy, não chore... – Hermione consolou a amiga, acariciando seu cabelo – Tem a festa do pijama hoje à noite, vamos nos divertir! Ou você não vai mais à minha festa do pijama?

- Não estou chorando. E é claro que vou. – Pansy queria que Hermione se animasse, e não deixaria qualquer merda dos seus pais estragar tudo. – Vamos aprontar e nos lixar para o mundo.

- Bem, aí está. Meus pais irão viajar, vão para esse encontro de dentistas por todo o fim de semana, como sabe, mas só vamos vestir pijamas e jogar _twister_*. É uma diversão brilhante! Mais divertido do que tudo. E aí todas vocês irão me contar como fazer _aquilo_ com o Rony quando ele voltar, porque acho que não me saí muito bem na última vez, porque tentei ser alguém que não sou. Foi assustador. E não tenho idéia de como fazer tudo funcionar.

Hermione sorriu. Pansy a encarava com atenção.

- Por que somos amigas, Hermione? Já se perguntou isso?

- Bom, é fácil. Você é minha amiga porque é a mais legal, eu sou sua porque eu confio em você e porque nenhum dos seus namorados quer nada comigo.

- É isso?

- É.

Pansy ficou pensativa por um tempo...

- Você é ótima, Hermione.

- Eu...

- Olá. – uma voz masculina surgiu de algum lugar quando uma sombra apareceu onde elas estavam.

As duas se viraram para dar de cara com um rapaz sorridente.

- Oi, Cedrico. - Hermione cumprimentou – O que faz por aqui?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Só dando uma volta, você sabe.

- Oh, deixe te apresentar: essa é Pansy Parkinson, minha amiga, esse é Cedrico Diggory, meu vizinho.

- Olá, Pansy. – ele cumprimentou.

- Oi.

- Eu já te vi por aí. Estudamos na mesmo colégio, não é?

- Acho que sim.

Na verdade, Pansy tinha certeza. De fato eles estudam no mesmo colégio, mas não na mesma turma e nem tinham matérias juntos. Mas já haviam trocado olhares algumas vezes, e Pansy tinha se permitido flertar com ele uma ou duas vezes também. Cedrico era muito bonito, com seus cabelos castanho escuro e olhos cinzas. Entretanto, naquele momento, ela não tinha paciência para mais ninguém.

- Você tem fogo?

- Claro – Cedrico respondeu, tirando um isqueiro do bolso, que usou para acender o cigarro dela.

- Valeu.

- Não há de quê. Acho que vou indo. Tchau, Pansy. Tchau, Hermione.

- Tchau. – Hermione respondeu – Até.

Quando Cedrico estava longe o bastante para não ouvir, Hermione confidenciou:

- Eu acho que ele gosta de você, não tirava os olhos de cima! E ele é lindo.

- Tem um monte de garotos bonitos por aí.

Pansy olhou por cima dos ombros, mas Cedrico já estava muito longe.

- Eu tinha uma queda por ele quando era pequena. – Hermione confessou.

- E ainda tem?

- Não! Agora meu coração é do Rony.

Pansy sorriu.

- Vamos pegar uns chocolates quentes.

- Legal!

Elas se levantaram e saíram dali, caminhando na calçada ao longo da água. Depois de poucos segundos ouviram uma voz chamar:

- Pansy! Hey! Pansy!

Era Cho, e as duas reconheceram a voz de imediato.

- Ah, merda! – Pansy reclamou.

Ela não gostava muito de Cho, com aquele ar superior e tentando sempre chamar atenção, mas a aturava. Já Hermione não gostava nem desgostava dela, considerava Cho uma pessoa normal.

- To te ligando um monte! – Cho disse a Pansy, quando as alcançou – Quem era aquele cara com vocês? Acho que já o vi no colégio...

- Era meu vizinho, Cedrico Diggory. – Hermione explicou – Ele estuda no nosso colégio sim.

- Já peguei, antes do Harry. Muito gato! De qualquer forma, eu tenho namorado. Bem, Pansy, agora que somos grandes amigas, eu estava pensando...

- Desculpe, Cho, mas estamos com pressa.

- Oh, okay. Nos vemos na festa hoje à noite, certo? – ela abaixou o tom: - Estou cheia de ervas e pílulas.

Hermione pareceu preocupada.

- Oh, drogas não. São...

- Legal – Pansy disse.

- É. – Cho concordou - Vamos contar segredos e ficar íntimas, sem garotos para nos encher.

- Vai ter _twister_ – Hermione contou, animada.

- Isso é de inalar?

- Não exatamente, Cho. E minha mãe vai fazer _brownies_ antes de viajar!

Cho olhou para Pansy como uma cara "que-merda-é-essa-que-Hermione-está-falando?", e a outra apenas deu de ombros. _É, brownies_.

- Você está bem? – Cho perguntou a Pansy, reparando, só naquele momento, o rosto inchado dela.

- Ela está triste – Hermione explicou – porque a mãe tem feito _coisas_ e o pai enlouqueceu.

- Hã? - Cho não entendeu nada.

- Ele abandonou tudo! Pois Steve tem feito Felicia fazer isso e... – Pansy deu _um olhar_ para Hermione, que se calou – Oh. Estou sendo idiota, não estou?

- Está – Pansy disse com absoluta certeza.

Cho continuou sem entender nada.

- Bem, vamos indo. Até, Cho. – Pansy saiu com Hermione dali.

- Até! Vejo vocês mais tarde!

As duas amigas entraram em um café perto dali. Pediram chocolate quente e se entupiram de _cookies_.

**xXx**

Quando Hermione chegou em casa já era de tarde.

- Hermione! – a Sra. Granger gritou assim que a filha botou o pé em casa – Até que enfim! Nós estávamos preocupados, filha. Quase ligamos para a polícia!

- Estou bem, mãe.

- Estava com quem?

- Com Pansy.

- Só com Pansy?

- Com quem mais?

A mulher olhou-a desconfiada, mas por fim deixou o assunto de lado.

- Vem, sente para almoçar.

- Mãe, o horário do almoço já passou! E estou cheia.

- Mas precisa comer _comida_ ou então vai ficar doente.

- Mãe...

- Você vai comer, Hermione. – não era algo negociável.

A contra gosto a garota sentou-se à mesa, esperando a mãe preparar seu prato.

- Cadê o papai?

- Lá em cima, arrumando as malas. Hermione, lembra do que combinamos para hoje, não é?

- Claro, mãe.

- Nada de assuntos pesados, meninos, brincadeiras desrespeitosas, bebidas, quebrar coisas, filmes que...

Hermione procurou ouvir atentamente a mãe pela enésima vez, enquanto torcia para a hora passar rápido e seus pais partirem. Não que não gostasse deles, gostava muito, mas queria ter uma noite divertida apenas com as amigas logo, jogando _twister_, contando segredos e conversando sobre Rony.

- Ok, mãe. Tudo certo. Já decorei todas as regras.

- Vamos ficar aqui até as seis, quando suas amigas já devem ter chegado.

- Mas vão perder o avião.

- Não vamos. E de qualquer forma o encontro é só amanhã. Vai dar tempo de chegar, querida.

- Ta bom.

- Agora me conte detalhadamente sobre como foi no centro juvenil ontem à noite.

Hermione inventou toda um história enquanto comia. Ainda ajudou a mãe a arrumar tudo e começaram a preparar a festa, colando cartazes e colocando balões. Quatro e meia ela subiu para tomar banho e se preparar para receber as amigas.

**xXx**

A Sra. Granger também colocou balões na cerca de sua casa. Três balões, e em cada um algo estava escrito. Colocados lado a lado, formavam a frase: FESTA DO PIJAMA DA HERMIONE.

Quando Cho, Marieta e Pansy chegaram, juntas, olharam com incredulidade para aquilo.

- Não pode ter sido idéia da Hermione. – Marieta disse – Não é?

- Garotas! – a própria Hermione apareceu ali, toda sorrisos – Olha só, mamãe colocou balões aqui! Assim todos sabem onde minha festa é. Doce, não?

Como ninguém dizia nada, porque achavam aquilo ridículo, não doce, Pansy respondeu:

- Muito doce, Hermione.

- Quantas pessoas convidou? – Cho perguntou.

- Ahn, quatro. Você, Pansy, Marieta e Gina.

- Gina?! Por que a convidou?

- Harry disse que eu tinha, ou ele ficaria chateado. Disse que Gina ficava muito sozinha e que precisava de amigas.

- Ah, que meigo! – Pansy desdenhou.

- Vamos! – Hermione chamou, animada, antes que Cho respondesse Pansy – Vamos ajudar mamãe com os _brownies_ e nos divertir!

Ao entrar em casa, gritou:

- MÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃE!

Na cozinha algo caiu no chão.

- Filha! O que eu disse sobre gritar em casa?!

A Sra. Granger apareceu ali, vestida como uma dona de casa impecável.

- Desculpe! Olhe, minhas amigas! Essa é a Pansy...

- A famosa Pansy! – a Sra. Granger interrompeu a filha - Hermione me contou muito sobre seu trabalho missionário.

_Trabalho missionário?_

- Claro. – Pansy, divertida, disse com um sorriso debochado, que a Sra. Granger não notou – Tento fazer o máximo possível disso no meu tempo livre.

- Oh, que ótimo! Há tantas coisas e pessoas ruins no mundo, não é? São de amigos assim que Hermione precisa. Eu e o Sr. Granger não queremos Hermione metida cedo em encrecas, ou com G-A-R-O-T-O-S, sabe?

- Com certeza. – Pansy ainda sorria divertida – Minha mãe diz o mesmo.

- Sim. E essas são...?

- Marieta e Cho – Hermione apresentou – Minha amigas também. Um monte delas!

Ela parecia realmente contente, mais do que em qualquer momento desde que Rony havia partido. Na verdade isso era porque Hermione costumava ser muito solitária antes.

- Bem, não ouvi nada sobre vocês. – a Sra. Granger falou a Marieta e Cho - Não estamos acostumadas a ter tantas amigas, não é, Mione?

- Não. E eu ainda tenho mais uma: Gina. Ela deve estar chegando.

- Ótimo. Então vamos fazer _brownies_ enquanto isso?

A mulher e as meninas foram todas para a cozinha, preparar o bolo. O Sr. Granger logo apareceu ali e deu um "Olá" a todas, mas não demorou e saiu de novo para "deixar as garotas sozinhas".

Quando a mãe de Hermione ficou distraída, cantando uma música qualquer, Cho tirou um pacotinho do bolso e mostrou-o para Pansy, que sorriu e fez um gesto de aprovação. Então Cho despejou todo o pó branco na massa dos _brownies_ e começou a cantar com a Sra. Granger.

Lá fora, parada em frete à porta, Gina parecia indecisa. Ouvia aquela cantoria desafinada vindo de dentro da casa sem entender nada. Aquilo a fez questionar ainda mais se devia ir àquela festa ou não.

- Que inferno! – exclamou para si. Então notou que o homem de meia idade que antes estava trabalhando nas folhas mortas da cerca viva da casa vizinha estava fitando-a.

- Pois não?

- Nada, jovenzinha. Não tenho absolutamente nada para te dizer. – ele disse com um desprezo divertido antes de voltar ao trabalho.

- Que merda de vizinhança!

Ela mal tinha acabado de formular a frase e ouviu um "Oi". Antes de se virar para a voz, que conhecia, exclamou:

- Jesus!

- Não sabia o que comprar para uma festa do pijama – Harry disse -, então trouxe vodka. Está certo?

- Não sei. – Gina parecia querer rir. Era estranho ele ter aparecido ali "coincidentemente" quando ela estava chegando - Eu trouxe vinho e cerveja.

- Você cortou o cabelo.

- É – ela concordou. Agora seu cabelo mal batia nos ombros, em um corte moderno.

Eles ficaram em silêncio.

- Eu não uso pijamas – Harry comentou do nada.

Gina teve ainda mais vontade de rir, mas se controlou.

- Não vai fazer diferença, de qualquer forma. Você não vai entrar. Garotos são proibidos nessa festa.

- Ah, só vim trazer isso – ele sacudiu a vodka – para Cho e Marieta. Elas esqueceram de comprar bebida.

- Certo. – Gina olhava ao redor – Não sei porque ela me convidou. Hermione, sabe? Mal a conheço.

Harry pigarreou.

- Bem, eu pedi que a convidasse.

Gina respirou fundo, meio aborrecida.

- Caralho! Pensei que tínhamos resolvido isso.

- Não, não quis dizer... Bem, não machuca conhecer as meninas, ou me conhecer, machuca?

- Harry...

- Estamos na mesma turma! Vamos conviver pelos próximos dois anos.

- Harry, eu vou ser bem clara dessa vez: você não faz o meu tipo. Ok?

Ela ia tocar a campainha, mas o rapaz a interrompeu.

- E está com alguém do seu tipo no momento?

A garota ficou meio na defensiva.

- Já estive. - e completou, divertida: - Tirando que ele teve disfunção erétil 17 vezes!

Os dois riram, mas algo atrás de Harry logo chamou a atenção de Gina.

- Sim? - ela perguntou meio rude; era o vizinho de novo – Posso ajudá-lo em algo?

- Não. – ele ameaçou voltar a trabalhar na cerca, mas pareceu desistir e disse a eles: - Essa é uma rua tranqüila, e vocês são jovenzinhos deploráveis!

- É? Então vai se foder, babaca!

Bufando, Gina tocou a campainha. A porta abriu quase de imediato, revelando uma Hermione mais animada do que nunca.

- Olá! Oh! – ela tomou as garrafas e latas das mãos de Harry e Gina, jogando-as atrás de um arbusto – Nada de bebidas. Nada de meninos. O que você está fazendo aqui, Harry?

- E-eu só vim trazer a bebida que Cho e Marieta esqueceram.

- Ta, obrigada. Agora já pode ir, antes que meus pais te vejam. Por favor! – Hermione implorou.

- Ok! Tchau.

Harry partiu; Hermione sorriu e abraçou Gina. Quando o rapaz desapareceu de vista, ela gritou:

- Mãe, Gina chegou!

- Calma, Hermione! Não grite! – a mulher respondeu lá de dentro – Deixei-a entrar.

Quando todas estavam na cozinha, a Sra. Granger continuou:

- É ótimo ter todas aqui.

- _C'est incroyable, baby_! – Hermione exclamou.

- O quê? – perguntou sua mãe.

- É francês, mãe. Rony me ensinou, e a cunhada dele o ensinou. Disse que é a única coisa em francês que sabe dizer e...

- Quem é Rony? – a mãe de Hermione parecia preocupada e assustada.

Só então Hermione percebeu o que havia deixado escapar.

- Quem é Rony? – a Sra. Granger cobrou. Estava claramente começando a ficar furiosa. As outras meninas ficaram quietas. – Hermione, espero que você não esteja me desobedecendo e ao seu pai no assunto "garotos".

- Não, mãe, eu...

- Na verdade – Gina interrompeu, meio sem saber o que dizer – ele é meu namorado. Ele... adora a família. Disse que sempre pode aprender algo com eles, sabe?

- Oh, certo. – a Sra Granger ficou aliviada – Bem, Hermione sabe minha opinião sobre namorados.

- "Eles só querem uma coisa conosco" – Hermione citou.

- Sim. – sua mãe concordou – Você deve apenas se casar, quando tiver idade. – e voltando-se para as meninas: – Espero que todas respeitem essa casa quando eu e meu marido estivermos fora, pois não permitimos homens incontroláveis em festas. Estou certa que os pais de vocês diriam o mesmo.

É claro que não diriam, mas todas concordaram. Alguns "Garotos em casa? Nunca!", "Meninos? Argh!" e coisas do tipo foram ditas apenas para agradar a mulher. Era a noite de Hermione e ninguém queria metê-la em problemas.

- Bem, mas vamos nos divertir muito jogando _twister_! – Hermione comentou em seguida, tentando afastar o assunto do tema garotos.

- E eu vou subir para tomar banho e me trocar ou vou mesmo perder o avião. – A Sra. Granger disse – Deixei pijamas para todas vocês lá em cima. São rosas e limpos. Não se preocupem. Com licença.

Quando a mulher desapareceu dali, todas indagaram Hermione com o olhar.

- Acho melhor subir e nos trocar – ela se limitou a dizer, embaraçada pela mãe, dando de ombros.

E subiram. Todas, menos Pansy. Ela ficou ali na cozinha, quieta e pensativa em um canto, esperando os _brownies_ ficarem prontos. Quando o forno apitou, avisando que o quer que estivesse lá dentro já estava assado, o cheiro de bolo estava tão apetitoso que ela não pode esperar as amigas para experimentá-lo.

- Uh... divino!

**xXx**

O _twister_, com seu fundo branco e bolas coloridas e dados, estava espalhado no chão do quarto de Hermione. Cho, Marieta e Gina estavam sentadas uma ao lado da outra na cama, fitando, desanimadas, o tapete no chão.

- Eu não pensei que ela estivesse falando sério! – Marieta parecia incrédula

- Ta zoando que vamos ter que jogar isso? – Gina perguntou. – Vai ser um saco!

- Não se preocupe – Cho disse, sorrindo com orgulho -, eu batizei os _brownies_ de chocolates com MDMA.

Marieta olhou surpresa para Cho.

- Você o quê?

- É! Aprecie, ok? Tem 40 pratas ali dentro.

Cho riu de seu feito, e Gina acompanhou-a. Seria divertido ver no que tudo iria dar. Apenas Marieta não achou graça:

- Eu pensei que estávamos aqui para dar _uma força_ para Hermione. Não para dar _drogas_ a ela. – então perguntou a Gina: – Você acha engraçado?

- Até que é – a ruiva admitiu.

- É, entre no espírito, Marieta. – Cho pediu.

- Cho – Gina, divertida, se debruçou para frente para poder enxergar a garota melhor -, você vai ser melhor comigo agora que somos parceiras de _twister_? Prometo não pular em cima do seu namorado. Nem pular em cima de você.

As duas caíram na risada. Marieta não entendeu do que estavam rindo.

- O que...?

- Ei, pessoal! – Hermione entrou carregando várias roupas rosas – Mamãe e papai acabaram de ir. Olhem: os pijamas! – ela jogou tudo que trazia no chão e pegou uma peça qualquer da pilha. Era uma grande blusa pijama, claramente feito em casa.

- Jesus! – Gina exclamou. Ela não parecia nada animada em vestir aquilo.

- Você pode ficar com esse, Gina. – Hermione atirou a peça para a garota.

- Não vou usar isso – a blusa na mão da ruiva tinha vários detalhes coloridos e infantis.

- Por que não? É uma festa de pijama! Tem que usar pijama.

Cho se pôs de pé.

- Bem, por que não? Me dá um, Hermione.

- Legal! Olha que tem para usar junto... – ela tirou um _short_ de entre as peças – Conjunto completo. Vai ser ótimo!

Mas Marieta e Gina não pareciam compartilhar da mesma opinião.

**xXx**

- Elas estão tirando a roupa? – Draco perguntou, escondido atrás do muro baixo da frente casa de Hermione. Ele estava indo para a casa dela quando encontrou Harry voltando do lugar.

- Elas não estão tirando a roupa, Draco. Por que elas tirariam a roupa?

O rapaz loiro olhou o amigo como se a resposta fosse mais do que óbvia.

- Harry, é uma festa _só_ para as garotas. Para se conhecerem e ficarem íntimas. O que você acha que vai acontecer?

- Nada.

- Ficarem íntimas, Harry. _Realmente íntimas_. – aquelas palavras e o olhar de Draco fez o outro entender sua linha de pensando.

- Oh... Não, Draco, nada a ver! Só porque elas estão numa festa juntas, a noite toda, não significa que alguma delas vá virar lésbica ou algo assim.

- Mas será bom estar lá para conferir, não é? Quer dizer, talvez um _ménage à trois_...

- Draco! Não seja tão escroto, ok? E posso ao menos te lembrar que esse é um evento especificamente para garotas? Os pais de Hermione colocaram essa condição.

- É, mas foram eles que acabaram de sair de carro da casa, não é? – o sorrido de Draco ia de uma orelha a outra.

Harry ainda não estava convencido.

- Draco, não. Is...

- Harry, presta atenção: só tem garotas lá dentro...

- E uma delas é minha namorada.

- Ta, mas as outras não são. Só tem garotas lá dentro, e todas são bonitas. A gente só tem que entrar, então nos arrumamos. E sabe lá mais quem pode chegar por aí...

Draco abriu o portão e entrou no quintal da casa correndo, escondendo-se atrás de um arbusto. Não seria bom se alguma das garotas o visse ali por enquanto.

- Draco, não!

- Cala a boca, Harry! E anda logo, senão vou te deixar para fora da jogada.

Harry bufou antes de ir, o mais discretamente possível, atrás de amigo.

- Draco, pela última vez, vamos embora!

- Não!

- Se o Rony estivesse aqui...

- Mas ele não está, está? Você está vendo-o por aqui?

- Não. E eu mesmo só estou aqui para evitar que você faça uma grande merda.

- Besteira! Você está aqui porque ta doido para comer a ruivinha.

Harry não esperava por aquilo, não soube o que dizer. Sentiu seu rosto corar.

- I-Isso é mentira. Eu tenho namorada.

- Não é mentira não, e você sabe. Eu também estou louco para pegar ela de jeito. Desde o primeiro dia de aula.

- Draco!

O loiro riu alto.

- Viu? Você ficou com ciúmes.

- Não fiquei!

- Claro que ficou. Mas que vença o melhor, não é? Ou a gente pode simplesmente dividir o prêmio, o que acha?

- Que você é um panaca.

- Novidade.

Atrás do arbusto, Draco observou mais uma vez a janela do segundo andar, onde vez ou outra um vulto parecia. Era ali que as garotas estavam, naquele cômodo.

- Olha! – Draco pegou algo no arbusto. Era uma garrafa de vodka – É um sinal!

- Não é um sinal, a...

- É um sinal, ok? Deixa ser um sinal!

Harry respirou fundo.

- Ok, Draco.

- Vamos lá.

- Onde?

- Entrar, Harry!

- E como pretende fazer isso? A porta está obviamente trancada.

- Esse vai ser o caminho. – ele indicou a tela de madeira por onde uma trepadeira subia - Como nos filmes.

- Isso não vai dar certo.

- Vai sim.

Draco abriu a vodka e tomou um gole generoso. Ofereceu a Harry, que não quis. Então prendeu a garrafa na calça e começou a escalar, colocando pés ali, mãos aqui, pés lá, mãos acolá...

**xXx**

Enquanto isso, dentro de casa, Pansy subiu as escadas para o andar superior dançando, carregando uma bandeja cheia de _brownies_ nas mãos. Quando chegou ao quarto de Hermione, todas estavam se trocando e vestindo pijama.

- _Brownies_, damas. – então ela reparou nos pijamas - Que porra é essa?

- Nossos pijamas – Hermione respondeu, abocanhando um dos bolinhos – Isso está ótimo! Esse é o seu. – ela ofereceu uma das peças à amiga.

Pansy deu de ombros. Bem, iria vestir aquilo se fizesse alguém feliz.

Lá fora, no telhado sobre a entrada da casa, Draco estava tentando alcançar a janela do quarto.

- Se esse telhado fosse um metro a mais para a esquerda, ficaria bem embaixo da janela certa...

- É, que pena que fizeram a porta de entrada no lugar errado, não? - Harry cutucou-o, ao seu lado.

- Tentar ver, Harry. – Draco pediu, desistindo de chegar à janela que queria.

- O quê? Não, mesmo. Eu vou cair!

- É só se inclinar um pouco para a lateral.

- Por que _você_ não faz isso?

- Porque eu vou te segurar.

Harry ficou parado no mesmo lugar.

- Draco, elas não estão fazendo o que sua mente pervertida está pensando.

- Cheque.

- O quê?

- Estou pedindo para checar. É pedir demais para um amigo?

Aquilo era golpe baixo, mas Draco conseguiu convencer Harry.

- Cacete!

O rapaz moreno colocou os pés mais na ponta do telhado possível, e Draco segurou suas pernas. Inclinou-se um pouco para frente, sempre se apoiando na parede. Estava quase lá...

- Me segura, Draco!

- Eu estou segurando! Elas estão tirando a roupa?

Harry se inclinou um pouco mais...

- Draco, elas não estão... OH, MEU DEUS!

- O que foi? O que foi, o que foi, o que foi?!

- Elas estão pe...

- Por favor, diga peladas.

- Parcialmente peladas. De calcinha e sutiã.

- Sai daí! – Draco empurrou-o para o lado e, sempre se preocupar que alguém o segurasse, se apoiou na parede e procurou chegar à janela.

Ele conseguiu enxergar algo no mesmo instante que Pansy, de frente à janela, tirava o vestido. Nada que ele já não tivesse visto.

A garota riu quando viu que Draco estava ali.

- Louco. – ela disse para ele apenas com o movimento dos lábios, através da janela fechada.

Draco ainda riu, antes de Harry começar a gritar:

- Draco, vou cair! Draco, Draco!

Harry segurou no amigo, e ambos acabaram indo para o chão. Mas não era uma queda alta.

- O que foi isso? – Cho perguntou lá dentro do quarto.

Pansy era a única na janela, por isso a única que via os garotos lá embaixo.

- Nada. Minha barriga. – ela bateu no estômago – Muito bolo.

- Nós estamos lindas de rosa! – Hermione sorriu para todas, pegando mais bolinhos – Isso está divino. Mamãe deve ter colocado algum ingrediente especial. - Gina, Cho e Pansy sorriram cúmplices. - Vamos dançar!

As garotas continuaram a comer os _brownies_ enquanto Hermione colocava a música. Lá fora, Harry tentou convencer Draco a não subir de novo, mas ele, mais uma vez, não ouviu o amigo.

- Eu posso entrar pela janela acima do telhado e depois ir para o cômodo certo. – Draco disse – Vai ser fácil. E não vai ter você para me derrubar dessa vez.

- Ok! – Harry gritou – Então vá! Eu não vou subir aí de novo.

- Ta, seu frouxo.

Lá dentro a música mudou.

- Esses bolinhos estão ótimos! – Cho exclamou entre danças e risos.

Na verdade, todas dançavam livremente e rindo, menos Hermione. Ela olhou para o _brownie_ na sua mão.

- O que será que tem aqui?

- Coma os bolinhos, Hermione. – Gina sugeriu, se servindo de mais um – Vai ser uma longa noite.

- Até que está sendo divertido – Marieta comentou, enquanto valsava pelo quarto.

Mas Hermione não comeu mais nada, nem acompanhou ninguém com as danças. Ela olhou para o bolinho na sua mão, para o comportamento das amigas, e entendeu. Somou um mais um. Então saiu dali batendo a porta.

No quarto ao lado, Draco passava pela janela. Ele caiu com tudo no chão, mas não machucou.

- A garrafa não quebrou. Que bom! – ele bebeu mais uma gole da vodka e já ia sair dali quando alguém entrou.

- Hermione? – era Pansy, procurando a amiga. Ela parou de repente assim que viu Draco, quase trombando com ele.

- O que ta fazendo aqui?

- Oi, Pansy.

- Pensei que tivesse caído do telhado.

Draco se aproximou dela, sorrindo.

- Caí.

- Isso é só para meninas. – ela cruzou os braços em desafio - O que faz aqui?

- Adivinhe?

Mas ele não a deixou adivinhar, pois calou-a com um beijo antes que Pansy pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo.

Lá fora, Harry se questionava se entrava ou não. Draco poderia estar aprontando alguma coisa séria lá dentro. O que fazer?

- Tirar o Draco e sair – ele disse a si mesmo, antes de tocar a maçaneta. É claro que a porta estaria trancada e, se assim o fosse, iria embora dali sem pensar duas vezes.

Puxou a maçaneta... Estava aberta. Harry não sabia se devia ficar alegre ou triste com isso.

Ele abriu a porta, que dava para uma sala. Ninguém estava ali, mas ele podia ouvir a música vindo lá de cima. E um cheiro deliciosovindo da cozinha. Ele ai passar direto e procurar Draco, mas não conseguiu se controlar e foi ver de onde vinha aquele aroma. Era de uma bandeja de _brownies_ que esfriavam em cima do fogão.

Ele pegou apenas um e comeu. Estava maravilhoso! Talvez apenas mais um? Pegou mais um... E mais um... E mais um...

Lá em cima, Pansy empurrou Draco.

- Não.

- Ah, vamos lá, Pansy!

- Não! – ela empurrou-o com mais força e conseguiu que Draco saísse de cima dela – Eu preciso procurar Hermione. Ela sumiu. Preciso ir.

- Não...

- Sim! Tchau, Draco.

Ela saiu batendo a porta. Procurou por todo o segundo andar, em cada buraco possível, mas Hermione não estava ali. Desceu, procurou e encontrou um lugar inacessível: um banheiro trancado. Ela só podia estar lá.

- Mione, abre porta. – Pansy bateu.

- Vai embora! – Hermione estava chorando.

- Foi uma brincadeira! Nem fui eu que fiz. Abra!

Hermione abriu a porta, seu rosto estava vermelho e inchado, e ela chorava descontroladamente.

- VOCÊ SEMPRE ESTRAGA TUDO! É SEMPRE VOCÊ, PANSY! VOCÊ FAZ TUDO O QUE QUER SÓ PORQUE ESTÁ TRISTE PORQUE SUA MÃE ANDOU FAZENDO _COISAS_ POR AÍ. – as palavras feriram Pansy, cujos olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ela olhava pasma para Hermione quando as lágrimas começaram a cair em silêncio. – BEM, DANE-SE, DROGA! ESSA É _MINHA_ FESTA E EU ESTOU CHATEADA PORQUE MEU NAMORADO FOI MANDADO EMBORA. ELE PODE IR PARA A AUSTRÁLIA E NUNCA MAIS VOLTAR! – Hermione chorava sempre – VOCÊ DEVIA ESTAR BRINCANDO, COMENDO GELATINA E JOGANDO _TWISTER_ NA _MINHA_ FESTA! E ME DIZENDO COMO SE FAZ PARA PERDER A VIRGINDADE QUANDO, _E SE_, ELE VOLTAR!

- Pelo amor de Deus! Te ensino a fazer um boquete.

- NÃO QUERO UM BOQUETE! QUERO MEU NAMORADO DE VOLTA!

Ainda chorando muito, Hermione bateu a porta e se trancou mais uma vez no banheiro.

- Mione... – Pansy respirou fundo, tentando se controlar – Eu só estava... Mione!

- Ela está chateada. – Cho pareceu ali.

- Eu tenho o direito de ficar chateada? – Pansy perguntou com a voz chorosa, se esforçando para não deixar nenhuma lágrima cair na frente de Cho - Tenho o direito de ser alguém que não seja eu?

- Pansy...

- Não enche o saco! – Pansy entrou em outro banheiro, não muito longe dali.

- Pansy, só...

Mas já era tarde. A porta já estava muito bem trancada.

- Mione? – Cho chamou. Ela olhou para a porta que escondia Hermione e para a que escondia Pansy... Qual procurar?

- Porra!

Cho saiu ali e foi atrás de Marieta, quase derrubando Gina ao cruzar com ela na escada.

- Oops! – Gina exclamou, saindo do caminho. – Vou pegar mais _brownies_, você quer?

Cho não respondeu, apenas terminou de subir, emburrada.

Gina deu de ombros e foi até a cozinha. Não havia nada sobre a pia. Pansy havia dito que os bolinhos estavam ali...

- Olá.

- AH!

Gina deu um pulo enorme ao ouvir a voz de Harry atrás dela.

- Meu Deus! Você quase me matou de susto!

- Desculpe.

- Ok. – ela procurou se acalmar - O que faz aqui?

- Eu vim procurar Draco.

- Ele está lá em cima – Gina olhou ao redor - Você viu os _brownies_ que estavam aqui?

- Hã... Sim.

- Onde estão?

- Aqui – Harry colocou a mão sobre a barriga.

Gina ficou chocada.

- Você comeu _tudo_?

- Não havia muito.

- Nossa! Cho colocou MDMA aí, sabia?

- Sério?

- É. – ela puxou o short do pijama para baixo.

- Belo pijama.

- Não provoque!

- Não, falo sério.

Gina saiu da cozinha sem dar mais importância a ele.

- Aonde vai?

- Pegar aquelas bebidas. Hermione escondeu atrás de um arbusto...

Harry seguiu para a sala. A porta estava aberta e, provavelmente, Gina estava lá fora.

- Achei!

Ela entrou, vindo do quintal da frente, trazendo uma garrafa e latas.

- Bem, na mão direita eu tenho... – Gina se esforçou para ler o rótulo da garrafa - vinho branco. Na esquerda, cervejas. Eu que trouxe os dois, a propósito. O que quer, Harry?

Ela fitou o rapaz, esperando uma resposta. Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Qualquer coisa. Só... – ele se aproximou – Só me dê um maldito... Só...

Ele se aproximou mais. Ela ainda o olhava esperando a resposta.

Harry acabou com o espaço entre eles e beijou Gina. Ela ficou parada, inerte, sem mover um músculo. O beijo foi rápido, não durou mais do que alguns poucos instantes.

- Oh... – Gina falou quando tudo terminou, surpresa – Isso foi efeito das drogas, certo?

- Claro. – Harry concordou, um pouco sem graça.

Eles ficaram se olhando, e nenhum dos dois se distanciou. Lentamente, eliminaram o espaço entre eles em um segundo beijo.

Nesse, Gina não foi pega de surpresa. Ela beijou Harry de volta. Segurando as bebidas, sem tocar em mais nenhuma parte dele a não ser os lábios, ela o beijava totalmente. E ele a ela. Lábios, línguas, fôlego, suspiro...

Quando enfim se separaram Gina mordeu os lábios, como se para ver se eles ainda estavam ali.

- Você gostou disso – Harry afirmou.

- E você não é um namorado confiável. - ela sorriu marota, como se soubesse de tudo, antes de sair dali sem dizer mais nada, carregando as bebidas com ela.

- É – Harry concordou, depois saiu também.

Ele desapareceu da sala um segundo antes de Cho aparecer. Ela dançava com a música que vinha lá de cima, e continuou dançando até a cozinha. Pela porta aberta dali, que dava para o quintal dos fundos, ouviu risadas. Ela bebeu a água que foi buscar e, quando foi checar o que eram as risadas, viu, lá fora, Harry e Gina pulando em uma cama elástica montada na grama verde. Eles estavam rindo e empurrando um ao outro. Cho riu também, nem sabia que Harry estava lá.

Já estava indo até eles quando viu Gina se desequilibrar e cair no meio do brinquedo. Harry, em vez de ajudá-la a se erguer, deitou sobre a garota e a beijou.

Cho ficou repentinamente séria, colada no mesmo lugar. Ainda observou Gina passar os braços pelas costas de Harry e, assim, o abraçar, antes de Marieta gritá-la lá de cima. Então subiu, passando reto pela sala sem nem notar Pansy parada na porta de entrada.

- Preciso de um cigarro – Pansy disse a si mesma, antes de se lembrar que não tinha nenhum. Sem cigarros, sem amiga, sem pais...

Ela começou a andar pela rua, vestida com o pijama rosa, de volta à sua casa. Era um longo caminho, mas não tinha pressa.

Havia feito apenas alguns metros quando alguém tocou seu braço. Virou-se para encarar o tal Cedrico, vizinho de Hermione.

- Desculpe, não quis te assustar.

- Não me assustou.

- Você está chorando – ele tentou tocá-la, mas a garota se afastou.

- Estou bem. Ficaria melhor com um cigarro. Tem um?

- Claro.

Ele ofereceu o maço e Pansy pegou um cigarro, que o rapaz acendeu.

- Melhor agora – ela disse, depois de dar a primeira tragada.

- Onde está indo?

- Para casa.

- E onde mora? Posso te acompanhar, se quiser.

- Não precisa, sei cuidar de mim mesma. – seu tom foi rude - E é longe.

- Onde é? – Pansy respondeu, dando seu endereço completo – É realmente longe. Seu namorado devia te acompanhar até em casa.

Pansy riu. Ela conhecia essa tática.

- Eu não namoro. _Ninguém_. _Nunca_.

- E o garoto loiro? Draco?

Pansy deu de ombros.

- Ele é um amigo.

- Estava pensando – Cedrico continuou -, talvez a gente possa sair um dia desses...

- Não. – ela foi direta e seca.

- Oh, ok.

Ele ficou sem graça, e Pansy percebeu que foi um pouco mal educada. Resolveu ir embora e deu alguns passos, mas logo parou.

- Desculpe. Eu não queria estragar tudo. – ela disse.

- Estragar o quê?

- Sua tentativa de marcar um encontro. Mas você precisa saber que eu não sou assim. Não sou dessas garotas que procuram o cara certo, que querem um namorado, querem andar de mãos dadas e passear ao sol com eles e blábláblá. Então não perca seu tempo, ok?

Na rua iluminada pelos postes de luz, eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Então Cedrico falou:

- Eu não sou um cara romântico. Nem do tipo que passeia ao sol de mãos dadas.

- Bom para você.

Ela virou-se mais uma vez, e já ia partir quando Cedrico disse:

- Eu te observo há algum tempo.

De costas para ele, Pansy respirou fundo. Não estava com _saco_.

- Eu sei. Muitos caras me observam.

- Você flertou comigo.

- Eu flerto com todo homem bonito! – ela o fitou, perdendo a paciência – Isso não quer dizer nada! - ela respirou fundo. Tinha que fazê-lo entender - Não perca seu tempo! Eu não quero nada de você ou de ninguém. Eu _gosto_ de ser livre e ficar com dez caras a cada dia, ok?

Cedrico permaneceu em silêncio.

- Não estou sendo cruel. – Pansy disse - Só sincera.

- Eu sei. Posso ver isso. Boa noite.

**xXx**

Hermione dormiu naquele banheiro. Quando ela saiu de lá era madrugada. A casa estava silenciosa e vazia, além de um tanto bagunçada. Ela trancou as portas e subiu para o quarto arrastando os pés. Mas já havia alguém lá.

Draco estava sentado na cama dela, lendo as instruções da caixa do _twister_.

- E aí, Mione – ele cumprimentou.

- Oi. O que está fazendo aqui?

- Entrei de penetra. – ele bocejou – E acabou que caí no sono. Acordei há pouco. Pensei que não havia ninguém na casa. Tenho vodka, quer?

Hermione aceitou e tentou beber um gole generoso, mas engasgou.

- Muito forte! – ela limpou a boca como se pudesse limpar o gosto da bebida. – Só restou você da festa?

- Bem, parece que só nós restamos. Ninguém tem pique hoje em dia.

- Foi um fracasso, de qualquer forma. – ela sentou-se ao lado de Draco – Tudo deu errado. Briguei com Pansy, fiquei o tempo todo no banheiro... Queria jogar _twister_. E as garotas me ensinariam como se transa, para o caso de Rony voltar.

Draco acendeu um cigarro.

- Que pena. E como se faz, afinal?

- O quê? Você sabe, já transou bastante.

- Não – Draco riu -, o _twister_... Como se joga?

- Ah! Bem, você... - Hermione explicou, e os dois começaram a jogar.

O tempo passava: a noite ia virando dia, os cigarros de Draco chegavam ao fim, a vodka já havia terminado...

- Coloque a mão direita no amarelo – Hermione instruiu em determinado momento.

Draco assim o fez. Estava quase caindo.

- Espero que essa partida termine logo.

Hermione riu de sua cara de sofredor e tomou o cigarro dele para si.

- Ei, Hermione.

- Sim, Draco? – ela deixou de lado o sorteio de cores e o olhou.

Ele a fitava com atenção.

- Quer que eu te ensine?

- O quê?

- Você sabe... – ele respondeu com um olhar significativo, sério.

Então Hermione entendeu. E ela ficou olhando Draco parado ali, a poucos centímetros... E pensou em Rony, a quilômetros e quilômetros, que provavelmente nunca voltaria...

Eles se beijaram. O jogo e todo o resto ficou esquecido.

**xXx**

Era manhã e Pansy estava parada em frente à porta da casa de Hermione. Ia bater quando ouviu vozes lá dentro e, sem saber muito bem o porquê, se escondeu atrás da cerca viva próxima.

Ela viu Draco sair da casa acompanhado de Hermione. O rapaz falava e ria, contando qualquer coisa, e a garota prestava atenção. Eles seguiram até o portão e, depois de mais alguns instantes de conversa, se _beijaram_ rapidamente e Draco foi embora, mas não antes de fechar o zíper da calça.

Estava tudo claro para Pansy.

Ela saiu de seu esconderijo e ficou esperando Hermione se virar. Quando isso aconteceu, diante da amiga que procurava o que dizer, Pansy perguntou, um pouco fora de si e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas:

- Foi bom?

- Não sei o que você quer dizer.

- Quero dizer que ele é um trepador sensacional, não é?

Hermione procurou respirar fundo antes de falar:

- Rony não vai voltar. Ele vai para a Austrália com o pai. Eu desejei que ele voltasse, mas ele não vai. – depois continuou: - Tem um monte de coisas que você não sabe sobre mim, Pansy. Só porque eu não sou como você não quer dizer que eu não seja nada.

- Somos amigas porque você não transa com meus homens, você disse isso!

- Ele não é seu, Pansy. Ele nunca vai pertencer a ninguém...

- Cala a boca.

- ...por isso não o quer de verdade.

- Cala a boca!

- Você não o quer, Pansy.

- Cala a boca!

- Eu sei porque sou sua amiga. Mas você não se esforça muito. Só estou lá para você se divertir. Você não me conhece!

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um longo minuto. Nesse meio tempo, Pansy deixou uma ou duas lágrimas caírem, mas ela não chorava por uma amiga sua ter dormido com Draco, seu caso. Chorava porque Hermione não era assim. Ela era melhor! Era melhor do que ela, e merecia mais. Como Hermione, que era tão inteligente, pôde ter sido tão tola? E porque ela, Pansy, não estava lá para fazer companhia à amiga? Se ela estivesse lá, apoiando, Hermione não precisaria de Draco.

Por tudo isso, Pansy chorava pela amiga, não por si.

- Você está certa, não te conheço.

- Desculpe.

Pansy fez um gesto de cabeça como se disse "Não precisa se desculpar". Secou suas lágrimas, então ergueu novamente o rosto para Hermione.

- Ah, Jesus!

- Que foi?

- Cuidado com o que deseja, Mione.

- Por quê?

De longe uma voz chamava por Hermione. Quando ela se virou, já sabendo quem era, teve vontade de chorar.

Rony vinha correndo, todo amarrotado, como se tivesse acabado de chegar de viagem. Provavelmente era isso mesmo que tinha acontecido.

- Ótimo! – Pansy disse com ironia.

Rony estava cada vez mais perto, e lágrimas se formavam nos olhos de Hermione. O rapaz estava a poucos metros agora...

- Sou eu, Mione! Não está feliz em me ver? – Rony enfim havia chegado – Minha mãe disse que eu podia voltar. E meu pai também! A gente não vai mais para a Austrália. Ele vai pedir transferência de volta para cá... O que foi?

Hermione estava chorando. Era arrependimento e saudade.

- Não seja idiota, Rony. – Pansy disse, secando ela própria uma lágrima – Dê um abraço na sua namorada.

- Claro!

Eles se abraçaram, e Hermione colocou tanta força ali! Talvez quisesse colar Rony a ela e nunca mais deixá-lo ir para lugar algum.

Pansy foi embora, e enquanto descia mais uma vez aquela rua ouviu Hermione chorar alto e dizer com a voz abafada:

- Senti sua falta. Senti tanto sua falta!

- Está tudo bem, Hermione – Rony respondeu, calmo –, eu estou aqui. Está tudo bem.

Na esquina Pansy se virou. Hermione e Rony ainda estavam abraçados.

**xxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx**

* Twister: jogo constituído por um tapete com bolas coloridas desenhadas e dois dados ou roletas, sendo um para cores e outro para partes do corpo (mão esquerda, mão direita, pé esquerdo, pé direito). Sorteia-se uma parte do corpo (ex: pé direito) e uma cor (ex: amarelo), e o jogador deve tocar essa cor no tapete com a parte do corpo sorteada.

* * *

**Recado**:

por favor, não me matem! por favor! sei que devem estar pensando mil razões diferentes de como fazer isso, mas ñ façam. ok?  
bem, não tenho idéia se vão ou ñ detestar o capítulo, mas receio que detestem. é difícil eu opinar sobre essa fic, pq ela é muito pessoal. signifca MT para mim. de qq forma, continuem a ler e vejam onde td vai dar.  
agora algumas explicações: essa é a primeira fic minha q trabalho com rony, hermione e td o pessoal de hogwarts tão presente. eles estão lá o tempo td. e por que fiz uma hermione e uma pansy tão diferentes das do livro e que se dão bem? bom, pq queria algo que destoasse dos livros de HP. queria q parecesse mt longe dos livros. será q estou conseguindo isso? a hermione de JKR é rígida, séria, principalmente se pegarmos a Hermione do começo de Pedra Filosofal; eu queria uma Hermione leve, que tivesse algo de louco e divertido. e a Pansy, que é uma "vaca" nos livros da JKR, queria q fosse uma pessoa boa. e as duas, que ñ combinam nos livros, queria que se dessem bem aqui. o contrário. entendem? oq acham disso?  
penso que vai ser fácil vocês perceberem, por esse capítulo, de quem será o próximo... algum palpite? se sim, me digam nas reviews.  
ah, leiam os perfis (que dizem mt dos personagens) e não desistam da fic, pf! e qm lê, deixe reviews, pq é a única forma de saber q as pessoas estão lendo, e só se alguém lê há razão em atualizar. obrigada por todas as reviews já deixados, e até agradeço qm lê e não comenta. gostaria de saber a opinião sincera de vocês sobre essa fic. ela é mt diferente, bem experimental. então me digam com sinceridade, sem meias palavras, pf. beijos!

ps_ esse foi o maior capítulo que já escrevi!

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: bem, a fic talvez esteja sem sal pq é algo novo para mim. nunca fiz uma fic assim e, como eu disse, ela é mt pessoal, e fica difícil avaliar bem. estou fazendo o melhor possível, e acho q, de acordo com as atualizações, as situações e personagens estão sendo revelados e ficando mais complicados. o q acha? abraço.

**ooo Oraculo**: oh, vc está sempre aqui, obrigada! coitado do rony msm do cap anterior... ele sofreu com a mãe. e como eu procuro apenas descrever as coisas, sem entrar no pensamento dos personagens (oq só faço se for essencial), às vezes fica difícil expressar oq cada um sente. ele lamentou mt sua partida.

rsrs. os perfis podem ser hilários, mas dizem MT dos personagens. e a gina é MT ligada a política msm!  
beijo.

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: as lágrimas são pq ele não queria ir embora. ele queria ficar ali, na Inglaterra.  
"Podem falar o que quiserem, mas eu tô adorando a fic! É bom mudar um pouco os ares." é? bem, essa fic me da mt medo. pq é algo MT diferente. é mais arriscado do q "entre 4 paredes", percebe? pq a narração é diferente, os personagens destoam MT dos da JKR, e tem palavrões, sexo e drogas. e as drogas estão presente, pq na vida deles é assim msm. não é um conto de fadas. eles são jovens e querem coisas novas. às vezes eles só querer ir e se divertir, sabe? ficar um pouco desligados de td... e experimentar, sejam drogas ou esportes radicais. e ñ tem nenhum viciado, e ninguém que se tornará, pq eles ñ consomem mt, só às vezes. e eu ñ apoio as drogas, para deixar claro.  
o perfil do harry te explicou pq ele ainda está com a cho? señ, os proximos capítulos irão. e ver mais da gina, mt, mt mais, só no cap dela msm.  
e draco ñ estava fingindo sobre a amizade. ele realmente ama os amigos, apesar de td.

os perfis revelam realmente mt dos personagens msm. são mt eles ali.  
até.

**ooo danda jabur**: ahh, a história é "bem loukinha" msm... sim, é louca, diferente, meche com um lado cheio de elementos tolos, flexíveis, mas as coisas vão começar a ficar mais sérias, acho q já começou. penso q ela vai manter um certo ritmo daqui pra frente.  
os personagens vão aprender algo sim, mas sem forçar a barra para cada um. ñ é só zuação. acho q dá para ver isso mt desse cap, com os pais da pansy e da hermione. o final ñ vai ser zuado. e ñ terá gravidez, te garanto.  
"Eu não entendo.. ele (Harry) não sabe o que quer, ou o que?" bem, vou te responde com o seguinte:  
Lema do Harry: melhor um pássaro na mão do que dois voando.  
isso responde?  
e te garanto que os perfis mostram exatamente aquilo que cada um é.  
obridaga pela review, ñ deixe de comentar. até mais, beijo.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 - Pansy**

- Ah, vai... Assim... Porra! – Draco gemia e dizia embaixo de Pansy.

Eles estavam na casa dela, na cama dela, com ela sobre ele. Quando eles terminaram o que faziam, a garota, inexpressiva e calada, deitou ao lado dele.

- Incrível, Pansy! – o rapaz estava sem fôlego - Uma das melhores...

- Uau. – a voz dela era tão inexpressiva quanto a face - Você pode ir agora.

Logo Draco se levantou e vestiu as roupas.

- Te vejo depois – despediu-se, saindo do quarto.

Ela levantou-se também não muito tempo depois. Pegou o celular e foi para o banheiro, colocando a banheira para encher. Enquanto esperava, passou os nomes da agenda do telefone: Angie... Arthur... Bernard... BFF Hermione... Carl... Catherine... Cedrico. Ela apertou o botão "_Send_" e chamou o número.

- Oi – a voz do rapaz na caixa de mensagens falou – Você ligou para o apoio aos disléxicos do Cedrico. Por favor, deixe uma mensagem.

Pansy desligou. O que estava fazendo?

Entrou na banheira gelada, a água fazendo-a estremecer. Lavou os cabelos, esfregou a pele e então saiu.

Felicia estava sentada na mesa da cozinha lendo o jornal quando Pansy, devidamente vestida, desceu. Ao se aproximar ela notou que a mãe xingava todo e qualquer homem cujo nome estava no impresso. A mulher, de pijamas e cabelos soltos, não notou a filha até que ela estivesse ali, parada na sua frente.

- O que você está fazendo, mãe?

- Olhando as fotos dos homens nos jornais e dizendo quais são idiotas.

- Legal – Pansy disse indiferente, abrindo a geladeira e pegando a garrafa d'água - Draco se foi.

- Hm.

- A gente terminou.

- É... deixa para lá, querida – Felicia não prestava muita atenção no que a filha dizia. – Você está bem?

- É, to, mas isso vai dificultar para cuidar do nosso bebê – Pansy provocou, tentando tirar alguma reação da mãe, que não disse nada. Nem pareceu escutar.

A garota pegou a jarra de flores sobre a pia e soltou-o no chão. Só quando o objeto se espatifou sua mãe a olhou, e Pansy deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Acidente – disse, saindo dali com um copo d'água na mão.

Felicia colocou o cigarro na boca e virou mais uma página do jornal.

- Obama? Idiota!

Uma hora depois a campainha da casa de Hermione tocou. Lá dentro, a voz dela disse:

- Já vou!

Hermione abriu a porta esbaforida. Ela pareceu surpresa em ver Pansy.

- Oi! Pensei que você estava com Draco...

- Terminamos – Pansy entrou na casa da amiga e sentou-se no sofá.

- Ah... E como ele reagiu?

- Ele não sabe ainda. Tem algo para comer? Eu to faminta. Minha mãe está uma merda desde que meu pai se foi e não faz nada...

- Olá – a voz ao pé da escada calou e despertou Pansy. Era Rony, sem camisa e descalço. Aquilo significava que os pais de Hermione não estavam em casa e...

Pansy fitou a amiga um pouco chateada:

- Por que não disse que eu estava atrapalhando?

- Você não está! – Hermione disse. – Você não...

- To indo.

- Não, não precisa...

Mas Pansy já tinha saído e batido a porta. Ela não ligou quando Hermione chamou-a, continuou andando. Sem perceber, parou em frente a uma das casas daquela rua.

Ela ficou observando o lugar por longos e longos minutos antes de cruzar o portão e tocar a campainha.

- Droga!

Ela saiu dali. Saiu do quintal e atingiu a calçada, correndo pela rua.

Quando a porta se abriu e Cedrico Diggory apareceu no portal, já não havia ninguém ali.

**xXx**

- Seu pai ligou – Felicia disse a filha quando Pansy saía de casa pela manhã, na semana seguinte.

- Ele vai voltar? – ela fitou a mãe com interesse e esperança – Vai voltar para casa?

- Não. Só vai passar para nós conversarmos. Nós três.

- Porra!

Ela saiu batendo a porta. Andou pela rua para a escola de braços cruzados, vestida com um de seus típicos vestidos curtos e escuros e um casaco de couro. Ela tinha uma aparência misteriosa e intocável.

A entrada do colégio estava cheia como de costume, com os alunos sentados na escada da entrada e na grama verde, conversando, fumando, namorando, rindo...

- Olá.

Ela quase pulou de susto.

- Oi, Cho. O que quer?

- Nada. Você está bem, Pansy? Anda meio acabada ultimamente...

- Eu estou ótima, na verdade – ela acendeu um cigarro, parecendo confiante. – Tudo está ok.

- Tem certeza? Então está levando a separação dos seus pais na boa?

- O-o quê? – ela pareceu não acreditar no que ouviu - Quem disse que meus pais estão se separando?

- Hermione.

- Hermione e sua boca grande! – Pansy murmurou para si, deixando Cho parada no meio do caminho, sozinha.

Sua amiga estava sentada nas escadas, com Rony, Harry e Draco. Pansy chegou puta até eles.

- Hermione, sua vaca! – ela quase gritou – O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Desculpe? – Hermione a olhava sem entender.

Pansy agarrou a outra garota pelo braço e tirou-a dali.

- Você contou para Cho sobre meus pais? Sobre o divórcio?

- Era um segredo?

- É claro que era!

- Mas... Mas eu não sabia. – ela parecia arrasada – Eu lamento! Já faz semanas, eu pensei...

- Não fale das minhas coisas para ninguém! Eu não falo das suas! Não espalhei por aí que você transou com o Draco...

- Shhhh, Pansy! Não repita isso!

- E para Cho? – ela continuou, incrédula – Ela me odeia!

- Ela adora você. Não te odeia.

- Ela me odeia, Mione. Ela quer ser a garota mais amada da escola e aparentemente eu estou no caminho dela. Não que isso me interesse.

- Mas não é sua culpa se todos os garotos querem transar com você, não com ela.

- Todos os garotos não querem transar comigo.

Hermione ficou surpresa com aquilo.

- Não? Oh! Porque eu achei que sim, Pansy. Eu sei que você não se esforça muito, mas o modo como eles te olham...

- Cale a boca, Hermione. Vem.

Elas voltaram para as escadas e para a companhia dos meninos. Eles estavam rindo de algo quando elas chegaram.

- Qual a piada? – Pansy perguntou.

- Nenhuma – Draco respondeu, ainda rindo.

- Por que Cho não está aqui? – Hermione estranhou. - Ela costuma agarrar em você, Harry.

- Ah... Ela meio que está me dando um gelo.

- Por quê?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Ela ficou puta comigo por uma coisa que fiz quando estava chapado. Mas está tudo bem, ainda estamos firmes.

Pansy lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado. E Draco, olhando para além de todos, assoviou alto.

- Olhem quem chegou...

Era Gina. Ela tinha acabado de chegar de bicicleta e estava prendendo o veículo numa grade próxima.

- ...minha próxima vítima – Draco continuou, olhando muito sorridente a garota. – Ela está especialmente boa hoje.

Harry lhe lançou um olhar não muito amigável.

- Olá, ruiva. – Draco cumprimentou, quando ela passou por eles – Vai querer ver meu jogo de cama hoje?

Ela lançou um sorriso falso e mal criado e mostrou o dedo do meio para ele antes de entrar.

- Haha – Draco riu -, eu amo essa garota!

- Cala a boca, Draco – Harry falou.

- Olha, o moreno ficou com ciúmes! - zombou - Cuidado, Harryeta, sua namorada pode ficar puta com você.

- Dá um tempo, Draco. – Pansy pediu – Eu não to com saco hoje!

Ela saiu dali, sem paciência. Harry, aborrecido, acompanhou-a.

- Ele é um babaca às vezes – o rapaz comentou. – Que idéia, eu a fim de Gina Weasley... Até parece!

Pansy parou e riu em deboche.

- Harry, você pode parar agora. A gente sabe, eu a Draco. Você pode enganar todo mundo, mas nós dois sabemos que você realmente quer comê-la. Então... Pare de fingir.

- Eu não quero nada com ela!

- Você quer sim – Pansy continuou andando para o seu armário, e Harry a seguiu -, eu sei.

Harry suspirou, pensativo. Então disse:

- Eu a beijei. Não – se corrigiu -, a gente se beijou.

- E...?

- E nada. Tudo continua igual a antes.

Pansy fechou o armário e encarou o rapaz.

- Eu aposto que ela estava chapada.

- Como você sabe? – ele perguntou surpreso.

Pansy riu.

- Você não é o tipo dela, Harry, então Gina devia estar fora de si para te beijar. Entretanto, você é gostoso, o que torna mais fácil conquistá-la, eu acho.

- Obrigado. Eu acho. - ele tinha a testa franzida.

- Mas ela é totalmente sozinha. Não é do tipo que precisa de alguém, mas do tipo que acha que se basta. Então isso tira sua vantagem.

Harry ficou arrasado.

- Tchau, Harry.

Pansy começou a se afastar, deixando-o ali. Mal tinha dado cinco passos quando voltou. Ela tinha um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

- Mas se ela não quiser você e você não quiser ficar com a Cho – Pansy estava bem perto, falando baixo e cutucando a camisa dele -, eu posso fazer o "sacrifício" de consolar você, ok?

O sorriso dela alargou-se, e piscou o olho para Harry. Então saiu dali definitivamente, deixando o rapaz sorrindo divertido.

Ela foi para a sala. Quando o professor apareceu, disse que aquela aula seria na quadra. Juntaram todas as turmas da Educação Avançada para dar uma palestra sobre a violação das regras da escola. Pansy não estava ouvindo nada.

- Eu quero fumar – reclamou para Hermione, que estava ao lado de Rony.

- Você já disse isso umas dez vezes. – sua amiga rebateu – Espere a aula acabar.

Ela xingou e bufou, então ficou observou as pessoas ao redor. Hermione e Rony estavam ao seu lado, Draco sentado ali embaixo, cercado de garotas; Harry e Cho estavam a alguns metros, ela cutucava as unhas e ele olhava - ha! – Gina, que estava muito atenta à palestra; Marieta estava ao lado de Luna Lovegood, as duas conversando baixinho; acima das duas...

Cedrico Diggory a olhava. Pansy sorriu, flertando com ele, e se abaixou para sussurrar qualquer coisa para Draco. Quando voltou a fitar Cedrico, para ver sua reação, ele a olhava muito sério. O sorriso dela se desfez. Algo dentro dela se desfez com aquela expressão intensa em seu rosto.

Ele se levantou e caminhou entre as pessoas das arquibancadas. Ele passou por Rony, Hermione e Pansy, sentando-se no espaço vazio ao lado dela, que ficou presa entre ele e a amiga.

- Oi. – o rapaz murmurou.

Ela o olhou. Ele estava perto, seus olhos cinzas fitavam os dela com atenção.

- Oi – ela murmurou de volta, olhando para frente.

Pansy tentou se concentrar nas palavras do professor, nunca desviando o olhar do homem com o microfone nas mãos. Cedrico estava bem próximo, virado para ela; o hálito da respiração dele tocava sua pele, seu braço com pêlos tocava o liso dela. Pansy não se permitiu olhá-lo.

Em determinado momento, Draco olhou para cima e franziu o cenho.

Quando o falatório dos docentes acabou, Pansy foi a primeira a sair dali. Ela foi embora para casa.

**xXx**

Os três Parkinson estavam na cozinha, sentados à mesa e fumando. Jim estava sentado de frente à Felicia. Na ponta estava Pansy, olhando o nada.

- Agora, Pansy – dizia Jim –, é importante que se lembre que sua mãe e eu ainda nos amamos muito.

Pansy levantou os olhos, tentando parecer nem aí para tudo aquilo, e olhou sua mãe no exato momento que ela dizia:

- Não nos amamos não.

- Não nos amamos, Felicia, é verdade. – concordou Jim.

- Por isso está indo embora.

- Por isso estou indo embora. É por isso que vou dar o fora daqui, mulher. Vou pegar um avião e dar o fora daqui...

A campainha tocou pouco antes das vozes dos dois começarem a aumentar. Pansy foi abrir e, quando o fez, seus pais já gritavam atrás dela.

Cedrico sorriu, sem graça.

- E aí?

Ela entrou, deixando-o ali, e começou a subir as escadas.

- Vem – chamou.

O jovem a seguiu e os dois se sentaram na sala do andar de cima, lado a lado no sofá. Eles ficaram em silêncio, Cedrico parecendo um pouco desconfortável e Pansy entediada e chateada, ouvindo os gritos dos Parkinson.

- ....e você tem uma imaginação tão pequena – falava Jim, alto – que tem que trepar com meu chefe! É ridículo!

- Você é ridículo, Jim! – Felicia gritou.

- Você podia ter trepado com aquele inútil da Tesco's! Ele não é meu chefe...

Cedrico enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou algo, que mostrou a Pansy.

- Trouxe seu bracelete de volta. - ele passou a jóia prateada a ela. - Achei no chão, onde você estava, depois daquela reunião na quadra hoje.

- Obrigada.

Os pais dela continuavam a gritar ao fundo.

- Er... Você vai ao _quiz_ do _Irish __Tavern_, no sábado?

- No bar do tio do Draco? – ela falou o nome de Draco propositalmente, para tentar provocar alguma reação nele - Sim. Mas você não, provavelmente.

- Eu vou.

- Vai? – ela não acreditou, e fez a pergunta com um pouco de ironia - Eu não sabia que você e Draco eram amigos assim, para ele te convidar.

- Ele não convidou. Hermione me convidou. Eu meio que a fiz me convidar.

- Ela é uma panaca.

- Ela é legal. – silêncio – Ela me disse que você terminou com Draco – Pansy não disse nada - Ela acha que a gente faria um bom casal.

- Ela é uma panaca, como disse.

Jim e Felicia ainda discutiam. Pansy continuava indiferente a eles, tentando fingir que aquilo não a afetava; mas a verdade é que a afetava sim.

Em dado momento, Cedrico se virou para ela.

- Nós ficaríamos bem juntos. – ele disse – Não acha?

- Não. – ela fitava parede à sua frente.

O rapaz suspirou.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu vou partir seu coração.

Ela estava séria, ele percebeu. Não havia nenhum deboche ou ironia na sua voz ou olhar.

- Talvez eu parta o seu. – ele riu, tentando brincar, mas Pansy permaneceu sóbria e o olhou.

- Ninguém parte meu coração. E mesmo assim, por que eu iria querer isso? Sem contar que no fim tudo termina...

Ele não soube o que dizer. Foi nesse momento que Jim entrou na sala.

- Quem diabos é esse? – gritou, apontando Cedrico.

Pansy abriu a boca em choque.

- Inacreditável! – ela exclamou, saindo dali. – Só sabem gritar e quando olham na minha cara é...

Minutos depois, Jim e Cedrico saíam da casa. Jim ficou parado um momento, olhando a residência, antes de suspirar e se voltar para o jovem:

- Elas não são malucas de verdade, sabe. São só mulheres.

Depois foi embora, indo para a esquerda.

Cedrico não entendeu, mas não se importou com isso. Chutou a lata de lixo, com força e zangado. Seu plano havia dado todo errado! Então seguiu o caminho oposto, indo embora aborrecido.

Da janela, Pansy o viu partir.

Cedrico Diggory gostava de andar de _skate_. Era essa o motivo dos arranhões que eventualmente apareciam nele. Mas naquela tarde ele não conseguiria se concentrar no seu esporte favorito.

**xXx**

No sábado à tarde, quando Pansy chegou ao _Irish Tavern_, o _pub_ estava cheio. Draco, Harry, Rony e Cedrico – seus olhos se cruzaram de imediato - estavam sentados em uma das mesas. Hermione, Gina, Marieta e Luna em outra, ao lado. Cho não estava.

- Questão 23. - um homem, que devia ser o tal tio Lestrange, disse – Quanto tempo uma barata vive após ter sua cabeça arrancada?

- Qual é a dessas perguntas? – Gina perguntou – São totalmente inúteis!

- É cultura popular! – Draco respondeu, rindo e bebendo sua cerveja.

- É inútil – Marieta disse, parecendo feliz -, mas e daí? Ninguém vai querer o prêmio mesmo.

- Qual o prêmio? – Pansy entrou na conversa, arrastando com ela alguém. Havia trazido um convidado, um jovem homem de bela aparência.

- Um mês de bebidas grátis. – Rony respondeu. – Que tal?

- Poderia ser melhor.

- Bem... – ele deu de ombros, sem se importar.

- Essa é Luna Lovegood. – Marieta apresentou a garota de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis ao seu lado aos dois que haviam acabado de chegar – Talvez você já a conheça da escola, Pansy.

- De vista. Olá, Luna.

- Oi.

- E esse é... – Pansy parou e olhou o rapaz que havia trago – Qual é mesmo seu nome?

- Mike. – ele respondeu, com espanto pela fala dela.

- Que seja. Vamos pegar algo.

Ela saiu para pegar bebidas e o tal Mike a seguiu.

- Romântico! – Gina debochou.

- Deve ser o novo namorado dela – Hermione disse, sem notar que Draco e Cedrico não pareceram gostar de Mike.

- O novo caso, você quer dizer... - Gina percebeu que Harry a estava olhando. – O quê?

- Nada.

Pansy, no bar do lugar, olhou para a mesa. Mais uma vez seu olhar e o de Cedrico, que, como Luna, parecia deslocado e rígido, se cruzaram. Mike percebeu e se interpôs entre eles.

- O que vai querer beber?

Na mesa, Draco desviou o olhar das costas do cara que acompanhava Pansy e encarou Cedrico, que bebia sem dizer nada.

- Eu sei a resposta! – disse Rony, animado.

- O quê? – Hermione e Harry perguntaram juntos.

- Eu sei a resposta da pergunta!

- Ótimo! – Draco, contrariado, exclamou. Mas a origem de sua contradição nada tinha a ver com Rony – Escreva-a então.

Eles passaram a tarde toda ali. Felizmente Cedrico e Luna, reconhecendo o isolamento um no outro, começaram a conversar e se distraíram. Pansy (cujo olhar sempre cruzava com o de Cedrico) e Mike ficaram o tempo todo nos bancos do bar. E Draco, cada vez mais, parecia irritado.

Quando saíram do _pub_, à noite, todos tinham bebido bastante, mas ninguém mais do que Draco e Cedrico. Quando este se sentou no chão, tonto, Pansy parou ao seu lado e disse:

- Seja, Cedrico. Apenas seja.

Mas antes que ele pudesse perguntar o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, a garota já tinha ido embora com Mike.

- Ei! – Draco, tropeçando, empurrou Cedrico, que logo de pôs de pé – O que você quer com a minha garota?

- O quê?

Todos estavam olhando para eles.

- Pansy é minha! – Draco disse – Minha! Você a olhou a tarde toda!

- Ela não é sua! Não é de ninguém!

Draco partiu para cima dele, e Cedrico revidou. Todos ficaram olhando a briga por um momento, até que Harry e Rony separaram os dois garotos. Cada um tinha apanhado e batido um pouco.

- Me solta, Harry, vou quebrar a cara dele! – Draco tentava de soltar com bravura.

- _Eu_ que vou acabar com você, seu filho da mãe! – Cedrico também não deixava por menos, tentando se soltar.

A confusão estava armada. Na esquina, Pansy olhou para trás e viu toda a desordem, mas não voltou para se intrometer. Ela não havia feito promessas a ninguém. Não havia sido ela a começar aquilo e não seria ela a terminar.

- Vamos, Mike.

E eles foram pela noite.

**xXx**

Por alguns dias Cedrico não fez nada além de ir à escola e andar de _skate_. Tinha mais arranhões, machucados e roxos do que nunca, mas não se importava. Havia apanhado de Draco, mas também havia batido.

Na escola, as coisas continuavam a mesma merda de sempre, a não ser pelo fato de que, agora, ele e o Malfoy eram inimigos declarados. Pansy parecia não se importar com nenhum dos dois; ela andava abatida e quieta. Cedrico achava que o motivo disso talvez fossem os seus pais.

Numa tarde de sol fraco, na pista de _skate_, ele estava pensando nos últimos acontecimentos. Então, de repente, jogou o cigarro das mãos no chão e saiu dali, com uma idéia formada na mente.

- Já está mais do que na hora de deixar as coisas claras. – disse para si.

Ele andou por minutos, sempre em direção ao leste. Quando chegou em frente a porta vermelha da casa de Pansy, respirou fundo e tocou a campainha.

Felicia abriu.

- Sim? – perguntou mal humorada.

- Pansy está?

- Não. Não tem ninguém aqui, a não ser a terrível eu.

- Você sabe onde ela está? – Felicia deu de ombros. - Por favor?

A mulher suspirou antes de responder:

- Ela está no píer, eu acho. Ela gosta de ir lá para pensar e ficar longe daqui...

Cedrico saiu correndo, sem esperá-la acabar de falar. E ele correu e correu por ruas e quadras, indo em direção ao píer e a Pansy.

Ele a viu de longe e parou. Ela estava sentada ali, olhando a água e segurando os joelhos.

- Pansy! Pansy!

Ela olhou para trás, secando o rosto. Cedrico não podia ver lágrimas daquela distância, mas o gesto denunciou que ela havia chorado.

Ele recomeçou a correr pela rua banhada pelos raios de sol, desviando de um carro por pouco. Do outro extremo, Pansy correu para ele também.

Eles se beijaram com vontade e agonia assim que se encontraram no meio da rua pouco movimentada. Quando se separam, sem fôlego, o rapaz começou:

- Pansy, vim te dizer...

- Cedrico. – um curto silêncio, respirações ofegantes - Eu acho que não posso...

Ele a beijou novamente, ao que ela retribuiu, calando a frase. Eles se beijavam com as mãos um no outro, com força e desejo.

- Agora eu já falei, ok? – ele disse quando terminaram aquele segundo beijo, olhando-a sorridente e atencioso. – Agora você sabe. Eu gosto de você.

E Cedrico se foi, deixando-a parada ali no meio da rua.

Olhando suas costas, Pansy tocou os lábios. Não conseguiu dizer nada.

* * *

**Recado**:

Bem, eu sei, eu sei... Esse cap não ficou grandes coisas, eu sei. Mas o problema é que a Pansy é mt complexa, é difícil explicá-la, mas eu acho que consegui isso um pouco. Acho que deu para mostrar a dificuldade e conflitos dela frente a separação dos pais e a aceitação dos próprios sentimentos, quando percebe que está começando a gostar de alguém. De qualquer forma, acho que esse cap, pelo menos, foi melhor que o do Draco, e a personagem da Pansy será vista nos próximos caps tbm.  
Para dar um ânimo na leitura (e nos fãs H/G) vou confessar algo: o próximo cap é o do Harry. Sim, vocês leram certo: do Harry.  
Quanto ao cap passado, não pensem que o Draco seduziu a Hermione não! Ela sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, ok? Ela quis transar com ele. Ele nem forçou nem nada. Na verdade ele foi bem legal, porque realmente quis jogar Twister com ela. Só quando o jogo começou a exigir muito contato e tal que ele deu em cima dela, e ela aceitou a investiga e retribuiu.  
É só isso. Mesmo que tenham detestado o cap, comentem, por favor! Deixem reviews! Agradeço a todos que estão lendo.

Bjs.

* * *

**Respondendo reviews:**

**ooo Vanessa RB**: a Mione realmente ficou arrasada pelo Rony... mas não culpe somente o Draco na situação da transa. Eu sei que ele não agiu muito certo, mas ela também tem sua culpa. Ela podia ter dito "não", mas não o fez. Quanto à Pansy, acho que deu para ver um pouco mais dela nesse cap, e do que o Cedrico sente por ela também. O que você achou? Ah, e terá algo de H/G no próximo capítulo, e quem sabe algumas surpresas...  
Abraço!

**ooo Oraculo**: olá! Que bom que gostou do cap passado... foi mt longo e realmente aconteceu mt coisa. Sobre a Pansy, ela é bem diferente da do livro, todos são. Só a Cho que não poderia deixar de ser a cobrinha de sempre das fics, pq afinal é preciso de alguém para semear a discórdia. Mas estou mudando de assunto... A Pansy é mt complexa. Ela não pode aceitar oq sente, é difícil. Deu para ver isso nesse cap? Quero mt saber opiniões, mesmo que ning tenha gostado. Bem, fico por aqui.  
Abraço!

**ooo danda jabur**: ok, vamos lá...

H/G: as coisas foram explicadas aqui, mas ficarão mais claras logo. Como disse, o próximo cap é do Harry. E MDMA é ecstasy, que, amassado, em forma de pó, a Cho colocou nos brownies. Logo, o Harry tomou a "droga do beijo" sim, rs.

P: "Só pra perguntar mesmo.. O Draco é o tipo de garoto que poderia tentar forçar uma garota? ou é mais do tipo que chega quando elas estão fragéis, necesitadas, carentes, e as 'consola' "?  
R: Nem um nem outro. Ele é claro e objetivo, ou vai ou racha. Quer? Ótimo! Não quer? Ótimo tbm, há quem queira!

P: "Eu não entendi muito bem um trecho da cena quando a Gina encontra o Harry na cozinha.. 'ela puxou o shorts do pijama pra baixo'? han.. porke ela fez isso? E até onde ela puxou o shorts? ela tirou ele ou o que?"  
R: Ela abaixou o short. Ele estava curto e ela puxou um pouco para baixo, abaixando-o. Entendeu?

Dica: Personagens de caps nunca são repetidos. Assim, só haverá caps de personagens que ainda não teve capítulos. E a Cho tirou satisfações com o Harry sim, mas como o cap é da Pansy e ela não viu isso, a gente não viu tbm. (O Harry e a Gina só ficaram nos beijos mesmo.)  
Isso não tem nada a ver com a história, mas respondendo a sua dúvida sobre a cama elástica, acho que os pais da Hermione compraram-na para ela, para a filha ter mais o que fazer em casa e não ficar muito sozinha.  
O povo da festa continuou na festa até ela acabar. Todos continuaram ali, menos a Hermione, que estava no banheiro, e a Pansy, que foi embora e encontrou o Cedrico no caminho. É isso.  
Abraço!

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: tbm achei o cap um pouco confuso quando o escrevi. Qnd fui lê-lo, disse a mim msm: é, acho que dá para passar. Essa fic é toda diferente, é sempre um tiro as cenas e um risco. Bem, aí está o novo cap e o que aconteceu depois da festa do pijama, pelo menos para a Pansy. Fico por aqui.  
Abraço!

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: o Draco é amigo sim, mas ele tbm pensou que o Rony não voltaria. Ele realmente gosta dos amigos, mas ele pensa com a cabeça de baixo, rs.  
É, de fato essa é uma fic arriscada. É como eu disse para a Patty Carvalho: é sempre um tiro as cenas e um risco, porque eu sei que não é algo que o leitor está acostumado. É uma fic do povo de Hogwarts no nosso universo, e não uma H/G como costumo escrever. De qualquer forma, acho a história deles (do casal H/G) uma das mais bonitas de Further Education, junto com a da Pansy/Cedrico.  
Sobre o Harry, a resposta tem tudo a ver com o tema dele (Mais vale um pássaro na mão do que dois voando). Sem mais disso por hora, espere e lerá, hehe.  
Sim, Mione mentiu dizendo que tinha ido fazer algo de bom. Para ser mais específica: distribuir sopas e tal.  
A crise dos Parkinson continuou nesse cap e vai continuar, só não vamos ver tanto pq o cap da Pansy já passou.  
E, por último, você deu um bom palpite. Disse que o capítulo deveria ser da Cho ou da Pansy e aqui está: cap da Pansy.  
Abraço!


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6 - Harry**

- Você está me ouvindo, querido? – Cho perguntou pela segunda vez, estalando os dedos em frente aos olhos do namorado.

Harry despertou para a realidade. Não estava prestando muita atenção nela, mas sim perdido em pensamentos.

- O quê?

- Eu perguntei no que você estava pensando.

- Em nada.

Cho deu de ombros, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele. Eles estavam sentados na escada da entrada do colégio dividindo um cigarro.

- Olá! – Pansy apareceu – Como vai o casal?

- Bem - Cho respondeu – E você, como vai? Agora que voltou a transar com Draco, quero dizer.

Harry deu uma cotovelada nela.

- Muito bem – Pansy retrucou com um ar superior -, mas não tão bem quanto vocês dois, não? Quer dizer, um casal que se ama tanto! – debochou. - Deve ser por isso que Harry não pára de pensar na...

- Pansy – Harry cortou-a, notando o perigo -, er... Cadê o Draco?

- Não sei, não sou a babá dele. – a garota sentou-se ali também, olhando ao redor. Quando seus olhos congelaram em uma direção, Harry percebeu que ela fitava Cedrico Diggory. A cara dele não era muito boa.

- Bem, vou indo. – Cho beijou Harry e levantou-se – Te ligo mais tarde, ok?

Depois que sua namorada se afastou, Harry voltou a observar Pansy. Ela estava séria, olhando para o nada a sua frente.

- Você está bem? Quer dizer, _bem_ mesmo?

- Estou ótima. – ela nunca daria o braço a torcer. – To bem pra cacete. Eu só quero ficar fora de mim por um tempo...

Ela se apoiou na escada, jogando a cabeça para trás. Ela era realmente bonita, Harry notou. Mas isso não o impediu de erguer os olhos para Gina quando ela passou por ali.

- Olá, Gina – ele cumprimentou se ponto de pé.

- Ei.

- Tudo bem?

Ela nem parou para respondê-lo, provavelmente nem o ouviu, só continuou andando. Harry a viu descer as escadas, destrancar a bicicleta estacionada ali perto e ir embora.

Quando se virou de novo para a escada e para Pansy, ela o observava.

- O quê?

- Não teve nenhum avanço com ela?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Não sei do que está falando.

Pansy riu irônica.

- Claro que não, imagina! Ha... Ai, ai. – ela suspirou - Que merda de dia! Você tem alguma coisa aí?

- Desculpe? – Harry estava distante mais uma vez.

- Erva, ecstasy, heroína, cocaína, LSD... Alguma coisa para me deixar desligada. Você tem?

Harry riu.

- Você não está falando sério. A gente está na escola!

- E daí?

Ele a olhou com atenção. Pansy estava falando sério... Ela estava mais louca e irresponsável do que nunca ultimamente. E Harry desconfiava muito dos seus motivos para isso.

- Não, não tenho. Só em casa.

- Ok! – ela se espreguiçou, se pondo de pé. Pansy não tinha material escolar algum, nunca levada caderno ou canetas à escola. Só assistia às aulas. – Vamos lá.

- Aonde?

- Para sua casa.

- Ah, mas... Os meninos. Eu...

- Vamos! – ela apressou-o, puxando-o pela mão.

Obrigado a ceder, Harry acompanhou Pansy pela saída da escola. A garota ainda voltou-se para trás mais uma vez, olhando Cedrico e seu _skate_, e ficou com uma expressão estranha.

Quando eles chegaram à casa, foram para o galpão ali atrás. Era um espaço de Harry, cheio de quinquilharias e coisas de meninos. O lugar estava um bagunça.

- Então, o que vocês e os garotos fazem aqui? Fazem tranças nos cabelos uns dos outros e troca-troca?

- Não... já faz um tempo. – Harry respondeu rindo.

Ele começou a procurar algo enquanto Pansy olhava ao redor. Em uma das paredes havia um foto dele, Draco e Rony em uma festa e diversas cestas de jornal empilhadas. E havia ainda garrafas vazias, um par de bancos de madeira, pneus, pôsteres, revistas...

- Por que você não vê pornô na internet, como gente normal, Harry? – a garota perguntou, desfolhando uma revista – É melhor do que gastar dinheiro nisso... Nada interessante.

Ela se atirou na única poltrona, velha e desbotada, do lugar, esperando. Logo Harry se voltou para ela, oferecendo um cigarro recém enrolado.

- Desculpe, não estava esperando visitas.

Pansy deu de ombros. Tragou o cigarro uma, duas vezes e devolveu-o a Harry.

- Eu sei que é estranho eu estar aqui – ela disse -, já que esse é um tipo de clube só para garotos, aparentemente. Mas não quero ir para casa ainda, está uma merda lá. Você se importa se eu ficar aqui por um tempo?

- Não, tudo bem. Se você quiser a gente pode fazer o que você me sugeriu dia desses... – Harry disse divertido, sorrindo.

- O quê?

- Transar.

Ela riu alto.

- Eu estava brincado.

- Eu sei – ele continuava sorrindo.

- Mas você não iria querer de qualquer forma, iria, Harry? Eu não sou a Gina...

Harry, sentando em um solitário banco de carro abandonado ali, desfez imediatamente o riso, ficando sério e pensativo.

- Desculpe. – Pansy pediu.

- Ok. E de qualquer forma eu não sou Cedrico, não é?

Foi a vez de Pansy ficar séria.

- Eu não to a fim dele. De jeito nenhum.

- Claro que não! – Harry zombou – Sabe, ele namorou Cho antes da gente ficar juntos. Eu a roubei dele.

- Sério? Ele deve ter ficado feliz.

- Não seja má, Pansy. Cho é uma boa garota, apesar de tudo.

- Não duvido.

- Não, é sério. Eu gosto dela, ela é legal. Tem uma mãe que se casa a cada dois meses, mas fora isso é ótima.

- Os pais delas são separados?

- Sim.

Pansy bufou.

- Todos são, aparentemente.

Ela ficou quieta e pegou o cigarro de Harry de volta.

- Então – ele continuou -, por que você não está com o Cedrico?

- Por que você não está com a Gina?

- É diferente, ela não me quer. Cedrico quer você.

- Eu não o quero.

- É mentira.

Ela o olhou zangada.

- Vai se foder, Harry! _Eu_ sei o que é verdade ou não sobre mim.

- Okay! Se você não quer admitir...

Ela estava aborrecida.

- Eu não posso ficar com ele. Vou magoá-lo.

- Então é por isso que você está ficando com Draco e com mais dez garotos? Para, magoando-o, não magoá-lo? Não faz muito sentido.

Pansy não respondeu de imediato. Ela ficou calada, fumado e pensado por um tempo antes de o fazer.

- Eu sei que não faz muito sentido, Harry. Mas é o melhor para ele.

- Você não tem idéia de como é gostar de alguém que não te quer.

Pansy fitou Harry com atenção, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Ele parecia realmente magoado.

- Se você gosta tanto da Gina, por que ainda está com a Cho?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu não vou largá-la para ficar sozinho. E eu gosto de Cho.

- Pode gostar dela, mas está caído pela Gina. Ela é bonita, eu admito, mas não sei o que viu naquela garota. Ela está sempre sozinha com um livro ou discutindo com os professores sobre o mundo e as matérias... Isso não é muito normal. E ela e aquele professor de políticas? Devem estar tento um caso, não é possível! Estão sempre falando sobre guerras, governo, política e tudo isso.

- Você acha que eles estão realmente tendo um caso? – Harry perguntou preocupado.

- Não. Ele é velho, deve ter uns quarenta e poucos. Mas é bem bonito, tipo o Brad Pitt... De qualquer forma, não acho que eles estão tendo um caso, se te interessa tanto. Mas vou te dizer algo.

- O quê?

- Se você não terminar com a Cho, Harry, nunca vai ficar com a Gina. Ela é politicamente correta demais para ficar com alguém que tem namorado. Se você _realmente_ a quer, termine com Cho.

- E se ela não me quiser, fico sozinho?

- Você arranja outra pessoa.

- Não é tão fácil assim. Tem que ser alguém que eu goste.

- Volte com Cho, se não der certo. Ou a gente pode ter um caso.

- To falando sério, Pansy.

- Eu também – ela parecia mesmo estar falando sério -, te garanto. Se a questão é não ficar sozinho, serei seu estepe.

- Draco me mataria.

- Que se dane o Draco! Você devia estar mais preocupado com a Cho. Ela não vai te dar paz se você terminar com ela...

- Esse é outro ponto. Não posso fazer isso. Não sei se tenho coragem.

- Bem, é você quem sabe. Em todo o caso...

- _Harryeta_! – uma voz gritou; era Draco, ele logo apareceu rindo ali na porta – Eu e o Ronyquito chegamos. Por que não nos esperou na... Oh! Olá, Pansy.

Ele ficou imediatamente sério, encarando um e outro. Foi até Harry e pegou o cigarro que estava com ele; sentou-se no chão, desconfiado.

- Bem, seja bem-vinda a nossa fortaleza, Pansy. – disse Rony, sorrindo, para tentar dispersar o clima estranho – É bom ter uma presença feminina aqui.

- Valeu, Rony. Pensei que você estivesse com a Hermione.

- Eu estava. Mas vim pra cá com o Draco e vou ao médico depois.

- Médico?

- Para a cabeça dele. – Harry explicou – Um psiquiatra.

- Psicólogo. – Rony corrigiu – Meus pais acharam que seria uma boa, depois de todo aquele lance de terminaram e voltarem, terminaram e voltarem. Então eu...

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Draco o cortou, sentando-se no braço da poltrona de Pansy e fitando-a – Você e Harry estão transando?

- Cala a boca. – ela disse.

- Bem, isso é possível. Com quantos caras você está agora, Pansy? Eu e mais dez? E mais vinte? Toda a escola, menos Cedrico Di...

- Cala a boca!

- Eu sei o que você está fazendo – Draco parecia tão aborrecido quanto ela -, não sou idiota. Mas e eu você somos feitos da mesma matéria, garota. Da mesma merda.

- Draco, dá um tempo. – Harry pediu.

- Não se meta!

Ele se calou, ficando tão quieto quanto Rony.

- Mas eu não vou brigar – a expressão de Draco mudou de repente, e ele riu – Que tal uma transa, Pansy? Eu me sinto bem disposto hoje. Se você veio aqui pra gente fazer uma suruba, é melhor começar comigo.

O silêncio caiu entre eles. Harry e Rony ficaram desconfortáveis frente à fala de Draco. Pansy (ainda) encarava o rapaz loiro com uma expressão séria e mordaz.

- Eu treparia com o Rony antes – ela disse.

Draco parou de rir.

- Eu sei que não foi intenção ser um elogio, mas vou aceitar como um – Rony falou.

- Eu acho que você não pegou o que eu quis dizer – Draco não entendeu tudo aquilo muito bem – Você e eu vamos dar uma, Pansy.

- Eu peguei, _Draco_. – havia veneno ali – E Harry e Rony pegaram. O cupim do chão pegou. Mas você não vai pegar nada. _Pegou_?

- Hã... Não, estou confuso.

- Eu não vou chegar nem perto do seu pinto, Malfoy. Eu sei por onde ele andou. Certo, Rony?

Pansy não desgrudou os olhos dos de Draco, cheia de raiva, enquanto falava.

- Do que está falando? – Rony perguntou confuso.

- Nada – Draco se apressou em dizer ao ruivo, ainda encarando a garota – Bem, Pansy, cai fora então. Esse é nosso lugar, ok? Se você não vai trepar com a gente, então vai se foder.

Pansy riu, sarcástica, e olhou para Harry. Estava esperando que ele dissesse algo, mas o rapaz não o fez. Nem Rony. Eles dó desviaram o olhar para o chão.

Ela saiu dali batendo a porta, incrédula.

- Você quer pegar meus restos também, Harry? – Draco provocou, sentando-se na poltrona agora vaga – Não basta o Diggory, agora você...

- Talvez se fosse um pouco menos escroto, Draco, as coisas seriam mais fáceis para você. – Rony falou, um pouco aborrecido pelo comportamento do amigo – Agora, com licença, preciso ir.

A porta bateu mais uma vez. Os dois rapazes que sobraram ficaram se encarando em silêncio no galpão por um minuto. Pouco depois Draco também saiu batendo a porta.

**xXx**

- Então, Hamlet. Sobre o que é, pessoal? – a jovem professora de literatura, a Sra. Duncan, perguntou. Ninguém disse nada – Alguém?

- Bem – ela continuou -, através da neblina de seu sofrimento, Hamlet está lutando para escolher sofre ação ou inação, e através de sua luta ele encontra forças existenciais iluminando o caminho direto para a morte, que é, em si, a vida. Essa é uma teo...

A porta da sala bateu. Harry entrou e todos os olhos se voltaram para ele.

- Oi. Desculpe. Eu me atrasei – ele explicou.

- Sente-se, por favor – a professora pediu.

O olhar dele cruzou com o de Gina por um segundo. Harry iria sentar-se ao lado de Cho, como de costume, mas Marieta já estava lá. Sentou-se, então, atrás de Gina, evitando olhar para sua namorada e sabendo do perigo.

A aula continuou e Harry reparou como o cabelo de Gina tinha ficado bom curto. Estava repicado e meio molhado... Ela devia tê-lo lavado aquela manhã. Ele ficou tentado a esticar a mão e tocar seus cabelos, mas freou o impulso.

- Ah, alguém mais? – a professora indagou, quando Hermione terminou de dar um ponto de vista sobre o texto discutido.

- Hamlet é praticamente um adolescente. – Gina começou, atraindo ainda mais o fascínio e atenção de Harry – Ele tem esses desejos, mas não tem coragem para ir atrás deles. Então ele fica louco, sempre batendo uma para Ofélia, e acaba ficando tão entediado que alguém tem que matá-lo.

- Não sei se isso está certo. – a professora desfolhava o livro em mãos – Não tem punhetas em Hamlet.

- Tem sim – Gina garantiu -, muitas. Só que eles chamam de "soliloquiar" – ela gesticulou as aspas.

Harry ficou impressionado pela sua inteligência. Já Draco riu alto do outro lado da sala e disse:

- Mandou bem, ruiva! – e para si: - Ela é engraçada.

- Ok – a Sra. Duncan falou em seguida –, se juntem em duplas. Vou passar um trabalho sobre a obra.

Harry viu a garota que estava sentada ao lado dele se levantar e juntar-se a uma amiga. Cho, aparentemente, iria fazer o trabalho com Marieta. Draco estava com Pansy e Rony com Hermione. Ele viu as duplas se formarem e, então, sobrar.

- Professora? – o rapaz levantou a mão do ar – Eu sobrei. Pode ter um trio?

- Ah... – a professora olhou ao redor – A Srta. Weasley está sozinha.

- Não! – Gina quase gritou – Quero dizer, vou fazer sozinha. Gosto de fazer trabalhos sozinha.

- Alguma experiência social vai fazer bem. Junte-se a ela, Potter. – a professora mandou.

Harry lançou um olhar a Cho, que não parecia muito feliz, antes de sentar-se ao lado de Gina.

- Oi.

Ela não respondeu. Harry bufou. Aquilo não iria dar certo.

A Sra. Duncan passou o trabalho, que se revelou mais chato do que aparentava ser. Quando se deu conta que teriam de se encontrar fora dali para fazê-lo, Gina disse a Harry:

- Eu faço o trabalho e coloco seu nome. Você vai ganhar nota de qualquer forma.

Ele até ficaria feliz com isso em qualquer outra ocasião. Mas como sua dupla era Gina, rebateu:

- Não, eu quero fazê-lo também.

- Eu não confio em você para fazer um trabalho e por meu nome.

- Vamos fazê-lo juntos.

- Não.

- Por quê?

Foi a vez de Gina bufar, para logo sugerir:

- Vamos trocar de dupla?

- Por quê?

- Harry, _vamos trocar de dupla_. – ela repetiu bem lentamente – Eu tenho certeza que a Hermione não vai se importar de fazer comigo e você com...

Harry segurou o braço de Gina, que já ia se levantando. Na multidão e falação da sala de aula, ele a encarou sério.

- Qual o problema em fazermos juntos?

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas a porta se escancarou naquele instante, chamando a atenção de todos e revelando a coordenadora do colégio. Com algum esforço a classe se aquietou para ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer:

- É um recado simples: queremos um presidente estudantil, que será uma posição democraticamente escolhida. É uma oferta de poder nessa instituição para um indivíduo talentoso, pró-ativo e que busque excelência em assuntos de representação dos alunos. As votações serão em três semanas e quem quiser concorrer deve falar com o professor Doug. Podem voltar às suas atividades.

Ela tão rápido como tinha entrada, deixando murmurinhos para trás.

- Você devia se inscrever – Harry disse a Gina, novamente ao seu lado.

- O quê? Não! Isso é uma merda.

O sinal bateu e ela se levantou, saindo dali. Harry correu atrás da menina.

- Você realmente devia, Gina.

- Você só pode estar brincando. Não vou ajudar a comandar esse lugar. – ela andava a sua frente e não parava.

- Por que não? Eu não entendo... Você se importa com essas coisas.

- Que coisas?

- Igualdade, ambientalista, feminismo... Todos esses "ismos".

- Ótimo.

- Vamos lá!

- Harry, por favor!

- Qual é, você sabe tudo de política, está sempre discutindo com os professores e falando disso por aí...

Gina se virou para ele, impaciente.

- Harry, conversamos umas três vezes na vida. Você achar que sabe do que eu sempre falo é ridículo.

Ele ficou sem graça.

- Desculpe.

- Hei! – era a voz de Cho atrás deles – O que está acontecendo?

- Nada. – Gina respondeu – Estou indo.

- Vá, cadela. – A garota ruiva, a alguns metros, parou e voltou.

- Voltamos ao ponto dos xingamentos, Cho?

- Sim, desde que você beijou meu namorado.

- Eu não...

Gina, pasma, se calou. Então deu de ombros.

- Que se dane!

E foi embora. Cho, aborrecida, voltou-se a Harry:

- O que você estava fazendo conversando com ela?

- Estávamos só conversando, Cho, nada mais.

- Harry, você me prometeu. Prometeu que ficaria longe dela.

- Estou longe.

- Não está não! – Cho suspirou e desviou o olhar do dele, magoada e pensativa. Depois de alguns segundos continuou: – Vocês só se beijaram por que estavam chapados, não é? Como você disse... Só por isso, não?

- Claro, eu te disse!

Ela o olhou com muita atenção.

- Jura?

- Sim, Cho. – ele passou os braços pelo ombro dela – Vamos.

Quando as aulas acabaram, Harry chegou, sozinho, ao seu armário. Gina já estava por ali, mexendo em suas coisas. Ele tentou fazer o de sempre: ignorá-la. Mas, como de costume, não conseguiu.

- Desculpe por Cho.

Ela não respondeu.

- Ela às vezes passa dos limites. Mas não é uma má pessoa.

Gina continuou calada.

- Você não vai me responder não?

A garota bufou e voltou-se a Harry.

- Eu faço o trabalho de literatura com a Marieta e você faz com a Cho. Que tal?

- O problema todo é ela?

- Quem?

- Cho?

- Ha! Não me faça rir, Harry. Isso é ridículo. Eu só não quero encrenca.

- Não é ridículo.

- É sim!

- Não é. Você parece ter medo...

- Medo?! Medo de quê? – seu tom foi um pouco ríspido.

Ele ficou calado, avaliando se devia terminar seu raciocínio. Por fim decidiu que não.

- Olha, Gina. Vamos começar de novo, ok?

Sem dar tempo para ela responder, Harry se afastou e novamente se aproximou de Gina, parando ao lado seu armá arm, parando ao lado se Harry se afastou e novamente se aproximou, dela, parando ao lado se rio.

- Oi. – cumprimentou.

Ela não conseguiu esconder seu divertimento e riu. Ele sorriu também.

- Olá, Harry.

- Boa teoria sobre Hamlet.

- Sério? – ela fechou o armário e voltou-se para ele – Você já leu Hamlet?

- Er... Não.

- Bem, então talvez eu tenha falado besteira, e você está aqui me elogiando. Isso seria estúpido.

- Você não falou besteira.

- Como sabe?

- Porque é muito esperta para isso.

Ela fitou-o séria por um instante.

- Ok. Nós vamos fazer esse maldito trabalho. Satisfeito?

Sim, ele estava.

- Tanto faz. Que tal marcarmos para quinta à tarde?

- Ta. Na biblioteca do colégio?

- Na biblioteca é muito impessoal. Pode ser na minha casa, às 15h?

Gina o analisou desconfiada. Por fim se decidiu:

- Tudo bem. Mas sem gracinhas, hein?

**xXx**

Harry estava sentado numa das poltronas da sala, olhando pela janela. Lá estava ela, às 15h em ponto. Ele temeu que Gina não aparecesse, mas ela estava na frente da casa, olhando do papel que tinha em mãos para a residência, conferindo o endereço.

A garota jogou o cigarro que levava entre os dedos no chão e apagou-o. Quando começou a percorrer o caminho que levava à entrada, Harry se apressou para abrir a porta. Gina nem tinha batido ainda quando ele apareceu no portal.

- Oi. – ele parecia ansioso.

Gina o encarou com estranheza.

- Como você adivinhou que eu tinha chegado?

- Você sabe... – _O quê?_ - Seus passos ecoaram.

- Meus passos não ecoaram não. - Ela deu alguns passos para frente e para trás, mostrando como seus passos realmente não ecoavam – Você estava me espionando!

- Não! Entra.

- Você estava me espionando. – ela repetiu, cruzando a porta e rindo – Você é um caso perdido, Harry. Leu Hamlet?

- Li.

Gina o encarou desconfiada.

- É? O que acontece no fim?

- Essa pergunta não é relevante. Todos sabem o que acontece nas peças de Shakespeare mesmo sem lê-las.

- É verdade. Onde vamos fazer esse trabalho, aqui na sala? Tenho que estar em casa às cinco.

- Não, lá em cima. Por aqui. – eles começaram a subir as escadas – Por que você tem que estar em casa às cinco? Seus pais marcam o horário de chegada?

- Não, mas eu vou ao teatro e não posso me atrasar.

- Verdade? Vai ver qual peça?

Eles chegaram ao corredor do andar superior e Harry abriu uma porta.

- Vamos fazer o trabalho _aqui_? – Gina analisou o lugar. Aquele cômodo era o quarto de Harry. E estava bagunçado, mas limpo.

- Sim, Gina. Você se incomoda?

Ela o encarou com atenção.

- Eu, não. Mas aposto que Cho não iria gostar.

- Você está vendo-a por aqui? – ele levantou a colcha da cama e olhou atrás da porta, procurando – Porque eu não estou.

- Você é tão engraçado, Harry. – o tom dela não parecia ser de quem o achava engraçado, pelo contrário. – Vamos começar isso de uma vez.

- Ok. Quer um? – ele abriu uma antiga lata de biscoitos e ofereceu um cigarro a ela.

- Harry, se você está tentando me drogar para dormir comigo, saiba que não vai rolar – ela brincou.

- Eu não estou tentando te drogar! Eu só fui educado, eu... Oh, você está brincando.

Mas talvez fosse uma boa idéia.

- Sim. E não quero sua erva agora. Depois, talvez.

- Ok.

- Vamos começar isso logo.

Sem pedir permissão Gina puxou a cadeira da escrivaninha e sentou-se ali. Harry sentou-se ao seu lado, num banquinho de madeira, e eles começaram o trabalho. Bem, Gina começou, porque Harry só concordava com o que quer que ela dissesse e opinava em algo vez ou outra. Ele estava muito distraído pela presença dela. Pelos seus cabelos que mal batiam nos ombros; pelos gestos rápidos de suas mãos, os dedos batendo com agilidade no teclado do computador recém ligado dele; por seus lábios que pronunciava palavras que ele não ouvia. Ele queria beijá-la de novo, mas antes precisava distrai-la daquele maldito Hamlet. O que se mostrou uma tarefa muito difícil.

Gina era uma pessoa muito decidida, ele tinha que admitir. Vinte minutos depois dela chegar, o trabalho já estava pela metade. Se as coisas continuassem daquele jeito ela iria embora logo, logo.

- Ah, vamos dar parada, Gina? Que tal comermos algo?

- Não to com fome. – ela continuava digitando.

- Oh... Ok.

Não havia sido daquela vez. Incerto do que fazer, Harry foi até a lata de biscoitos e tirou um dos cigarros que ele mesmo tinha enrolado.

- Tem fogo, Gina?

- No bolso de fora da minha mochila. – ela nem tirou os olhos do computador.

Ele acendeu o cigarro e colocou o banquinho, em que antes estava sentado, em frente à janela, que era onde ele costumava ficar. Harry sentou-se ali observando não a rua, como fazia com frequência, mas sim Gina, que olhava suas anotações e digitava e digitava. No fim das contas ela estava fazendo o trabalho sozinha de qualquer forma.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Não, Harry, obrigada.

- Você está fazendo tudo sozinha.

- Tudo bem.

Não estava tudo bem mesmo. As coisas não estavam nada bem na vida do rapaz.

Em determinado momento Gina se espreguiçou, os braços voltados para trás do corpo. Harry acompanhou o gesto com atenção até que os olhos fechados dela se abriram, e o olhar de ambos se cruzou.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou por ele estar observando-a.

- Nada.

Gina se levantou e debruçou-se na janela. Ela estava a um palmo de Harry.

A garota pegou o cigarro dele para si e tragou. O gesto quase íntimo agitou-o.

- Essa é uma rua bem tranquila, não?

- Até que é.

Ela estava bonita aquela tarde. Usava uma blusa xadrez - ela sempre vestia alguma peça xadrez - e uma calça _skinny_ jeans – era a primeira vez que Harry a via de jeans naquele semestre. Seus pés, que antes calçavam tênis, estavam descalços; as unhas estavam pintadas de um vermelho intenso. As unhas dela eram sempre curtas e pintadas de vermelho. Gina tinha um modo de se vestir simples, mas único. Era diferente de Cho, que estava sempre linda também, cuja marca registrada era a estampa de onça. As duas se vestiam bem, cada um ao seu modo.

Mas Harry preferia Gina. Era difícil dizer desde quando exatamente ele preferia Gina. Um dia simplesmente se deu conta disso.

A garota estava mais uma vez digitando freneticamente. A qualquer momento iria acabar aquilo e iria embora, o que Harry não queria.

Ele se levantou, acendeu outro cigarro, já que Gina tinha pegado o dele, andou de um lado para outro, voltou à janela, colocou novamente o banco do lado da escrivaninha, sentou-se. Nesse momento a ruiva já o fitava, incomodada pela agitação dele.

- Harry, você está bem?

- Claro.

Ele ficou discutindo o trabalho com ela ali, o coração batendo forte. Ele precisava ser claro e direto, perguntar a ela sobre eles, sobre o beijo. Por mais que ela parecesse não querer nada com ele, havia retribuído seu beijo... Então o que tudo significava?

Quando Gina se levantou para ir ao banheiro, foi Harry quem sentou em frente ao computador para dar continuidade ao relatóentou em frente ao computador para dar continuidade ao relata beijou... ente se deu conta sobre Hamlet. Ele colocou uma música e continuou a escrever, tomando coragem...

- Beatles! - Gina comentou ao sentar-se ao lado dele, no banquinho - Você gosta?

- Muito. Beatles e Rolling Stones deram origem a tudo no rock de hoje.

- Nossa! Você não está exagerando, Harry?

- Não! - ele deixou o computador de lado e voltou-se a ela. De música ele entendia - São as maiores bandas do mundo, e são britânicas! Os Rolling Stones são o berço do punk e os Beatles... Cara, eles têm as melhores letras de todas.

- "Eles têm as melhores letras de todas"? Essa é a sua opinião, não uma verdade absoluta, porque...

- Não, _é_ uma verdade absoluta. Eles sacaram tudo, logo de cara. Pega um dos primeiros _singles_* deles, como... _I Want to Hold Your Hand_. É sobre desejar estar com alguém, sobre sentimentos, sobre querer estar ali para segurar sua mão. _To_ _Hold your hand_, segurar sua mão. - ele entrelaçou sua mão na de Gina, no calor na discussão, como para mostrar o que queria dizer - É sobre o amor, porque por mais que você possa ficar ou transar com dez, quinze, vinte pessoas, o que vale é estar ali, próximo, para segurar a mão, sorrir com e abraçar quem você gosta. Eles perceberam isso de cara, e essa é uma das razões dos Beatles serem tão bons. Eles viram que tudo que o mundo precisa é o amor. _All You Need Is Love_.

Ele ergueu sua mão e a de Gina, ainda entrelaçadas. Só então Harry se deu conta do fato. As mãos estavam unidas. Ela também tinha noção das mãos dadas, ele percebeu. Os dois ficaram sem graça.

Como ele havia tomado a mão dela, ele devia soltar, mas Harry não o fez. No silêncio que surgiu entre eles, ele colocou sua outra mão, a livre, sobre a de Gina que já segurava.

- Se... – ele começou – Se você quiser... Não. Eu... Eu termino com a Cho, se você achar que devo.

Gina movimentou os lábios como para dizer algo, mas nenhuma palavra foi pronunciada.

- Eu termino com ela. – Harry continuou - Não vai ser fácil, mas eu termino. Basta você dizer que sim, que eu devo.

Gina estava pensativa, muito pensativa. O rapaz desejou, em vão, poder saber o que se passava por sua mente.

- Eu não estou entendendo, Harry.

- Está sim – ele respondeu sério. Ela entendia perfeitamente; ela sabia que ele gostava dela e bastava uma palavra para ele estar ali, para sempre, para segurar sua mão.

Gina permaneceu por mais um instante imóvel e calada. Ela chegou a fazer um movimento mínimo na direção de Harry ou foi impressão dele? Mas já era tarde, porque ela puxou com força sua mão de entre as de Harry e começou a juntar suas coisas, falando sem olhá-lo:

- Você deve terminar com ela se _você_ desejar. Se _você_ acha que precisa, se está infeliz, por decisão _sua_, você termina com a Cho. Eu não tenho nada que dar palpite nisso.

- Não? E quanto a nós?

Gina o fitou. Havia um misto de pena e raiva nos olhos dela.

- Não há nenhum "nós", Harry.

- E o beijo? Ou melhor: _os_ _beijos_?

- A gente estava drogado. Ninguém queria aquele beijo de verdade.

- Eu queria e você também. Nós dois sabemos!

- Você está louco. Eu vou embora. Me manda o trabalho por e-mail que termino em casa. E não precisa me acompanhar até a porta.

Ela já estava no corredor quando Harry a alcançou. Puxou Gina pelo braço e virou-a para si.

- PÁRA! – ela gritou e empurrou-o, brava. Harry deixou que ela se desvencilhasse e descesse as escadas, batendo a porta ao sair.

Ele gostava dela. Ele a queria. Ele a teria. Por mais difícil que fosse.

**xXx**

Gina quase se atrasou para a escola na sexta-feira. Harry não havia mandado nenhum e-mail para ela, então era melhor que tivesse terminado o trabalho.

Ela foi até seu armário, como todas as manhãs, para pegar o material da primeira aula. Algo caiu no chão assim que Gina escancarou o armário. Era um papel dobrado ao meio. Quando o abriu, no meio da multidão de alunos, viu apenas três palavras escritas: _Terminei com Cho_.

**xxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx**

* Single: é um album que contém, normalmente, de uma a três músicas.

* * *

**Recado:**

Ai, obrigada por não terem me matado no capítulo da Pansy. Pensei que todos odiariam. Mas esse, do Harry, não foi grandes coisas... Desculpe. Deixei para as coisas acontecerem no capítulo da Gina. Eu sei que esperavam mais, e lamento.  
Uma relevação: tem um personagem gay nessa fic (é, mais uma coisa para acontecer, blargh!). Algum chute de quem seja?  
Sobre o próximo capítulo: aiii, eu estou louca para escrevé-lo! Não, não vou dizer de quem é, mas vou fazer duas revelações sobre ele. A primeira é que foi ele que me inspirou para escrever essa história (isso é uma grande dica). A segunda é que a identidade do personagem gay será revelada.  
Agradeço a todos que estão lendo: valeu mesmo! Agradeço em dobro a quem comenta: obrigada, pessoal!  
Agora vou fazer um pequeno resumo sobre o modo de se vestir dos personagens aqui. Essa era uma dúvida da danda jabur, e pensei que poderia ser uma dúvida de todos também. Não vou entrar em detalhes sobre as roupas dos garotos: são garotos britânicos normais, e elementos de suas personalidades influenciam nas suas roupas. Isso basta sobre eles. Sobre as garotas:

- Pansy: praticamente nunca usa jeans, e quando usa, é um jeans daqueles propositalmente rasgados, cheios de estilo. Gosta de pequenos vestidos e tem uma jaqueta de couro que usa com frequência. Costuma usar cores escuras tanto nas roupas quanto na maquiagem, como preto e roxo, mas também gosta de cinza para (roupas e maquiagem). NÃO, ELA NÃO É EMO NEM NADA DO TIPO. É mais um estilo punk rock leve. Usa acessórios como cordões e pulseiras, sempre prateados, mas nunca brincos. Gosta de botas pretas.

- Cho: não usa jeans, e vê-la de calça é raro. Usa saias e vestidos com frequência, está sempre de salto, maquiada e impecável. Sua marca registrada é a estampa de onça - sempre a usa, nem que seja no brinco. Não é vulgar, mas sabe que é bonita e aproveita isso. Usa todo tipo de acessório.

- Marieta: um típica garota britânica, com um estilo meio romântico e bem feminino. Também não usa jeans, e sim saias e vestidos.

- Hermione: ela é bem básica, prefere o que é confortável acima de qualquer coisa. É típica também, e às vezes faz combinações perigosas, meio loucas. Tem várias presilhas em forma de lagarta.

- Gina: usa sempre uma peça xadrex. Usa saias sempre coloridas e vivas, jardineiras e vestidos. Não usa muito jeans, mas usa. Gosta de meia-calças coloridas, assim como gosta de sapatilhas. De acessórios só usa brincos, sempre pequenos, daqueles pequeninos mesmo. Também sabe dar valor a um bom tênis. Tem uma bolsa jeans grande que a acompanha com frequência.

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**ooo Oraculo:** Não faz mal deixar uma review rápida ou curta, o importante é deixar. Fico feliz por você ter gostado do capítulo passado. Sinto que estou sempre pisando em ovos com essa fic, nunca sei o que vão achar. Beijo!

**ooo Vanessa RB.:** Oh, a Hermione não fez por mal, ela é só um pouco voadinha mesmo. O Cedrico gosta mesmo da Pansy, mas ela é muito difícil, sabe? Complexa mesmo, creio. Quanto ao capítulo da Gina, a cada capítulo que eu posto ele fica mais perto. Beijo!

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas:** Como vc pôde ver, Pansy e Cedrico não estão juntos. Ela não consegue ficar com ele, assim como "voltou", de alguma forma, com o Draco. Ele (Draco) está certo quando diz que são feitos do mesmo material: eles tendem a machucar que amam. Mas eles são diferentes, esses dois personagens.  
Bem, apesar desse capítulo ser do Harry, você viu que não aconteceu muita coisa. As coisas estão "na gaveta". E sim, Cho e Marieta terão capítulos só delas, mas nos capítulos delas também veremos "bastante" das situações de outros personagens. Beijo!

**ooo danda jabur:** O Draco insiste com a Gina porque ele gosta de mulher. Principalmente de mulher bonita. Ele desiste de alguém por um momento, depois volta de novo. Eu quis dizer pra vc, antes, que ele não se importa de levar um fora. Ele vai tentar de novo, com a msm garota ou com outra.  
O Draco e a Pansy vivem "terminando" por aí...  
Teve um pouco mais da Gina nesse capítulo, mas não muito. Guardei "tudo" para o capítulo dela, praticamente. Espero que (esse cap) não tenha ficado uma grande merda.  
Quando as roupas, respondo acima, dá uma olhada, já que essa poderia também ser uma dúvida de outros leitores. Beijo!


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7 - Gina**

Gina sentiu algo tocar seu rosto. Dopada de sono, apenas afastou o que quer que fosse. Mas logo sentiu algo em seu rosto de novo. Abriu os olhos.

Era um pé. Havia um pé, enfiado dentro de uma meia, diante dos olhos dela. O pé pertencia a um homem. Um homem de cabelos compridos deitado embaixo das cobertas. Das cobertas dela. Um homem desconhecido.

Havia um homem que ela não conhecia deitado na sua cama.

- Mas que porra...?

Ela se levantou bruscamente e viu o homem abrir os olhos.

- Jesus Cristo! Quem é você, caralho?! – ela quase gritou.

- Sou amigo da sua mãe. – o homem estava sonolento – Não tinha mais onde ficar e ela me mandou dormir aqui ontem...

- Mãe! MÃE!

- ...à noite.

Sua mãe não apareceu.

- Que droga! Quem ela pensa que é? – a garota perguntou a si mesmo – Isso é ridículo! Será que ninguém sabe o que é privacidade nessa maldita...?

Gina parou de repente, se dando conta de um fato muito importante.

- Eu estou pelada. – disse devagar, tentando se acalmar e entender a situação – Eu durmo... pelada.

Sim, ela estava nua.

- Nada que eu já não tenha visto antes. – o homem continuava deitado na cama dela, indiferente – Você parece sua mãe, na verdade. Tem até o mesmo corte de cabelo que ela.

- Nós cortamos juntas. Porra!

Gina, brava, saiu do quarto.

- MÃE! MÃE! MÃE!

Os gritos chegaram até a cozinha, onde Margaret Weasley, mãe de Gina, estava. Ela estava sentada à mesa, conversando com uma mulher.

- ...é uma postura positivamente patriarcal. É agressiva.

- Mãe! – Gina apareceu ali, furiosa. Havia pegado uma toalha no banheiro do corredor e se enrolado nela. – Alguém já te contou da total cadela que você é?

- Muitas pessoas, amor. Ouça, o que você acha sobre...

- Há um homem. No meu quarto. Na minha cama, mãe!

- É bom ter homens na cama às vezes.

- Um homem que eu não conheço. Que eu não coloquei lá!

- Não havia mais onde colocá-lo, meu bem.

- O quê?!

- A casa está cheia, Gina. Sua cama é de casal, tinha espaço sobrando... E Oliver é um personagem muito importante entre nossos hóspedes. Ele precisa ficar.

- No meu quarto?!

- Não tinha mais onde colocá-lo, já disse. E você sabe que, como atriz, é essencial para mim e toda a companhia construir o personagem. Se a nossa nova peça vai se passar numa família, temos que morar todos juntos, como uma família.

- Aqui?! Não podia ser na casa de outra pessoa?

- A nossa casa é a maior, Gina.

- Não é uma casa grande!

- Mas é a maior que conseguimos. E é ótimo ter todos aqui. São apenas oito pessoas, querida. Com eu e você, somos dez. É tão bom para a casa! Você pode sentir o clima no ar?

- Estou me lixando pra essa porra de clima! Eu quero que você tire aquele homem do meu quarto. Agora!

- E colocá-lo onde?

- Eu não sei! Não me importo! No jardim, no telhado... Apenas tire ele de lá!

- Ele vai interpretar Jesus na peça, Gina. – Amy, a mulher que conversava com Margaret, comentou – A figura religiosa que vai visitar a família. Você devia tratar Jesus melhor.

- Ele não _é_ Jesus. Ele vai _interpretar _Jesus, Amy! – Gina ralhou. E para sua mãe: - Tire ele de lá agora! Ele pode ser Deus, eu não ligo! Se você quer meter toda sua companhia de teatro aqui em casa, tudo bem; se quer fazer um laboratório, tudo bem; se quer construir um personagem, tudo bem. Mas não no meu quarto. Meu quarto é privado!

- Isso se chama viver em comunidade, Gina. Você devia aprender sobre isso. Uma vez eu interpretei uma _hippie_...

- Eu não sou atriz, mãe! Nem quer ser! Você é tão... argh! Irritante! Tire aquele homem de lá!

- Você devia dar o texto para ela ler – Amy comentou com Margaret, como se Gina não estivesse ali – Ela iria entender toda a peça e amar cada personagem. Aí sim iria compreender a importância de Oliver aqui e a grande metáfora e riqueza do texto.

- Talvez.... – Margaret começou.

Nesse exato momento um homem, vestido com pijamas e bocejando, apareceu na cozinha e sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima.

- O que tem para o café? Bom dia, Amy. Margaret. Bom dia, Gina.

- Mãe, _agora_! – Gina esbravejou.

Ela estava cansada daquela gente toda em sua casa. Mas toda vez que sua mãe terminava uma peça e se preparava para começar outra era a mesma coisa: a maldita construção do personagem. Por que ela precisava ser uma atriz tão dedicada?

- Ok, ok. – a mãe de Gina concordou – Vamos lá.

As duas saíram da cozinha e chegaram ao corredor. Entraram na última porta à esquerda.

- Oliver? – Margaret chamou.

- Sim? – o homem de cabelos longos perguntou da cama.

- Vem, Oliver. Vamos para a sala.

- Eu vou ficar na sala agora? Você disse que eu ficaria aqui...

- Você vai ficar na sala por enquanto. Minha filha não quer você aqui. – ela encarou Gina, deixando bem claro que era tudo culpa dela.

- Eu vou dormir onde? – o homem perguntou à Margaret quando a alcançou na porta - Você disse que Thomas estava com o sofá.

- Bem, por que você não vai a sua casa e traz um colchão de lá? – os dois começaram a se afastar – A gente pode colocar no corredor à noite...

Gina bateu a porta do quarto.

Ela não merecia aquilo, merecia?

**xXx**

Havia cinco dias que Harry tinha deixado o bilhete no armário de Gina dizendo que ele tinha terminado com Cho. Havia cinco dias que Cho tinha desaparecido da vista de todos. Havia cinco dias que Gina evitava Harry.

Mas havia apenas três dias, desde a segunda-feira, que Harry ficava esperando Gina na entrada do colégio. Ela havia dado sorte nos dois dias anteriores e conseguido passar sem que a ele a visse. Conseguiria fazer isso mais uma vez?

Quando um grupo de alunos começou a subir as escadas, Gina meio que se escondeu entre eles e cruzou a porta de entrada. Era sorte ou então Harry era muito cego. Com aqueles cabelos ruivos, ela se tornava facilmente distinguível.

Todavia, passou sem ser notada. Foi até seu armário e mais do que depressa saiu dali. Harry podia aparecer a qualquer momento.

Estava ficando ansiosa. Precisava de um cigarro. Precisa ainda mais era de parar de fumar.

Gina foi para o pátio interno e sentou-se nas escadas que levavam ao auditório, que estava fechado como de costume. Nunca havia ninguém naquelas escadas, por isso tomou aquele lugar como seu.

Ela havia acabado de acender o cigarro quando alguém apareceu ao seu lado, fumando também.

- Oi – o professor de ciências políticas cumprimentou.

- Ei.

- Estou atrasado. Estou atrasado?

- Claro que não. – ela respondeu sorrindo – Afinal, isso nem é um compromisso, né?

Ele riu.

- Fui segurado pela Cruella de Ville.

- O que a coordenadora do colégio quer?

- Me mandar para um curso motivacional. O "Programa Sentindo, Ensinando e Curando".

- Puta merda!

- E com tanto professor nesse colégio, por que ela foi logo me escolher? Porque não vai com a minha cara. – ele tragou seu cigarro, Gina também – Então... Como vai sua mãe? Ainda naquela peça que você comentou?

- Não, aquela saiu de cartaz faz pouco mais de dois meses. Ela está com um projeto novo agora, algo sobre uma família. Ela está ok.

- Isso é bom.

- Mas esse negócio de peça nova já está cansando. Tem quase dez pessoas morando lá em casa, nenhuma pagando aluguel. Tudo para construir os personagens, o cotidiano familiar, os laços... Como se minha mãe nunca tivesse trabalhado com aquelas pessoas antes!

- Ah, mas não pode ser tão ruim assim. Ela não pode ser tão ruim. Ela fez você, não foi?

Gina riu, mas não disse nada. O sinal tocou.

- Oh, minha hora. – o professor disse. – Depois conversamos mais, Gina. Tchau.

Ele começou a se afastar.

- Tchau, Sr. Riddle.

- Tom. – ele corrigiu – Eu já disse, Gina, pode me chamar de Tom. Até.

A garota jogou o cigarro fora e resolveu entrar também. Todos os alunos estavam indo para a quadra. Ela ouviu duas pessoas comentarem que teria uma assembléia... Mas para quê?

Gina entrou na quadra e toda a Educação Avançada estava ali. O lugar estava bem cheio. Ela viu Pansy e Hermione sentadas em um canto e foi atrás delas. Antes que se aproximasse, viu Rony beijar Hermione e ir se sentar ao lado de Draco.

Ela chegou até as duas meninas.

- Olá.

- Oi – Hermione cumprimentou.

Pansy não disse nada. Estava muito ocupada olhando discretamente Cedrico Diggory, que a olhava de volta, parecendo arrasado.

- O que está havendo? – Gina perguntou.

- Nada – Pansy respondeu ainda encarando o rapaz. Hermione abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a amiga a cortou: – Cala a boca.

Draco estava no outro extremo das arquibancadas, conversando com três garotas e rindo. Pansy se levantou e foi até ele, espantando as meninas.

- Por que ela faz isso? – a ruiva perguntou. – Parece que ela gosta do Cedrico.

- Ela gosta... Oh! Mas não diga a ela que eu disse isso. Pansy me mataria.

- Ok.

Há uns oito metros, na primeira arquibancada, Marieta estava conversando baixinho com Luna Lovegood – as duas pareciam discutir. Cho não estava indo na escola, então era bom que Marieta tivesse arranjado uma nova amiga para não ficar sozinha. Gina se sentiria culpada se isso acontecesse, mesmo que não fosse realmente sua culpa.

- Com licença. – Rony apareceu ali e puxou Hermione – Eu não vou ficar segurando vela pro Draco... – Gina conseguiu ouvir o rapaz dizer, antes dele se afastar com a namorada.

- Gina. Oi!

_Jesus!_

Era Harry. Ela não disse nada. Simplesmente fechou a cara e fingiu que ele não estava ali ao lado dela. O rapaz ficou um pouco sem graça.

- Com licença? – uma voz disse no microfone, atingindo cada canto da quadra. Era a coordenadora da instituição – Bom dia, alunos. Como avisei a todos, nós estamos a procura de um presidente estudantil. As inscrições foram abertas há oito dias e ninguém se inscreveu ainda. Mas vocês deviam fazer isso. O presidente terá voz na escola e poderá guiar seus colegas. É uma oportunidade para ensinar e aprender, e exige responsabilidade. – ninguém parecia estar interessado, ninguém parecia ouvir. Só Gina – Vocês escolherão esse presidente por voto. É algo importante. Eu insisto: inscrevam-se. As fichas estão com os professores. Basta preenchê-las e, depois, deixar com o professor Doug. Isso é tudo. Vão para suas classes!

- Gina, você realmente devia...

- Não. – Gina cortou Harry – Não, ok?

Ela levantou e saiu dali, deixando-o para trás.

- Oh, que lindo! – Draco comentou quando Gina passou por ele. Pansy já não estava com o rapaz – O amor está no ar.

- Cai fora. - ela nem se deu ao trabalho de parar.

- Eu vi você e Harry sentados juntinhos na arquibancada. Cho adoraria saber o motivo por ele ter terminado com ela... Oops! Ela já sabe disso, é claro.

Gina mostrou o dedo do meio para ele, e Draco riu.

- Gina, sério. – ele foi atrás dela pelo corredor e parou à sua frente. Ela encarou-o – Eu estive pensando... Você deveria ver mais pintos.

_Eu ouvi direito?_

- Ah... Perdão?

- É. Eu e você deveríamos fazer. – ele abriu o sorriso mais charmoso dele – Sabe do que estou falando?

- Como é? _Fazer_?

- Definitivamente, Gina.

Ela riu descrente e disse:

- As chances de me comer são as mesmas de se tornar o presidente democrático dessa joça. Nenhuma.

- Ah, é? Bem, eu adoro um desafio.

- É!

- Querida, você tem um acordo.

Draco aumentou seu sorriso e começou a se afastar.

- O quê? – Gina questionou – O quê? Não, não, não era uma aposta. Eu não quis dizer isso. Eu não vou...

Draco sumiu em um corredor.

- Trepada garantida! – ele gritou alguns segundos depois.

- O quê? – Gina perguntou a si mesmo. – Merda!

Ela precisava de um minuto. Precisa de um minuto para ficar sozinha e entender a cena estranha que havia acontecido ali.

Subiu para o terceiro andar do colégio e entrou no corredor mais deserto. Havia um banheiro ali que nunca tinha ninguém. Ela só precisa de cinco minutos sozinha para entender...

Gina parou. Ela abriu a porta silenciosa do banheiro e descobriu que já havia alguém ali. Na verdade, havia duas garotas ali. E ela conhecia as duas.

- ...sinto muito! – Luna dizia entre lágrimas e soluços – Eu realmente sinto muito, Marieta. Eu estou... confusa. Eu gosto de você. E não gosto de você. Eu não sei... Eu sinto muito!

- Bem – Marieta também chorava, mas ela estava mais controlada -, eu tenho certeza sobre o que eu sinto. Eu gosto de você. Eu _realmente_ gosto de você. E sei que você gosta de mim também. Seja forte e fique comigo, Luna. Eu sei que é difícil...

- Você não sabe! Você não sabe, Marieta! Você sabe que não gosta de garotos, e eu sempre gostei de garotos. Agora você ta aqui, confundindo minha cabeça...

- Confundindo?! Eu gosto de você, é simples! Então não parta meu coração. Por favor. – Marieta chorava bastante agora.

Gina queria ir embora, mas ela nem ousava respirar, quanto mais dar alguns passos para trás. Ela tinha a impressão que ouvir aquilo era muito errado.

- Desculpe – Luna pediu -, mas eu preciso pensar. Eu não sei...

- Você sabe, só tem medo. – Marieta falou, e Gina de um passo para trás – Medo do que as pessoas vão pensar, se vão te apontar ou não, medo de você mesma e do que sente. – Gina deu mais um passo para trás. - Eu gosto tanto de você que meu coração dói, mas não vou implorar. Quando você estiver preparada, se estiver preparada, me procure. E _fique_ comigo.

Era só fechar a porta e dar mais um passo. Gina sairia dali da mesma forma que entrou: sem ser notada. Ela puxou a porta... E ela gemeu. As duas garotas olharam para ela, que ficou paralisada e sem saber o que dizer.

Silêncio.

- Oi – Gina cumprimentou sem graça – Eu... Eu... – _O quê?_ - Vim fazer xixi. Mas podem ficar à vontade, vou procurar outro banheiro.

- Pode ficar aqui – Marieta disse, seu tom era contido – Nós já terminamos, e eu...

Luna, ainda chorando, passou disparada pelas duas e quase derrubou Gina na porta. A jovem ruiva viu um _flash_ de cabelos loiros atravessar o corredor e sumir por ele.

Ela olhou para Marieta, que lavava o rosto na pia.

Gina entrou em um dos boxes correndo. Protegida pela porta, cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Que vergonha! Havia escutado uma conversa tão pessoal! Que vergonha! Sabia que estava vermelha.

Ficou ali dentro por uns cinco minutos. Quando não ouviu mais barulho nenhum ao redor, resolveu sair. Marieta já devia ter ido embora, então era seguro. Ela saiu.

Marieta ainda estava ali, fumando um cigarro. Gina não soube o que dizer.

- Uh... Desculpa.

- Não se desculpe, Gina. É um banheiro escolar. É um lugar onde pode aparecer qualquer pessoa, a qualquer momento. Não é sua culpa. _Eu_ peço desculpas por você ter presenciado aquilo.

- Eu não... - ela se calou.

- Está tudo bem.

Gina então lembrou que tinha fingido usar o banheiro e, muito sem graça, lavou as mãos.

- O que você ouviu? – Marieta perguntou.

- Nada.

- Você é uma péssima mentirosa.

- Não ouvi nada mesmo, eu juro.

- É sério, Gina. Você é péssima mentindo. – os olhos de Marieta ainda estavam vermelhos, e seu rosto, inchado – Não tem mesmo jeito para atriz.

- Bem... Estranho você dizer isso, porque minha mãe é atriz.

- Besteira.

- É verdade! Atriz profissional. Ela vive disso.

- Ela já fez algum filme?

- Não, só faz teatro. Ela não é conhecida pelo grande público, mas sim no meio dela... Entende?

- Claro. – Marieta acendeu outro cigarro – Você quer um?

- Não, obrigada.

- O que você ouviu, Gina? – ela repetiu.

- Eu sinto muito. – a ruiva estava mortificada – Eu acho que ouvi mais do que deveria.

- Sério? – Marieta não parecia se importar; na verdade, ela parecia querer abrir um buraco no chão e se meter lá dentro para nunca mais sair. Ela estava péssima.

- É. Eu ouvi que Luna não sabe se... Você sabe.

- Se gosta de mim?

- É. E que você... sabe.

- Que eu gosto dela.

- Eu não me importo – Gina se apressou em dizer – se você é _gay_ ou se Luna é _gay_.

- Ela não é. Ela não sabe o que é. Nem eu.

- Eu não me importo. Eu não acho que isso define ninguém. O importante é quem você é, não com quem você transa.

- Obrigada.

Era estranho, mas Gina ainda achava Marieta bonita demais para ser lésbica.

- Você quer que eu pegue água pra você ou algo assim?

- Não, valeu. Eu só... Eu vou ficar bem. Só preciso juntar os caquinhos do meu coração.

Ela disse aquilo com tanta dor que Gina não pôde evitar abraçá-la, e Marieta recomeçou a chorar forte.

- Está tudo bem... Tudo vai ficar bem... – Gina disse as coisas de praxe, mas a verdade é que não fazia idéia de como as coisas iriam ficar.

Meia hora depois, Marieta estava calma.

- Não conte nada sobre isso a ninguém, por favor. – ela pediu.

- Não vou – Gina disse -, nem precisava pedir.

- Não é por mim que eu peço. É pela Luna. Ela realmente precisa de um tempo para pensar. Por mim... – ela deu de ombros – Eu não me importo com o que as pessoas vão pensar.

- Ninguém vai pensar nada. Ser _gay_ é totalmente normal. Preconceito é coisa do passado.

Marieta sorriu.

- Eu sei. Valeu. Harry é bem sortudo... Oh! – ela tampou a própria boca – Cho me mataria se me ouvisse dizer isso.

- Não há nada entre eu e o Harry – Gina garantiu.

- Sei. Mas... Você sabe que ele terminou com a Cho por sua causa, né?

- Eu não sei de nada. – ela já estava na defensiva – Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Eu não pedi para ele terminar com a Cho.

- Eu sei. Todos sabem.

Silêncio.

- Como ela está? – Gina perguntou.

- Quem? Cho?

- É.

- Ela está péssima, na verdade. Ela pode ter todos os defeitos, mas ela _gosta_ do Harry. E a mãe dela acabou de se casar pela enésima vez e está em lua-de-mel constante, então meio que foi um momento muito ruim para um termino.

Gina se sentiu um lixo.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Não sinta. Vai ser duro, mas ela vai ficar bem. Era melhor o Harry terminar do que enganá-la, você não acha?

- Eu não acho nada. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

- Ainda.

- O quê?

- Nada. Esquece.

- Cho... – Gina começou - Ela sabe sobre você?

- Que eu sou _gay_? Não. Eu nem sei direito...

- O quê? Como assim?

- Nada, nada. Só Luna, eu e você sabemos. Eu vou embora. – Marieta se desencostou da pia e pegou sua bolsa no chão.

- Fique bem. – Gina desejou – Você e Cho.

- Ok. Valeu. Tchau!

Marieta saiu do banheiro.

- Tchau.

**xXx**

- Nome?

- Neville Longbottom.

- Ok, Longbottom. – o professor Doug disse – Está inscrito. Ah... Só mais uma coisa: quais são suas políticas?

- Políticas?

- Sim, políticas.

- Bem... Acho que um rigoroso processo de seleção no colégio. Eles permitem entrar cada caso perdido aqui... – a porta se abriu e bateu atrás dele, e Neville se virou – Como ele, por exemplo.

Era Draco.

- Tudo bem, Doug? – o loiro cumprimentou – É aqui que se inscreve para ser presidente?

- Você, presidente?! – Doug parecia surpreso e chocado.

- É, cara. Algum problema?

- Bem... não, não, mas... Tudo bem, Malfoy. – o professor suspirou - Já preencheu o formulário de inscrição?

- Não.

- Bem, aqui está. Preencha, Malfoy. – e para Neville: - Obrigado, Longbottom. Até a eleição.

- Que eu já ganhei – Draco comentou sorrindo.

Do lado de fora da porta, Gina viu o loiro se debruçar sobre a mesa e escrever numa folha de papel. Ela estava apoiada na porta, olhando através da janelinha de vidro, quando Neville a abriu – e a garota quase caiu estatelada no chão.

- Olá. – ele saudou e foi embora antes que Gina pudesse respondê-lo.

Em seguida, Draco saiu.

- Ei, ruiva! – ele sorria.

- Você, presidente? – ela perguntou incrédula.

- Por que as pessoas ficam falando isso? É, eu, presidente. Você, minha escrava. – ele movimentou o quadril – Pegou?

Gina não respondeu, só continuou encarando-o.

- Por que resiste, Gina? – Draco indagou – Você quer, eu quero. Vamos ficar juntos e bem.

- Não me faria ficar bem nem com a língua grampeada no meu clitóris e preso num misturador de cimento.

Draco riu alto, e Gina saiu dali.

- Muito fraca pra se arriscar, garota – ele disse.

- Te vejo depois – ele rebateu, num tom falsamente amigável, mostrando o dedo do meio para ele, antes de desaparecer em um corredor.

- É, você me ama, garota!

Gina o ignorou totalmente. Jesus! Draco seria um presidente de merda. Ele não podia ganhar aquilo. Mas sua preocupação agora era outra: que Harry não estivesse cercando sua bicicleta, como já tinha feito uma vez ou outra. Queria ir embora logo e ele só a atrasaria.

- Olá.

Gina tomou um pequeno susto.

- Oi, professor.

- Tom.

- Ok, Tom. Oi, Tom.

- Olá, Gina. Eu ia te perguntar... Você quer uma carona? Pra descansar as pernas, as rodas... Quero dizer, você sempre vem de bicicleta, não é? Mas se você não quiser a carona... – ele se calou e deu de ombros.

Ela aceitava ou não?

- É. Pode me dar uma carona.

- Legal.

- Mas... E minha bicicleta? Ela...

- A gente coloca no porta-malas. Ele é bem grande.

- Ta. Eu vou pegar...

- A bicicleta? Eu pego para você. Você sempre deixa perto da grade, não é?

- É. As chaves do cadeado. – ela ofereceu.

- Certo. Vou e volto em um minuto.

- Ta. – Gina sorriu. Tom estava sendo bem gentil. – Obrigada.

Ele voltou em dois minutos.

- Vamos nessa.

Ele guardou a bicicleta e abriu a porta do carona para Gina.

- Obrigada.

O carro dele era novo e preto, e por dentro era forrado de couro. Era muito bonito.

- É um belo automóvel o que você tem.

- Verdade. Eu gosto de um bom carro, um que se possa confiar. Mas eu tenho sorte por meu pai ter tido algum dinheiro em vida, porque com o salário de professor eu nunca poderia ter um desses.

- Por que você dá aula então, se ganha mal?

- Eu gosto de ensinar, Gina. E gosto de ciências políticas. Acho que é importante educar os jovens para entender os processos da vida no mundo de hoje.

- Oh... É uma tarefa difícil. A maioria não está interessada em nada disso, está?

- Não. Mas de vez em quando aparece alguns que valem a pena. Como você.

Gina se sentiu corar.

- Obrigada. – ela olhou pela janela, desviando o olhar do homem.

- Onde você mora? –Riddle perguntou, ao que Gina respondeu dando seu endereço – Vamos chegar lá em poucos minutos. E quanto à presidência estudantil?

- O que tem?

- Você vai concorrer?

- Não! Isso... Isso não vai adiantar nada. Não vão dar voz nenhuma a esse presidente. Ou vão?

- Eu receio que não.

- Então. Logo não faz diferença se quem vai ganhar é Draco Malfoy ou Neville Longbottom.

- O quê?! Eles se inscreveram?

- Sim, os dois.

- Deus! Qual seria o "menos ruim" como presidente, hein?

- Uma pergunta difícil. – Gina sorriu.

Os dois fizeram o resto do percurso conversando amenidades, discutindo as coisas que sempre discutiam: a escola, o futuro, o mundo, política. E Gina gostava daquelas conversas, porque podia aprender muito com Tom, que era inteligente e agradável e sabia sobre tudo.

- Chegamos. - eles pararam em frente a uma casa amarela de tamanho médio que era constituída apenas do térreo – É a casa certa?

- É, obrigada.

- Espera!

O homem saiu e abriu a porta para Gina, como um perfeito cavalheiro.

- Obrigada – ela agradeceu mais uma vez.

Em seguida, ele abriu o porta-malas e tirou a bicicleta.

- Obrigada novamente – ela insistiu.

- Não há de quê.

Gina já estava chegando à garagem para guardar sua bicicleta quando ele a chamou de volta.

- Sim?

- Eu acho que você deveria concorrer. – Tom enfiou a mão dentro do blazer e tirou um papel bem dobrado e nada amassado. - Você é a melhor presidente estudantil que aquela escola pode ter.

Ela sorriu.

- Isso é um elogio. Está me elogiando?

- Eu sei alguns elogios – ele garantiu - Hã, é meu problema com drogas ou tem alguém acenando da janela?

Gina olhou para trás. Era sua mãe acenando.

- Ai, Deus. É minha mãe, não olhe. Ela é doida.

- Aquela é a famosa Margaret? Ela é você mais velha. Poderiam ser irmãs!

- Ah, merda! Ela me envergonha...

- Eu quero conhecê-la. Você fala tanto...

- Não! – Gina tomou o papel da mão dele – Vou pensar sobre isso, ok? Tchau.

Ela não deixaria _mesmo_ Tom Riddle pisar em sua casa para conhecer sua mãe. Gina ainda não estava louca.

- Tchau, Gina.

Quando a garota entrou, havia três pessoas no _hall_ discutindo sobre de quem era o dia de limpar a casa. Ela os ignorou.

- Gina! – sua mãe a chamou.

- Jesus! O que, mãe?

Margaret estava na sala.

- Eu estava acenando, Gina. Você estava com um homem.

- O que é isso, cultura da vigilância?

- Só estou comentando! Ele pareceu uma boa pessoa. Quem era?

- Ele é meu professor de política. Não pense besteira, está bem?

- Não estou pensando nada. É bom te ver com um homem, pra variar um pouco.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?!

- Nada, Gina. Esqueça.

- Mãe!

- Não é nada. È só... Você nunca sai com ninguém. Na sua idade eu saía com todo mundo.

- Eu sei. Foi por isso que você me teve aos dezenove e mal sabe quem é o meu pai.

Gina se arrependeu de falar no mesmo instante que as palavras saíram da sua boca. Era mais do que claro que sua mãe ficou chateada.

- Desculpe.

- Ta tudo bem, Gina.

Não estava nada nem.

- Desculpe! – a garota sentou ao lado da mãe no sofá e a abraçou – Eu sinto muito! Não quis ser cruel.

A mulher abraçou a filha de volta.

- Está tudo bem. Só pense no que vai falar antes de abrir a boca, ta bom?

- Eu sinto muito.

- Eu sei. Sei que sente. Conheço você.

- Ok. Eu amo você.

- Também te amo, meu bem. Vou te amar ainda mais se me apresentar ao seu professor que é um gato e tem um carrão.

- Mamãe!

- To brincando. Só em parte. – as duas riram – Ok, vamos lá. Hoje é meu dia de arrumar essa casa.

- Vou pro meu quarto.

Gina saiu da sala e cruzou o corredor para enfim chegar ao seu quarto. Mas, como de manhã, já havia alguém ali. Ela ficou paralisada no portal.

- Como entrou aqui?

- Um cara estranho me deixou entrar. – Harry respondeu, sentado na cama de casal – Um com cabelos compridos, que parece Jesus.

- Oliver. Essa casa está muito cheia – Gina entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, jogando suas coisas num sofá dali. – O que quer?

- Queria te dar isso.

O rapaz colocou a ficha de inscrição para presidente estudantil sobre a cama.

- Você é bem irritante – Gina comentou ligeiramente aborrecida.

- Pois é, parece que você inspira isso em mim.

- Uau. - Gina exibiu a ficha que tinha nas mãos. Ela já tinha um daqueles formulários.

- Você vai concorrer? Ótimo. Te ajudo com a ficha.

- Não, Harry – ela respondeu séria e decidida – Eu não preciso de ajuda nenhuma.

Ele entendeu o que ela quis dizer muito bem.

- Certo. Ok. A gente se vê, então.

Ele pegou sua mochila e saiu do quarto.

Em seguida, voltou.

- Só para você saber – ele disse aborrecido -, a primeira coisa que penso quando te vejo não é "quero transar com essa garota", como talvez você pense...

- Não, eu...

- Nós nos beijamos. Três vezes. Foi legal. Mas também é legal só ficar com você. Quando não está sendo uma cretina, é claro.

- Oh. - por aquela Gina não esperava - Obrigada.

_Eu acho._

- Devia concorrer à presidência, pois acho que seria boa nisso. Simples assim, ok?

- Ok. Então... deveria ficar.

Harry ficou surpreso, mas tentou não demonstrar.

- Obrigado. Eu fico.

Gina tentou não se irritar ou aborrecer com aquilo.

**xXx**

- Já posso até imaginar o _slogan_: "Gina. Me conheça". – Harry disse.

- Eu achei bem contagiante – Gina rebateu.

Eles estavam deitados no tapete do quarto dela. Já era noite e bebiam vodka. Haviam ficado a tarde toda discutindo as possibilidades da hipotética campanha dela à presidência estudantil.

- Contagiante? Bem, a AIDS também é.

A garota riu.

- É verdade. – um curto silêncio - Acha que eu consigo?

- Ganhar? Acho que consegue qualquer coisa.

- Sério?

- Sério.

- Legal. – Gina se sentou e pegou a garrafa das mãos dele, tomando um gole da bebida – Harry?

- Sim?

- Eu estivesse pensando... O que será que... As garotas _gays_ fazem, sabe... Na cama?

Harry riu e se sentou também.

- Você está bêbada, Gina?

- É possível que um pouquinho.

- Bem... Bem, eu não sei. Mas imagino. Por que você está me perguntando isso? Você está interessada...?

- Não! Não! – ela riu – É só... Deve ser estranho, eu acho. Isso não é pra mim, definitivamente.

- Que pena. – Harry brincou – Por que se você tivesse me falado dessas coisas antes, eu não teria terminado com Cho. Aí nós três poderíamos ficar juntos sem problemas, num _ménage à trois_.

Gina tentou não ficar sem graça pelo comentário, e tomou mais um gole de vodka. Harry tirou a garrafa dela e bebeu ele mesmo um pouco.

- E você? – Gina quis saber – Já ficou com um homem? Ficaria?

- NÃO! Eu acho que você realmente bebeu demais. Eu gosto de garotas.

- Eu acredito em você. – ela se deitou de novo – Quantas...? – ela se calou. Não devia perguntar aquilo.

- O quê? – Harry se deitou novamente também, fitando-a.

- Nada.

- "Quantas...", você começou. Com quantas garotas eu já transei?

- Ah... Eu não ia perguntar isso – Gina mentiu. Ela virou o rosto, sabia que estava vermelha – Mas com quantas, por falar nisso?

Se ela não tivesse bebido, nunca teria perguntado aquilo.

- Eu não sei... – ele se calou – As de verdade?

- Tem as de mentira, tipo boneca inflável? – ela provocou, agora olhando-o.

Harry riu.

- Bem, dessas deve ter umas mil. – ele brincou. – Não... Tem as que eu conheci na mesma noite, e as outras. Que eu gostei mesmo, uma só.

- Quem?

- Cho.

- Você realmente gostou dela?

- Gostei.

- Então por que terminou com ela?

- Por que você faz uma pergunta que sabe a resposta?

Gina ficou sem graça mais uma vez.

- Não foi fácil terminar com ela. – Harry continuou – Eu gosto dela. Fraternalmente, mas gosto. Foi...

- Eu não quero saber. – Gina o cortou – A gente não estava falando disso. Com quantas garotas você transou, no total?

- No total? No duro? É pra ser sincero?

- Sim.

- Bem... Acho que umas vinte. Não muito, realmente.

- Eu acho que é muito! São muitas!

- Não são, não. O Draco já deve ter passado de cem.

- Você não é o Draco.

- Não. Mas e você? Qual seu número?

Uh...

- Bem menor.

- Quantos?

Gina fechou os olhos, envergonhada por discutir aquilo com Harry.

- Dois.

- Dois? – Harry repetiu – Só dois?

- Sim.

- Oh... Bem, pelo menos agora eu sei sobre o seu segredinho sujo.

- Hã! – Gina o empurrou de brincadeira – Você é um galinha e _eu_ tenho um "segredinho sujo"?

- Eu não sou um galinha. Que culpa eu tenho se sou incrivelmente bonito e as garotas dão em cima de mim? – ele estava rindo, brincado.

- _Elas_ dão em cima de você? – Gina ria também.

- Dão.

- E você não sabe dizer não, não é?

- Esse é exatamente o ponto. Eu não consigo dizer não. Por exemplo: se você me pedisse, "Harry, seja meu terceiro?", eu diria, "Sim".

Gina se sentiu corar. Parou de rir. Ele também.

- Você disse... – as mãos dela estavam repentinamente muito interessantes - Disse que a primeira coisa que pensava quando me via não era "quero transar com essa garota".

- E não é. Essa é a segunda coisa, provavelmente.

Eles riram. Harry estava brincado. Ele também havia bebido um pouco demais.

Gina pigarreou.

- Cadê a vodka?

- Aqui.

Ela bebeu um gole generoso, mas isso não fez aquele clima no ar se dissipar. Então a garota simplesmente mudou de assunto.

**xXx**

Quando Gina acordou na manhã seguinte, deitada no lado esquerdo de sua cama, como de costume, havia algo cutucando sua costela e a incomodando. Ela puxou o objeto e viu que era uma garrafa vazia de vodka. Então se lembrou do último dia.

Ela se virou. Lá estava Harry, dormindo ao lado dela na sua cama. Gina estava vestida com a mesma blusa do dia anterior e suas roupas íntimas. Não tinha acontecido nada entre eles. Quanto ao rapaz, ele estava sem camisa, mas ainda trajava seu _jeans_. Ele estava de costas para ela. Gina tocou de leve os ombros nus dele e, então, seu cabelo.

Mas não demorou a tirar a mão.

- Puta merda – resmungou para si.

Era a bebida. Ainda estava fazendo algum efeito sobre ela.

A menina se levantou no mesmo instante em que Harry se mexeu e ocupou uma parte maior da cama, ainda dormindo. Ela o observou.

- O que eu to fazendo? – questionou-se.

Gina tirou a blusa e começou a mexer no seu armário, procurando uma nova troca de roupas para aquele dia. Entrou no banheiro do quarto, banhou-se e se arrumou. Quando saiu de casa, deixou Harry ainda dormindo em sua cama.

A entrada da escola estava estranhamente cheia naquela manhã. Gina soltou de sua bicicleta e procurou observar o que aprendia a atenção de todos.

Era Draco Malfoy, no telhado da escola, com um megafone nas mãos.

- Votem em mim! – ele dizia – Vote no Malfoy para festas sem parar! Cada dia uma nova diversão...

- Oh, Deus! – Gina exclamou. Foi até Cedrico parado por ali. - Quem está lá em cima com ele?

- Rony Weasley. Os dois estão trabalhando na campanha de Draco para presidente estudantil.

Draco fazia palhaçadas no telhado, tirando risos e aplausos do corpo de alunos, que gritavam: "Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy...".

- Tomara que ele perca – Cedrico disse.

Gina o encarou.

- Isso é por causa da Pansy?

O rapaz a olhou.

- É tão óbvio assim?

- É. Fale para ela.

- Já falei. Devia fazer a diferença quando alguém te ama. Não devia?

- Nós amamos festas! – Draco gritou do telhado. - Nós amamos festas!

Cedrico foi embora dali, deixando Gina sozinha.

_Devia fazer a diferença quando alguém te ama. Não devia?_

**xXx**

Quando o sinal da terceira aula bateu, Gina resolveu aproveitar os dez minutos de folga que os alunos tinham para fumar um cigarro. Já estava chegando ao pátio interno, naquele ponto escondido e esquecido das escadas, quando alguém a chamou. Era Harry.

- Oi – ele cumprimentou.

- Oi. – Gina não parou, continuou andando. Harry a seguiu.

- Você saiu bem cedo de casa, não?

- É – ela disse. – Eu tinha... coisas para fazer, sabe?

- Bem, eu conheci sua mãe.

- Conheceu?! – aquilo fez com que Gina parasse e se voltasse para ele.

- Ela é legal.

- Ela é... doida.

- Ela disse que é atriz.

- Ela é. Tem uma companhia de teatro e ta trabalhando nessa peça nova... Colocou todos os atores lá em casa, para fazer um laboratório. É... bizarro.

- Ela é linda. Sua mãe. Exatamente como você, mas com uns trinta anos.

- Trinta e cinco. Ela me teve com dezenove.

- Uau! Mas ela é muito divertida, a Marge.

- Marge?

- Ela disse que eu podia chamá-la assim.

- Ah. Claro.

Silêncio.

A cara de Gina não era das mais amigáveis ou confortáveis.

- Harry, ouça... – ela começou.

- Olha o que eu fiz. – ele a interrompeu. Tirou da mochila um monte de panfletos com uma foto dela e a mensagem "Gina para PRESIDENTE – Faça o certo" – Fiz hoje de manhã, quando passei lá em casa. Acho que imprimi o suficiente.

Ela, desconfortável e incomodada, aceitou os papéis.

- Harry...

- Eu entendi a mensagem, Gina. – a mensagem era: "Não quero nada com você, Harry, sinto muito; ontem foi um episódio avulso". A voz dele estava bem desanimada – Eu me viro. Mas tem uma coisa. Você não pode deixar o Draco ganhar essa eleição. Ele vai transformar a escola nem pandemônio. Pense nisso.

**xXx**

Quatro dias após o início da campanha de Draco para a presidência estudantil, cartazes mal feitos eram vistos em todos os murais. A maioria retratava o rapaz loiro e uma frase, tal como "Draco antes da educação" ou "Sexo antes das provas". Pelos corredores, as pessoas comentavam "como as coisas ficariam divertidas se o Malfoy ganhasse".

Mas Gina não achava que nada ficaria divertido. Tudo viraria uma grande baderna, já que para Draco as coisas eram apenas farra e festa.

Então ela resolveu participar daquela disputa também.

Se inscreveu, montou um plano com os objetivos que pretendia alcançar e tirou do fundo de sua bolsa os cartazes que Harry havia feito quase uma semana atrás. Colou-os por toda a escola e se preocupou em informar os alunos sobre suas propostas.

- Eu peço por aulas particulares para que a gente possa atingir nossos objetivos. – explicava a um grupo de estudantes num corredor - Mais aulas não significam apenas mais estudos, mas também mais conhecimento e chances melhores de entrar na universidade que queremos.

Então, no corredor seguinte, ou no refeitório, no banheiro, na entrada, nas escadas, continuava explicando sobre seus planos e sua plataforma sólida.

Gina tinha o apóio de todos os professores, o que nem Draco nem Neville conseguiram. Estava fazendo uma campanha limpa e tinha sempre bons argumentos.

Harry estava orgulhoso dela. Não que tivesse falado algo. Sua tarefa se resumiu a fornecer mais panfletos e colá-los, além de ajudá-la com algo pequeno uma vez ou outra. Não estavam se falando muito, na verdade, mas aquele pouco contato já era um avanço.

Certa vez, quando os três candidatos à presidência estudantil se reuniram perante a Educação Avançada para falar de suas propostas, surgiu um enorme tumulto. Neville Longbottom foi vaiado e, enquanto não saiu do palco improvisado, ninguém parou de gritar e reclamar. Gina explicou seus objetivos e todos a ouviram, mas os alunos ovacionaram e aplaudiram mesmo Draco Malfoy. Ele era amado pelos estudantes, o que deixava Gina indignada, porque ele não queria nada sério. Só queria zoar com tudo. Ele quebrava regras escolares durante seus discursos, fazia piadinhas indecorosas e falava obscenidades.

Como todos podiam amá-lo?

Até Hermione, Gina reparou certa vez, estava muito animada com a candidatura de Draco. Rony apoiá-lo tudo bem, mas Hermione? Nem Harry, que era amigo dele, estava apoiando-o. Ele estava _a_ apoiando.

Em determinado dia, quando muitos dos alunos estavam reunidos na sala de recreação, Gina chegou acompanhada de Harry. Eles estavam discutindo a campanha dela quando a garota decidiu falar com os estudantes.

Ela subiu em uma das mesas dali e deu a bolsa para o rapaz segurar.

- Com licença, pessoal. – disse a ruiva a todos – Posso só... Podem me escutar, POR FAVOR? – as pessoas, que antes falavam, se calaram – Obrigada. Se votarem em mim, garanto que a voz de cada um será ouvida. Eu farei como meu dever conhecer cada um...

- MAÇAS! – Draco chegou gritando, interrompendo-a – Hora do lanche, peguem pêras e maças no refeitório. PERÂS, MAÇAS!

As pessoas riram.

- Vêem?! – Gina se indignou, apontando Draco – Isso é que vocês têm que decidir. Vocês querem um presidente cômico que não faça nada ou...

- BANANA! - Draco bradou.

A paciência de Gina atingiu o limite.

- PORRA, VOCÊ É UMA PIADA!

- Eu sou uma piada? – Draco questionou – Você é hilária!

- Pelo menos eu me importo com algo! Há problemas...

- O que tem ninguém se importar? Ninguém aqui se importa de verdade com o colégio. SÓ QUEREMOS FESTEJAR! – ele bradou seu grito de guerra, e praticamente todos o acompanhou.

Enquanto isso, Gina continuava parada em cima da mesa. Então Harry a defendeu:

- Draco, será que dá para ser um filho da puta longe daqui?

As pessoas ao redor lançaram alguns gritinhos. Todos sabiam que ele estava a fim dela.

- Harry! – Gina chamou sua atenção em tom baixo, mas alto o suficiente para ele ouvir.

Harry se pôs em seu lugar. Ok, Gina tinha lhe dado um fora indireto. Tinha que ir com calma. Ele não devia ficar se metendo nos assuntos dela em público.

- Oh, que legal! – Draco debochou, falando com Gina – Ter um cãozinho abanando o rabo para você. Um apoio moral, que meigo.

- Não! – Gina protestou, mas ninguém ali pareceu a ouvir. Só riram do tom e modos de Draco, então ela desistiu – Caralho!

- Ei, Gina! – Draco chamou. – Se eu sou uma piada, pelo menos as pessoas conseguem dar uma risada. Se importar está superestimado. Quer saber meu _slogan_? "Eu sou o Draco". Votem em mim. – disse para as muitas pessoas ao redor – Estou pouco me fodendo também.

E as pessoas aplaudiram, apoiando Draco. Como aquilo era possível?

- Relaxe, Gina. – Malfoy continuou – Sabe, eu estou quase concordando com Cho: seu problema é falta de homem. Você é frígida.

O riso das pessoas ao redor foi o suficiente para ela. A garota desceu da mesa e tomou sua bolsa das mãos de Harry. Não iria chorar, não iria.

- Gina! – Harry chamou - Gina, espera! Eu não quis...

- ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

Por um instante, com as lágrimas começando a brotar de seus olhos, Gina ficou encarando Harry. Então saiu dali.

Ela cruzou corredores e subiu escadas. Entrou na sala do professor Riddle, que foi pego de surpresa, sem pedir autorização.

- Eu o odeio – Gina dizia entre lágrimas. – Odeio Draco! Ele... Ele...

- Oh, não chore. – o homem a abraçou, e Gina continuou derramando lágrimas em seu ombro – O Malfoy é um babaca.

Gina se afastou e secou as lágrimas. Mas elas continuavam caindo.

- Foi tão idiota! – ela disse – Tão idiota!

- Um pouco de humilhação pública não mata, Gina, não se preocupe. Eu sou professor, sei disso muito bem.

Gina procurou se controlar.

- É. As pessoas dessa escola fodem com você todos os dias, né?

- Todos os dias. Depois de um tempo você meio que começa a gostar – ele brincou, e conseguiu arrancar uma risada frouxa de Gina – Agora é sério. Pare de chorar, vai ficar tudo bem.

Tom pegou alguns lenços de papel na gaveta e secou o rosto de Gina. Ele colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha e ficou olhando-a, enquanto Gina o olhava de volta.

- Sorria, Gina. Você fica muito mais bonita quando sorri.

Ela abaixou os olhos.

- Eu não entendo... Por que você é tão gentil e os outros homens, como Draco, são tão imbecis?

- Ah, agora você me pegou – Tom respondeu com um sorriso.

Gina olhou-o de novo. Eles estavam bem próximos. Então seus lábios estavam colados.

Mas o contato só durou alguns segundos, porque Gina logo se afastou.

- O que...? – ela estava confusa – Mas você... Você é velho o suficiente para ser meu pai!

O professor também parecia confuso.

- Matemática nunca foi meu forte, mas eu acho que, sabe... Essa não é uma informação totalmente certa.

- Porra! – Gina estava transtornada – Você... Porra! Achei que você _gostasse_ de mim.

- Eu gosto! E eu gosto!

- E o que você acabou de fazer?

- Você queria que eu a beijasse!

- Mas eu só... – ela estava chorando de novo, mas as lágrimas caíam em silêncio - Eu queria confiar em você!

Gina se virou e saiu dali. Os protestos de Riddle não foram suficientes para detê-la.

- Você pode confiar em mim! – ele ainda gritou, mas Gina já tinha ido.

Ela saiu da escola sem se importar que estava no meio de um dia letivo. Pegou sua bicicleta e, quase cega pelas lágrimas, pedalou até em casa. Entrou sem olhar ou falar com ninguém, trancando-se em seu quarto e se atirando na cama.

Puxou os travesseiros para si e, embaixo do que ficava no lado direito da cama, encontrou um bilhete. "Harry dormiu aqui", dizia.

- Vai se foder! – ela amassou o pedaço de papel jogou-o no chão.

Cerca de uma hora depois, em um momento em que estava mais calma, levantou da cama e pegou o papel que havia jogado no chão.

Como não o tinha visto ali antes?

"Harry dormiu aqui" estava escrito em caneta azul.

Gina se atirou de novo na cama e continuou com suas lágrimas e soluços, até que caiu no sono.

Já era meados da tarde quando ela acordou. Tinha algo grudado no seu rosto. Puxou o que quer que fosse e viu que era o bilhete de Harry. Olhando no espelho, observou que vestígios da tinta de caneta tinha passado para sua face. Esfregou, mas não saiu. Precisava de álcool.

Ela deu alguns passos em direção à porta, então parou. Ficou parada por alguns segundos, até que voltou e pegou o celular na penteadeira. Discou um número.

- Podemos ir a algum lugar...? Qualquer lugar.

**xXx**

Harry passou na casa de Gina de bicicleta. Os dois pedalaram por mais de uma hora. Saíram da cidade e atravessaram uma estradazinha de terra, indo em direção a uma vegetação cada vez mais verde e intensa. Estavam seguindo rumo a uma trilha conhecida de Harry. Por todo o caminho conversavam e riam.

- Uau! – Gina exclamou quando chegaram nas margens de um grande lago. Ao redor só tinha árvores, terra e alguma rocha. Era uma visão magnífica da natureza. – É adorável. É um lugar adorável.

- É um dos meus preferidos – Harry comentou.

Ele observou Gina por alguns instantes, então deixou-a ali na margem e depositou a mochila que levava no chão, perto de sua bicicleta. Já tinha tirado a camisa quando Gina o olhou e disse:

- Eu não trouxe roupa de banho.

- Nem eu – ele tirou os tênis e as meias, e Gina desviou os olhos quando ele começou a tirar as calças. – O sol não vai brilhar para sempre.

- Alguém pode estar olhando, Harry!

- Ninguém vem aqui, e olhar não tira pedaço.

Gina colocou a mochila no chão. Harry estava apenas de cueca. De cueca box. Ai...

- Não olhe, ok?

- Ok – o rapaz prometeu.

Gina esperou que ele se virasse de costas. Quando Harry o fez, ela lhe deu as costas também e começou a tirar as roupas. Tirou a saia, a blusa e as sapatilhas, ficando apenas de calcinha e sutiã.

Ao se virar, os braços cruzados, viu que Harry estava olhando-a. Gina tentou ficar séria, mas não se segurou e riu.

- Eu disse para não olhar! – ela o empurrou de leve.

- Eu estava olhando você, só...

- Você estava!

- Não! – ele, que também ria, se defendeu dos empurrões dela a empurrando também – Eu só...

- Seu pervertido, estava olhando!

- Não estava!

- Estava sim, eu... Oh!

Com um empurrão mais forte dela, Harry caiu na água.

- Venha, entre! – ele convidou de dentro do lago.

Gina tomou coragem e deu um pulo.

- Ah, Jesus! Está congelando!

**xXx**

Harry não levou a barraca que costumava acompanhá-lo nas trilhas e acampamentos, porque sabia que aquela seria uma noite limpa e sem chuva. Levou apenas cobertores e uma lona para cobrir o chão.

Quando a lona estava estendida e coberta por um dos cobertores, ele acendeu uma fogueira enquanto Gina procurava os _marshmallows_ que havia levado. Os assaram e comeram acompanhados de vodka, uma das bebidas favoritas de Gina.

Já era noite quando os dois apenas se sentaram um ao lado do outro e ficaram observando a fogueira, fazendo nada, conversando amenidades. Harry havia vestido novamente sua calça e colocado uma blusa de frio, e Gina tinha apenas vestido suas roupas íntimas e um grande agasalho.

- Você está bem, Harry? – a garota perguntou em dado momento.

Harry, que estava acendendo um cigarro, parou o gesto por um instante, olhou-a e sorriu. Acendeu o cigarro, mas não a respondeu.

- Alô? Alooooou? – Gina agitou a mão em frente aos olhos de Harry – Você é surdo ou o quê?

Ele respondeu simplesmente:

- Sabe, é a primeira vez que você me pergunta alguma coisa.

- O que? Hoje?

- Desde sempre.

A garota deu de ombros.

- Bom, responda então. Você está bem?

Harry a analisou por um momento.

- Na verdade, não. Estou tento o pior momento da minha vida. – brincou – O tempo está uma merda, a companhia pior ainda...

- Amém! - Gina bebeu mais um gole de vodka para comemorar.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns instantes, até que Harry falou:

- Aqui é tranquilo.

- É.

Ele alimentou a fogueira, que estava quase se apagando. Então, quando voltou a se sentar, uma de suas mãos tocou a de Gina sobre o cobertor.

Silêncio.

- Você quer tragar o cigarro na minha boca, Gina?

- Eu nunca fiz isso. Por que as pessoas não podem fumar essa merda toda direito?

- É divertido. Você já tentou, pelo menos?

- Não. Mas já tendo visto, eu já sei que é uma merda.

- Qual é... Tudo pelo menos uma vez.

Harry soltou a mão dela e virou-se de frente para a garota.

- Ah, que se dane. Vá em frente e me desaponte, Harry.

Gina fez o mesmo, ficando de frente para ele.

O rapaz colocou o cigarro ao contrário na boca e ofereceu a outra extremidade para Gina, chegando perto dela. Então, quando tudo estava acabado, ele apagou o cigarro. Mas os dois não se distanciaram, continuaram se encarando, um de frente para o outro. Foi Gina quem se aproximou e o beijou. Não foi nada muito além do que alguns toques de lábios, e seu coração já disparou.

Harry segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e aprofundou o beijo. Quando começou a fazer uma trilha por seu pescoço com os lábios, Gina procurou se afastar dele, o que não foi tão fácil. Harry a olhou e beijou seu pescoço mais uma vez, para ver sua reação, então repetiu o gesto. Por fim os dois estavam sorrindo.

- Diga algo – a garota pediu.

- Eu espero por isso há muito tempo – ele disse – Agora é você.

Gina pensou por dois segundos.

- Sou motivada a experimentos.

Harry beijou-a então, para logo se afastar. Ele agarrou a barra da blusa dela e a puxou, despindo-a do agasalho e deixando-a apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Tirou sua própria calça e voltou a se sentar. Foi a vez de Gina se aproximar mais dele e tirar sua camisa. Eles se beijaram com vontade, caindo sobre o cobertor.

O sutiã de Gina foi deixado de lado. Harry beijou-a e tocou-a, desejando que aquela noite durasse para sempre. Gina beijou-o e tocou-o, descobrindo seu corpo. Depois, foram as últimas peças dele e dela que foram retiradas, e os dois fizeram amor.

Gina fechou os olhos e abraçou-o forte enquanto se movimentavam, o coração quase explodindo no peito.

**xXx**

Era muito cedo e ainda tinha um pouco de cerração quando Gina separou sua bicicleta da de Harry com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Mas seu esforço foi em vão. Ele acordou no momento em que ela começou a seguir a trilha pela mata. O rapaz a viu a alguns metros e correu atrás dela.

- _Duas vezes_?! Você vai fazer isso comigo _duas vezes_?! Gina, não... Espera! Para agora, porra!

Ela parou.

- O quê? – não encarou-o nos olhos.

- Não se atreva a me deixar na sua cama de novo!

- Eu tenho que ir.

Gina andou apenas alguns metros, empurrando sua bicicleta, quando Harry continuou:

- Eu conheço você, Gina. Eu sei que é solitária. – ela se afastava – Eu acho que você precisa de alguém que te queira. Bem, eu quero você – de costas para ele, Gina se segurou para não chorar. Se olhasse para trás veria que os olhos do rapaz também estavam cheios d'água. A voz dele já estava ficando chorosa – Então seja corajosa e me queira também!

Ela foi embora. Gina guiou sua bicicleta para fora da trilha e Harry ficou parado e esquecido lá atrás. Quando atingiu a estrada, ela começou a pedalar e pedalar, até chegar em casa.

As lágrimas se confundiram à água do banho, e ela sabia e não sabia o porquê de estar chorando. Quando estava melhor, desligou o chuveiro e se trocou. Precisa ir à aula. Aquele era o dia das eleições.

- MÃE? MÃE? – Margaret não respondeu. Gina foi até o quarto dela – Mãe, eu sei que é cedo, mas...

Ela parou de supetão. Seus olhos _não estavam_ acreditando no que ela estava vendo.

- Gina... – seu professor de política, Tom Riddle, falou da cama de sua mãe.

- Oi, meu bem – Margaret saudou.

Gina nem se deu conta que recomeçou a chorar.

- Essa é a merda da minha casa!

Ela deu as costas e saiu dali.

Riddle, enrolado em um edredom, foi atrás dela.

- Gina! Pelo amor de Deus, espera! Por favor! – ele a alcançou, mas Gina não parou de andar. A solução foi segui-la – Eu vim procurar você para me desculpar. Sua mãe estava aqui, nós conversamos. Ela é uma boa pessoa... – haviam chegado à porta de entrada. Riddle parou, e a garota continuou andando rumo à sua bicicleta - Gina, por favor. Eu sou um desastre, ok? Eu só...

Ela já tinha saído pedalando. Cruzou a esquina e, nessa nova rua, viu Luna Lovegood saindo de casa. Continuou seu caminho tentando prestar atenção nas coisas ao redor, não nos últimos acontecimentos.

Gina chegou à escola cedo. Foi para seu lugar tradicional: as escadas que levavam ao auditório. Ela pegou seu celular e buscou um nome. Harry. Mas não discou. Desistiu. Quando as pessoas começaram a aparecer, foi para a sala de aula, que estava vazia. Devido às eleições não haveria aula, mas todos os alunos tinham aparecido. Queriam saber quem seria o presidente estudantil.

Gina ficou muito, muito, muito tempo ali. Só saiu para votar. Ao ouvir no corredor uma voz chamando a todos, declarando que logo dariam o resultado das eleições, saiu dali. A escola inteira estava reunida na quadra, para onde ela foi.

O diretor, a vice-diretora, a coordenadora e os professores do colégio – inclusive Tom Riddle, que ela procurou evitar -, além de Neville e Draco, estavam em frente às arquibancadas, esperando o fim da contagem dos votos. Gina chegou até eles já sabendo quem seria o vencedor: Draco. A pilha de votos dele era enorme; a dela, pequena; na de Neville, não havia voto nenhum.

- Ótimo, ótimo, nossa última candidata chegou. – o diretor disse feliz por ver Gina.

Foi a coordenadora quem anunciou o vencedor. A cara dela era de poucos amigos. Não parecia nem um pouco feliz.

- Malfoy ganhou. Ele é o nosso presidente – a mulher anunciou.

Gina não se importou realmente. Agora, nada mais importava muito. Draco, em compensação, estava felicíssimo, gritando e sendo aplaudido. Ela se afastou dali e o deixou falando:

- O meu primeiro ato como presidente dessa escola é declarar: A BADERNA COMEÇOU!

Todos ovacionaram. Gina olhou para trás e aproveitou a confusão iniciada para ligar o alarme da quadra. Se eles queriam diversão, bem, ela se rendia.

Draco estava com um extintor de incêndio nas mãos e despejava seu conteúdo no ar, nos alunos, em tudo por ali. Os estudantes tinham saído da quadra e estavam comemorando e quebrando todas as regras, como se fosse uma festa na escola. Logo a festa passaria para o corredor, para as salas fechadas, para o pátio do colégio e para a entrada. Era dia de comemoração, porque Draco Malfoy tinha ganhado as eleições.

Gina estava rindo de Draco usando Rony como alvo para seu extintor, cobrindo-o de uma massa branca, quando olhou ao redor e seu olhar encontrou o de Harry. Ele estava parado, sem de juntar àquela festa improvisada, em um canto, com uma expressão muito sóbria e intensa. Gina ficou séria, encarou-o por um momento e saiu dali.

A confusão já tinha tomado o corredor. Armários foram abertos, seus conteúdos espalhados no chão, rolos de papel higiênico voavam no ar, em meio à gritaria e à balbúrdia.

Gina parou em um ponto, olhando ao redor. A multidão, alguns metros à frente, nem a notou ali.

- Então... – uma voz disse atrás dela - Você perdeu, infelizmente.

Ela se virou e viu seu professor de políticas.

- E para onde eles vão agora? – Riddle continuou, falando dos estudantes – Queimar todo o equipamento de educação física? Destruir o refeitório? Quebrar os banheiros?

Gina deu um sorriso sem graça, mas não disse nada.

- Me desculpe. – seu professor pediu.

- Você devia ficar lisonjeado pela minha atenção. Mas, principalmente, honrado, inalcançável.

- É. Um pouco lisonjeado demais, talvez. Um pouco alcançável demais. Um pouco imbecil.

Ela riu.

- É, talvez.. Então, você e minha mãe... Você gosta dela?

- Sim. Ela é... Linda, engraçada, inteligente. Eu gostei dela.

- Então lhe diga isso, que tal?

- Ok, mas... Mas está tudo bem, então?

- Claro. Se você não partir o coração dela, obviamente.

- Obviamente.

Gina lhe deu outro sorriso fraco e saiu dali.

- Obrigado! – Riddle ainda gritou.

No caminho para a saída, a garota passou pela sala da coordenadora do colégio, que não estava ali, mas sim procurando deter os estudantes, uma tarefa impossível. Quem estava na sala era Draco, mexendo nas gavetas da mesa.

A garota entrou batendo a porta. O rapaz a olhou e sorriu.

- Estou procurando três pornôs, duas estrelas ninja e um consolo que aquele Kieran maldito confiscou – ele disse.

- Acha que vai ser expulso por isso? – o "isso" não era mexer nas coisas na coordenadora, era a confusão que ele causou no colégio todo.

- Não. Eles teriam que explicar o motivo, não? Imagino que quando isso acabar, eles vão tentar fingir que nunca aconteceu.

- Você provavelmente está certo.

- Eu só entrei mesmo nisso para te deixar puta, é claro – Draco sorriu. Ele tinha um sorriso galante.

- É claro.

Gina suspirou e sentou-se sobre a mesa em que ele estava mexendo.

- Já desejou que as coisas fossem simples?

- As coisa são simples. Eu venci. Agora podemos fazer besteirinha.

Gina riu, divertida.

- Eu nunca disse...

- Você tem certeza? Porque eu acho que a gente fez uma aposta...

- Espera aí.

Draco se calou. Gina mordeu os lábios e ficou pensando.

- Eu acho mesmo que deveríamos fazer besteirinha, ruiva.

Gina desceu da mesa e beijou-o.

- Todas vêm para o Malfoy no final. – ele falou quando seus lábios se separaram, e beijou-a de novo.

Eles caíram sobre a mesa, e a blusa de Gina foi para o chão. Então a de Draco. E os dois foram para o chão, caindo da mesa. E rolaram no chão, com os lábios grudados e as mãos um no outro. Só quando ele desabotoou a calça, a menina procurou chamar sua atenção.

- Draco, Draco... – ela o afastou ligeiramente de si, e ele a olhou de perto. – Isso não está certo.

- O quê?

- Desculpe, isso não vai rolar.

Ele a encarou por um segundo.

- Tudo bem – Draco saiu de cima dela e começou a arrumar suas roupas.

Ela estranhou:

- Só isso? Você não vai tentar me convencer? A maioria dos caras tentariam.

- Eu não sou a maioria dos caras, querida – ele lhe ofereceu a mão, e Gina levantou do chão. – Você gosta de mim. Por mim tudo bem. Então obviamente existe outro motivo para você não querer trepar comigo, e deve ser um bom motivo, porque você é, sabe... Inteligente.

Ele já estava totalmente vestido. Gina pegou sua blusa no chão e a vestiu também.

- Você é mais legal do que a maioria as pessoas acha, não é, Draco?

Ele riu.

- Vai se foder – seu tom não foi ofensivo, mas brincalhão.

- Vai se foder também. – a garota lhe sorriu de volta e deu um beijo no rosto dele, antes de sair dali.

Na entrada do colégio estava a maior bagunça: uma confusão de pessoas, objetos sendo jogados, o alarme de um carro, papel higiênico em todo lugar e em qualquer um. As pessoas namorando e implicando uma com a outra. Neville tentado contar os estudantes agitados, sem êxito...

Gina passou por todos sem realmente enxergá-los. Pegou sua bicicleta e foi para casa. Não viu Harry, que a observava de longe. Como sempre.

**xXx**

Gina sentou-se à mesa da cozinha e ficou encarando o nada, pensando, enquanto o fim da manhã virava tarde. Só saiu de seus devaneios quando sua mãe apareceu ali.

- Percebeu como está calmo? – Margaret perguntou indicando a casa ao redor.

A garota não havia se dado conta do fato, mas sim, estava tudo calmo e silencioso.

- Cadê todo mundo? Você os expulsou?

- Um mês de convívio é o suficiente. Porém, acho que vai demorar uns dois dias para limpar tudo, não é? – ela sentou-se próxima à filha, notando como ela parecia amuada – O que você queria falar essa manhã?

Gina encarou-a.

- Tem alguém aqui?

- Só um homem que acha que você o quer na minha cama. Tom é bastante divertido para um professor.

- Cadê ele?

- Dormindo no meu quarto, não se preocupe.

A garota concordou.

- Está calmo mesmo – disse ainda.

- É. – Margaret viu que a filha realmente não estava muito bem – Eu já disse o quão brava fiquei quando descobri que estava grávida de você?

- Isso vai me alegrar? Porque eu preciso que me alegrem, está bem?

- Vou chegar lá. Eu conheci o homem dos meus sonhos. Queria viajar o mundo, ir ao Nepal e transar em cada praia da Índia, me apaixonar em cada país que visitasse, e aí descobri que estava grávida.

- Só posso me desculpar.

- E, sabe, seu pai acabou se tornando um canalha de merda.

- Ele era o meu pai _mesmo_?

- Creio que sim. Mas eu tinha 18, você sabe... – é, Gina sabia. Sua mãe era muito bonita e sempre foi muito popular com os homens, aproveitando ao máximo essa sua "vantagem". Pelo menos agora, com trinta e poucos anos, tinha tomado juízo - Enfim. Tudo ficou uma merda até que você fez da minha vida completa. E, na verdade, foi bom pra cacete.

- Eu fiz isso? – a garota riu.

- Fez. Eu não estava esperando isso. Eu espera te odiar, mas quando te peguei nos braços... Soube que era _minha_. Minha filha, minha rainha, minha Ginevra.

- Mãe...

- É verdade. As pessoas que nos fazem felizes são as que a gente nunca espera. Então, quando você achar alguém assim, tem que dar valor a isso.

Gina não disse nada. Nem Margaret. Ela se levantou e beijou a testa da filha, para então sair e deixá-la sentada ali.

E a jovem continuou sentada no mesmo lugar até que a noite chegou.

**xXx**

Parada em frente à porta, ela estava indecisa.

Gina enfim tocou a campainha. Parte dela desejava que aquela porta nunca se abrisse...

- Pois não? – um homem de cabelos escuros e olhos claros, de quarenta e poucos anos, muito bonito, pareceu ali. Devia ser o padrinho de Harry, Sirius Black.

- Oi. Boa noite. Eu... Eu estou procurando Harry. Eu sou...

- Gina.

A garota se surpreendeu.

- É. Como você sabe?

- Digamos que você é famosa aqui em casa. Entre. Harry está lá em cima, no quarto dele. Você sabe onde fica?

- Sim – a porta se fechou atrás dela.

- Pode subir, então.

O homem saiu, deixando-a sozinha no meio daquela casa estranha.

Gina fez o caminho que sabia levar ao quarto de Harry. A porta estava fechada. Ela bateu.

- Vai embora, Sirius. – uma voz chorosa, a voz de Harry, respondeu lá de dentro – Eu já disse que não quero jantar.

Gina pigarrou.

- Não é o Sirius. Sou eu.

Silêncio.

- Eu não vou abrir a porta. Minha cara está toda inchada.

- Eu não ligo. Não seja mulherzinha, Harry, abre isso logo.

A porta se abriu depois de um tempo. Os olhos de Harry estavam vermelhos. Ele havia chorado mesmo.

- Ei.

- Oi, Gina.

- Posso...? – ela indicou o quarto.

- Claro.

Ele permitiu que ela entrasse. Sentou-se na cama enquanto a garota olhou, desconfortável, ao redor. Ela ficou parada no meio do cômodo e, por fim, encarou-o e disse:

- Sua cara está mesmo toda inchada.

- Desculpe. Estive chorando um pouco.

- Hum.

Gina, de repente sem saber o que dizer, sentou-se ao lado dele na cama. O rapaz encarava o chão.

- O que você quer? – ele perguntou.

O que Gina queria? O que ela queria?

A garota sentiu algumas lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, e secou-as logo.

- Eu, de fato, quero alguém. – ela disse – Preciso de alguém. Você está certo.

- E...? – Harry a olhava agora; era Gina quem não o fitava.

- E... Quando estou com você, me sinto uma pessoa melhor. – sua voz estava trêmula – Me sinto mais feliz. Menos... Sozinha. Menos solitária.

Ele segurou sua mão, que ela aceitou. Gina encarou-o.

- Mas não é tão simples assim, não é, Harry? Ficar com alguém.

- Não é?

- Não. Quero dizer, eu não sei. Quero dizer, acho que não. Quero dizer...

Gina começou a chorar forte, e Harry a abraçou. Talvez devesse ter dito "Está tudo bem" ou"Tudo vai dar certo", mas ele não disse nada. Apenas a deixou chorar.

* * *

**Recado:**

Esse foi o maior capítulo de uma fanfic que já escrevi. Eu sabia que ia ficar enorme.

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: Pansy gosta do Cedrico e tem medo de machucá-lo. Mas não se engane: só porque o Draco não demonstra, ou demonstra do jeito dele, não quer dizer que ele não goste de ninguém.  
Acho mesmo que Harry e Pansy se dão bem. E por falar em amizades, uma "nova" amizade será formada no próximo capítulo.  
Não, não era a Gina a personagem gay, viu? Sim, era sua segunda opção: Marieta.  
Harry gosta mesmo muito da Gina.  
"Ela (Gina) estava perturbada e fugindo dele (Harry), mas tenho dúvidas se foi porque gosta dele". Sim, era porque ela estava começando a ficar confusa sobre o que sentia.  
"Rony vai ao psicólogo". Isso não acabou por aqui.  
"Autora faz nova menção aos Beatles. Gosta deles?" É minha banda favorita.  
Beijo!

**ooo Andy Weasley Potter: **Ah, que bom que está gostando. Sobre o personagem gay (que descobriram quem é nesse capítulo), eu tentei desviar todas as atenções e consegui, creio. Acho que num primeiro momento todos pensaram que era a Gina – e não era ela.  
Beijo!

**ooo Oraculo**: Que bom que gostou do cap passado. E desse? Teve bastante da Gina, enfim! Pudemos conhecer a mãe dela e mais da vida dela, apesar de vermos mesmo o relacionamento dela e de Harry evoluir.  
Draco é ciumentinho com a Pansy sim! Haha! Mais disso em breve.  
Beijo!

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: Ohh, obrigada. É, o Draco não é "flor que se cheire", mas logo vamos ver um pouco mais (e me atrevo a dizer que um outro lado) dele, de certa forma. Ele é "bacana", no fim das contas. Pelo menos eu acho que ele foi, nessa última cena dele com a Gina.  
Beijo!


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8 - Marieta**

Fechou a porta do consultório e saiu para o corredor, observando a pequena caixa em suas mãos. Mal havia dado três passos quando se chocou com alguém e quase caiu.

- Ah! – Marieta se apoiou na parede para evitar uma queda - Me desculpe, eu... _Rony_?! - questionou surpresa, olhando as costas da pessoa em quem havia batido.

O homem se virou. Sim, era Rony.

- Oh, oi. Desculpe, Marieta, estava distraído.

Na frente do rapaz havia várias revistas e páginas rasgadas espalhadas pelo chão. Alguém havia passado por ali e feito uma pequena destruição.

- Quem fez isso? – Marieta questionou observando a bagunça.

- Eu – o ruivo respondeu simplório, como se não se importasse realmente.

- Por quê?! Por que fez isso, Rony?

- Não sei. Fiquei com raiva e joguei tudo no chão. Não sei porquê.

- Vamos dar o fora antes de alguém apareça.

Marieta agarrou o braço de Rony e eles saíram dali. Na rua caminharam um ao lado do outro.

- O que você estava fazendo lá? – a garota questionou.

O "lá" se referia ao lugar que tinham acabado de deixar: uma clínica psiquiatra.

- Fui ver meu médico, o doutor Clough. É lá que ele atende. Deu isso para eu me acalmar – Rony mostrou uma pequena caixa de remédio.

- O mesmo que o meu – Marieta também mostrou a caixa de remédio, igual a de Rony, que tinha em mãos. – Também faz contar a verdade, hipoteticamente. Por que estava na clínica? Eu normalmente não vejo pessoas conhecidas por lá.

Rony deu de ombros.

- Me desculpe – Marieta se apressou em dizer. – Nós não falamos sobre isso, esqueci.

- Não, tudo bem. Meus pais acharam que eu estava muito instável em casa, com toda a coisa de separação e reconciliação, e me mandaram para o psicólogo. O psicólogo achou que eu precisava de remédios e me mandou para o psiquiatra. Então parei naquele lugar. Eu... tenho surtado, quebrado coisas em casa. Eu fico pensando na escola, em Hermione um pouco estranha, na minha família, no futuro e me preocupo. Tudo me irrita. Não consigo... Me focar muito bem.

- Mas você parece ótimo.

- Estou ótimo na maior parte do tempo, mas não quanto estou comigo mesmo, entende? Aliás, o que _você_ estava fazendo lá?

- Ah, você sabe – Rony parou em frente a uma loja, e Marieta parou também. - Aparentemente eu sou a ovelha negra da família. E eu... tenho dificuldade em me expressar. Preciso ser um pouco mais honesta com as pessoas sobre mim e... Estou trabalhando nisso. Não é algo que se consegue sozinho.

O rapaz analisou-a atentamente.

- É difícil contar às pessoas o que sente – Rony afirmou, porque isso era um pouco complicado para ele também. Não antes, mas agora era. Tanta coisa tinha mudado.

- Sim. As pessoas vêem você, mas são incapazes de enxergar como se sente. Não que seja culpa delas... E o que diriam se a gente revelasse que vai a um psiquiatra? Zoariam. Mas eu não me importo.

- Draco me zoa e acha que eu ainda estou indo ao psicólogo.

- Isso é típico do Draco.

Rony olhou para além da vitrine as suas costas. Estavam em frente a um café.

- Vamos tomar algo? – perguntou a Marieta.

- Claro.

Entraram, compraramcapuccinos e se sentaram numa das mesas do confortável lugar. Eles conversaram enquanto bebiam seus cafés e continuaram a conversar por um longo tempo depois disso.

- Então – Rony dizia – sua família acha que você é a "ovelha negra" por que é diferente de qualquer um deles?

- Sim e não. Eu... Eu não acho que sou a filha que eles imaginavam. Acho que eles queriam alguém vibrante, adorada, de atitude... E eu não sou assim, não atendo as expectativas dos meus pais.

- E isso incomoda?

Marieta suspirou.

- Não sei. Acho que sim. Sim.

- Diga a eles.

- Não é fácil falar algo assim. Não é fácil contar... – ela parecia pensativa e nervosa. Fez uma pequena pausa – É difícil falar sobre o que se sente, mas eu vou tentar, começando por você, Rony. – ela respirou fundo e continuou – Não é nada demais. Provavelmente não poderia importar menos. É algo sem...

- Diz logo, Marieta – Rony interrompeu-a.

Ela disse algo incompreensível.

- O quê? – o rapaz perguntou, e ela repetiu seu resmungo. – Fala direito, Marieta.

- Eu sou gay! – ela disse em uma só tacada. E quando viu a cara de Rony: – É, eu gosto de garotas. É isso. Pronto, falei.

- Oh – aquilo não era exatamente o que Rony estava esperando, porque seu queixo meio que caiu – Bem... Er... Tudo bem. Eu... Eu não me importo. Eu gosto de garotas também.

Marieta riu.

- É, isso é algo que eu já tinha reparado.

Rony puxou o ar com força para dentro de seus pulmões.

- Uau... Isso é... Uma surpresa, com certeza. Quer dizer, você é tão bonita... E feminina, delicada.

Marieta fez uma careta, sem compreender.

- E daí? O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?

- Nada, é que... Acho que eu sempre ligue mulheres gays àquelas imagens de mulheres brutas e mais machas do que alguns homens, vestidas de um jeito masculino.

- Nem sempre é assim.

- É, eu posso ver.

**xXx**

Assim que entrou em casa e trancou a porta, Marieta foi surpreendida pelo irmão de 12 anos:

- Aquela sua amiga boa pra caralho ta aqui, garota – ele estava tentando falar como alguém muito mais velho e descolado, o que o fez parecer ridículo.

- Cresça, Jamie - Marieta ignorou-o e começou a subir as escadas; o menino a acompanhou.

- É sério – ele disse, agora com sua voz normal -, ela está aqui. A japonesinha.

A garota parou.

- Cho?

- É, essa aí.

- É chinesa, palerma. Vai, Jamie, cai fora.

- Eu vou subir com você.

- Não vai não!

- Vou sim!

Marieta puxou a orelha dele com força.

- Você vai ficar aí embaixo, entendeu?

- Ai, ai, entendi, ai!

A menina soltou o irmão e terminou de subir as escadas. Quando entrou no quarto, Cho realmente estava lá. Estava olhando pela janela, totalmente distraída.

- Olá – Marieta cumprimentou.

Cho a encarou. Estava péssima.

- Oi. Onde você foi? Estou te esperando há séculos.

- Fui ao médico – Marieta jogou a bolsa na cama e se sentou. – O que foi? Sua mãe já voltou?

- Não. Está naquela lua-de-mel interminável ainda. Está emBruges, na Bélgica, agora – cutucou as unhas e depois levantou os olhos para a amiga, desanimada. - Posso ficar aqui, só hoje?

Cho se sentou ao lado de Marieta na cama. Não estava tão arrumada como se costume; não usava maquiagem e seu cabelo estava preso em um coque.

- Claro que pode. Eu já te disse que pode ficar aqui até sua mãe voltar. Meus pais disseram o mesmo, eles amam você.

Às vezes Marieta achava que seus pais gostavam mais de Cho do que dela. Mas tudo bem. Ela devia ter sido trocada na maternidade mesmo.

- Só hoje. Eu não quero ficar naquela casa enorme sozinha. Não estou me sentindo muito bem.

- Mas está bem. Já levantou da cama, o que é um avanço.

- Porra – Cho caiu de costas na cama –, eu me sinto péssima! Como ele _pôde_ terminar comigo?

- Cho...

- Eu pensei que nós fôssemos para sempre! Não posso acreditar! Tudo por causa daquela vaca ruiva... Eu sabia desde o começo que ela estava tentando tirá-lo de mim. Desde o ano passado...

- Cho...

- ... naquela festa. Não foi Harry que a beijou, eu aposto que foi ela...

- CHO! – Marieta gritou, enfim chamando a atenção da amiga – Esquece isso. Você e Harry... é passado. Ele está em outra.

Cho se sentou de imediato.

- Você sabe de algo?! Eles estão juntos?! – havia uma ponta de pânico em sua voz.

- Não, eles não estão juntos, Cho. Não que eu, ou qualquer outra pessoa, saiba.

- VADIA! Ela fez o Harry terminar comigo para _não ficar_ com ele? Vaca, puta, desgraçada!

- Cho, pára. Xingar Gina não vai adiantar nada.

- Eu _preciso_ dele de volta, Marieta. Eu o amo! Não posso acreditar que Harry terminou comigo justo agora, quando estou totalmente sozinha. Aquele cretino!

- Vocês não conversaram sobre isso, o término?

- Eu me nego, porque não há um "término", Marieta, só um tempo. Eu vou tê-lo de volta, pode ter certeza. Eu só preciso descobrir como.

- Você retornou as ligações dele?

- Do Harry? Não mesmo! Eu sei o que ele vai me dizer: "Sinto muito, Cho, mas é melhor terminar do que ficar nos enganando e blábláblá".

- É verdade.

Cho encarou Marieta incrédula.

- _O quê_?

- Bem... – ela ficou insegura – É mesmo melhor terminar do que ficar se enganando.

- Não é não! Eu preciso do Harry, Marieta – a voz de Cho estava aflita. - Preciso dele.

- Talvez seja melhor você sair com outra pessoa, se distrair, voltar para a escola. Faz três semanas que você está matando aula.

- Se eu voltar pro colégio, vou matar aquela cadela da Gina Weasley com minhas próprias mãos!

Cho se calou, pensativa. Marieta deixou-a sentada na cama e começou a arrumar o quarto, que estava um pouco bagunçado. Em dado momento, Cho deu um grito e se pôs de pé.

- O que foi? – Marieta perguntou preocupada. A expressão que viu em Cho não era nada boa. Ela conhecia aquela olhar. Significava problemas.

- Tive uma idéia brilhante! – a outra exclamou – Você disse que talvez seja melhor eu sair com alguém. Bem, acho que você está certa. É uma idéia genial... E até já sei _com quem_ vou sair – Cho riu feliz. – Vou matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só!

Ela bateu as mãos de alegria e entusiasmo. Pegou a bolsa e se preparou para sair.

- Você não ia dormir aqui? – Marieta questionou ao ver Cho se dirigir para a porta – Não vai aprontar nada, não é?

- Não se preocupe, Marieta. Só vou para casa, tomar um banho e me arrumar. Depois vou colocar meu plano em prática.

- Que plano? – Aquilo não era bom, nada, nada bom.

- Não se preocupe. Vai saber na hora certa.

Cho saiu e bateu a porta.

**xXx**

Marieta não teve notícias de Cho até a manhã seguinte, quando recebeu uma mensagem de texto dela. "_Vou ao colégio hoje_" era tudo que dizia a SMS.

Mexendo em seu celular, a garota releu algumas mensagens antigas que havia ali. Eram todas de Luna.

Droga, precisava parar de pensar nela!

A entrada do colégio estava movimentada como de costume. Marieta viu os amigos sentados na entrada, mas foi direto para a sala. Quando a primeira aula começou, Cho ainda não tinha aparecido. Ela não apareceu nem na segunda, terceira ou quarta aula. Só foi dar as caras na hora do almoço.

Draco, Hermione e Rony estavam sentados em uma mesa, comendo. Como Marieta estava sozinha, juntou-se a eles.

- Oi – saudou a todos, sentando-se em frente a Hermione, que estava entre Draco e Rony.

- Olá – Hermione cumprimentou. Tinha um prendedor em forma de lagarta em seus cabelos, que Marieta achou bem estranho.

- Ei – Rony sorriu para ela. – Tomando as pílulas?

Marieta riu.

- É, estou.

- E elas fazem mesmo contar a verdade?

- Até agora não deram resultado comigo não. E com você?

- Não sei. Mas estou okay.

- Que pílulas? – Draco perguntou de boca cheia, intrometendo-se na conversa.

- Nenhuma – Rony respondeu.

- Eu também quero pílulas – Draco disse -, se for para deixar doidão. Quem tem essas pílulas? Você, Marieta? Ou você, Rony?

- Ah... – Rony começou, inseguro – não é para...

- Me dá – Draco esticou a mão; seu tom era de ordem.

Marieta pôde ver Rony se inquietar. Ele pegou a mochila e tirou a caixa de remédios de lá. Estava quase entregando-a a Draco quando Marieta se viu tomando a caixa de Rony.

- Isso não é para você, Draco – ela garantiu. Depois deu um olhar a Rony que parecia dizer: "Aja por si próprio! Não obedeça a ele!". – É do Rony – ela enfiou o remédio na mão do jovem ruivo.

- Uau – Hermione disse sem se explicar e não abriu mais a boca, como se não quisesse se intrometer. Voltou ao seu almoço.

Rony ficou grato por Marieta, de certa forma, defendê-lo.

- Nossa – Draco disse e esticou a mão sobre a mesa para tocar a de Marieta -, uma garota decidida! Eu não tinha visto esse lado seu ainda. Gosto das ousadas.

Ele sorria. Marieta encarou Draco, a mão dele na sua e novamente seus olhos.

- Isso não vai acontecer, Draco, acredite.

Rony ria enquanto comia.

- Eu sou livre, você é livre, nós podemos ficar juntos.

- Não, obrigada - ela puxou a mão. - Isso só vai acontecer se eu estiver fora de mim.

- Então ainda tenho chances!

- Dê uma chance a ele, Marieta – Rony disse tentando segurar o riso, mas sem êxito. – Draco e Pansy acabaram de terminar o caso deles pela enésima vez e agora parecer ser definitivo, então ele precisa de atenção porque...

- Olá! – todos olharam para a dona daquela voz: era Cho, que estava radiante – Sentiram minha falta?

- Ei, Cho – Hermione cumprimentou sorridente. – Como está?

- Ótima. Na verdade, não poderia estar melhor. Vocês viram meu _namorado_ por aí?

_Merda!_, Marieta pensou.

- Seu _ex_-namorado você quer dizer – Draco falou. – Ele deve estar correndo atrás da Gina, porque essa é a razão de viver do Harry.

- Não estava falando com você, Malfoy – Cho o encarou com uma expressão de asco. - De qualquer forma eu não estava falando do Harry. Estava falando do meu _novo_ namorado.

- _O quê_?! – Marieta estava pasma. Como ela conseguiu um namorado novo em tão pouco tempo?

- Quem é seu novo namorado? – Hermione questionou. Aquela era a pergunta que Cho estava esperando.

Ela demorou um pouco para responder. Só o fez quando teve certeza de que todos prestavam atenção nela e aguardavam ansiosos pela revelação.

- Cedrico Diggory. Nós descobrimos que merecemos um _revival_.

- U-A-U! – Hermione estava de queixo caído – Eu preciso de um minuto – ela se levantou e saiu. Todos puderam ouvi-la dizer a si mesma enquanto se afastava: - Pansy tem que saber disso agora...

- Onde está Pansy? – Cho perguntou frente a fala de Hermione.

- Não veio - Rony respondeu. - Ela foi outra que resolver sumir do mapa. Duvido que Hermione consiga falar com ela.

- Draco consegue falar com ela – Cho disse -, não consegue, Draco?

- Talvez – o loiro respondeu indiferente.

- Eles terminaram de novo – Rony explicou –, definitivamente. Pansy não quer saber mais dele e...

- Cala a boca, Rony! – Draco mandou.

O ruivo se calou.

Marieta, que estava muito quieta (e chocada) desde que Cho revelou seu namoro com Cedrico, se levantou e puxou a amiga para longe dali antes que alguém pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

- Cho – ela falou baixo, de forma que a conversa ficasse apenas entre as duas -, que história é essa?

Cho puxou seu braço e encarou Marieta de uma forma bem sonsa.

- "Essa" qual?

- Ah, por favor! Você e Cedrico?! Isso já deu tudo o que tinha que dar há muito tempo. Além do mais, você disse ontem mesmo que ainda gostava do Harry.

- Exatamente. Ele vai se morder de ciúmes ao me ver com Cedrico, e Pansy vai morrer de inveja. Consigo meu namorado de volta e derroto minha rival. Eu vou conseguir _tudo_ ficando com o Ced.

- Isso é loucura! Como ele pôde concordar com isso?

- Acredite em mim, não foi difícil. Eu bati na porta dele e encontrei-o carente, triste e com o coração partido. Você pode imaginar o resto, Marieta.

Cho saiu dali e voltou com classe para a mesa, seguida da amiga. Sentou-se com classe e sorridente, sem nenhuma bandeja de comida. Hermione já tinha voltado.

- Conseguiu falar com Pansy, Hermione? – Cho quis saber.

- Não.

- Talvez você devesse ir até a casa dela e contar.

- Não sei... Pansy não quer ver ninguém.

- Oh, que pena – mas Cho não parecia ter pena nenhuma.

Nesse momento Gina se aproximou carregando uma bandeja de comida. Marieta, sentada ao lado de Cho, notou a amiga lançar um olhar desdenhoso a ela.

Quando a ruiva passou pelo grupo, após Draco cumprimentá-la e Gina estranhamente saldá-lo de volta, Cho se virou e esticou a perna muito discretamente...

Gina e toda sua comida caíram no chão.

É claro que todos no refeitório riram, com exceção de Draco, Rony, Hermione, Marieta e Harry, que apareceu do nada. Ele foi mais rápido do que qualquer um e ajudou-a a se levantar. Quando Gina estava novamente em pé, lançou um olhar sinceramente cheio de pena para Cho, o que deixou-a furiosa.

- Quem ela pensa que é? – Cho questionou Marieta ao ver Harry e Gina saírem dali – Aquela cadela! E ele?! Nem me deu um "oi"!

Cedrico chegou nesse momento. Cho foi tão melosa com ele que todos desviaram os olhos para evitar vomitar o almoço.

- Vocês estão sabendo da festa de hoje? – Hermione perguntou, ignorando o casal – Rony e eu vamos, vocês vão?

- Eu já estou lá – Draco disse.

- Eu não sei – Marieta deu de ombros –, não estou muito animada.

- Oh, será excelente! – Cho se intrometeu, a mão agarrada na de Cedrico, que encarava Draco – Eu e Ced vamos, não é, Ced?

- Vamos?

- Vamos. E você também vai, Marieta.

Marieta suspirou.

- Cho, eu não sei...

- Você _vai_. Será ótimo. Você pode ter a sorte de encontrar um gato e arranjar um namorado.

Rony riu.

- Ela não quer um namorado.

- Por quê? – Cho questionou.

- Porque ela é gay. OH! – Só depois de falar Rony percebeu o grande furo que deu. O silêncio que surgiu foi quase palpável – É brincadeira! – ele tentou contornar as coisas, mas não adiantou nada.

Todos os olhares se voltaram a Marieta, que fitava o chão, mortificada. Ela iria matar Rony com suas próprias mãos...

- Marieta – a voz de Cho estava cheia de um pânico controlado -, claro que isso não é verdade. Diga ao Rony que não é verdade.

Ela ergueu os olhos para Cho.

- Diga logo! – a oriental mandou.

Marieta respirou fundo, enchendo os pulmões de ar e se enchendo de uma coragem que não sabia de onde vinha.

- Na verdade, Cho – ela ficou de pé e pegou sua bolsa -, eu sou gay – encarou todos na mesa. – Eu gosto de garotas. Satisfeitos?

Então ela saiu dali.

Bem, talvez não devesse matar Rony. Ele fez as coisas se tornarem mais fáceis de serem reveladas, apesar da sensação de invasão de privacidade e exposição. As coisas não deviam acontecer daquele jeito, mas precisavam acontecer.

- Eu estou satisfeito! – Marieta ouviu Draco gritar animado – A gente pode ter um caso a três!

**xXx**

Naquela mesma tarde, uma figura loira, pálida e de grandes olhos azuis bateu na casa de Gina.

- Pois não? – Tom Riddle perguntou ao abrir a porta.

Luna olhou ao redor. Aquela era a casa certa?

- Olá, professor Riddle.

- Oi, Luna.

A garota não disse nada, e o homem ficou esperando.

- Hã... Eu estou procurando por Gina Weasley, mas certamente bati no endereço errado.

- Não – o homem garantiu -, é aqui mesmo, pode entrar. Ela está no quarto. É no fim do corredor, à esquerda – ele levou-a até o corredor. Luna deu um sorriso sem graça e seguiu o caminho indicado.

O que o professor de políticas estava fazendo ali?

Ela bateu na porta do quarto e esperou. Ouviu lá dentro alguns baques surdos, e em seguida a voz brava de Gina:

- Mãe, eu já disse milhões de ve... – a garota se calou quando abriu a porta e viu Luna ali. Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas nada foi formulado.

- Oi, Gina – Luna por fim falou, um pouco nervosa.

- Ei. Er... Oi. Você veio aqui...?

- Para conversar.

- Claro – era óbvio. - Entra.

Gina escancarou a porta para Luna entrar. O quarto estava um pouco bagunçado, e a jovem ruiva correu e fechou a porta do banheiro para em seguida ajeitar as cobertas e o edredom da cama, arrumando-a. Parecia um pouco agitada.

- Sente-se, fique à vontade – Gina disse.

Luna se sentou no sofá e Gina, que estava usando apenas uma camisa de malhaque claramente não era dela, porque era larga e comprida demais, pegou um penhoar no armário e vestiu.

- Então, o que é? – ela sentou na cama e encarou Luna, com uma vaga idéia do que a garota queria.

- Bem – Luna começou, olhando para suas próprias mãos -, eu só passei aqui para... Para te explicar sobre aquele incidente no banheiro alguns dias atrás.

- Luna, isso não é da minha conta. Você não precisa me explicar nada.

- Mas eu quero – ela enfim olhou Gina. – Não quero que pense besteira.

A ruiva assentiu.

- Ok.

- Ta – Luna parecia apreensiva. – Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou gay, eu gosto de garotos. Eu não tenho nada com a Marieta do jeito que você está pensando.

- Não estou pensando nada – Gina respondeu com sinceridade, e a outra deve ter percebido que ela era franca, pois pareceu ligeiramente surpresa.

- Oh, então... Ótimo – Luna se levantou e deu alguns passos pronta para sair, mas logo parou. Ficou parada por tanto tempo no meio do quarto que Gina não soube o que fazer. Quando enfim se levantou e foi até ela, viu que Luna estava chorando.

- O que foi? – questionou preocupada – Sente-se, vou buscar um copo d'água para você. - Gina saiu e voltou em poucos segundos – Aqui, beba.

Luna aceitou a água e tomou um bom gole. Ainda precisou de alguns instantes para parar de chorar.

- Obrigada – ela entregou o copo e as duas, no sofá, se encararam por um momento. – Você já começou a gostar de alguém que simplesmente não combina com você? Que é tão diferente de tudo que você esperava... Que te assusta?

Gina olhou para a porta do banheiro e suspirou.

- Já.

- E você se perde e não sabe o que fazer com esse sentimento – era difícil dizer se Luna falava consigo mesma ou com Gina. - Por que não pode dar certo, pode?

Gina tirou os olhos da porta e encarou Luna perdida.

- Não sei. O que você acha? – foi uma pergunta muito sincera.

Nesse momento a porta do banheiro abriu e Harry saiu de lá.

As duas o fitaram e, então, Gina escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Luna olhou de Harry, com o peito nu e enrolado numa toalha, para a ruiva. Imediatamente entendeu tudo.

Gina pigarreou e ficou de pé.

- Luna, esse é Harry Potter. Harry, essa é Luna Lovegood, que mora na rua seguinte. Talvez vocês já se conheçam.

Harry, que ficou momentaneamente paralisado por encontrar mais uma pessoa ali, pareceu novamente capaz de se expressar e falou um "Oi" para em seguida completar para Gina:

- Ainda bem que me enrolei numa toalha dessa vez – e voltou para o banheiro.

Gina estava embaraçada, mas se obrigou a encarar Luna, que segurava um riso.

- Bem – a loira disse –, então o boato de que Harry largou Cho por você é mais do que um boato. É verdade.

- Não, não é! É... – Gina suspirou – É complicado, Luna.

- Eu não sabia que vocês estavam juntos.

- Não estamos! Só estamos... – ela deu de ombros sem saber o que dizer.

- Transando?

- Bem – outro dar de ombros -, pode-se dizer que sim. Mas é meio que um segredo, então, por favor, não conte para ninguém.

- Não conto seu segredo se você não contar o meu.

- Combinado, então.

Quando Gina foi levar Luna até a porta, no último instante a loira se virou e perguntou:

- O que o professor Riddle está fazendo aqui?

- Ele está namorando minha mãe.

- Uau!

- É, não precisa falar o quanto isso é estranho. Acredite em mim, eu sei.

**xXx**

Era noite e uma longa fila se formava na entrada do clube. No começa dela estavam Pansy, Hermione e Gina; mais ou menos no meio, Cho e Cedrico; no fim, Draco, Rony e Harry, que haviam acabado de chegar.

Hermione viu os meninos chegarem e deixou Pansy e Gina no mesmo instante em que Harry deixou Draco e Rony. Ela estava louca para sair dali, porque o desânimo de sua melhor amiga era terrível.

- Ei – Gina disse a Pansy quando Hermione se afastou –, está tudo bem?

Cho e Cedrico estavam ali por perto. Pansy não respondeu, apenas deu de ombros.

- Ah – a jovem ruiva resmungou. - Está sem Draco hoje?

- Por que eu teria um Draco?

- Você está saindo com ele, não?

- Não mais. E você, está sem Harry? Diga a verdade – Pansy pediu antes que Gina fugisse da pergunta.

A ruiva suspirou e indagou:

- É tão óbvio assim?

- Não precisa ser um gênio para perceber. Então...?

- Bem, não tem nada sério entre a gente.

- É? Acho que vou perguntar isso a ele pessoalmente – Pansy abriu um sorriso perigoso e olhou algum ponto atrás de Gina. – Olá, Harry!

Gina se virou. Harry estava se aproximando delas.

- Droga!

- Olá – o moreno saudou quando enfim chegou; deu um beijo no rosto do Pansy, mas olhou para Gina sem saber como cumprimentá-la. Em público as coisas ficavam muito mais difíceis. – Oi, Gina.

- Ei.

- Bem, Harry – Pansy começou -, eu e Gina estávamos discutindo o que está acontecendo entre vocês dois.

- Estavam?

- Na verdade, não – Gina falou.

- Não, seja tímida, Gina, estávamos sim – Pansy garantiu. – Então, o que está acontecendo, Potter?

Harry olhou Gina, que fitou o chão.

- Cacete! – Pansy exclamou – Gina, esqueça-o. Harry é uma palerma, fala menos que você. – Deu completamente as costas ao rapaz e voltou-se a ruiva – Eu sugiro que a gente entre nessa festa e fique monumentalmente doidas, esquecendo tudo sobre...

Ela se calou de repente. Harry e Gina se viraram para ver o que fez Pansy ficar muda.

Draco, Hermione, Rony, Cho e Cedrico estavam caminhando até eles.

- Merda! – Gina exclamou.

- Porra – Harry xingou.

Os dois estavam pensando sobre a mesma coisa: a reação de Cho. Quanto a Pansy, que estava novamente muito desanimada, ela pensava em Cedrico.

- Você o ama? – Gina questionou a outra garota sobre Cedrico.

- Não – Pansy respondeu de imediato.

- Ama sim – Harry garantiu.

- Você ama aquele cara! – a ruiva exclamou observando a expressão de Pansy – Você deveria ficar com ele, garota.

- Não é tão simples assim. Além do mais, parece que ele está com Cho, não é?

Eles ficaram em silêncio. O resto do grupo se aproximou. Havia, como sempre, raios cruzados entre Draco, que já parecia meio zoado, e Cedrico; Pansy, Gina e Harry ficaram muito quietos, olhando em qualquer direção menos para Cho e "seu Ced"; só Rony e Hermione pareciam confortáveis.

Cho falava alto e ria muito, mostrando a todos o quanto estava feliz com seu novo namorado.

- Cadê a Marieta? – Rony perguntou. Ela era a única que estava faltando.

- Acho que não vem – Cho respondeu, pela primeira vez na noite dando algum sinal de aborrecimento.

- Na verdade, ela já está lá dentro, _Rony_ – Pansy disse, deixando bem claro que estava falando com o ruivo.

Cho até se esqueceu que não gostava dela, porque perguntou:

- Ela está?!

**xXx**

Marieta havia chegado cedo, comprado bebidas, pílulas do tipo ilegais e aproveitado a multidão de pessoas daquele pequeno show para se perder de si mesma. Estava dançando no meio do _mosh pit_ nem sabia há quanto tempo. Às vezes tudo saía de foco e ela só via cores, mas estava bem. Estava ótima, maravilhosa, fantástica, porque tudo era vida e animação e ela não tinha nada com o que se preocupar naquele momento a não ser dançar, dançar, dançar...

Draco foi o primeiro do grupo a vê-la. Ele se aproximou dela por trás e gritou animado "Marietaaa!" antes de começar a dançar também. Ele era outro que não estava em seu estado normal.

O rapaz passou um dos braços pelos ombros dela enquanto pulavam juntos entre a multidão. Marieta tinha uma garrafa na mão, que Draco pegou e bebeu um gole.

Cho chegou até eles nesse momento.

- Que merda! – ela empurrou Draco afastando-o da amiga. Era necessário gritar para se fazer ouvir – Ela está fora de si, deixe-a em paz!

Cho segurou a mão de Marieta e tirou-a dali. Draco, que ria escandalosa e estupidamente, Hermione, Rony, Cedrico, Harry, Gina e Pansy seguiram as duas até perto dos banheiros, um ponto mais tranquilo do lugar.

- Ela está bem? – Cedrico perguntou a Cho quando esta colocou a amiga contra a parede. Todos observavam Marieta.

- Estou ótima! – Marieta exclamou empurrando Cho e saindo do meio de todos – Me deixem em paz!

Draco gargalhava. Ele passou o braço pelo pescoço de Rony e disse ao amigo:

- Acho que seu remédio fez alguma coisa comigo. Eu me sinto tão... – ele não acabou de falar e encostou-se à parede, escorregando até o chão. Atenção do grupo agora era para ele.

Marieta observou Draco por um momento e disse:

- Rony, Rony, você não aprende – ela parecia estar ali e estar muito longe ao mesmo tempo. – Se ele tomou seu remédio vai dizer alguma verdade desagradável. É o que acaba acontecendo. Espere e verá.

Depois saiu dali. Cho foi atrás dela. Mais pessoas iriam também se Draco não tivesse começado mais uma vez a rir alto.

- O que foi?! – Harry perguntou a um passo da ira. Depois voltou-se a Rony - Porra, Rony, o que ele tomou?

- Nada. Só umas pílulas...

- Pílulas?

- É. Que supostamente te deixa mais calmo e ajuda a contar a verdade.

- Draco não parece calmo – Gina observou bem. Todos concordaram.

- Quantas? – Harry perguntou.

- Hã... – Rony começou - Quatro. E depois mais duas.

- Cacete!

Harry abaixou e ajudou Draco a se levantar. As pessoas que passavam por ali observavam a cena.

- Vamos, cara, força – o loiro se pôs de pé com dificuldade, ele parecia pior do que Marieta. Olhou para o amigo que o segurava e riu de um jeito muito estranho.

- Harry, Harry... – ele se desvencilhou do moreno e ficou de pé sozinho; sua voz estava diferente – Você sabia que eu a sua ruiva quase transamos no colégio? A gente rolou pelo chão, cara... – ele riu.

Harry encarou Gina sem entender nada.

- Draco, vamos.

- Não, me larga! Me solta, Arry. Harry, desculpe – sua voz agora estava grogue. Ele se virou cambaleante e apontou para Rony – Pílulas de primeira, cara, haha... E sinto muito.

- Pelo quê? – Rony indagou.

- Por transar com sua garota.

- Oh, meu Deus! – Hermione exclamou e tapou a boca. Todos olharam chocados dela para Draco, com exceção de Pansy, que já sabia daquilo – Vamos embora, Rony – ela puxou o namorado com força, mas ele não saiu do lugar. Não parecia capaz de se mexer novamente um dia.

- O que você quer dizer? – Rony questionou Draco com a voz fraca.

- Que nós transamos quando você foi embora para Gales... A gente pensou que você não ia mais voltar, Ronyquito. E temos transado desde então.

- CALA A BOCA! – Hermione deu um tapa em Draco e voltou-se a Rony desesperada – Não acredite nele, é mentira, mentira, mentira...!

- Não, não, espera – foi a vez de Pansy falar, agora sim em choque e incrédula. - Isso não é verdade. É, Hermione? – ela fitou a amiga, que agora chorava – Foi só uma vez, não foi? Na sua festa.

Hermione negou com a cabeça e agarrou a camisa de Rony.

- Rony, me desculpe, por favor, por favor! Eu amo você, por favor...

Ele segurou os pulsos de Hermione com força e a fez soltá-lo. Rony estava atordoado. Deu alguns passos para longe dali, parou e voltou-se com violência para dar um soco em Draco. O murro derrubou-o no chão. Depois o ruivo desapareceu no aglomerado de gente.

Hermione abraçou Pansy e chorou forte. Harry, Gina e Cedrico se encaram em silêncio.

- Me bata mais! – Draco gritou do chão, mas Rony já tinha ido embora – Eu mereço, eu sei! Eu...

- CALA A BOCA! – Hermione berrou e saiu dali também, chamando "Rony, Rony!" entre lágrimas. Mas já era tarde demais.

- Você não vale nada – Cedrico comentou com desprezo para o rapaz no chão. Já estava se afastando quando Draco rebateu:

- Ela te ama, sabe? – ele parecia mais fora de si de acordo com que o tempo passava – Essa garota – apontou Pansy. Cedrico prestava atenção agora – Ela ama você, mas não suporta...

- Draco, fica quieto – a voz de Pansy foi tão frouxa que ela mesma mal a reconheceu.

- ... Não consegue suportar o amor, então fica comigo no lugar. E, Cedrico, cara... Eu estou puto! – ele parecia prestes a apagar, estava com uma aparência péssima - Ela está me provocando e isso está me machucando. Porque o Draco precisa de amor também. Draco não tem nada. Por isso fode com tudo. Quem sabe assim alguém se importa? – ele olhou Pansy. – Eu amo você, Pansy.

- Meu Deus – Gina murmurou bem baixinho. Seus olhos encontraram os de Harry, que segurou sua mão.

Cedrico ficou um longo momento encarando Draco depois que ele acabou de falar, então fitou Pansy, que parecia incapaz de erguer os olhos do chão, muito sério e aborrecido.

- Cuide dele, Pansy – Cedrico disse. – Você fez sua escolha. Agora ele é sua responsabilidade - E saiu.

Quando Pansy começou a chorar, Gina foi até ela e abraçou-a.

**xXx**

Marieta saiu do clube e sentou-se no meio fio da calçada do outro lado da rua. Quando Rony também saiu, bem depois dela, perdido e atordoado, foi quase em um gesto automático se jogou ao lado da garota.

Eles se encararam e depois ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo. A maquiagem de Marieta estava borrada, deixando claro que ela havia chorado. Rony, ao contrário, não tinha derramado lágrima alguma naquela noite. Se sentia incapaz disso.

- Eu acabei de descobrir que Hermione e Draco estão transando desde que voltei de Gales – ele contou a Marieta.

Ela o fitou séria.

- Como você se sente?

- Eu não sei. Preciso de tempo para digerir a notícia... Acho que com raiva, mas sem vontade de quebrar tudo. Talvez aqueles remédios estejam funcionando, afinal.

- É.

- E como _você_ está?

Marieta deu de ombros, secando algumas lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Eles ficaram observando a rua agora vazia e silenciosa.

- Desculpe – Rony falou algum tempo depois. - Eu não queria contar nada, simplesmente saiu.

Marieta continuou fitando seus sapatos e disse:

- Está tudo bem, Rony. Acho que você acabou me fazendo um favor.

- Sério?

Ela acenou afirmativamente.

- E Cho gosta de mim, eu sei. Nós somos melhores amigas desde sempre. Vai ficar tudo bem, apesar dela estar surtando agora.

- Vai sim, com certeza.

- Ela só foi pega de surpresa.

- Claro.

A garota se pôs de pé.

- Sabe, eu não quero ir para casa hoje. Acho que vou ficar andando por aí...

- Não me deixe aqui. Não quero ficar sozinho.

- Não dá para ficar sentada a noite toda na rua. Está frio.

- Então vamos pensar. Para onde ir?

**xXx**

Rony passou uma caneca de chocolate quente para Marieta, sentada na cama dele. Eles já haviam preparado uma cama ali no chão para ela, no colchão inflável em que Harry ou Draco, quando dormiam na casa de Rony, costumavam passar a noite.

- Obrigada – a menina agradeceu e tomou um gole da bebida. Ela tinha tomado um banho quente e se sentia muito melhor, confortável e vestida com uma camiseta enorme de Rony - Obrigada por tudo, aliás. Você tem sido ótimo comigo.

- Não tenho, não. Eu dei um furo e falei pra todo mundo sobre você. E agora estou sendo egoísta, acredite. Eu não quero ficar sozinho hoje e é fácil conversar com você. Não é como o Harry, que está sempre pensando em conquistar Gina, ou Dra... – ele se calou. Draco não era um bom assunto.

- Você realmente gosta da Hermione, não?

Rony suspirou.

- É. Mas parece que ela não gosta tanto assim de mim, apesar de tudo que eu posso ter pensado.

- Sei como é.

- Sabe?

- Sei. Eu sei o que é você gostar tanto de alguém... E essa pessoa te desapontar – Marieta suspirou e bebeu seu chocolate. – Agora _tudo_ mudou, não? Ontem as coisas pareciam tão certas...

- Acho que é melhor mudarmos de assunto – Rony disse e depositou sua caneta vazia no criado mudo. – Não quero pensar na Hermione.

- Ok.

Eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto Marieta acabava de tomar seu chocolate. Quando ela também colocou a caneca no criado, Rony perguntou:

- Sabe o que eu queria fazer?

- O quê?

- Pagar Hermione na mesma moeda. Fazê-la sentir o que estou sentindo.

- Isso não vai mudar nada.

- Vai sim. Vai fazer eu me distrair e me sentir bem.

- Talvez você possa sair com a Lilá Brown, então. Ela claramente tem uma queda por você.

- Ela é muito boba... Mas é bonita – Rony suspirou. – Estamos fodidos, não?

Marieta deu um riso fraco.

- Acho que um pouco. Eu briguei feio com minha melhor amiga e você com sua namorada. O vamos fazer?

Rony olhou-a. Seus cabelos molhados estavam em um tom mais escuro que o normal. Ela era realmente bonita, ele pensou ao tocar o rosto de Marieta. Então, sem saber porquê, por impulso, a beijou.

A garota se surpreendeu totalmente. Quando Rony se afastou, ela ainda estava em choque.

- Desculpe - ele pediu.

- Hã... Er... Okay, ta... Tudo bem. É só que... Uau! Fazia tanto tempo que eu não beijava – ela respirou fundo – um cara.

- Foi ruim?

- Não. Só estranho – ela riu nervosa, e Rony acompanhou-a.

Mas eles ainda estavam tão pertos, tão próximos que foi inevitável para Rony não beijá-la de novo. Dessa vez, muito timidamente, Marieta correspondeu. Ela abraçou-o e os dois caíram para trás, na cama, com Rony sobre ela.

- Espera – ela empurrou-o. – Isso é um fato único. Não vai acontecer de novo.

- Ta.

- Só hoje, Rony.

- Tudo bem.

- Porque... Bem, porque eu quero saber como é fazer sexo com um homem e acho que essa é uma boa oportunidade.

- Ok.

- Rony – ela empurrou-o de novo -, você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Hermione...?

- Dane-se a Hermione. Eu quero, porque você é legal e realmente atraente.

- Hã... Obrigada. Eu acho – Marieta suspirou. - Eu sou muitas coisas, Rony. E eu gosto muito de você, de um jeito bom.

- Eu também. Não se preocupe.

- Isso fica entre a gente?

- Só entre nós dois - ele beijou-a novamente. - Eu sou bom para um homem, não?

- Ótimo! – ela respondeu divertida – Me apaixonaria por você se eu fosse hetero.

Eles riram. E Marieta riu ainda mais quando tirou a camisa de Rony, porque era tudo tão novo e estranho que parecia engraçado, mas muito mais fácil do que havia imaginado. As cobertas já tinham caído para fora da cama, e camiseta que ela antes usava estava fora de seu corpo. Eles estavam quase nus agora.

Quando enfim ficarem sem roupa, Marieta pediu:

- Seja gentil.

Rony assentiu. Ele foi tão gentil quanto possível.

* * *

**Recado:**

Eu sei que vocês provavelmente não gostaram nada desse capítulo, mas as coisa têm que acontecer assim. Desculpe.  
Beijo.

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**ooo Oraculo:** A mãe da Gina é meio louquinha mesmo, mas a ama muito. Mais mães virão por aí... É só esperar. Bem, a Gina apareceu bastante no capítulo anterior sim, mas nada mais justo que um cap dela enorme, não? E ela e Harry também apareceram "bastante" nesse capítulo e estarão no próximo.  
Abraço.

**ooo Patty Potter Hard:** O Draco? Bem, ele não é nenhum modelo de comportamento, mas acho que deu para ver um pouco mais dos sentimentos dele nesse capítulo. O Harry é um amor... Totalmente adorável! Harry e Gina durar? Vamos ver... Pansy voltou nesse capítulo com decisões definitivas para a fic.  
Abraço.

**ooo Marininha Potter:** Nossa, o Rony está em estado letárgico pela Hermione. Não está uma merda, está só seguindo em frente. É hora dela sofrer um pouquinho, porque pisou legal na bola com ele.  
"Meow, eu rashoo tanto com essa fic! OMG, eu caí da cadeira". Eu não entendi... Você caiu da cadeira literalmente?  
Abraço.

**ooo Vanessa RB.:** Oh, obrigada. E tudo bem, nem sempre dá para deixar review. Eu também gosto muito da Gina, ela provavelmente é minha favorita, mas eu gosto muito da Pansy também. Cho? Bem, mais dela e toda a confusão em que está metida no próximo capítulo. Fico por aqui, continue lendo e obrigada por comentar!  
Abraço.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9 - Cho**

_Ding, dong. Ding, dong_.

_Toc, toc, toc._

_Ding, dong. __Ding, dong_

_Toc, toc, toc. __Toc, toc, toc. _

_Ding, dong._

- Droga! – Pansy reclamou. Será que não havia ninguém ali? Estava batendo há cinco minutos e ninguém abria a porta. Tocou a maçaneta e girou-a... A porta estava aberta.

- Olá? – chamou para dentro da casa vazia. Ninguém respondeu. – Olá?

Nada. Ela entrou. Andou pelo térreo, mas não encontrou ninguém.

- Oie? – nenhum sinal de vida. Mas devia ter alguém ali, a porta da frente estava destrancada.

Pansy subiu as escadas. Não tinha ninguém no corredor do segundo andar. Abriu a primeira porta, ninguém; abriu a segunda, um banheiro vazio; a terceira; ninguém; a quarta....

_Porra._

Cedrico e Cho estavam se agarrando no sofá de uma sala de tevê. Ele não a viu, porque estava de costas, virado para Cho, mas ela viu Pansy por cima do ombro do rapaz.

- Oi, Pansy – Cho cumprimentou sorridente e maldosa.

Cedrico congelou por um segundo, então virou e se ajeitou ao lado de Cho no sofá.

- Querida – Cho começou -, sem querer ser engraçada, mas você parece horrível. O que aconteceu?

Como se ela não soubesse.

Pansy realmente não estava em seus melhores dias. Estava abatida e vestida de forma simples para ela.

- Nada – Pansy se virou para sair.

- Meu Deus, espera! – Cho gritou, levantando-se e indo até a outra – É bom que você esteja aqui, na verdade. Você pode dirigir, não é, Pansy?

- É, eu posso. Por quê?

- Porque Ced e eu vamos dar uma festa hoje à noite, na floresta. Como o lugar se chama mesmo, querido?

Cedrico se pôs de pé e caminhou até Cho.

- Gobblers End – ele disse. Pansy reparou que as mãos dele e dela se entrelaçaram.

- Isso, em Gobblers End. Você deveria ir, Pansy, e aproveita e nos dá uma carona.

- Eu ia pegar o carro do meu pai emprestado – Cedrico comentou -, mas ele teve que levar minha mãe numa viagem de trabalho.

- Então, você vai? – Cho questionou.

Pansy deu de ombros.

- Talvez. Tenho que ver se minha mãe empresta o carro.

- Ótimo! – Cho soltou a mão de Cedrico, que voltou a sentar, e se aproximou de Pansy, falando em um tom mais sério: - A gente pode te pedir algo? Ced e eu queremos que seja algo... tranquilo.

- E?

- E o Draco não está convidado. Porque nós não gostamos dele.

Pansy encarou Cedrico novamente no sofá. Ele estava fumando e não disse nada.

- Como eu disse, Cho, tenho que ver. Tenho que falar com a minha mãe.

- Ok. Pense um pouco e nos avise, tudo bem? Eu vou tomar um banho... Você vem, Ced?

- Sim... vou em um minuto.

Cho pareceu minimamente irritada, mas abriu um sorriso e saiu dali. Pansy e Cedrico se encararam.

- Desculpe por entrar assim na sua casa – a garota disse –, mas a porta estava aberta.

- Tudo bem – ele se levantou e, sem saber muito bem o que fazer, colocou as mãos nos bolsos. – Você deveria ir à festa.

- Você quer que eu vá?

Eles ficaram se encarando por um instante. Cedrico deu de ombros.

Pansy suspirou e se virou novamente para sair.

- Por que você veio aqui? – ele perguntou antes que ela passasse pela porta. A jovem se voltou a ele.

- Vim te dizer uma coisa.

- O quê?

Pansy pensou por um instante... Não, não valia a pena. Olhou ao redor.

- Sala bacana.

- O que veio me dizer, Pansy?

- Te vejo depois, _Ced_.

- Pansy...

- Tchau.

Ela saiu e o deixou sozinho.

**xXx**

O carro da mãe de Pansy, uma moderna minivan, era grande, mas pelas barracas e mochilas, todos tiveram que se espremer para caber nele: Pansy ia dirigindo; Cho no banco do carona; Cedrico, Marieta e Hermione atrás; e, no último banco, Rony, Harry e Gina.

O clima não era muito agradável, mas também não era ruim. Rony e Hermione estavam brigados. Marieta, sentada ao lado de um e na frente de outro, tentava animar o ânimo dos dois, porém não estava tendo sucesso: o ruivo conversava com ela e fazia questão de deixar claro que estava ignorando Hermione. Pansy estava muito séria e calada dirigindo. Cedrico, atrás, estava de bom humor, rindo esporadicamente, mas quieto. Harry e Gina não entendiam porque haviam sido convidados para a tal festa; era óbvio que Cho não gostava de Gina e que devia estar morrendo de raiva de Harry. Cho, aliás, era a única que tagarelava fácil, como se tudo estivesse perfeito.

Apesar de tudo, todos estavam mais ou menos se divertindo e interagindo um com o outro – menos Rony e Hermione, claro. De vez em quando, pelo espelho retrovisor interno, Pansy lançava uns olhares na direção de Cedrico, que estava sempre sorrindo.

Enquanto o grupo ia em direção a Gobblers End, muito longe dali Draco Malfoy bateu na porta da casa dos Parkinson. Ele levava sacolas e uma embalagem nas mãos.

- Sim? – a mãe de Pansy, fumando e de cara fechada, atendeu a porta.

- Tudo bem, Felicia? Me leva para a cozinha, vim fazer uma surpresa para sua filha. Quatro pratos – Draco ergueu as sacolas -, coisa bem chique. Molho pesto, salmão, salada e muito mais.

A mulher tirou o cigarro dos lábios e fitou o rapaz com sua expressão insossa de ultimamente.

- Amor, ela se foi.

- Ta, e que horas ela volta?

- Não volta até amanhã. Eles foram a alguma festa em Gobblers End.

- "Eles"?

- Os amigos dela. Hermione e o resto.

- Não, não... Eu não fiquei sabendo de nada. Pansy teria me dito...

- Isso antes ou depois de vocês terminarem?

Draco encarou a mulher por alguns segundos, juntando peças na sua mente.

- Mas... Eu comprei um jantar inteiro! E isso! – ele mostrou a embalagem transparente que segurava, onde havia um suculento bolo de chocolate – Comprei a porra de um bolo! Floresta negra!

- Oh, meu favorito – Felicia pegou o bolo de Draco. – Obrigada.

Ela bateu a porta. Ele ficou parado do lado de fora por alguns instantes ainda, incrédulo.

**xXx**

Eles seguiram a trilha para dentro da floresta divididos em pequenos grupos: Cedrico e Cho estavam à frente; logo em seguida Rony, Marieta, Harry e Gina; e depois Hermione e Pansy de mãos dadas, apoiando uma a outra.

- Eu não sei porque ela me chamou – Gina comentou com Harry pela enésima vez. – Não devia ter vindo.

- Cho deve estar querendo ficar bem conosco, Gina. Você vai ver, será bom termos vindo nessa festa.

- Você não acredita realmente nisso, Harry.

- Acredito sim.

- Não, você quer acreditar. Ei, Marieta! – Gina chamou – Você sabe o porquê dessa festa?

- Não me pergunte – Marieta respondeu -, nem quero saber.

Lá atrás, Hermione estava falando com Pansy:

- Ele não quis falar comigo. Eu implorei milhões de vezes, mas ele está me ignorando totalmente.

- Rony vai te desculpar cedo ou tarde, Mione, você vai ver. Ele gosta muito de você.

- Chegamos! – o grito de Cho veio lá da frente.

Pansy sorria para Hermione quando atingiram a clareira onde todos já estavam, mas parou quando viu Cedrico se aproximar e beijar Cho.

Minutos depois, quando estavam montando as barracas, Cho correu até Hermione e pegou-a pela mão.

- Vem cá, Mione!

Pansy ficou totalmente sozinha. Cho estava tirando tudo dela. Então deixou o grupo e foi explorar a floreta.

Cho ficou feliz por ver que Pansy tinha desaparecido. Um ponto para ela. Parkinson estava derrotada - infeliz e apagada.

Faltava derrubar a Weasley e reconquistar Harry.

No começo da noite, sentaram todos em volta de uma fogueira, conversando. Hermione, que estava desanimada e distante, foi a primeira a notar a volta de Pansy e foi de encontro à amiga.

- Ei.

- Oi – Pansy trazia nas mãos, segurando com muito cuidado, a jaqueta de couro que antes usava.

- É bom ver você – Hermione a abraçou forte.

- O que foi?

- Quero ir embora.

- Não podemos ir agora e deixar todos aqui.

- Não aguento mais!

- Não, chore! – Pansy a soltou – Seja brava, Mione. Mostre ao Rony que você amadureceu. Quando ele ver que você aprendeu algo, vai te desculpar.

- Eu aprendi algo?

- Sim! Que gosta dele mais do que do sexo com Draco, não?

- Hã...

- Hermione!

- Sim... Quer dizer, isso eu sempre soube. Eu não sei muito bem como tudo aconteceu com Draco, só... aconteceu. – ela suspirou. – Acha que eu consigo mudar, por Rony?

- Você sente falta do Draco?

- Não.

- Então você já mudou. Você percebe que realmente ama o Rony agora, não é? Isso é claro?

- É, mas... As pessoas mudam rápido assim?

Pansy olhou Cedrico, que estava conversando intimamente com Cho.

- Mudam. – Pansy colocou sua jaqueta no chão e a abriu – Olha o que achei. Cogumelos.

- São daqueles engraçados?

Pansy sorriu.

- Pode apostar que sim.

- O que estão fazendo aí? – era Cho se aproximando.

- Achei uns cogumelos – Pansy respondeu -, quer um pouco?

- Não! Como sabe que não são venenosos? Não quero que você arruíne minha festa vomitando sangue ou...

Mas Pansy já estava mastigando um cogumelo.

- Não era para ser uma festa assim! – Cho gritou chamando a atenção de todos. – Devia ser só bebidas e salsichas, sem drogas nem cogumelos!

- Cogumelos? – Cedrico apareceu por ali também. – Quem tem? – ele viu a jaqueta de Pansy cheia das guloseimas – Oh, me dá alguns.

- Cedrico! – Cho reclamou. Não, não, as coisas são deveriam ser daquele jeito! As coisas estavam indo tão bem... Não podiam começar a dar erradas agora!

- Relaxa, Cho.

- Ouvi alguém dizer "cogumelos"? – Marieta apareceu com Rony, Harry e Gina.

- Marieta, não se atreva! – Cho lhe disse.

Marieta encarou Cho por um segundo e, em desafio, comeu um cogumelo. Ela não era sua dona!

Todos, menos Cho, aborrecida e de mau humor, comeram os cogumelos. Pansy estava chamando a atenção, estragando sua festa e seus planos!

- Não chore... – Cho disse a si mesmo – Não chore!

**xXx**

Os cogumelos não demoraram a fazer efeito. Todos começaram a dançar em volta da fogueira, rindo de tudo. Estavam todos bem, até mesmo Rony e Hermione pareciam felizes, mesmo que não se falassem.

Só Cho estava quieta e aborrecida. Tinha entrado na barraca que estava dividindo com Cedrico e ficado lá, quietinha, tentando pensar numa forma de reconstruir seus planos.

Era para Harry ter ficado com ciúmes dela e de Cedrico, querer voltar e tirar Gina na cabeça. Essa era a noite derradeira: quando ele visse o quanto ela estava feliz, se sentiria tão incomodado que imploraria para tê-la de volta. Então Cho daria um jeito da Weasley cair nas graças de Cedrico, que já estava lhe irritando. Mas nada disso estava acontecendo!

Se a vaca da Pansy não tivesse aparecido com os malditos cogumelos, Cho mostraria a Gina que Cedrico era o cara perfeito para ela. Seria ótimo: ela ficaria com Harry, seria boazinha e daria Cedrico a Gina, e Pansy ficaria infeliz e destruída, como deveria ser. Mas as coisas começaram a desandar antes de dar certo...

- Cacete!

Alguém estava gritando lá fora. Cho se levantou para ver o que era...

Era Marieta quem gritava. Rony a tinha pegado no colo e a girava. Os dois iriam cair a qualquer momento, doidos daquele jeito. Hermione não parecia estar muito feliz, mas deu as costas e ignorou-os, continuando a dançar. Alguém tinha levado rádio e uma música agitada estava tocando.

Harry e Gina... _Porra!_ Onde estavam Harry e Gina? Em nenhuma barraca, Cho tinha certeza, porque eles não estavam dividindo barracas. Harry estava em uma com Rony, e Gina em outra, com as meninas.

_Caralho! Cadê Harry e Gina?! E Cedrico e Pansy...?_

Cedrico e Pansy estavam, como todos, dançando em volta da fogueira. Ele se aproximou o ofereceu a ela seu cigarro ilegal, colocando-o na boca da garota. Cho não gostou.

- Estou tão travado – Cedrico comentou com Pansy, ele estava meio doido, como todos ali. – Pareço travado?

Pansy não respondeu, apenas riu alto.

_Não é justo!_, Cho pensou. Pansy estava totalmente chapada e continuava linda e chamando a atenção de Cedrico.

_Puta que pariu!_

E onde estavam Harry e Gina? Onde estava Harry? Onde ele estava?!

_Porra! Porra! Porra!_

Cho cuidaria disso, mas antes daria um jeito em Cedrico e Pansy.

- O que você queria me dizer quando foi à minha casa hoje? – Cedrico perguntou a Pansy.

- Nada importante - ela viu Cho se aproximar e saiu dali. – Até.

- O que vocês estavam conversando, Ced? – Cho perguntou ao se aproximar do namorado.

- Nada.

- Ótimo. Espere por mim aqui, ta? Eu já volto.

Cho respirou fundo. Ok, Harry e Gina. Isso ia acabar agora. Onde eles estavam? Onde poderiam estar?

- Cacete!

- O quê? – Cedrico perguntou.

- Nada – Cho respondeu -, nada.

**xXx**

Ela viu Harry aparecer do lado de Rony em determinado momento como se sempre tivesse estado ali. Depois disso se permitiu ficar mais tranquila. Havia passado um tempo enorme procurando-o na floresta, mas enfim ele estava ali. Ainda podia ostentar Cedrico e enciumar Harry.

Todavia, os esforços de Cho foram um vão. Primeiro porque Harry estava tão aéreo, risonho e louco quando todos por causa dos cogumelos. Segundo porque ele estava mais preocupado em ficar seguindo os movimentos de Gina do que fazer qualquer outra coisa. Que droga!

Quando já estava bem tarde e a madrugada já havia chegado, um por um eles caíram no sono. Dormindo ao ar livre, jogados em volta da fogueira quase apagada, estavam Harry, Gina, Rony e Marieta; Cho e Cedrico; e Pansy e Hermione. As barracas serviram apenas de enfeites e para guardar as mochilas.

Cho, agarrada a Cedrico, acordou em determinado momento da noite. Estava incomodada demais para dormir. Estava tudo errado!

Ela se sentou. Viu que os braços de Pansy, que dormia com Hermione, e Cedrico estavam esticados e suas mãos entrelaçadas - os dois estavam a menos de dois metros um do outro. Ela soltou as mãos com raiva. Nem dormindo Pansy se controlava, aquela cadela!

Outra que não se controlava era Gina. Que oferecida! Dormia entre Harry e Marieta e suas mãos também estavam agarradas a do moreno.

Lágrimas de raiva surgiram os olhos de Cho enquanto os olhavam. _Ela o roubou!_ Gina Weasley roubou Harry dela, que merda!

Cho se levantou e olhou ao redor, andando pelo acampamento silencioso. Rony estava abraçando Marieta, de costas para ele, de forma muito íntima. Harry tinha um sorriso fraco nos lábios, como se estivesse tendo um sonho tranquilo e bom.

Sentou-se ao lado de Harry e soltou as mãos dele das de Gina, segurando-as. Ele era tão bonito! Cho se lembrava com perfeição das vezes que ele dormiu com ela e exibiu aquele mesmo sorriso no rosto.

- Harry... – murmurou.

A mão dela vagou pelos cabelos negros do rapaz. O que tinha acontecido com todo o amor dele? Quando acabou? E por quê? O que ele tinha visto em Gina?! Por que não estava com ela ainda? O que tinha feito de errado? Quando...?

Harry se virou, resmungando. Cho tirou as mãos dele, que abriu os olhos sonolentos.

- Ei.

- Oi.

Ele se sentou e esfregou os olhos. Então virou a cabeça de repente, olhando na direção das árvores a diante.

- Você ouviu? – perguntou a Cho.

- O quê?

- O barulho.

- Não tem barulho...

- Shhh!

Ele se pôs de pé e deu alguns passos, observando o acampamento.

- Há algo errado.

Harry entrou na sua barraca...

- Onde estão as mochilas, as bebidas, os sacos de dormir? Quem mexeu nas coisas, Cho?

- Eu não sei.

Harry acordou Rony.

- As malas sumiram – disse a ele.

Logo todos estavam acordados e inquietos.

- Será que foi algum animal? – Rony perguntou.

- Nenhum animal faria isso! – Marieta lhe disse. – Talvez caçadores?

- É – Hermione falou –, deve haver caçadores por aqui.

- Acho que aqui não há o que caçar – Harry falou.

- Então quem mexeu em tudo? – questionou Cedrico.

- Isso não é engraçado! – Cho estava assustada – Se alguém resolveu fazer uma brincadeira, diga agora o...

_Poof! _Um tiro.

- O que foi isso? – Gina perguntou. Ela segurou a mão de Harry, o que não passou despercebido a Cho.

_Poof! _Outro tiro.

- Fiquem quietos – Cedrico pediu.

_Poof! _Dessa vez foi mais perto. As garotas gritaram.

- Merda! – Rony exclamou.

Foi nesse momento que ele ouviu algo na mata. Parecia alguém andando e quebrando gravetos no caminho.

_Poof!_

- Pansy, não gosto disso – Hermione sussurrou para a amiga.

- Ta tudo bem, Mione. Fica tranquila.

_Poof! Poof! Poof!_

- Desliguem as lanternas agora! – Harry pediu e correu para apagar a fogueira – Rápido, rápido!

_Poof! Poof!_

- Silêncio, silêncio – Cedrico pediu. - Deitem-se no chão.

Todos se deitaram, quietos. Podiam ouvir passos. Sons de animais. O próprio coração batendo forte. Asas batendo ao longe. O vento nas árvores...

Rony se levantou.

- Rony, Rony, volte aqui! – Harry pediu baixo, evitando fazer muito barulho.

- Rony! – Hermione e Marieta chamaram no mesmo instante.

Alguém acendeu uma lanterna na floresta e soltou gritos estridentes.

- Meu Deus! – Hermione fechou os olhos e começou a rezar.

Os gritos estavam mais altos agora, a luz da lanterna a apenas alguns metros e se aproximando...

Rony se jogou para frente e caiu sobre a pessoa que se aproximava. Harry e Cedrico correram em auxílio do rapaz.

- Rony, seu retardado! – Harry chamou a atenção do amigo e se abaixou para ver a pessoa no chão: um homem com uma máscara preta.

- Você ta bem? – Cedrico perguntou a Rony.

- Estou.

- Cacete! Porra! – Harry xingou ao tirar a máscara do homem. Ele se levantou e saiu chutando folhas.

- O quê? – Cedrico pegou a lanterna e, já achando que Rony havia cometido um assassinato, iluminou a pessoa no chão – Caralho!

Era Draco, todos viram bem.

- Eu devia te matar! – Harry gritou, acendendo novamente a fogueira – Seu viado!

- Você nos assustou pra caralho! – Marieta bradou.

- Idiota! – Hermione foi ajudar Harry e começou a acender as lanternas, o que Cedrico, Gina e Rony já estavam fazendo. Logo o acampamento estava novamente iluminado.

- Não fui eu – Draco se defendeu, colocando-se de pé. – Havia uns caras na floresta com armas. Eu os vi pegando suas coisas e eles começaram a atirar...

- Cala a boca – Cho pediu brava -, a piada já acabou.

- Você nos assustou, babaca! – Gina disse.

- Tudo bem, acalmem-se - Draco riu. - Eu peguei suas coisas, crianças, mas os tiros foram de uns caçadores ilegais. Seus otários, eu só estava tentando assustar vocês.

- Por quê? – Harry perguntou.

- Porque pensei que seria engraçado. E foi mesmo. "Uh, apaguem as luzes... Nós vamos morrer".

Ninguém riu acompanhando Draco. Estavam todos muito sérios.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Cho por fim perguntou – Não foi convidado!

- Você me conhece, sinto cheiro de festa.

- Vá embora! Ninguém te chamou!

- Mas estamos nos divertindo tanto! A propósito, seus peitos ficam ótimos nessa blusa, Cho.

Cedrico foi até Draco e o agarrou pela camisa.

- QUAL A PORRA DO SEU PROBLEMA?!

- Cai fora! - Rony gritou para Draco, que nem o ouviu. Estava muito preocupado em confrontar Cedrico.

- O QUE QUER? – Draco perguntou a ele – MEU SANGUE? JÁ ME TIROU TUDO, DIGGORY! ROUBOU MEUS AMIGOS E ROUBOU ELA TAMBÉM!

Draco apontou Pansy. Cedrico olhou a garota e soltou Malfoy.

- Não roubei ninguém. Eu disse...

- Ela não te contou? – o loiro perguntou zangado – Ela disse que está pronta para ficar com você. Me deu um pé na bunda definitivo na naquela festa, quando eu mais precisava dela. Pansy não me quer mais. Quer, princesa?

Todos olharam Pansy. Ela, encurralada e silenciosa, acenou uma negativa.

Silêncio.

- E daí? – Cho questionou – Por que isso deveria importar? Ced está comigo agora. Não é, Ced? – ele não respondeu, estava encarando Pansy - Ced? Ced?! – ela virou para ele – _Cedrico_?

Ele não respondeu, nem pareceu ouvir. Ainda olhava Pansy com atenção.

- É o fim, Cho – Draco falou. – Você perdeu seu antigo namorado, perdeu seu novo namorado. Está tão sozinha quanto eu.

- CALA A BOCA!

- É verdade! NINGUÉM QUER VOCÊ! Harry quer a Gina, sempre quis...

- Draco – Harry pediu.

- ...e o Diggory quer Pansy. Você está sozinha.

- NÃO! – ela olhou ao redor. Harry e Gina desviram os olhos dos dela; Pansy e Cedrico fitavam um ao outro. Marieta, Hermione e Rony olhavam dela para Draco. Era verdade, ninguém a queria. – Vou dar um volta.

Cedrico pareceu acordar de seu torpor.

- Cho? – ele chamou e fez menção de ir atrás da garota.

- Não – Harry disse -, eu vou. A conheço melhor.

- Não – foi a vez de Marieta falar -, _eu_ vou.

- Deixem-na – Draco disse e ninguém foi atrás de Cho. – Ela perdeu e sabe disso. Até que levou numa boa, não?

- SE MANDA! – Rony gritou para ele – NINGUÉM QUER VOCÊ AQUI, NINGUÉM GOSTA DE VOCÊ! VAI EMBORA!

- Faz o que ele disse – Gina pediu -, vai embora, Draco. Por favor.

- Ta, eu vou! Tenham uma boa vida, seus cuzões! – ele fitou Hermione – E você, vem comigo?

Ela acenou em negação.

- Ah, agora é não, mas na hora de trepar comigo...

- Eu amo o Rony! Só preciso de mais uma chance...

- É MUITO TARDE! – Rony gritou para Hermione. – TE DEI MUITAS CHANCES E VOCÊ NÃO AS ACEITOU! VEZ E OUTRA MENTIU PARA MIM! É MUITO TARDE! – ele respirou fundo, procurando se controlar - Eu me apaixonei por uma garota. Ela era boa, honesta. Agora ela se foi, e essa garota nova... Eu não gosto dela. Ela me magoa. Eu gosto da Marieta agora.

- PORRA! – Marieta exclamou – CALA A BOCA, RONY! Você não gosta de mim! Minta para a Hermione, mas não para si. Além do mais, EU SOU GAY! - ela se enfiou em sua barraca, esquecendo de Cho.

Nesse tempo todo Draco ficou fitando Hermione, que chorava abraçada a Pansy.

- Então até você vai me deixar? – ele perguntou muito sério a ela – Primeiro Pansy, agora você?

- Ela não vai te deixar, porque nunca foi sua – Pansy, incomumente frágil, disse. – Nem eu.

- Cala a boca, não estou falando com você!

- Vai embora, Draco – Harry pediu educadamente.

- Diga onde estão nossas coisas e vá – Cedrico disse.

- ÓTIMO! EU VOU MESMO! – Draco caminhou até a floresta, atrás de uma árvore, e começou a tirar mochilas, sacos de dormir e outros objetos dali e jogar no chão com raiva – Fodam-se todos!

- Se manda – Cedrico foi até ele. – Nós terminamos de arrumar nossas coisas.

Draco o olhou cheio de ódio antes de retomar a trilha e sair dali.

**xXx**

Cho estava numa pequena clareira, entre árvores bem altas. A lua cheia iluminava o céu.

- Por quê? – ela se perguntou mais uma vez. – Por quê? Por quê? Por quê?

Por que as coisas deram tão erradas? Por que ela foi humilhada daquele jeito? Por que ela perdeu Harry? Por que perdeu Cedrico? Por que Pansy e Gina existiam? Por que o escroto do Malfoy tinha aparecido para estragar ainda mais sua noite? Por que...

- Cho?

Ela se virou. Gina estava parada a alguns metros.

- Como você está? - a jovem ruiva perguntou.

Burra! Que pergunta estúpida!

- Ótima, é claro – a voz de Cho era sarcástica e rancorosa. – Viu como minha noite foi boa pra cacete?

- Desculpe.

- _DESCULPE_?! DESCULPAS PELO QUÊ? POR ESSA NOITE FODIDA? POR ROUBAR HARRY? POR ESTAR TRANSANDO COM ELE ESCONDIDA DE TODO MUNDO?

- Eu não to...

- NÃO SOU BURRA! EU PERCEBO AS COISAS, GAROTA!

- Cho? Gina? – outra voz, era Pansy.

- CARALHO! – Cho ergueu as mãos para o alto em frustração – Eu mereço essas duas na minha vida, Deus?! Olha para você – disse a Pansy – está totalmente chapada! Quantos cogumelos comeu? 5? 10?

Pansy realmente não estava com a melhor aparência ou no melhor estado. Sua maquiagem estava borrada, suas roupas amassadas, seu cabelo um pouco desgrenhado.

- Olha! – Cho exclamou.

- O quê? – Pansy perguntou.

- Tem insetos na sua cabeça.

- Tem? Tira, tira! – Pansy começou a sacudir os cabelos, querendo tirar os insetos inexistentes.

- Para com isso, Cho! – Gina exclamou, então foi até Pansy – Não tem nada no seu cabelo.

O sorriso sarcástico de Cho desapareceu.

- Vadias. As duas. _Vadias_! Doidas para abrir as pernas pros meus homens.

Gina respirou fundo. Precisava manter a calma.

- Cho, a gente só veio te procurar. Não queremos briga...

Cho começou a rir... Mas então já não estava rindo, estava chorando.

- Por favor – ela pediu, dirigindo-se a Gina -, não o tire mim. Harry é tudo que eu tenho, por favor...

O coração de Gina amoleceu.

- Eu sinto muito, Cho. Não fui eu quem o tirou de você, foi ele quem se afastou.

Pansy ficou observando a cena sem dizer nada. Gina se aproximou e abraçou Cho, que depois de um segundo a empurrou.

- Tire suas mãos de mim! Você é burra! Acha que realmente pode tirá-lo de mim? Ha! Eu consigo tudo que eu quero. _Tudo_, ouviu bem? Isso serve para você também – falou com Pansy. – Eu só te convidei porque dirige e tem um carro grande. Você arruinou a minha noite, todos os meus planos! E está envergonhando a si mesma! É triste ver como se atira no namorado de outra.

- Cho...

- Não estou sendo chata nem nada. Acho que você nem percebe o que está fazendo, Pansy. É só que... faz você parecer uma vadia desesperada.

- Cho, por favor! – Gina pediu.

- Você se acha tanto! – Cho continuou falando com Pansy - Se acha tão melhor do que eu, tão bonita, tão irresistível, tão boa! E nunca vai ter Cedrico, porque não consegue ter nada. Você fode com tudo!

- Cala a boca! – Pansy gritou – Me deixa em paz!

- Deixar você em paz? _Eu_ deixar você em paz?

- Sim!

_Pa!_

A mão de Cho subiu e desceu e estalou na face de Pansy.

- CHO! – Gina repreendeu.

- Você que sempre está no meu caminho, Pansy! – Cho continuou – Você estraga a vida de todo mundo.

- Cala a boca, cala a boca! – Pansy estava começando a chorar. Aquelas palavras representaram alguma verdade para ela.

_Pa! _Outro tapa.

Dessa vez Pansy procurou revidar. Mas estava tão zonza pelos cogumelos que ficou numa enorme desvangem. Cho estava batendo fácil em Pansy enquanto Gina gritava e não vazia nada. Só quando Cho se colocou sobre Pansy e começou a estapeá-la seguidamente Gina a empurrou e entrou na briga. Elas rolaram pelo chão usando os punhos, mãos e unhas, puxando cabelos e dando pontapés.

Pansy, num canto, estava confusa. O mundo estava embaçado e rodando... as estrelas estavam no chão e havia folhas de árvores no céu...

Quando tudo entrou mais ou menos em foco, ela pôde ver Gina e Cho separadas, sem fôlego.

- Você nem o quer realmente, não é? Harry é só um casinho para você, Gina. É só sexo! Deixe-o em paz, deixe-o para quem realmente o ama: eu!

- Você?! Isso não é amor, é posse!

- Eu to cansada! – Pansy se levantou e segurou a cabeça entre as mãos, chorando silenciosa - Vamos sair daqui, Gina, vamos...

- Cala a boca! – Cho gritou e depois partiu para cima de Gina; as duas recomeçaram a brigar indiferentes a Pansy.

- ...se você tentar tocar qualquer coisa minha de novo – Cho dizia - , eu vou foder legal com você. Entendeu?

Gina não respondeu. Ela não poderia. Cho estava apertando a garganta dela com força... Mas então a jovem ruiva conseguiu empurrá-la e derrubá-la com um soco preciso no olho. Pansy saiu dali abraçada a si mesma e enxugando as lágrimas. Se elas queriam brigar, que brigassem!

- DOIDA! – Gina gritou a Cho, segurando-a firme sob si – Draco está certo: ninguém quer você, vai ficar sozinha também! Se a Pansy estraga tudo com as pessoas, você é igual! Egoísta, mesquinha, acha que tem o rei na barriga! É grossa com todo mundo, destrata sua melhor amiga, sempre tentou mandar no Harry... Vai se foder, Cho! - ela se levantou, deixando a outra no chão. Quando voltou a falar, já estava calma: – Você é triste. Eu sinto pena de você. _Pena_.

Gina deu a volta e saiu dali, voltando para o acampamento.

**xXx**

Pansy olhou para o céu. Ele parecia girar, como se tivesse muito, muito, muito distante...

Ah, é. Ele estava mesmo distante.

A garota se apoiou numa árvore tirou os tênis e as meias. As folhas sob seus pés estavam mortas há muito tempo, e a cada passo que dava podia sentir o frio invadir seu corpo.

Ela andou ao redor do acampamento e, em dado momento, parou. Tinha visto algo. Sorriu e recomeçou a andar.

Pansy parou de novo e se abaixou. Ali estava, em um saco de dormir, Cedrico.

Ela esticou a mão e tocou de leve o rosto dele, apenas com a ponta dos dedos. Demorou alguns segundos, mas ele acordou e, num gesto rápido e por susto, sentou segurando o pulso dela. Se encararam por alguns segundos.

- Me bate – Pansy pediu.

- O quê?

- Só uma vez. Eu quero sentir alguma coisa. Me bate! – então sussurrou: - Eu te desafio.

Cedrico ficou olhando-a por mais alguns instantes. Então a beijou com vontade. Pansy retribuiu com o mesmo fervor, passando a mão pelos cabelos dele.

Quando o beijo ficou mais lento, eles se afastaram o suficiente para Cedrico tirar a blusa dela e ela tirar a dele. Se beijaram novamente. As mãos de Pansy deslizaram pelo tronco dele, e as dele, pelas costas dela.

Cedrico enxugou as lágrimas silenciosas de Pansy. Eles se deitaram e voltaram a se beijar, tocar, sentir... Tudo bem lentamente.

**xXx**

No acampamento, as lanternas e a fogueira estavam apagadas, havia silêncio e aparentemente todos dormiam.

Cho foi até sua barraca, Cedrico não estava lá. Provavelmente ele quis ficar sozinho. Ela juntou suas coisas, chorando sem saber exatamente o porquê. Iria embora naquele instante. Mesmo que tivesse que andar um pouco até conseguir sinal no celular para chamar um táxi, iria embora. Não ficaria ali por nem mais um segundo, humilhada e machucada como estava. Além disso, não queria ver ninguém.

Entrou na trilha e caminhou. Chegou ao ponto onde Pansy tinha estacionado o carro, na entrada para a floresta. Logo estava na estrada. O dia começava a amanhecer.

Cho seguiu a placa de sinalização e partiu de volta para casa. Havia andado menos de vinte minutos na estrada quando viu um carro cinza e velho estacionado num canto. Será que lhe dariam uma carona? Teria que perguntar para descobrir.

Quando chegou ao carro e olhou pela janela aberta do motorista, reclamou:

- Merda!

Draco, dentro do automóvel, encarou-a e perguntou:

- O que aconteceu com seu olho?

Cho respirou fundo e deu a volta no carro, entrando nele.

- Me leve para a cidade – mandou.

- Alguém te deu um soco?

- Sim. Agora me leva para a cidade.

- Quem?

- Vai me levar de volta ou não?!

- Vai me dizer quem te bateu ou não?

Cho bufou.

- Gina Weasley.

Draco riu alto.

- Mas eu bati também! – a garota garantiu – Agora me leve para casa.

- Não.

- O QUÊ?

- Não. Que obrigação eu tenho? Nenhuma. Eu não vou te levar para lugar algum. – ele se debruçou por Cho, no banco do carona, e abriu a porta – Pode sair.

- O-o quê?! Não! Você tem a obrigação...

- Eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma.

- Tem sim! Você estragou a minha noite!

- E você não me convidou para a festa!

- Eu não gosto de você, Malfoy.

- Mais um motivo para eu não te levar. Sai.

Cho jogou suas coisas no banco de trás e não saiu.

- Não vou sair.

- E eu não vou te levar. Pelo menos não enquanto você não pedir com educação.

- _Por favor_.

- Não. Pedir com _educação_, não com má vontade.

Cho encarou-o com raiva.

- Draco, você poderia, por favor, me levar em casa? Eu agradeceria muito – seu tom era puro sarcasmo.

Ele sorriu.

- Claro.

Os dois fizeram o trajeto em silêncio, a não ser por um ou outro comentário solto aqui e ali, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Quando Draco parou o carro em frente a enorme e moderna casa de Cho, perguntou:

- Não vai me convidar para entrar?

Ela encarou-o num misto de ódio e desprezo.

- Não. Não estou tão desesperada assim.

- Você está perdendo uma ótima oportunidade...

- Tchau, Malfoy!

Cho pegou suas coisas e saiu do carro batendo a porta. Já estava claro e um sol fraco iluminava o dia.

Ela entrou em casa e teve uma surpresa: havia malas no _hall_. Malas de sua mãe.

- Mamãe?

Na sala, ela viu sua mãe no sofá, com uma mão na cabeça e de olhos fechados.

- Oi, Cho – ela estava claramente aborrecida.

- O que está fazendo aqui, mãe? Você tinha que estar em lua-de-mel...

- Nem me fale desse assunto! – sua mãe quase gritou, abrindo os olhos – Acabou. Outro casamento chegou ao fim. Terminou. Finito.

- Mas... Foi tão rápido.

- Eu sei, eu sei.

- Bem – Cho deu um riso fraco e se sentou no chão em frente à mãe -, é bom você estar de volta. Tanta coisa aconteceu, mãe, você não faz idéia do quanto...

- Cho, não, _não_! – a mulher se levantou, brava – Eu acabei de voltar e você já quer me encher com _seus_ problemas?!

- Eu só ia contar...

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus! - ela chutou o sofá e subiu as escadas, deixando Cho sozinha.

- Desculpe – a garota pediu baixo, e sua mãe não ouviu.

A menina ficou parada no meio da sala por alguns instantes. Então subiu também e, no banheiro de seu quarto, ligou o chuveiro, entrando com roupa e tudo.

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**ooo Marininha Potter:** harry e gina passaram por mt coisa até ficarem juntos, não? mas a fic ainda não acabou... ainda tem o que acontecer com os dois. beijo.

**ooo danda jabur:** oh, não tem um porquê concreto da mione ficar com o draco. foi algo físico, sabe? e só. qnt a ordem dos capítulos, devo dizer que não será a mesma e muito menos uma ordem diferente. a fic está acabando, não haverá mais caps dos personagens. beijo.

**ooo Patty Carvalho:** tadinho do draco. eu tenho pena dele, de certa forma. ele é mt mais do que aparenta. acho que nos últimos caps deu pra ver um pouco disso. é só, fico por aqui. beijo.

**ooo Oraculo:** ohh, tadinho do draco. creio que ele gosta realmente da pansy... mas ela gosta do cedrico. beijo.

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas: **a Pansy não ficou para cuidar do Draco. eu terminei essa parte qnd ela começou a chorar, não mostrei ela ficando com o Draco nem nd. e eu escrevi "a história de um candidato sem propostas, desinteressado e festeiro nas eleições estudantis" apenas pelo contexto da história. beijo.

**ooo Grace Black:** ooh, obrigada pelas palavras tão animadoras e gentis! fico feliz que tenha gostado, pq essa fic é mesmo diferente. obrigada pela review! beijo.

**ooo Vanessa RB.:** Draco é um pouco mais do que aparenta, mas ele e Pansy... bem, não vai dar muito certo, não? ela gosta de outro. e teve mais confusão nesse cap, pq a roupa suja precisa ser lavada, rs. beijo.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10 - Final**

- Bom dia.

Ao ouvir aquela voz, Pansy, parada em frente à janela de seu quarto, se virou e se jogou de volta na cama.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou Cedrico com um beijo.

- Que horas são?

- Sei lá... Mais de onze.

- Perdemos mais um dia de aula.

- Dane-se.

- Dane-se mesmo. Vem cá.

O rapaz a puxou para si e eles se beijaram.

- Precisamos ir segunda – Cedrico disse meia hora depois, quando terminaram o que os beijos haviam começado. – É quando começam minhas provas.

- Nem me lembre.

- Suas provas já começaram?

- Não.

- Nós deveríamos estudar – Cedrico falou com tanto desinteresse que não pôde convencer a si mesmo que estava sugerindo aquilo a sério.

Pansy resmungou. Não estava a fim de sair de casa ou fazer qualquer coisa. Só queria ficar ali com Cedrico. Ele estava dormindo em sua casa havia dois dias; chegou com a desculpa de estudar e os dois não saíram mais do quarto dela – ou melhor, da cama dela. Naquele momento estavam deitados e se agarrando embaixo das cobertas em vez de estarem na escola.

- Eu preciso ir... – ele comentou em determinado momento, levantando-se nu da cama.

- Não vá – Pansy segurou a mão dele e puxou-o de volta.

Cedrico soltou-se dela e acendeu um cigarro. Já havia perdido a conta de quantos havia fumado desde que chegou ali. Depois sentou-se na cama e encarou Pansy.

- Não podemos ficar trancados no seu quarto, transando, o resto da vida – ele segurou a mão dela. – Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer, mas...

- Não estou tentando fazer nada.

Cedrico respirou fundo.

- Nós sabemos que está. Você está tentando manter isso – e com "isso" ele se referiu ao que estava acontecendo entre ele e ela - em segredo.

- Não, não! Eu não sou a Gina, eu não...

- Pansy. Por favor.

O tom dele desarmou-a um pouco. Ela não estava tentando esconder de ninguém o que andava acontecendo entre ela e Cedrico, apenas não estava pronta para lidar com o que seria daquele estranho relacionamento dos dois fora de um quarto. Desde que haviam voltado do acampamento ficaram praticamente apenas em casa, na dele ou na dela, trancados no quarto de um dos dois.

- Eu não te entendo – ele começou a mexer no celular, que apitou na mesinha de cabeceira. Estava levemente aborrecido, mas tinha um tom calmo. – Quando penso que tudo vai ficar bem... – bufou - Preciso ir, minha mãe já me mandou umas quinhentas mensagens.

O rapaz começou a se vestir. Pansy continuou na cama e ficou observando-o colocar a roupa.

- Cedrico? – ela chamou quando ele estava acabando de vestir o casaco.

- O quê?

Ela se sentou e pegou sua camiseta no chão, que vestiu.

- Não é que eu queira manter isso em segredo, é só que... Você lembra quando eu te disse que não namorava, nunca?

- Lembro.

- Então, é verdade. E eu não sei se estou pronta para isso, para esse rótulo... "Namorados". A gente podia ficar juntos e só... Você não acha?

- Eu acho é que a gente já tinha resolvido isso.

Pansy se calou. Depois de um tempo de silêncio, ela continuou:

- Eu também te disse que não sou o tipo de garota que procura o cara certo, que quer andar de mãos dadas, passear e tudo isso. Eu nunca namorei ninguém. Não sei o que fazer, mas eu gosto de você. Só que definitivamente – _definitivamente_ – não vamos ir para o cinema e sair para passear no parque. Sinto muito.

Ela foi bem enfática. Aquelas eram suas regras.

- É sua última palavra?

- É.

- E isso quer dizer que você não vai ao baile do fim das aulas comigo? – ele perguntou sério.

Pansy sabia que ele podia ir embora e nunca mais voltar. Lamentava que tivesse de ser assim, mas havia coisas que não poderia fazer nem em um milhão de anos. Todo aquele romantismo barato a enojava...

- Não, eu não vou.

- Muito bem.

Cedrico estava muito sério... Mas então um sorriso surgiu no canto de seus lábios e tomou conta do seu rosto. Antes de Pansy pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, ele já estava sobre ela na cama.

- Ótimo. – Cedrico disse risonho – Eu não planejava te convidar para aquele baile mesmo, muito menos ir. – depois de alguns beijos, ele continuou: - A gente não precisa sair por aí de mãos dados, ir ao cinema, passear no parque e essas merdas todas, mas tem uma coisa a gente vai ter que acertar.

- O quê?

- Você é minha namorada, querendo ou não. Pode até inventar outro nome, ou rótulo, se preferir, mas você é minha. Só minha agora. E todo mundo vai saber disso.

- Não vai ser nada romântico? – Pansy perguntou com um sorriso e tom brincalhões.

- Não, eu garanto – Cedrico respondeu do mesmo modo, então começou uma trilha de beijos por seu pescoço.

- Uh... Então eu acho que consigo suportar isso.

Minutos depois eles já estavam tirando as roupas que haviam acabado de colocar. A mãe de Cedrico teria de esperar mais para tê-lo em casa.

**xXx**

Gina estava recolhendo as coisas de seu armário. As provas acabariam em poucos dias, então era melhor ir adiantando tudo para quando saísse de férias...

- Olá! - alguém chegou agarrando-a por trás bruscamente. Era Harry, é claro, mas isso não impediu Gina de dar um pulo de susto.

- Você me assustou! – ela reclamou e soltou-se dele. Harry bem que tentou se aproximar novamente, mas Gina não deixou – Alguém pode aparecer!

- O corredor está vazio...

- Mas alguém pode aparecer! – ela voltou ao trabalho de recolher suas coisas. Harry ficou observando-a.

- Como foi a prova?

- Bem.

- Acabou cedo.

- Estava fácil – Gina tirava as coisas do armário e colocava na sua grande bolsa jeans.

- Não estava muito fácil não...

- Então por que também terminou a prova cedo?

- Porque eu queria te ver – Harry sussurrou, aproximando-se e subindo a mão pela perna de Gina.

- Pára com isso! – ela empurrou-o, brava.

Harry se deixou afastar e, por um instante, ficou olhando-a acabar de pegar as coisas no armário.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – ele perguntou sem entender a reação dela – Por que está agindo assim?

- Assim como? – ela fechou o armário, agora vazio, e se virou para ele. Sua cara não era muito boa.

- Agressiva.

- Não estou sendo agressiva – ela desviou o olhar para o chão.

Harry percebeu que havia algo errado.

- Harry... – Gina continuou, ainda encarando o chão - Minha mãe vai num festival de teatro nesse verão.

- Que bom.

- Na Espanha.

- Ótimo.

- E... Eu vou com ela.

- Oh – a decepção de Harry foi clara.

Gina fitou-o insegura.

- Ela e a companhia vão trabalhar muito e eu vou ficar totalmente sozinha. O que vai ser bom, porque... eu preciso passar um tempo sozinha. Pra pensar, sabe?

- Pensar? Pensar sobre o quê?

Gina deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Vamos ser só amigos, ok?

- Já tentamos isso antes, não?

- É... – Gina respirou fundo – Tenha um bom verão.

Ela deu as costas e se afastou.

- Vou sentir saudades – Harry comentou a meia voz, meio triste e meio aborrecido.

Gina parou; ficou alguns instantes sem se mexer. Harry só podia ver suas costas...

Ela deu meia volta e caminhou na direção dele para então empurrá-lo contra os armários e beijá-lo.

- Não consigo suportar – ela disse entre um beijo e outro. – Não consigo...

- O quê? – Harry já havia trocado de posição com ela e agora era Gina quem estava presa contra os armários – Diga.

De longe chegava o murmúrio dos alunos que se aproximavam cada vez mais...

Gina se soltou de Harry no instante exato que o primeiro estudante surgiu no corredor. Foi por pouco, mas ninguém tinha visto-os junto.

- Jesus! – ela exclamou para si, aliviada por não ter sido pega em flagrante.

- Vamos sair daqui – Harry murmurou para ela e tomou sua mão. Juntos, partiram corredor afora.

Na pressa nem viram Luna caminhando por ali, e Gina trombou bem contra ela.

- Desculpe – a ruiva pediu, mas não parou para ajudar a outra garota a pegar seu material, que havia se espalhado no chão com o baque -, sinto muito.

Enquanto Harry e Gina desapareciam de vista, Luna começou a recolher suas coisas. Cadernos, livros, uma revista, a bolsinha de lápis... Onde estava a bolsinha de lápis?

- Aqui – alguém lhe oferecia o objeto que tanto procurava. Luna olhou para cima e viu quem era.

- Oh. Olá.

Ela se pôs de pé e pegou seu pertence. Depois, Luna e Marieta ficaram se encarando.

- Como você está? – Luna perguntou, porque não sabia o que falar.

- Muito bem, apesar de você ter me deixado muito mal. E você?

Luna respirou fundo.

- Por favor, não comece...

- Não começar o quê?

- Não seja cínica, Marieta.

- Cínica?!

- É.

- AH, VAI... - Marieta se calou, aborrecida. Estava no corredor do colégio, tinha muita gente ali e não ia discutir por uma causa perdida. – Esquece. Eu estou bem, está tudo maravilhoso na minha vida. E você, como está?

Luna resolveu deixar o sarcasmo da outra de lado e respondeu:

- Bem.

- E já decidiu o que quer da vida?

Não foi difícil entender o significado real da pergunta de Marieta.

- Não pensei muito sobre isso – Luna mentiu. – Garotos, garotas... O que importa? Isso não define o caráter de ninguém, não é?

- É. – O que mais ela poderia perguntar para dissipar aquele silêncio ruim? - Você vai ao baile?

- Vou. Vou sozinha – Luna se apressou em explicar.

- Claro...

- E você?

- Nem sei se vou.

Na verdade, Rony tinha chamado-a para ir com ele, mas Marieta não havia lhe dado uma resposta.

- Uh... Bem, a gente se vê.

- Ta. Preciso mesmo ir, vou me encontrar com Cho.

Elas se despediram, mas não se moveram um passo sequer. Ao redor, os alunos passavam agitados, discutindo as provas e suas vidas fora da escola.

- Então... Tchau.

- Tchau, Luna – Marieta começou a se afastar.

- Marieta?

- Sim?

Luna ficou um instante em silêncio, então disse:

- Eu sinto sua falta.

**xXx**

Hermione parou em frente à casa de Rony. Havia tentado, por diversas vezes, conversar com ele no colégio, mas ele sempre a ignorava. Talvez tivesse sorte naquela vez... Talvez fosse diferente, talvez ele a ouvisse e perdoasse. Tomara que sim! Ela não aguentava mais ficar sem ele.

Bateu na porta e apertou a campainha. Ninguém atendeu. Será que não havia ninguém em casa? Ela expiou as janelas... Podia jurar que uma das cortinas do segundo andar havia se mexido. Devia ter sido só impressão.

Tentou mais uma vez a campainha, ansiosa. Onde estavam os Weasley? Onde estava Rony? Será que ele tinha arranjado uma namorada nova e tinha saído com ela? Que Deus não permitisse isso!

Hermione desistiu e resolveu ir embora. Para não perder o costume, mandou uma mensagem de texto a Rony, já que ele não atendia suas ligações: _Passei na sua casa, não tinha ninguém. Sinto sua falta, R_.

Ele provavelmente deletaria sem ler, mas não custava nada tentar.

Ela deixou as flores que tinha comprado para ele na entrada. Quando alguém chegasse, veria as flores ali e, pelo cartão, entregá-las-ia Rony. Sabia que não era muito comum garotas dar flores para garotos, mas e daí? Só queria Rony de volta.

Hermione foi embora. Enquanto ela caminhava devagar pela rua, Rony, escondido pela cortina da janela, ficou olhando-a. Ele viu as flores que ela havia deixado para ele. Já tinha recebido tantas que seus pais já estavam implicando.

Saiu e pegou as flores. Disse a si mesmo que só daria uma olhada no cartão antes de jogá-lo fora. Como em todos os anteriores, Hermione se desculpava e dizia o quanto gostava de Rony.

Não podia jogar aquele cartão tão bonito fora... Guardaria-o para si, como uma lembrança. Só aquele.

**xXx**

Cho não estava se sentindo muito bem. Como ter sua mãe e não ter ninguém em casa dava no mesmo, ela foi passar alguns dias na casa de Marieta. Era fácil ficar por lá: os Edgecombe gostavam dela e ela se dava bem com todos eles.

Havia perdido duas provas, mas a Sra. Edgecombe foi muito prestativa e ligou para o colégio informando que Cho andava doente. Poderia fazer as provas depois, na segunda chamada, quando praticamente todos já estariam de férias. Excelente!

Ela revirou na cama montada para ela no quarto de Marieta e sentou-se. Embaixo do travesseiro havia uma caixa, que a menina pegou e abriu.

Cartas, fotos e lembranças do namoro dela e de Harry estavam guardados ali. Pegou uma foto dos dois, tirada pouco tempo depois deles começarem a ficar juntos. Analisou-a por alguns segundos, então a rasgou com raiva. Uma por uma, rasgou todas as fotos e cartas, destruiu tudo que restava da história dos dois. Quando tudo estava em pedaços, colocou a caixa de volta ao seu lugar.

Cho se levantou e se olhou no espelho. Ainda tinha alguns hematomas e um olho roxo da briga com Gina. Esperava que a outra garota tivesse ficado com alguma marca também.

Olhou o relógio e viu que já eram mais de oito da noite. Marieta prometeu que viria direto da aula para a casa, mas já tinha saído do colégio havia horas e não atendia o celular. Onde ela estava?

_Toc, toc, toc_. Alguém bateu na porta do quarto.

- Sim?

- Jantar! – a voz de Jamie, o irmão de Marieta, anunciou.

- Estou descendo.

Quinze minutos depois, Cho estava jantando com os Edgecombe. O Sr. Edgecombe contava sobre seu dia de trabalho na academia que tinha. Ele era divertido, fazia piadas e sempre incluía a esposa, que trabalhava com ele, nas conversas. Se fosse um jantar na casa de Cho, só haveria silêncio.

No _hall_, uma porta bateu.

- Marieta? – a Sra. Edgecombe chamou. Pouco depois sua filha apareceu ali. – Sente-se, o jantar vai esfriar.

Foi a conta da menina sentar para sua mãe perguntar:

- Onde você estava?

- Eu saí.

- Para onde?

- Por aí, mãe.

- Sozinha?

- Com uma amiga.

- Uma amiga?

- É, uma amiga. Luna Lovegood, você não conhece.

Cho quase engasgou com seu suco.

- Você estava com... Luna?

- Sim, Cho, estava.

- Quem é essa Luna? – a Sra. Edgecombe perguntou.

- Um caso antigo, mãe.

- O-o quê?

- Ela está brincando – Cho se apressou em dizer. – Marieta brinca assim o tempo todo. Vocês já deviam ter se acostumado...

Cho começou a falar qualquer coisa sobre as piadas de Marieta, que comeu para evitar dar qualquer tipo de explicação. Quando Jamie começou a falar besteiras, a atenção foi desviada para ele.

Todavia, pouco mais tarde, quando Marieta entrou no quarto vindo do banho e encontrou Cho ainda bem acordada, soube que não seria tão fácil desviar novamente de assunto.

- Você deveria me agradecer – Cho comentou.

- Desculpe? – Marieta questionou.

- Você deveria me agradecer. Eu inventei uma história para livrar sua cara com a sua mãe. Não sei porquê você inventa essas coisas...

- Eu invento?! Do que você está falando, Cho?

Marieta, sentada em sua cama, encarou Cho, sentada na outra, com atenção.

- Dessas histórias sobre Luna Lovegood. Não sei porquê as inventa...

- Não inventei nada, é verdade. Hoje a gente passou a tarde toda conversando, mas foi só is...

- É mentira!

- O quê?!

- É mentira! Você inventou esse negócio com a Luna, porque... sei lá, talvez você tenha inveja de mim.

Marieta quase riu.

- _Inveja_?

- Sim, inveja. Porque eu pego mais garotos do que você, fico melhor nas roupas do que você e sou mais popular do que você – a discussão estava acalorada.

- Cala a boca!

- É, eu acho que é isso. E você não suporta. É triste. Então é melhor parar de inventar essas coisas antes que machuque todo mundo.

- CALA A BOCA!

- Você não é gay, só é _burra_.

Marieta precisou de um instante para digerir o que tinha ouvido. Foi um instante de silêncio das duas partes.

- Certo – ela por fim falou, cheia de raiva de Cho –, eu sou burra. Sou burra porque não deixo ninguém me foder quando estão apaixonados por outra.

- Não... O quê?

- Você deixou o Cedrico te usar e olha no que deu. E antes, o Harry. Esses são relacionamentos normais, não? E ainda tem a Gina... Ela ferrou legal com você. Pelo menos eu não levei uma surra de ninguém, perdedora!

Marieta não acreditou na ousadia de suas próprias palavras. E pela cara de Cho, nem ela. As duas ficaram se encarando por vários segundos sem dizer mais nada.

Cho se levantou e trocou de roupa. Atirou-se embaixo do edredom e cobriu a cabeça. Marieta pôde ouvi-la chorar.

- Cho? – havia pegado muito pesado – Olha pra mim! Ainda sou a Marieta.

Não teve resposta alguma. Só o som do choro.

**xXx**

Gina estava deitada com Harry. Eles estavam, como tantas outras vezes, no quarto dela, na cama dela.

- A noite está bonita – ele comentou abrindo uma fresta na cortina e olhando pela janela, que ficava acima da cama. Depois que recolocou a cortina no lugar, voltou-se a Gina: - Você está muito quieta. Está bem?

Ela fitou-o. Ambos estavam nus embaixo das cobertas.

- Estou.

- Sua mãe não se importa de eu vir aqui?

- Não. Ela traz o namorado dela aqui em casa, então eu posso trazer você. Além do mais, esse é o meu quarto, posso trazer quem eu quiser.

- E transar com quem você quiser aqui?

- Exato.

- Ótimo – Harry a beijou -, mas eu espero ser o único que você traga aqui por muito, muito tempo.

Gina deu um risinho e se deitou de bruços na cama, fechando os olhos. A mão de Harry ficou passeando pelas costas nua dela.

- Gina... Eu quero contar para as pessoas.

- O quê?

- Sobre nós, Gina – ele a sentiu ficar tensa. – Vá ao baile do colégio comigo, como um casal. Vamos juntos.

Ela suspirou.

- Não quero fazer isso.

- Por que não?

Gina abriu os olhos e encarou-o.

- Harry, eu e você... Isso não é da conta de ninguém, só da nossa.

- Mas por que tem que ser um segredo?

- Não é um segredo, é só... Você concordou em manter isso entre a gente, em me dar um tempo. Eu... Eu não tenho certeza, Harry.

- Não tem certeza de quê?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Não, me diz – ele se sentou, estava levemente irritado. – Do que você não tem certeza?

Gina se virou de costas para poder olhá-lo.

- Do que eu sinto por você – ela disse baixinho.

- Porra! – ele xingou e levantou da cama.

- As coisas não podem ser complicadas?! – ela esbravejou - Por favor, Harry! Eu preciso pensar, preciso de um tempo para colocar minhas idéias e... meus sentimentos no lugar. Preciso saber o que eu quero, definitivamente.

- Então você não vai ao baile comigo?

- Não.

- Ótimo! – ele começou a se vestir pegando as roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Seu tom de voz estava aumentando – Então eu sou bom para transar com você, mas não bom o suficiente para ser seu namorado.

- Eu não disse isso! E não aja como uma virgenzinha indefesa! – Gina respirou fundo e procurou se acalmar – Não faz isso, Harry.

- Não, _você_ que não faça isso! Eu não sou criança, Gina, nem você. Não sou um experimento seu: _agora quero, agora não quero, agora quero, agora não quero_... Eu gosto de você de verdade.

- Eu sei.

- NÃO SABE, PORQUE SE SOUBESSE DARIA VALOR A ISSO! – ele esfregou rosto em um gesto tenso – Eu to cansado de fingir, de esconder de todo mundo. Não posso mais, você tem que fazer sua escolha.

- Harry...

- _Eu to cansado_. Tão enjoado e cansado disso! Eu fui paciente demais... Decida o que quer, Gina, agora!

Eles ficaram se encarando por vários segundos. Harry, com o coração na mão, esperou, esperou e esperou, mas Gina não pareceu querer impedi-lo de ir embora.

- Se divirta na Espanha – ele disse e saiu batendo a porta.

Ela se segurou para não chorar.

**xXx**

Quando Marieta acordou na manhã seguinte, Cho já estava acordada. Ela, na sua cama de montar improvisada no quarto, olhou para a amiga na cama de madeira e disse:

- Desculpe.

- O quê? – Marieta perguntou ainda atordoada pelo sono.

- Desculpe por ontem. E você deve pedir desculpas também.

Marieta assentiu. Era verdade, havia sido muito rude.

- Desculpe.

Cho se levantou e começou a remexer na parte do armário de Marieta em que estavam guardadas suas coisas.

- Vai sair? – Marieta indagou. Cho normalmente ficava o dia todo em casa.

- Vou. To enjoada de ficar nesse quarto. To enjoada de ficar mal.

- Aonde vai?

Cho encarou a amiga.

- Nós vamos fazer comprar.

- E comprar o quê?

- Vestidos para o baile do colégio.

- O baile do fim das aulas? O Baile do Amor?

- É. Não tem nenhum outro baile.

- Mas não temos pares. – Ela ainda não sabia se ia com Rony, mas estava mais inclinada para o não.

- Então vamos juntas.

Marieta estava desanimada.

- Eu não sei se quero ir...

- Nós vamos juntas! – Cho respirou fundo e se voltou para a amiga – Por favor. Eu preciso de você, ok?

- Bem... Ok - Marieta se deu por vencida.

Elas se vestiram e saíram. Começaram a procurar vestidos por diversas lojas e, quando saíram de uma delas, encontraram Hermione olhando uma vitrine.

- Oi! – Hermione quase gritou surpreendida pela presença das duas.

- Ei.

- Oi, Mione.

- Como está se sentindo? – Hermione indagou Cho.

- Estou melhor.

- Que ótimo.

Cho, evitando mostrar seu olho roxo (parcialmente escondido com muita maquiagem naquele dia) e sua humilhação na escola, preferiu dizer a todos que estava doente.

- O que faz por aqui, Mione? – Marieta questionou.

Hermione levava com ela uma grande sacola, que exibiu para as outras garotas.

- Eu comprei esse vestido para o Baile do Amor, caso o Rony me perdoasse. Mas como eu não tenho ninguém para ir comigo, vou devolver.

- Nós também não temos ninguém para ir, mas vamos mesmo assim – Cho disse. – Não é, Marieta?

- É, acho que sim.

- Então fique com o seu vestido e nós três vamos juntas, só as garotas. Que tal?

- Verdade? – Hermione perguntou.

- Claro.

- Legal! Como na minha festa do pijama, só garotas, mas dando tudo certo dessa vez. Não é?

- Claro.

- Ok, não vou devolver.

Hermione pareceu mais animada, mas seu sorriso não foi muito empolgado. Mesmo assim ela foi embora ainda carregando o vestido.

- Fizemos nossa boa ação do dia – Cho comentou antes de continuarem. – Vamos às compras.

Elas continuaram suas buscas por vestidos perfeitos. Numa grande loja de roupas masculinas e femininas para festas, selecionaram diversos modelos e resolveram experimentar.

Quando vestiram o enésimo vestido do dia e saíram do provador para se olharem no grande espelho que ficava ali do lado de fora, Cho reclamou:

- Merda! Merda! Cacete! O que ele está fazendo _aqui_?!

Marieta olhou na mesma direção que Cho e viu quem estava ali: Harry, com Rony, escolhendo roupas.

- Quer ir embora?

- Sim... Não... Não sei!

Enquanto elas decidiam o que fazer, Harry e Rony se viraram e viram-nas.

- Vamos embora. – Marieta falou arrastando Cho de volta para o provador. Elas entraram e se livraram dos meninos, mas quando saíram dali para partir foi inevitável se esconder dos dois.

- Não quero vê-lo... – Cho disse, se referindo a Harry – Minha cara está horrível!

- Não se preocupe, nós...

- Ei, Cho – Harry cumprimentou. – Olá, Marieta.

- Oi, meninas – disse Rony.

As garotas se encararam. Marieta podia sentir a insegurança de Cho; sabia que a amiga ainda não estava pronta para encarar Harry depois de tudo que havia acontecido. Mas Cho surpreendeu-a e, reunindo o restou de seu orgulho, assumiu uma postura confiante antes de encarar Harry.

- Olá. O que você quer?

- Nada – Harry respondeu. - Só queria saber como você está, Cho. Sumiu da escola mais uma vez, nunca atende minhas ligações. A gente nunca pôde conversar...

- Marieta – Cho começou –, será que você e Rony podiam nos deixar a sós por um momento?

Torcendo para que Cho não fizesse nada que pudesse se arrepender mais tarde, Marieta respondeu que sim e, tomando a mão de Rony, saiu dali.

- Eu sinto muito por tudo – Harry falou assim que os dois de afastaram. – Tudo que aconteceu no acampamento e tal. Soube da sua briga com Gina e Pansy, eu lamento.

- Por favor, Harry, você nunca foi muito bom com desculpas. Se você quer minha benção para ficar com _Gina Weasley_, muito bem, vá lá, fique com ela, estou pouco me lixando, eu não me...

- Eu e Gina não temos nada, Cho.

- Não sou burra, Harry! Nem cega!

- Eu sei – ele suspirou –, mas nós meio que terminamos. Nem começamos oficialmente nada, mas terminamos.

Cho parou no meio do seu movimento de pegar um vestido.

- Terminaram? Como assim? - _Garota, não_, uma vozinha disse dentro da cabeça dela, _por favor! Você já desistiu dele, lembra?_ - Não estão mais se vendo? – Cho resolveu ignorar a voz.

- Meio que isso – ele revirou os olhos. - É...

- Interessante – Cho comentou consigo, baixinho. Então voltou-se a Harry: - Mas por que vocês... terminaram?

- É uma longa história – ele remexeu nos vestidos e pegou um preto; queria mudar de assunto – Experimente este. Você sempre gostou de preto.

Ela aceitou o vestido que Harry ofereceu e perguntou:

- Você e Rony estão procurando roupas para o baile da escola?

- Estamos.

- E com quem vão?

- Um com o outro.

- Vocês não têm par?

- Não.

- Uh... Marieta e eu também não temos – Cho olhou Marieta e Rony, que estavam olhando gravatas a alguns metros deles, e apontou-os para Harry – Eles ficam bem juntos, não?

- Nunca funcionaria.

- Por quê?

- Porque Rony gosta da Hermione, e a Marieta gosta da Luna. Mesmo que eles tenham transado, isso...

- _O quê?!_ – Cho encarou Harry com atenção – O que você disse?

- Estava dizendo que mesmo que eles tenha transado, os dois nunca funcionariam porque... – ele se calou. _Porra!_ – Você sabia que eles tinham transado, né? Marieta te contaria, porque vocês são...

- É... É - Cho tentou disfarçar -, ela me disse... Claro. Me disse sim.

- Rony só contou para mim, não se preocupe.

- Claro. – Cho se esforçou para deixar aquele assunto momentaneamente de lado e continuou: - Mas, bem, já que você e Gina...

- Cho – Harry interrompeu-a muito sério -, eu gosto de você. E eu gosto de namorar ao invés de só ficar com alguém. Se eu fosse o Draco ficaria com você de novo, mas eu não sou. Eu e você... Está definitivamente acabado. Eu não gosto mais de você, não assim. Sinto muito.

Cho não gostou de ouvir aquelas palavras. Na verdade, teve vontade de ir embora e voltar a se trancar na casa de Marieta, protegida. Contudo, aquilo não era nada que ela, no fundo, não soubesse.

- Não tem nada que eu possa fazer para te fazer me querer mais do que a ela, tem?

- Não, Cho, é algo que não posso mudar. E agradeceria muito se parasse de implicar com a Gina.

- Até parece! – a garota respirou fundo e encarou Harry tentando se agarrar a algo que já não existia - Ela nem gosta de você. Se gostasse estaria aqui em vez...

- Ela gosta de mim de alguma forma.

- Ela não merece você.

- A Gina é ótima. Você só precisar dar uma chance a ela.

Cho se segurou para não chorar.

- Eu ainda amo você – ela recomeçou a mexer nos cabides de vestidos evitando encarar Harry – Sinto que sempre vou.

- Cho!

Harry a abraçou. Pouco depois ela se soltou e se afastou um pouco dele.

- Ainda podemos ser amigos? – perguntou.

- Para sempre.

- Então... Podemos ir ao baile juntos? Como amigos - ela explicou antes que Harry dissesse que não. – Rony pode ir com a Marieta. Por favor, Harry, por tudo que passamos juntos. Por favor!

Ele suspirou cansado.

- Como amigos? – perguntou só para ter certeza que Cho havia entendido.

- Como amigos.

- Ok, então. Agora vamos comprar nossas roupas.

**xXx**

Draco apertou a campainha da casa e esperou. Demorou muito para alguém abrir.

- Uau, você é insistente! – Felicia disse dando passagem para ele – Ela está lá em cima, no quarto.

- Valeu – ele entrou e já estava subindo as escadas quando a mulher pediu:

- Lembre Pansy de se arrumar. O pai dela logo estará aqui para conversarmos.

- Ta.

Draco terminou de subir e foi até a porta que sabia ser do quarto de Pansy. Entrou sem bater.

- Meu dia de sorte! – ele abriu um sorriso – Já está me esperando na cama!

A garota estava deitada na cama desfeita, de calcinha e camiseta, fumando um cigarro e olhando o teto. Sentou-se de imediato quando Draco entrou.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – havia mais curiosidade do que surpresa ou fúria na voz dela. Pansy chegou a pensar que nunca mais veria Draco.

- Vim me despedir.

- Se despedir? Para onde você vai?

- Escócia, a terra dos homens de saia!

Pansy sorriu. Ele tinha que debochar de tudo, porque senão não seria o Draco.

- Por que vai para a Escócia?

- Descobri que meus pais estão por lá. Vou passar o verão com eles.

- Sério?

- É, eles estão morando em um barco. Vai ser uma nova experiência, sabe? Nunca pensei em ter uma vida no mar, mas posso até gostar.

- E quando você vai?

- Depois das provas, no fim do mês – ele se atirou na cama e tomou o cigarro de Pansy. - Dia 30.

A garota voltou a se deitar e, por alguns minutos, os dois ficaram fumando e olhando o teto. Em dado momento, Draco disse:

- Vou sentir saudades suas.

Pansy fitou-o.

- Eu sei.

- A gente se divertiu pra caralho juntos, né?

- É verdade. Foi um...

- Você gosta dele? – ele a cortou - Gosta _de verdade_?

Ela não precisou perguntar a quem Draco se referia. Já sabia que era a Cedrico.

- Gosto.

- Vocês estão juntos agora? – ele também a olhou.

- Algo do tipo.

- Acha que vai durar?

Pansy suspirou e tragou o cigarro voltando a fitar o teto.

- Não sei. Eu não sei se vou conseguir fazer isso dar certo. Eu quero que dê certo, mas...

- O quê? – Draco questionou, uma vez que ela se calou.

- Nada. Eu só não sei se isso vai funcionar. Tenho medo que não funcione.

Ela se virou para Draco, e ele para ela.

- Sinto muito – Pansy disse. – Eu gosto de você, só que não é da mesma forma que...

- Cala a boca. Esquece. Nenhum Malfoy vive do passado, garota.

Pansy deu um sorriso fraco. Sabia que havia sido difícil para Draco ir ali, que os últimos dias foram complicados para ele. Apesar do que pudesse parecer, sabia que ele se importava com ela. E ela se importava com ele.

- Preciso ir – Draco se levantou e se espreguiçou.

- Já?

- Eu vou encontrar alguém – ele sorriu com um ar de lobo mau.

- Quem é a garota da vez?

- É uma _mulher_. Um mulheraço!

Pansy riu. Ela sabia que ele mentia. Não tinha ninguém esperando por ele, Draco só queria ir embora.

- Sua mãe quer que você se arrume para qualquer coisa – o rapaz disse. – To indo. Tchau.

- Draco?

Ele parou na soleira da porta e encarou-a.

- Sim?

- Como você vai para a Escócia?

- Acho que de trem, por quê?

- A que horas sai o trem?

- Pelo que me informei, às nove da noite. Por quê?

- Talvez eu apareça para me despedir...

Draco riu.

- Até parece! Você detesta despedidas.

- Você também. Por isso veio aqui hoje em vez de deixar para o dia da viagem.

Era verdade.

- Se cuida – ele disse. - E não estrague tudo com o babaca do Diggory.

Depois disso, ele foi embora.

"Não estrague tudo". Pansy ia tentar.

**xXx**

Na noite de quarta-feira, 30 de junho, quando as provas já haviam acabado e as férias estavam prestes a começar, Harry e Rony se sentaram nos degraus do colégio para esperar Cho e Marieta. Era o dia do Baile de Amor e, enquanto esperavam, tomavam vodka do cantil para bebidas de Harry.

- Isso é um pouco estranho – Rony disse. – Não foi bem assim que eu imaginei terminar o ano letivo... Indo a um baile com você, Cho e Marieta.

- Preferiria que fosse a Hermione?

- Sim... Não. Sei lá.

- Você não está lá dentro com ela porque não quer, Rony.

- Não é tão simples assim, Harry.

- Não é simples porque você não quer que seja. Isso só depende de você.

**x**

- Droga! – Marieta exclamou, parada com Cho a vários metros da entrada do colégio. Observava Harry e Rony sentados nas escadas, conversando – Por que eu tenho que estar aqui? Eu disse que não queria vir...

- Eu preciso de alguém aqui comigo, Marieta. Vamos lá, não vai arrancar pedaço...

- Eu não quero...

- Qual é o problema? Eu pensei que você gostasse do Rony! Vocês transaram e tudo.

Marieta encarou Cho surpresa.

- Co-como você sabe disso?

- Harry me disse, já que você resolveu guardar segredo.

- Harry sabe?

- Rony contou para ele.

- Merda! – Marieta reclamou consigo – Disse para Rony não contar para ninguém.

Ela deu meia volta e começou a se afastar, mas Cho agarrou seu braço.

- Vamos para o baile, Marieta!

- Não, eu não... – calou-se.

Cho notou que ela fitava alguma coisa às suas costas. Quando se virou, viu que a amiga estava olhando Luna Lovegood.

- Não começa! – Cho resmungou – Se você não quer ir por causa dessa história...

- Cho, por favor.

- Deixa essa coisa da Luna de lado, Marieta! Você não é gay, senão não teria ficado com o Rony. Não tem que se preocupar que ela te veja com ele. Vem!

Cho arrastou-a para junto de Rony e Harry. Quando as duas passaram por Luna, ela encarou-as por um momento.

- Olá – Cho, sorridente, cumprimentou os meninos. – Desculpe o atraso, mas foi impossível chegar às sete. Vamos entrar?

- Claro – Harry disse. – Vocês estão lindas.

- Obrigada. – ela cutucou a amiga e murmurou: - Diz alguma coisa, Marieta.

Marieta encarou Cho zangada e, agarrando a mão de Rony, entrou na escola sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

- Ta tudo bem? – quis saber Harry.

- Ela só está com pressa – Cho sorriu. – Podemos ir?

- Com certeza.

**x**

Marieta e Rony se sentaram na arquibancada da quadra, calados. O lugar estava apropriadamente decorado para um baile e não parecia ser o ambiente adequado para os dois, cujo humor não era dos melhores.

- O que foi? – Marieta perguntou a Rony momentos depois de chegarem ali – Por que está tão desanimado?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Acho que sinto falta da Hermione.

- Desculpe-a.

- Não posso.

- Então sinto muito, mas vai continuar sentindo falta dela.

Ele a encarou.

- E qual é o _seu_ problema?

Marieta suspirou.

- Eu não queria vir... Não queria ver Luna.

- Vocês ainda estão brigadas?

- Não, mas... Está tudo estranho entre a gente.

- Vocês deveriam conversar.

- Nós conversamos, mas não resolvemos nada exatamente.

- Você gosta dela, não gosta?

- Gosto.

- E ela gosta de você?

- Acho que sim.

- Então por que não ficam juntas?

- Você gosta da Hermione, e ela, de você. Por que não ficam juntos?

Rony não respondeu.

- Por falar em Hermione – Marieta se levantou –, ela está olhando para você. Vou dar uma volta.

Enquanto se afastava, ela pôde ver Rony e Hermione encarando-se a distância, cada um em um canto da quadra. Marieta encostou num canto e ficou observando as pessoas. Reconheceu Gina, parada na porta, sem dificuldade.

**x**

Gina olhava Harry com Cho, que tagarelava sem notar que o rapaz não a ouvia. Ele também havia percebido que Gina já tinha chegado.

- Uau, está lindo! – uma voz quase gritou ao lado de Gina – Está super bem decorado, não está, meu bem?

- Mãe – Gina pediu, desviando os olhos do casal e encarando uma Margaret bem vestida e ainda mais jovial do que o habitual -, não me envergonhe.

- Eu nunca te envergonho, filha. Agora com licença que vou procurar meu namorado.

Margaret saiu para ir atrás de Tom Riddle e não demorou a encontrá-lo. Quanto a Gina, ela continuou encarando Harry.

Sem saber o que ia fazer, ela por fim caminhou até o jovem, brava e insegura. Nem viu as pessoas ao redor.

- Ah, que lindo casal! – disse, cheia de sarcasmo, quando o alcançou – Incrível, Harry, a rapidez que você passa a gostar ou desgostar de alguém. Eu podia jurar que poucos dias atrás você estava me declarando seu amor, mas agora já voltou com a Cho. Uau! Isso que é não perder tempo.

- Gina...

- Boa noite, Cho. Seu olho roxo está ótimo, quase não aparece com a maquiagem. – Gina sorriu irônica para o casal – Se me derem licença...

Ela saiu dali, deixando os dois atordoados com a cena. Harry se precipitou para ir atrás dela, mas...

- Não ouse – Cho murmurou para ele. – Não me humilhe desse jeito, hoje não, por favor. Eu não...

Ele se soltou de Cho e foi atrás da jovem ruiva.

- Cacete! – Cho xingou.

**x**

Entrou no corredor principal, também alegremente decorado e cheio de jovens, procurando Marieta, que não parecia estar em lugar algum. Começou a procurar nas salas, olhando uma depois da outra, mas não achava ninguém. Ninguém a não ser...

- Cacete! – Cho reclamou pela segunda vez naquela noite – Definitivamente esse não é meu dia de sorte.

- Feche a porta ao sair – Luna pediu de dentro da sala.

Cho, parada na porta, se virou para ir embora, mas desistiu e entrou definitivamente na sala.

- Já que eu te encontrei - ela disse -, acho que é bom resolvermos algumas _coisinhas_.

- O quê? – Luna perguntou. Elas mal se conheciam, então não tinham nada para resolver.

Cho se aproximou dela, sentada mortiça numa das cadeiras, com um olhar feroz.

- Deixa a Marieta em paz – falou -, ela não precisa de ninguém colocando idéiasna cabeça dela.

Luna quase riu.

- Eu concordo. Ninguém precisa colocar_ idéias_ na cabeça dela, porque ela já tem essas _idéias_ em excesso.

- Eu não estou brincando! Deixe-a em paz. Ela não é gay.

- Eu não sou gay!

- Ótimo.

- Mas a Marieta...

- Ela não é! Caso contrário não teria transado com Rony Weasley.

Cho podia ver pela cara da garota que tinha triunfado. Luna não sabia daquilo.

- Como é?

- É, eles transaram. E funcionam tão bem juntos que são o par um do outro hoje. Então não estrague tudo, porque senão eu vou foder legal com você!

Luna ficou encarando Cho no silêncio sepulcral que se seguiu.

- Por que está fazendo isso, Cho?

- Porque ela é minha amiga e eu a amo mais do que você jamais poderá. Agora, se me der licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer.

Cho se virou para ir embora. E parou.

Na porta estava Marieta, encarando-a.

- Por que você é tão egoísta? Por que não quer que ninguém mais seja feliz? – ela perguntou a Cho, visivelmente chateada – Você não aprendeu nada com tudo que aconteceu... Aprendeu? – Marieta entrou e fechou a porta – Eu to cansada de você controlar minha vida, de cumprir suas ordens... Você precisa entender que eu não sou sua, Cho.

- Marieta, ela é uma vaca. Ela está colocando...

- _Você_ é uma vaca! Você acha que manda em mim... EU TO CANSADA DE VOCÊ! – Marieta respirou fundo e procurou se acalmar – Vamos embora, Luna.

Luna e Marieta saíram porta afora ignorando Cho. Ela ficou um momento paralisada, enfurecida, mas depois se recuperou foi atrás delas.

- Marieta! – Cho gritou novamente no corredor.

Marieta não parou. No terceiro grito, ela deixou Luna e foi até Cho. Parou de frente para ela.

- Eu não consigo suportar isso – Marieta lhe disse com uma expressão cansada. – Eu preciso de espaço. Eu quero fazer minhas próprias escolhas, Cho.

- Eu sei!

- Então, por favor, não tente decidir mais nada por mim.

- Eu só estou tentando te ajudar, vo...

- Não tente mais.

O corredor estava cheio de gente. As pessoas nem prestavam atenção nelas e quando Marieta suspirou e ajeitou o cabelo de Cho, ninguém reparou.

- Você lembra quando me disse que amava o Harry?

- Lembro.

- Lembra do que sentiu?

- Lembro.

- Então... Eu sinto isso. Por ela – indicou Luna, às suas costas. – Você entende isso?

- Marieta...

- Você entende isso, Cho?

Foi a vez de Cho suspirar.

- Sim.

- Entende mesmo? Entende realmente?

Silêncio.

- Entendo, Marieta.

- Ótimo – ela sorriu. - Luna e eu vamos sair para tomar um café e conversar. Vai ficar tudo bem. E você vai ficar bem também, ok?

Cho não respondeu.

- Ok, Cho?

Cho, que antes olhava o chão, encarou firme Marieta.

- É realmente isso que você quer?

- É, é isso que eu quero.

- Marieta... – Cho lamentou. Mas começava a entender que aquela não era uma escolha dela. Não era sua guerra.

- Vai ficar tudo bem?

- É claro que vai ficar tudo bem, sempre fica tudo bem. Eu sou sua amiga – Cho disse aquilo como se justificasse e explicasse tudo. E para ela justificava e explicava.

- Quero que você volte para sua casa amanhã... Ta?

- Ta.

- Preciso de espaço.

- Eu entendo.

Marieta abraçou-a.

- Eu amo você, Cho, e vou sempre estar aqui.

- Eu te amo também. – então se lembrou repentinamente porque havia ido procurar Marieta - Harry me deixou de novo – Cho começou a chorar.

Marieta desfez o abraço e a encarou.

- O Harry te deixou há muito tempo, mas você só está percebendo isso agora. Vá ao banheiro, lave o rosto e volte para o baile. Ache alguém legal e dance com ele. É uma ordem, hoje é meu dia de dar ordens. Ok?

Cho concordou.

- Marieta, vamos? – Luna chamou.

**x**

Marieta resolveu avisar Rony que estava saindo dali. Ele ainda estava sentado no mesmo lugar em que ela o havia deixando; ele e Hermione ainda se fitavam a distância.

- Estou indo embora – Marieta falou quando chegou até Rony.

- Mas já? Acabou de chegar.

- Eu sei, mas Luna e eu temos muito que acertar, então... – ela deu de ombros.

- Oh. Certo.

- Nós vamos ao café perto daqui. Apareça por lá depois, se quiser.

- Ta.

- E... Rony?

- O quê?

- Me faça um favor: fique bem com a Hermione.

Rony estranhou o pedido, Marieta notou pelo seu olhar. Ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto e se afastou em silêncio. Ela e Luna caminharam de mãos dadas até Hermione.

- Ele quer falar com você, Mione – Marieta disse, depois foi embora.

Hermione olhou para o outro lado da quadra, onde estava Rony. Ele queria falar com ela... Talvez enfim a perdoasse. Será?

Ela caminhou até ele com o coração batendo forte. Rony viu Hermione se aproximar. Parte dele queria ignorá-la, mas ela estava tão bonita no seu vestido rosa claro que era difícil.

- Hermione – ele saudou quando ela se aproximou.

A menina deu um riso fraco e nervoso e desatou a tagarelar:

- Minha mãe fez uma pesquisa e achou um convento ótimo no interior do país, numa comunidade católica. – ela falava bem rápido – Apesar de eu não ser católica, estou pensando ir para lá se você não me perdoar, Rony. Então me diga de uma vez se você vai me desculpar um dia ou não, porque eu preciso fazer minha inscrição antecipada.

- O-o quê?

Hermione suspirou lentamente.

- Eu sinto _muito_, Rony. Por favor... Podemos começar de novo?

Rony olhou-a com atenção. Lembrou de quando se beijaram no meio de um monte de erva. Ela o conquistou completamente com aquele beijo...

- Eu prometo... – Hermione continuou – Prometo que eu...

- Olá! – Rony se levantou sorridente e apertou a mão de Hermione – Eu sou Rony, prazer em conhecê-la. Você estuda aqui também?

Hermione ficou um momento perdida, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, mas então sorriu e retribuiu o aperto de mão.

- Sou a Hermione, Rony – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. - Você tem namorada?

- Rony! – Harry apareceu ali, meio esbaforido - Você viu a Gina? Oh, Hermione, olá. Vocês estão de bem, legal... Viram Gina?

- Não conheço nenhuma Gina – Hermione respondeu com um sorriso enorme, se afastando e arrastando Rony com ela -, acabei de ser transferida para esse colégio. Quem é Gina, Rony?

Os dois se afastaram deixando um Harry confuso para trás. Mas que se danassem, ele queria mesmo era saber de Gina. Ela não estava em lugar nenhum... Espera! E aquela ruiva de cabelo nos ombros ali, de costas?

- Só pode ser Gina.

Harry caminhou até a ruiva e tocou seu ombro...

- Gina, olha... Oh, desculpe.

Não era Gina, mas sim sua mãe.

- Olá, Harry. Como vai? – Margaret perguntou.

- Hã... Eu to bem.

- Procurando Gina?

- É. Sinto muito, pensei que você fosse ela.

- Tudo bem. Nossos vestidos são parecidos, é fácil de confundir. Eu pensei que você não quisesse mais nada com ela.

- Com a Gina? Não, não. Ela que não quer saber de mim.

- Verdade? Eu discordo... Caso contrário ela não teria te ligado tanto.

- Me ligado? Ela não me ligou!

- Ligou sim. Ligou para o seu celular milhões de vezes, eu sou testemunha.

- Oh – aquilo era possível. - Eu perdi meu celular faz dias. Não comprei outro ainda.

- Então está explicado...

- Sua bebida, meu bem - Tom Riddle apareceu ali trazendo uma bebida para si e outra para Margaret. - Olá, Harry – ele cumprimentou.

- Olá, professor. Você sabe onde Gina pode estar, Margaret?

- Já tentou nos banheiros? É o primeiro lugar...

Harry saiu correndo, repreendendo-se por ser tão burro. O primeiro lugar que ele devia ter procurado era nos banheiros, é claro.

**x**

- É claro – Gina disse para si mesmo, olhando-se no espelho – que ele estava brincando com você e, como uma idiota, você acreditou nele. Você é patética, Gina Weasley! Você transou com ele, dormiu ao lado dele, contou sobre sua vida e foi uma grande BA-BA-CA! É claro que ele sempre gostou da Cho, já voltou para ela... Burra, burra, burra! – socou o espelho com raiva – Não acredito que me importo com isso. Argh!

Ela deu um chute com força na porta de um dos boxes dos sanitários. Estava no banheiro do terceiro andar, onde nunca havia ninguém. Ali tinha privacidade, porque...

- Ninguém nunca vem aqui. O que você está fazendo aqui? – a porta abriu e a pessoa por trás dela não ficou feliz em encontrar Gina.

- Quero ficar sozinha, vá embora.

- _Eu_ quero ficar sozinha. Então dá o fora – disse Cho, entrando e lavando o rosto.

- Não vou discutir com você hoje, me recuso. Já tive o suficiente disso.

- Vai se foder!

Cho secou o rosto e entrou em um dos boxes, fechando a porta. Queria mesmo ficar sozinha.

Gina se encarou no espelho mais uma vez.

- Por que está aqui? – ela perguntou à outra – Por que não está com seu namoradinho, hein?

- Meu _namoradinho_? – a voz de Cho questionou – Graças a você eu não tenho namorado, namoradinho nem namoradão.

- Ah, é? – Gina estava ficando com raiva daquela falsidade toda - E o Harry?

Cho saiu do boxe e encarou Gina.

- Eu estava certa – falou.

- Certa sobre o quê, Cho?

- Você não merece o Harry. Você nem o conhece.

- Parece que você o conhece muito bem – o tom de Gina foi insolente.

- Com certeza o conheço melhor do que você.

- Então por que não volta para ele?

- Gina – Cho se aproximou um passo -, se Harry quisesse ficar comigo, eu estaria com ele, mas, por um motivo inexplicável, ele está a fim de você. Nós não estamos juntos.

- Eu os vi juntos.

- Nós somos... _Éramos_ o par um do outro sim, e daí? Nós viemos apenas como amigos, idiota.

- Verdade?

- É. Mas eu nem sei porquê estou te falando isso... – Cho se encostou na pia - Devia mentir e foder com você, mas estou de bom humor agora. Até deixei a Marieta sair com a namoradinha dela.

- Com a Luna? Elas estão juntas?

- Não, mas certamente vão ficar. – o silêncio caiu entre elas - Então, vá embora, quero o banheiro só para mim.

- Eu cheguei primeiro.

- E não vai ser a última a sair.

- Eu posso te dar outro olho roxo, Cho, cuidado.

- Hoje eu estou preparada. Eu quebraria você totalmente.

- Eu...

- GINA? – a porta do banheiro se abriu revelando um Harry sem fôlego.

- Porra! – Cho reclamou – É um banheiro de GAROTAS!

- Desculpe. - Harry acabou de entrar e fitou Gina - Gina... – calou-se e encarou Cho. Gina também a encarou.

- Ok, ok! – Cho disse – Eu saio!

Quando ela foi embora, depois de bater a porta com força, Harry e Gina ficaram apenas se olhando por um bom tempo.

- Você é tão _burra_ – ele disse por fim. – Você gosta mesmo de mim, será que não percebe isso?

- Eu odeio você.

- Você ficou com ciúmes...

- Você veio com a Cho só para me causar ciúme?!

- Não. Mas funcionou, não foi?

- Não. Eu ainda odeio você.

- Por me odiar que me ligou tanto ultimamente?

Gina desviou os olhos dos dele e não respondeu. Harry se aproximou dela, colando os corpos, e a fez fitá-lo novamente.

- Você é um filho da puta – Gina falou. - Não atendeu minhas ligações, não respondeu as minhas mensagens, me ignorou na escola... Pensei que me odiasse. Pensei que nunca mais quisesse me ver.

- Não te odeio – ele murmurou, beijando seu pescoço -, eu te amo.

Ele beijou o ombro de Gina, descoberto pelo vestido tomara que caia que ela usava, e continuou:

- Não quero que me deixe ir dessa vez – suas mãos desceram para as pernas dela e subiram por baixo do vestido.

- Não vou deixar – ela garantiu abrindo a calça dele e abaixando-a.

Encostados à porta, aos beijos, Harry e Gina nem se preocuparam que estavam na escola, dentro de um banheiro. Sentiam tantas saudades um do outro que transariam em qualquer lugar.

**x**

Cho saiu do colégio e sentou nas escadas da entrada. Lá fora não estava cheio, apesar de também não estar vazio. Ela queria fumar, por isso remexeu na bolsa de mão que levava e pegou um cigarro. Mas onde estava seu maldito isqueiro?

- Fogo? – ofereceram.

Ela ergueu os olhos e viu um rapaz parado ao seu lado. Cho ofereceu o cigarro, que foi aceso.

- Obrigada.

- De nada. Posso me sentar?

Ela deu de ombros. O rapaz se sentou e acendeu um cigarro também. Os dois ficaram fumando em silêncio.

- Meio chato esse baile, não? – o rapaz comentou.

- Uma merda de baile para fechar uma merda de ano.

- Teve um semestre ruim?

- Tive mais do que um semestre ruim.

- É, sei como é.

Eles ficaram calados, observando a noite e fumando. Cho se lembrava de já ter visto aquele rapaz no colégio vez ou outra.

- Quer dar uma volta? – ele perguntou.

Ela analisou-o bem. Ele era bem bonitinho.

- Na verdade, quero sim.

Eles se levantaram e desceram as escadas.

- Qual seu nome? – indagou o rapaz.

- Sou Cho Chang.

- Prazer, Cho – ele apertou a mão que ela oferecia. – Eu sou Miguel. Miguel Corner.

**xXx**

- Você ta puto? – Pansy perguntou a Cedrico.

- Não.

- Não mesmo?

- Não – ele garantiu impaciente, olhando para ela de dentro do carro. Ele havia estacionado em frente ao colégio – Vai lá.

- Ok.

Pansy saiu do carro do pai de Cedrico e correu para o colégio. Passou pela entrada e, no corredor principal, começou a procurar Harry. Se havia alguém que soubesse aquilo, era ele.

Mas ele não estava ali. Talvez ela tivesse mais sorte na quadra...

Viu Rony e Hermione dançando e parou por um momento, sentindo-se feliz pela amiga. Eles haviam se acertado, que bom. Mas onde estava Harry?

Ela o viu sentado nas arquibancadas, com Gina, e correu até lá.

- Harry! – chamou-o ao se aproximar.

- Oi, Pansy – ele e Gina cumprimentaram em uníssono.

- Olá. Hã, Harry... – Deus, o que ela estava fazendo ali?! - Você sabe onde Draco está?

- Na casa do tio dele.

- Não, ele... – suspirou - Ele me disse que ia embora hoje para a Escócia, de trem. Mas a estação daqui não tem trem que vá para a Escócia, eu liguei para lá. E liguei para você e para o Draco também, mas nenhum dos dois atenderam o telefone. Eu preciso saber onde ele está.

- Por que você quer saber? – Harry questionou-a – Eu pensei que você e Cedrico estavam bem.

- Nós estamos bem, mas... Eu preciso dizer adeus a Draco.

- Ele está indo embora para sempre? – Gina perguntou.

- Não – Harry lhe respondeu, então se voltou para Pansy – Ele não vai partir da estação daqui, mas da Estação St. Paul, que fica...

- Na cidade vizinha – Pansy concluiu num raciocínio óbvio.

- Exato.

- Merda! Preciso correr para chegar lá até às nove.

Ela já estava se afastando quando Harry falou:

- Eu vou com você.

- Também vou – Gina disse. - Não tem nada de interessante aqui mesmo.

Os três saíram, mas, no caminho, foram interceptados por Rony e Hermione.

- Aonde vão? – Rony perguntou.

Harry, Gina e Pansy se entreolharam cautelosos.

- Vamos nos despedir de Draco – Harry explicou. – Ele está viajando hoje.

- Viajando? Para onde?

- Escócia – Pansy respondeu.

- E o que ele vai fazer lá?

- Os pais dele estão lá.

- Certo.

- A gente precisa ir, Rony, então...

- Claro, claro, podem ir.

- Vocês vêm com a gente? – Harry indagou, cheio de dúvida. Talvez agora que Rony tinha desculpado Hermione, desculpasse Draco também.

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam. Foi ela quem respondeu:

- Não. Mas deseje a ele boa viagem por nós. Certo, Rony?

- É.

Pansy, Harry e Gina enfim saíram. Quando os três já estavam dentro do carro, Pansy perguntou novamente a Cedrico:

- Você ta puto?

- Eu já disse que não!

Mas Harry e Gina, sentados no banco de trás, perceberam que Cedrico também não estava contente com a decisão de última hora de Pansy ir se despedir de Draco.

Eles não demoraram a chegar à Estação St. Paul, uma vez que Cedrico dirigiu rápido. Ele não quis sair do carro, disse que ficaria esperando-os ali.

- Ele ta puto – Pansy comentou com Harry e Gina quando entraram na estação.

Ela queria muito se despedir de Draco, mas não queria que Cedrico ficasse chateado. Talvez estivesse pedindo muito, mas teria Cedrico por muito tempo. Só tinha aquela noite para falar com Draco sem meias palavras, como foi o último encontro deles. Seria uma pena se ele já tivesse partido, mas ela entenderia.

Na central de informações, eles descobriram de qual plataforma o trem sairia. Correram para achar Draco e não tiveram dificuldade nisso.

Ele estava sentando quieto numa cadeira, esperando a hora de partir. Por um momento Pansy esperou vê-lo sorridente e desleixado, como ele sempre era, dando em cima de alguma garota bonita que estaria toda risonha para ele. Mas não havia nenhuma garota bonita ali. Só Draco sozinho com sua mochila numa cadeira azul horrível.

Harry e Gina deixaram Pansy ir na frente e, disfarçada e propositalmente, ficaram para trás. Draco notou a presença dela e surpreendeu-se. Eles se abraçaram no que mais parecia um adeus do que um até logo e conversaram ainda abraçados. Harry e Gina não ouviram nada, só viram. Viram os dois se afastarem e continuarem conversando no que parecia ser um tom baixo; viram Draco tocar o rosto de Pansy enquanto ela falava; viram-no beijá-la demoradamente...

- Ainda bem que Cedrico não veio – Gina falou.

- É um beijo de despedida – Harry defendeu -, eles estão se acertando. Deixe-os.

Depois do beijo demorado, quando Draco e Pansy se soltaram, ela indicou o casal que também estava ali. Só então Draco pareceu notá-los.

- Ei! – Draco e Harry se cumprimentaram com um abraço e um tapa nas costas – Não esperava te ver por aqui, Harryeta.

- É, nem eu. Foi meio que de última hora.

- Boa viagem e boas férias, Draco – Gina desejou.

- Olá, ruiva!

Draco abriu seu sorriso galante e abraçou-a também; quando o fez, perguntou baixo só para Gina ouvir:

- Será que vou ter chances de te comer quando eu voltar?

- Nem em sonho – ela respondeu no mesmo tom baixo. - Eu sou comprometida com Harry agora.

Eles se soltaram e Draco continuou sorrindo. Não importava como as coisas estivessem, ele sempre iria rir da sua sorte.

Entre conversas e brincadeiras, não demorou e chegou a hora do trem sair.

- Rony e Hermione desejaram boa viagem – Harry disse quando Draco estava prestes a embarcar.

- Desejaram?

- Desejaram.

- Eles estão juntos de novo?

- Estão.

Draco acenou em compreensão.

- Diga... Diga a Rony que sinto muito.

- Ele sabe, Draco. Ele sabe.

- Tchau, Draco – Gina desejou no último instante.

Draco e Pansy se despediram com algumas últimas palavras. Ela, Harry e Gina viram-no entrar no trem com as outras pessoas e então partir.

Os três ficaram olhando o trem se afastar e ser engolido pela escuridão noturna e ainda depois, quando já nem podiam ouvir o barulho nos trilhos, continuaram parados ali.

- Ele está certo – Pansy disse por fim -, nós nos divertimos muito juntos. – ela suspirou e encarou o casal – Vocês acreditam que a gente possa gostar de duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo?

- Não – Harry respondeu.

- Não sei – falou Gina.

- Eu acho que podemos - Pansy opinou –, mas vai ter sempre alguém que você gosta mais.

- E de quem você gosta mais? – Gina perguntou.

- Do Cedrico, naturalmente. Eu o amo tanto que dói. – ela riu do que havia dito – Que ridículo! – Então gritou para além do casal: – NÓS ESTÁVAMOS FALANDO DE VOCÊ!

Algumas pessoas olharam aquela garota escandalosa berrando no meio da estação, mas não lhe deram muita atenção. Harry e Gina se viraram. Cedrico estava se aproximando, mas ainda estava longe.

- Aposto que mal – Cedrico disse ao chegar até eles. – Ele já foi?

- Já – Pansy respondeu. - E não seja tão desdenhoso ao falar do Draco.

- É o Malfoy! Sempre vou ser desdenhoso sobre ele. Vamos embora?

- Claro. Vocês vem?

Harry e Gina se entreolharam.

- Não – Harry respondeu. – Podem ir, vamos dar um volta.

- Ok.

Pansy e Cedrico partiram juntos – de mãos dadas. No caminho para a saída, eles passaram por um rapaz muito bonito e Pansy teve que se virar para dar uma segunda olhada...

- Pansy! – repreendeu Cedrico.

- Olhar não mata! – ela se defendeu – Pode olhar quem você quiser à vontade, eu não me importo.

- Tem gente que não muda – Gina, observando o outro casal, comentou com Harry.

- Ela mudou – ele garantiu, referindo-se à Pansy. – E você mudou.

- Eu?

- É. Cadê a garota que fugia de mim? Desapareceu.

- Não desapareceu.

- Não?

- Não. Ela está aqui, só que em vez de fugir, ela vai ao seu encontro. – Gina abraçou-o – Eu te amo.

Harry sorriu e retribuiu o abraço.

- É a primeira vez que você diz que me ama.

No meio da estação movimentada, eles se beijaram com vontade. Estavam felizes.

- Vamos sair daqui – Gina sugeriu.

- Ta bom.

Os dois chegaram à rua e caminharam abraçados ao longo da calçada. O carro de Cedrico não estava mais lá; ele e Pansy já tinham ido.

Harry e Gina continuaram andando a esmo pela noite, ela com seu vestido xadrez e ele com seu terno sem gravata. Ainda era cedo, nem eram dez da noite.

- Então – Gina disse em dado momento –, o que fazemos agora?

- Não sei. O que fazemos agora?

* * *

**Recado:**

AAAHHH!!!!! Chegamos ao fim! Aí está: o último e derradeiro capítulo. Further Education acabou.  
Foi uma jornada _deliciosa_ e prazerosa escrever essa história. Eu amei cada capítulo e cada personagem. Muitas vezes eu disse que era uma história muito pessoal e, de certa forma, realmente é. Isso porque "Further" reúne não apenas um universo que eu amo, que é Harry Potter, mas também um outro: ela é inspirada na série britânia Skins. Foi necessária toda uma adaptação e várias mudanças, mas acho que consegui mesclar bem esses dois mundos.  
Agradeço a todos, sincera e profundamente, que leram a fic. Obrigada a _você_ por me acompanhar até aqui! Obrigada pelas reviews, pelas palavras de incentivo e pelos puxões de orelha. As fics que escrevo não são apenas histórias, mas também momentos da minha vida. Agradeço a todos que me acompanharam por esse momento, do fundo do coração.  
Fiquem com Deus e leiam minhas outras fics.

Beijos enormes,  
Lanni.

* * *

**R****espondendo as reviews:**

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: É, rs...A Cho gosta de estar no controle de tudo, mas por fim ela acabou aprendendo que isso não é possível. Obrigada pelas reviews que deixou e por ler a fic. Um grande abraço!

**ooo Oraculo**: É, a mãe da Cho também é uma pessoinha complicada, mas se importa com a filha do jeito dela. Obrigada pelas palavras, fico feliz quando gostam do que faço. Agradeço também pelas reviews que deixou e por ler a fic. Um grande abraço!

**ooo Marininha Potter**: Não vou acrescentar ninguém... A fic acabou! Obrigada pelas reviews que deixou, pelas palavras tão gentis e por ler a fic. Um grande abraço!

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: O Cedrico, quando aceitou namorar a Cho, queria esquecer a Pansy. Ele não tinha nenhum plano nem nada, não "aceitou o plano" da Cho. Mas agora ele a Pansy vão ser felizes.  
A Cho sempre quis ter tudo sob controle, que as coisas fossem do jeito dela, mas acabou aprendendo que isso não é possível.  
Gina muito firme com a Cho, mas ela continuou com medo/insegura do que sentia pelo Harry. Mas por fim decidiu o que queria.  
Draco partiu... Partir para novas aventuras na Escócia. Ele vai se divertir pra caramba!  
"No (capítulo) anterior, ele (Draco) fez o que fez porque tomou os remédios que o Rony deveria estar guardando e não o fez da maneira correta, certo?" Certo.  
"A mãe da Cho me decepciona. Claro que a filha possui influências do ambiente em que vive para construir sua personalidade". Sim, sim, é verdade.  
"A mãe da Pansy também não é lá uma pessoa muito sensata". Mas ela ama a filha e amava o ex-marido. Mas ela e a Pansy são, no fundo, parecidas.  
Acho que é isso, Pedro... Obrigada por me acompanhar em mais uma fic. Obrigada pelas reviews e por estar sempre aqui. Um grande abraço!  
**  
ooo Grace Black**: É, a Cho "meio que não tem nenhum chão". A família da Marieta sempre meio que serviu de "chão" para ela, mas agora a Cho vai dar uma folga para a Marieta. E o Draco vai se divertir e se aventurar na Escócia, rs. Obrigada pelas reviews que deixou e por ler a fic. Um grande abraço!

**ooo Evy Noronha**: Oh, obrigada pelas palavras! Fico satisfeita que tenha gostado da fic, uma pena que chegou no fim. Mas obrigada por ler a fic e pela review. Um grande abraço!

**ooo MariaMaria6**: Como eu te respondi por MP: sim! Abraço!


End file.
